Senju Uchiha Naruto
by Mariya Yuri
Summary: Shinigami yang dikenal sebagai dewa kematian kali ini mendapatkan sebuah jiwa baru. Jiwa baru tersebut adalah Madara Uchiha yang baru saja meninggal setelah melatih muridnya untuk menjalankan projectnya. Madara tahu jika ia sudah bertemu Shinigami, maka ia akan mendapatkan sebuah hukuman. Namun hukuman seperti apa yang menunggunya itu? Chapter 14 : The Calm Before The Storm
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Title : Uzumaki Senju Naruto : Legacy of Hashirama and Madara

Genre : Adventure and Friendship

Main pair : [Naruto x Yugito], [Hashirama x Madara]

Rate : T (mungkin bisa jd M)

Summary :

Shinigami yang dikenal sebagai dewa kematian kali ini mendapatkan sebuah jiwa baru. Jiwa baru tersebut adalah Madara Uchiha yang baru saja meninggal karena factor usia yang sudah terlalu tua dan melatih muridnya untuk menjalankan projectnya. Madara tahu jika ia sudah bertemu Shinigami, maka ia akan mendapatkan sebuah hukuman sama seperti jiwa-jiwa lainnya, namun, hukuman apa yang sebenarnya ia akan dapatkan?

Warning : Typo, DLDR, Strong!Naru and maybe Godlike, Sharingan and MokutonNaru(nanti dijelaskan di chp selanjutnya),OOC!Madara.

A/N : Maap ya klo author bikin new story lagi.. dan.. ya.. happy reading aja deh..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prologue

* * *

Gelap. Hanya satu kata ini yang dapat menggambarkan kesan tempat ini. Tempat yang lebih terlihat seperti Goa yang kumuh dibanding jika disebut sebagai tempat persembunyian.

Tempat persembunyian? Jika yang kau maksud adalah shinobi-shinobi yang membuat tempat persembunyian untuk bersembunyi sembari mencari informasi dari desa lawan, maka kau salah besar.

Asal kau tahu, tempat bernuansa gelap ini merupakan tempat persembunyian milik Uchiha Madara. Ya, yang kumaksud adalah Uchiha Madara sang legenda Uchiha itu!. Dan sekarang, kita bisa melihat kalau sekarang ini, sang legenda Uchiha sedang duduk disebuah kursi batu dan ia sedang memegang kama (Scycthe) miliknya yang digunakannya untuk menopang tubuh rentannya jika ia sedang berdiri. Ya, umurnya sudah sangat tua jadi kita bisa katakan jika tubuh pria itu renta.

Dihadapannya saat ini, terlihat seorang remaja yang usianya sekitar pertengahan 17 tahun. Dia adalah Obito Uchiha yang dulu menjadi rekan setim dari Hatake Kakashi dan Nohara Rin, juga dengan Jounin pembimbing bernama Namikaze Minato yang sekarang menjadi Yondaime Hokage.

Obito merupakan anggota klan Uchiha yang sangat berbeda dengan anggota klan lainnya. JIka biasanya kita melihat seorang Uchiha dengan wajah datar dan dengan sifat arogan, maka itu sudah biasa. Tapi Obito adalah kebalikannya.

Salah satu kebiasaanya yang paling menyebalkan bagi rekannya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu adalah terlambat. Terkadang Obito suka terlambat jika sedang disuruh berkumpul oleh sang Jounin-sensei. Alasannya adalah membantu nenek tua dan juga bertemu kucing hitam ditengah perjalanan. Dan, alasan yang paling absurd bagi Kakashi adalah saat Obito mengatakan '_Aku tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan_'. Dan karena hal inilah yang membuat Kakashi yang sampai saat itu, ia belum bisa menerima Obito sebagai temannya karena Kakashi adalah seseorang yang taat pada peraturan dan hukum shinobi.

Jadi, dulu Tim Obito diberikan sebuah misi dengan Kakashi sebagai leader di timnya dan saat itu juga, Kakashi sedang berulang tahun. Rin pun memberikan sekotak alat-alat medis dan Minato juga ikut memberikan sebuah kunai Hiraishin, sementara Obito tidak memberikan apapun.

Singkat cerita, Obito membangkitkan sharingannya dan membuat ikatan pertemanan dengan Kakashi saat itu dan berangkat bersama untuk menyelamatkan satu-satunya rekan wanita di tim mereka dan juga..wanita yang paling dicintai oleh Obito.

Alhasil, shinobi iwa yang menjadi penculik Rin berhasil dikalahkan, namun ia kabur lebih dulu dan menggunakan sebuah doton jutsu yang kuat untuk meruntuhkan dinding-dinding Goa tersebut dan Obito berakhir dengan tertimpa sebuah batu besar dengan bagian tubuh kanannya yang tertimpa, sementara tidak dengan bagian kirinya.

Karena Obito teringat bahwa dia berlum memberikan hadiah apapun untuk Kakashi, ia pun memberikan sharingan dua tomoenya untuk Kakashi dan dengan bantuan Rin yang menjadi ninja medis saat itu, Rin pun mentransplantasikan sebelah mata Obito kepada Kakashi yang saat itu mata kirinya tidak berfungsi karena tertebas oleh kunai musuh.

Dan, setelah kepergian dua rekan timnya, bebatuan mulai berjatuhan dan menghimpit tubuh saat Obito sadar, dia sudah berada di tempat persembunyian Madara yang bernama Sangaku no Hakaba (Mountain's Graveyard).(Nb: disini obito ketemu madara pas umurnya msh 14 tahun dan sekitar pertengahan ke 15 thn soalnya author krg tw jg klo di canon pas pd umur brp).

"Obito, waktuku sudah habis. Aku ingin kau menjalankan proyek kita dengan baik. Tugasmu adalah mengumpulkan kesembilan bijuu, membawaku hidup kembali dari kematian dan setelahnya, kita gapai dunia impian kita. Pakailah namaku dan bawalah kedamaian pada dunia ini." Ucap Madara dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit lebih lemah dari biasanya karena sebentar lagu Madara akan mati. Madara merasa Patung Gedo Mazo tidak akan bisa memberikannya chakra lebih dari ini.

"Ha'i, Madara-sama" Jawab remaja bernama Obito itu. Sekarang ini, ia terlihat memakai sebuah topeng berwarna putih dengan corak spiral dan juga dengan lubang yang berada di bagian mata sebelah kanannya.

Madara mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Obito. Madara pikir, setelah ia mati saat ini, ia hanya akan menunggu kebangkitannya kembali sembari menjalani hukuman dari Shinigami.

Yap. Shinigami sang God of Death. Semua orang juga tahu kalau mereka mati nanti, pasti akan ada hukuman yang menunggu mereka, tergantung dari perbuatan mereka semasa hidup didunia dan Madara tahu pasti seberat apa hukumannya.

.

* * *

_**Location : -Afterlife-**_

Saat ini, Madara sedang berjalan disebuah jalur yang sangat panjang. Disisi kanan dan kirinya, ia bisa melihat banyak jiwa yang tersesat. Madara tidak peduli tentunya dan hanya mengikuti pengawal Shinigami yang saat ini memborgol kedua tangannya agar saat Madara berjalan, ia tidak melenceng kearah kiri atau kanannya. Jika tidak, maka jiwa Madara akan bernasib sama seperti jiwa-jiwa tersesat tadi.

Kenapa begitu? Karena satu-satunya jalur untuk menuju ke tempat dimana Shinigami berada adalah jalur panjang berwarna abu-abu ini. JIka sebuah jiwa menolak untuk pergi ketempat dimana Shinigami berada dalam rangka menghindari hukuman, maka jiwa tersebut akan mengalami goncangan secara mental karena takut sehingga mereka panik dan pada akhirnya mereka yang membuat jiwa mereka sendiri tersesat dan juga dalam beberapa kasus karena godaan dari beberapa iblis dan akhirnya mereka akan terseret kearah kanan atau kiri dari jalur itu dan mereka yang sudah tersesat akan tetap seperti itu selamanya karena setelah terpisah dari jalur itu, mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan dan mereka akan terus berada dikegelapan selamanya.

Dan itulah alasan kenapa Madara mau saja kedua tangannya diborgol agar ia tidak ikut terseret kedalam sana karena sepanjang perjalanan, ia melihat iblis-iblis kecil yang mencoba mempengaruhinya agar ia melepas borgolnya itu dan voila, ia terperangkap disana. Dan juga, ia tidak mau dirinya terperangkap disana dan berakhir dengan kegagalan proyeknya tersebut karena ia harus menunggu untuk dibangkitkan kembali oleh Obito.

Madara tidaklah bodoh dan ia seorang Uchiha. Bahkan setelah dirinya berada di afterlife pun, ia harus menjaga emosinya agar tidak terpengaruh seperti seorang jiwa yang sebelumnya ada dibelakangnya dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia terlihat ikut bergabung didalam kegelapan itu.

Madara hanya menatap datar jiwa-jiwa yang berterbangan dan berteriak histeris itu sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama penjaga tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan selama 15 menit, mereka berdua sampai disebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari logam dan asal kalian tahu, ukuran pintu tersebut sangatlah besar!.

"**Buka pintunya!**" Perintah sang penjaga yang menjadi penjaga jiwa Madara selama 15 menit itu.

"Ha'i!" Jawab sebuah suara dari dalam sana. Dan pintu pun terbuka, entah dengan apa, tapi yang pasti disini adalah afterlife dan semua hal bisa terjadi seperti pintu besar ini.

Saat Madara mendengar jawaban dari dalam, ia merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, kedua mata Madara membulat lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus bertemu lagi dengan orang paling dibencinya nomor satu di dunia, orang yang juga menjadi sahabatnya juga sekaligus orang yang sempat ia anggap sebagai kakaknya, dan juga orang yang telah menjadi sahabat karibnya itu sejak umurnya masih pertengahan 14 tahun dan saat itu juga saat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu anak itu di pinngir sungai.

Dan, orang ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Hashirama Senju!. Iya, Hashirama yang telah menjadi maid dan juga sebagai asisten pribadi Shinigami-sama. Katanya itu sebagai hukumannya. Entahlah, para penjaga juga bingung kenapa menjadi maid dan asisten pribadi adalah sebuah hukuman dan jujur saja, Hashirama juga merasa sangat menderita dengan menjadi maid dan juga asisten pribadi sang Shinigami.

"H-Hashira-ma? Hashirama!?" Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat yang sebenarnya hanya 15 menit sejak tibanya dia di afterlife itu, Madara membuka suaranya. Didepannya, Hashirama terlihat memakai sebuah jubah hitam simple dengan sandal shinobi seperti yang biasa digunakannya saat semasa hidupnya sedang berperang melawan klan Uchiha.

"Shinigami-sama telah menunggu anda, Uchiha-san" Ucap Hashirama dengan nada datar. Sebenarnya itu bukan karena ia tidak kaget juga saat melihat sahabat kesayanganya itu, hanya saja ini adalah sebuah peraturan yang dibuat oleh Shinigami sendiri. '_**Jika jiwa yang datang itu kerabat, adik, anak, cucu, sahabat, atau siapapun yang memang menjadi orang terdekatmu semasa hidupmu, Aku tidak ingin kau membalas sapaan mereka karena ini memang telah menjadi peraturannya, kecuali jika Aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menyapa mereka, maka saat itu juga kau boleh melepas emosi datarmu**_**'** dan Hashirama pun menyetujuinya.

Sudah ada beberapa orang yang ia kenal seperti istrinya sendiri, Mito Uzumaki atau Mito Senju, lalu adiknya Tobirama dan masih banyak lagi. Namun sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan jiwa Madara dan hari ini, setelah 500 tahun ia berada di afterlife baru bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"**Hashirama, aku ingin kau mengantar jiwa Madara Uchiha keruang pengadilan Shinigami-sama karena aku harus membuat laporan masuknya jiwa baru dan juga melakukan drop out.**" Jelas sang penjaga itu. Sebenarnya ia bukan penjaga biasa, tetapi ia adalah kepala penjaga yang diberi kepercayaan penuh oleh Shinigami-sama untuk mengurus administrasi jiwa-jiwa yang masuk ke afterlife dan membuat tumpukan kertas di meja Shinigami semakin bertambah banyak dari hari ke hari.

"Ha'i, Taichou" Jawab Hashirama dengan nada datar dan berdiri disamping Madara sebelum mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamanya menuju ruang pengadilan.

Madara pun menyusuri lorong gelap yang cukup panjang bersama Hashirama. Belum ada yang membuka suara sampai akhirnya Madara bertanya tentang sesuatu pada Hashirama.

"Hashi.." Panggil Madara pada mantan musuhnya itu.

"..." tidak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut Hashirama. Madara hanya mendesah frustasi. Oke, kenapa sikap Hashirama yang dulu sangat ceria, hiperaktif dan cerewet itu mendadak menjadi pendiam, berwajah datar dan kaku?. Setidaknya itulah yang dari tadi Madara pikirkan.

"Gomen Uchiha-san, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi semua pertanyaanmu itu akan kujawab setelah anda bertemu dengan Shinigami-sama karena hanya Ia yang memberi izin agar aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi" ucap Hashirama dengan nada datar. Madara yang mendengarnya pun mendesah lega. Setidaknya, ia masih Hashirama yang sama, hanya saja sekarang ia terikat peraturan jadi tidak bisa sembarangan. Dan sebenarnya ia juga sedikit bingung. Kenapa menjawab pertanyaan saja harus pakai minta izin?.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan logam berwarna emas dan tenang saja karena ukuran pintu ini seperti ukuran pintu normal pada umumnya.

"Shinigami-sama, aku membawa jiwa Madara Uchiha untuk diadili." Ucap Hashirama dari luar.

"**Baiklah, kalian bisa masuk sekarang**" jawab Shinigami dari dalam.

Jujur saja, hal pertama yang Madara pikirkan saat ia akan bertemu Shinigami adalah penampilannya yang terlihat seram seperti membawa sabit yang dipegangnya ditangan kirinya dan berjubah juga bertudung serba hitam. Oh, dan jangan lupakan wajah ala demonic yang akan terlihat nanti.

Dan saat ia masuk, ia melihat seorang pria yang terlihat mengenakan sebuah tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja didalamnya berwarna putih dan juga dengan sebuah kancing atas yang dibukanya.

Rambutnya berwarna dark blue dengan warna mata berwarna hitam onyx yang dapat menyihir wanita mana saja agar mau tunduk padanya.

Dan sekarang, sang Shinigami tampan itu sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang mirip sepeti kursi di sebuah kerajaan dengan sebuah meja kerja didepannya.

Madara tidak bisa berkata apapun, namun ia terlihat jawsdropped. Tentu saja ia sampai jawsdropped, pemikirannya tentang penampilan Shinigami itu .JAUH. dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"**Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan tamu kita, Hashirama-kun..** " ucap Shinigami dan Hashirama hanya membungkukan badannya, berniat untuk mengurus pekerjaan yang lainnya sebelum sang Shinigami memanggilnya untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa Shinigami-sama?" Tanya Hashirama

Shinigami hanya menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya kearah sebuah bangku yang bersebelahan dengan bangku yang sekarang sedang diduduki oleh Madara.

Hashirama pun menurut dan akhirnya ia duduk disebelah Madara dan memandang Shinigami dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"**Jadi, Madara-kun, Aku sudah melihat profilemu dan juga tentang semua hal yang sudah kau perbuat didunia semasa hidup, khususnya kejadian sebelum akhirnya kau meninggal.**" Ucapan Shinigami pun menggantung. Madara dan Hashirama semakin dibuat penasaran olehnya.

"**Seharusnya, sekarang kau mendapatkan hukuman yang berat karena perbuatanmu dan juga proyek Mugen Tsukiyomimu itu. Tapi, disini Aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua.**" Ucap Shinigami lagi.

Madara pun tertegun mendengar ucapan Shinigami. Apa itu berarti, ia bisa kembali hidup dan menjalankan rencananya secara personal?.

"**Aku tahu isi pikiranmu, mortal. Tidak adalah jawabanku. Aku tidak mungkin menghidupkanmu untuk melihatmu menghancurkan dunia. Jadi Aku berniat memberikan kesempatan kedua ini kepada kalian secara khusus.**".

"**Kesempatan keduamu ini juga menjadi misi dan juga sekaligus hukuman kecil dariku khususnya untukmu Madara. Aku ingin kau melatih seorang anak yang ditakdirkan akan membawa kedamaian yang sesungguhnya didunia, bukan dengan kedamaian dalam caramu itu.**" Lanjut Shinigami.

"Tunggu sebentar! Melatih seorang anak? Apa dia seorang Uchiha?" Tanya Madara bingung.

"**Bisa iya dan juga tidak. Kau bisa mengobsevasinya sendiri setelah jiwamu kesegel kedalam anak itu. Dan jangan lupa tentang alasan kenapa Hashirama berada disini, Aku ingin Hashirama menjadi penjaga bagimu jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang diluar jalur. Dan setelah tersegel kedalam anak itu, Aku akan merubah pikiranmu ke mindset anak umur 14 tahun. Bisa dibilang saat itu kau baru pertama kali bertemu Hashi-kun.**." ucap Shinigami.

Madara terlihat bingung saat ini. Disatu sisi, ia penasaran seperti apa anak yang akan menjadi pendamai dunia shinobi yang terlalu bobrok itu menurutnya, tapi disisi lain, ia punya proyek bersama Obito dan jika sampai suatu saat nanti Obito tahu jika dirinya mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan sebelum dirinya mati, pasti akan membuat Obito kembali masuk lebih dalam kedalam lingkaran kebencian dan juga kegelapan. Sebenarnya, Madara hanya ingin semua orang hidup dalam kedamaian. Dan dengan naifnya, ia berpikir jika kedamaian dapat diraih jika mimpi atau impian seseorang dapat tercapai. Dari dasar itulah proyek Mugen Tsukiyomi lahir. Setidaknya dari konsep itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Madara.

"Jadi, kapan akan kumulai tugas ini, Shinigami-sama?" Tanya Madara.

"**Malam ini"**.

.

* * *

_**~Location : Konohagakure no sato - Kyuubi's rampage.~**_

"Shikifuin!" Ucap seorang pria dengan warna rambut pirang terang. Di mulutnya, terlihat banyak darah yang mengalir bak air terjun.

Dihadapannya ada seorang wanita berambut merah. Mereka berdua adalah Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage dan juga Uzumaki Kushina sang Red Hot Habanero, juga dikenal sebagai fuinjutsu master dan juga kenjutsu master di konoha.

"Ukh, Ku-kushina waktuku tidak lama lagi. Sekarang katakan apa saja yang ingin kau katakan pada Naru-chan" ucap Minato sembari menahan rasa sakit di bagian perutnya itu karena perutnya sekarang terisi oleh kuku jari dari Kyuubi.

Namun, tiba-tiba terlihat suatu benda yang melayang-layang. Dan ternyata itu bukanlah benda, tapi jiwa dan tentu saja jiwa itu adalah Hashirama dan juga Madara.

Baru saja keduanya tiba didunia setelah perbincangan singkat di afterlife dengan Shinigami dan setelah mereka sampai di lokasi target mereka, mereka harus melihat adegan yang sangat menyakitkan. Yaitu melihat dimana seorang anak yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam semalam..

"Jadi, dia yang namanya Naruto itu?" Tanya Hashirama pada Madara yang terlihat masih memandangi adegan didepan matanya dengan perasaan sedih.

"Ya, anak itulah yang nantinya akan menjadi murid kita nanti" jawab Madara.

_Flashback..._

_"Jadi, kapan akan kumulai tugas ini, Shinigami-sama?" Tanya Madara._

_"__**Malam ini**__" jawab Shinigami sembari berdiri dari bangkunya._

_Madara yang mendengarnya pun kaget sekaligus bingung. Kenapa harus cepat-cepat?. Tapi sebenarnya dia senang juga dan mungkin saja ia orang pertama yang mencetak rekor dengan waktu terpendek selama berada di afterlife._

_"__**Ya.. oh ya.. ini sekedar informasi. Namanya Naruto. Dia adalah anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Aku yakin kau mengenal Minato bukan?"**__ Jelas Shinigami dan setelahnya bertanya kepada Madara tentang kejelasan nama Minato itu._

_"Tentu" jawab Madara singkat._

_'K-kushina? Uzumaki kushina? Cucuku..' batin Hashirama sedih. Sedih? Tentu saja sedih karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir baginya hidup didunia bersama suaminya itu._

_Sejenak, Shinigami menatap Hashirama yang terlihat seperti sedang menerawang, namun setelahnya Ia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraanya ke Madara _

_"__**Seperti yang kau tahu, Aku ingin kau dan Hashirama melatihnya karena dia sudah ditakdirkan oleh Kami-chan untuk menjadi pembawa kedamaian didunia ini dan juga membunuh muridmu"**__ ucap Shinigami lagi yang mengingatkan Madara. Madara yang mendengarnya pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Obito.. malang sekali nasibmu..' batin Madara sembari menghela nafas. Yah.. dengan adanya misi ini berarti membuktikan kalau kemungkinan ia tidak akan bisa ikut serta dalam proyeknya nantinya._

_"__**Hm.. aku tahu isi pikiran dan hatimu mortal..**__" ucap Shinigami lagi mengingatkan_

_"Gomenasai" jawab Madara singkat.._

_Shinigami mengangguk kecil sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda tadi._

_"__**Dan Aku akan menyegel jiwa kalian berdua saat Minato selesai menyegel Kyuubi kedalam Naruto.**__" Tambah Shinigami lagi dan kedua mata dari dua shinobi didepannya pun membelalak kaget._

_"APA KAU BILANG? MENYEGEL PELIHARAANKU PADA SEORANG BAYI!?"Teriak Madara kaget. Apa yang dipikirkan Minato sehingga ia menyegel seekor biju pada seorang..bayi? Hei, tentu saja Madara merasa sedikit khawatir karena jika tubuh bayi itu tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan chakra biju, apalagi Kyuubi, maka bayi itu akan mati._

_"Uchiha-san, tolong jangan berteriak dihadapan Shinigami-sama.." ucap Hashirama dengan nada datar dan juga pelan._

_"Huh.." dengus Madara sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada._

_Shinigami yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas panjang._

_"__**Aku tahu itu. Makanya Kami-chan sudah mentakdirkannya seperti itu jadi Naruto tidak akan mati semudah itu. Lagipula sebentar lagi Minato akan memanggilku untuk melakukan ritual penyegelan Kyuubi."**_

_Madara yang mendengarnya pun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Shikifuin kah?" Tanya Madara sementara Shinigami kembali mengangguk._

_"__**Baiklah, kalian berdua bisa bersiap-siap, dan Hashirama.."**__ ucap Shinigami dan setelahnya Ia memanggil Hashirama._

_"Ada apa Shinigami-sama?" Tanya Hashirama._

_"__**Kau boleh kembali pada sifat asalmu**__" jawab Shinigami dan Ia mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dan juga anggukan dari dari Hashirama. Heh.. pria didepannya itu memang menarik bagi Shinigami ._

_"Baik" jawab Hashirama._

_End of Flashback.._

Setelah Kushina mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya yang ternyata memakan waktu sampai 3 menit dan membuat Minato tidak kebagian waktu dan juga, membuat sang mantan Shodaime Hokage dan Leader klan Uchiha yang melihatnya pun sweatdropeed ditempat.

Akhirnya Minato melakukan segel Hakke fuin dan menyegel sebagian Kyuubi didalam tubuh Naruto dan menjadikankan Naruto sebagai Jinchuriki ketiga dari Kyuubi.

Setelahnya, jiwa Madara dan jiwa Hashirama pun langsung memasuki tubuh Naruto.

Mindscape..

"**Grr.. sialan kalian berdua..MINATO DAN KUSHINA!**" Teriak Kyuubi membahana namun setelah 3 detik setelah teriakannya, ia melihat dua buah benda yang terlihat seperti mengapung diudara.

Madara menatap sejenak kakinya yang menapak pada lantai yang tergenang air itu.

"Tubuhku tidak menembus seperti hantu lagi.." gumam Madara.

"Tentu saja Uchiha-san, tubuh kita tidak menembus lagi karena secara tidak langsung, Shinigami-sama membangkitkan kita berdua untuk melatih Naru-chan" jawab Hashirama sembari tersenyum.

Madara yang mendengarnya pun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Hashirama, cukup panggil aku seperti biasanya! Bukankah Shinigami-sama sudah mengizinkanmu untuk kembali ke sifat lamamu hah?" Ucap Madara dengan nada marah.

Hashirama yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah 500 tahun sifatku seperti ini, walaupun ada beberapa yang memang tidak terlalu berubah, tapi, aku akan mencoba untuk kembali menjadi diriku yang lama..." jawab Hashirama.

Sebelum Madara kembali membalas pecakapannya dengan Hashirama, ia mendengar peliharaanya berteriak-teriak dibelakangnya.

"**MADARA-TEME! UNTUK APA KAU DISINI HAH? TIDAK PUASKAH KAU KEMBALI MENGGUNAKANKU UNTUK MENYERANG KONOHA!? DAN BAGAIMANA JUGA KAU DAN HASHIRAMA BISA DISINI!?"** Teriak Kyuubi dari belakang sana.

Madara pun meliriknya dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"Bukan aku yang mengendalikanmu. Itu Obito" jawab Madara singkat. Kenapa Madara bisa tahu pelakunya? Tentu saja karena ia, Hashirama dan Shinigami sempat melihat jalannya pertarungan antara Minato vs Tobi atau Obito dari afterlife.

"**Obito?**" Gumam Kyuubi. Madara yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Tenang saja Kyuu-chan" jawab Madara singkat sembari membuat segel tangan khas untuk Mokuton jutsu.

Grek!

Ternyata Madara membuat sebuah kamar khusus baginya. Kyuubi yang melihatnya pun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ya, sepertinya asumsi Kyuubi bahwa Madara dan Hashirama juga ikut tersegel disini benar. Tapi, kenapa dan untuk apa?

Namun, saat Madara ingin masuk kekamarnya, Hashirama memanggilnya.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai melatih Naru-chan, Dara-chan?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Hei, memang kubilang tadi untuk memanggilku seperti biasanya, tapi tidak dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu." Ucap Madara yang seketika merasa illfeel dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, jadi kapan kau akan mulai melatih Naru?" Tanya Hashirama.

Madara yang mendengarnya pun diam untuk sejenak sembari menatap langit-langit mindscape didalam tubuh Naruto.

Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandanganjya kearah Hashirama dan disertai dengan seringaian.

"Tentu saja saat ia berumur 4 tahun" jswab Madara yang masih disertai dengan seringaiannya.

Hashirama pun menghela nafas panjang sembari menggumam dalam hati.

'Gila'

To be continued...

* * *

A/N : Maap ya Minna-san, Author malah bikin new story lg.. hehe.. emm.. sebenarnya yg legacy ud setengah jd, cuma jd agak macet gara2 aq lupa beberapa nama yg di arc itu kyk petinggi yg jd musuh klan Wasabinya itu. Bisa bantu sedikit ? dn bukannya aq melupakan fict2 ku yg lain, hanya saja idenya tiba-tiba muncul.

Please give me your precious review^^

I'm out..


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting

Chapter 2 : Meeting with Madara, Hashirama and..Madara's pet?.

A/N : Hai minna-san, author kembali mengupdate fict ini karena semua review yang diberikan readers sekalian membuat author bersemangat melanjutkan fict ini. Untuk fict lain masih dalam proses pengerjaan soalnya terkadang idenya suka berhenti ditengah jalan, jadinya begitulah..agak lama apdet..author jg abis bru sembuh lgsung ngetik fict ini dan mungkin belakangan akan agak sedikit lebih lama untuk apdet fict2 soalnya mau ngurursin magang..hehe. Dan, satu lagi, afterlife itu artinya alam orang mati atau biasa kita bilangnya alam baka.. ok deh.. author gk banyak omong lagi..enjoy this chapter…

* * *

Title : Uzumaki Senju Naruto : Legacy of Hashirama and Madara

Genre : Adventure and Friendship

Main pair : [Naruto x Yugito], [Hashirama x Madara]

Rate : T (mungkin bisa jd M)

Summary :

Shinigami yang dikenal sebagai dewa kematian kali ini mendapatkan sebuah jiwa baru. Jiwa baru tersebut adalah Madara Uchiha yang baru saja meninggal karena factor usia yang sudah terlalu tua dan melatih muridnya untuk menjalankan projectnya. Madara tahu jika ia sudah bertemu Shinigami, maka ia akan mendapatkan sebuah hukuman sama seperti jiwa-jiwa lainnya, namun, hukuman apa yang sebenarnya ia akan dapatkan?

Warning : Typo, DLDR, Strong!Naru and maybe Godlike, Sharingan and MokutonNaru,OOC!Madara.

A/N : Maap ya klo author bikin new story lagi.. dan.. ya.. happy reading aja deh..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©

* * *

"Normal talk"

'Minded'

"**Bijuu/Jutsu**"

"_Hashirama or Madara's talk_"

* * *

Preview Chapter ..

"Baiklah, jadi kapan kau akan mulai melatih Naru?" Tanya Hashirama.

Madara yang mendengarnya pun diam untuk sejenak sembari menatap langit-langit mindscape didalam tubuh Naruto.

Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandanganjya kearah Hashirama dan disertai dengan seringaian.

"Tentu saja saat ia berumur 4 tahun" jawab Madara yang masih disertai dengan seringaiannya.

Hashirama pun menghela nafas panjang sembari menggumam dalam hati.

'Gila'

* * *

Chapter 2 : Meeting with Madara, Hashirama and..Madara's pet?.

* * *

.

.

Masih didalam mindscape, Hashirama baru saja mengatai Madara 'gila' dalam hatinya karena ia berencana untuk melatih Naruto saat ia berumur 4 tahun. Astaga..yang benar saja.. anak berumur 4 tahun yang akan menjalani latihan yang pastinya berat dengan Madara sebagai Senseinya.

Hashirama tidak bisa membayangkan nasib malang yang akan menimpa anak sari cucunya itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Madara memanggil Hashirama karena teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku saat itu" Madara ternyata menagih penjelasan yang sempat tertunda saat ia sedang dibawa oleh Hashirama menuju ruangan pengadilan Shinigami saat mereka berdua masih di afterlife saat itu.

Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun tersentak kaget karena masih melamuni tentang nasib cicitnya (Naruto, benerkan dipanggilnya cicit? Soalnya Kushina disini author bikin jd cucunya Hahsirama. Ntar dibawah ada penjelasannya) yang akan dilatih Madara 4 tahun lagi itu.

"-..be.." Hashirama samar-samar mendengar sebuah suara.

"Dobe.." Oke.. kali ini semaki terasa lebih jelas. Ada yang mengatakan dobe. Tunggu..dobe? bukannya itu salah satu dari sekian banyak nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Madara?.

"D-O-B-E B-U-D-E-K!" Teriak Madara membahana didepan telinga Hashirama. Teriakan Madara pun sangat membahana sampai-sampai Kyuubi menutup kedua telinganya.

'**Belum ada 5 menit mereka disini dan mereka sudah membuat keributan seperti ini? Sepertinya lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila.. oh..Kami-chan..kenapa kau mentakdirkan aku yang harus tinggal bersama kedua orang bodoh ini**' Batin Kyuubi nista sembari berdoa kepada Kami-sama.

"Ha-Hah? Ada apa?" Tanya Hashirama yang akhirnya tersadar 100% dari lamunannya. Ia rerlihat celingak-celinguk kearah kanan dan kirinya dan membuat Madara menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Astaga. Sepertinya sudah berkali-kali aku memanggilmu dobe,kau benar-benar membuat harga diri yang mengalir di darah Uchiha ku menjadi nista.." Ucap Madara sembari memijit keningnya itu. Sekarang ini ia terlihat memakai kimono berwarna hitam dengan lambang klan Uchiha yang selalu ada dibelakang pakaiannya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau berganti pakaian?" Bahkan Hashirama sendiri masih memakai jubah hitam yang selalu dipakainya selama 500 tahun itu.

"Anggap saja aku punya lemari baju disini" Oke..kita tahu itu hal yang mustahil. Bagaimana bisa Madara memiliki lemari baju didalam mindscape? Ini mindscape for Kami's sake! Bukan pindahan rumah.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai mendengar sedikit penjelasan yang kau janjikan saat kita masih di afterlife?" Madara bertanya sembari membuat dua buah bangku yang berhadapan dan sebuah meja berbentuk persegi yang akan digunakannya untuk..menopang kedua tangannya.

"Ehm..baiklah.." Ucap Hashirama yang kemudian duduk.

"Jadi, kau ingin tahu darimana?" Tanya Hashirama kepada Madara yang sedang meminum ochanya. Oke..sekarang ini ocha!? Darimana Madara mendapatkan barang-barang itu? Apa mungkin ini adalah salah satu kemampuan dari Rinnegan Madara. Kemampuan yang bernama Creation of all things.

"Oke, jadi setelah pertarungan terakhir kita saat di Valley of the end, aku pingsan karena kehabisan chakra dan gara-gara kau, aku mendapat banyak luka berat termasuk lengan kiriku yang kau gigit saat itu.. aku tidak tahu sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengambil dagingku dan setelah aku sadar aku sudah berada dimansionku bersama Mito-chan dan juga Tobirama yang saat itu masih menyembuhkan lukaku sembari bergumam tidak jelas tentangmu.. haha..yah.. dia masih benci padamu, kau tahu?"

"Ya.. aku juga membencinya karena dia yang membunuh adik kecilku..oh..dan soal itu.. aku mengambil selmu untuk membangkitkan mata ini.." Sahut Madara sembari memperlihatkan mata dewa yang bernama Rinnegan.

"Oke... kau berhutang penjelasan padaku juga" Ucap Hashirama yang merasa tidak terlalu tertarik pada mata baru milik Madara itu.

Kyuubi yang menonton dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua dari balik jeruji besi pun mendesah lelah. '**Apa aku dilupakan?**' Batinnya yang kemudian memilih untuk tidur, namun dengan pendengarannya yang ditajamkan karena ia juga penasaran dan mungkin saja pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kearah pertanyaan besarnya yang sempat diajukan olehnya ke Madara tadi.

"Yah..beberapa tahun lewat dan sebenarnya saat itu Konoha dan negara elemental lainnya seadng berperang dalam Perang besar dunia shinobi pertama. Saat itu aku memiliki dua orang cucu dan mereka masih bayi. Namanya Senju Tsunade dan juga Senju..Kushina" Saat Hashirama menyebutkan nama 'Kushina' mata Kyuubi yang awalnya terpejam menjadi terbuka lebar.

'**Jadi, Kushina seorang..Senju? Tapi..penampilannya seperti Uzumaki pada umumnya seperti warna rambut, kemampuan fuinjutsu dan kenjutsu mereka tidak diragukan lagi..**' Batin Kyuubi menganalisis.

"Jadi, wanita berambut merah tadi..cucumu?" Tanya Madara sementara Hashirama mengangguk.

"Ya..itu-.." Belum sempat Hashirama kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, Madara memotongnya dengan berteriak.

"Hoi,bersemangat sedikitlah.. Aku tahu kau masih sedih karena kehilangan cucumu..tapi kau masih punya cicitmu disini..bahkan kita hidup bersama cicitmu itu" Jelas Madara yang mencoba membangkitkan semangat Hashirama dan juga mengembalikan sifatnya yang dulu.

Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kau benar..arigatou Madara... Lalu, aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku jika kau tidak keberatan" Dan Hashirama pun mendapat anggukan dari Madara.

"Yah.. sekitar 10 tahun kemudian, beberapa shinobi Iwa mencoba menculik Kushi-chan dan karenanya, Aku mengirimkan Kushina untuk tinggal di Uzushiogakure dibawah bimbingan Arashi-sama yang saat itu merupakan Sandaime Uzukage. Aku tidak bisa membuat Kushina tinggal di Konoha karena musuh sudah mengetahui lokasi Kushi-chan"

"Tunggu sebentar, memangnya apa tujuan mereka mencoba melakukan penculikan terhadap cucumu?" Tanya Madara dengan nada yang terdengar mulai serius. Apakah sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak serius?.

"Kushina memiliki sistem chakra yang cukup langka dan dulu Mito-chan berpikir Kushina akan cocok menjadi penggantinya untuk menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi setelah ia meninggal. Selain itu, Kushina adalah orang pertama yang mempunyai kekkei genkai unik yaitu rantai chakra yang mampu menahan pergerakan bijuu setara Kyuubi seperti yang kita lihat tadi." Madara hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Apakah diumur 10 tahun dia sudah dilatih olehmu?" Tanya Madara dan Hashirama menjawab.

"Sebenarnya sejak umurnya 6 tahun dan pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan rantai chakra saat umur 9 tahun. Dia benar-benar berbakat. Yah, dan setelah dua tahun sejak hari dimana aku menitipkan Kushina ke rumah Arashi-san. Baru saat itu Aku mati karena dibunuh oleh seorang shinobi benrama Kakuzu dan sekitar 2000 pasukan Iwa menyerangku yang saat itu sedang beristirahat bersama Tobirama ditepi sungai. AKu menyuruh Tobirama kabur duluan dan menobatkannya menjadi Hokage kedua saat itu juga.(Maap, author gk tw gimana cerita aslinya Hashirama meninggal) dan pertarungan itu memakan waktu sampai satu setengah hari. Walaupun aku kuat, tetap saja aku punya kelemahan dan saat itu, sage mode yang saat itu kupakai untuk mempertahankan diriku yang saat itu berperang sendirian melawan mereka juga sudah habis.

Sebelum menuruh Tobi untuk kabur, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak membiarkan Shinobi Konoha meninggalkan garis pertahanan karena saat itu aku berasumsi kalau mereka akan menyerang Konoha dengan cara membuat shinobi-shinobikiat dari Konoha meninggalkan garis pertahanan dengan datang membantuku, jadi aku mengorbankan diriku saat itu juga. Saat itu, Kakuzu berhasil mencabut jantungku karena saat itu sedang lengah. Untungnya, ada seorang shinobi Konoha yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari medan pertempuran dan sepertinya saat itu ia melihat jantungku yang dicabut secara paksa oleh Kakuzu itu.

Kemudian ia menggunakan jurus api yang langsung membakar jantungku. Sebelum aku menutup mata, aku berterima kasih padanya dan mungkin saja saat itu tubuhku yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dibawa kembali ke Konoha" Jelas Hashirama panjang lebar, namun tentu saja ceritanya belum selesai.

"Tunggu, jadi..Kakuzu itu..lebih kuat dari kita?" Tanya Madara dengan nada shock. Tidak ada yang boleh lebih kuat dari dirinya kecuali muridnya ini dan juga Hahshirama.

"Tidak.. dia tidak sekuat kita memang..mungkin bisa dibilang lumayan. Dia menggunakan taktik untuk menjebakku" Jelas Hashirama sembari meminum ocha yang disodorkan oleh Madara.

"Setelah jiwaku sampai di afterlife, aku diberi er..sebenarnya Dia menyebutnya sebagai hukuman, namun aku menyebutnya sebagai penyiksaan..hahah.. ya.. sejak itu, aku menjadi asisten dan maid pribadi dalam hal mengurus administrasi, paperwork sialan itu dan juga…membersihkan mansionnya itu.. dan setelahnya selama 500 tahun aku seperti itu sampai akhirnya aku bertemu jiwamu dan kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya" lanjut Hashirama, kali ini dengan wajah sweatdropped. Sementara Madara hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Benar-benar menarik.." Komentar Madara. Hashirama hanya mendelik kearah Madara.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana hah?" Tanya Hashirama. Madara yang mendengarnya pun menghentikan kekehannya.

"Yah, kalau itu sih.. nanti saja kujelaskan karena aku mau tidur.. hoam, Oyasumi dobe, Kyuu-chan" Ucap Madara sembari menuju kekamarnya. Hashirama yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas sementara Kyuu yang masih belum tidur sedari tadi hanya menggeram saja.

'**Apa-apaan si teme itu? Seenaknya saja memberiku panggilan. Dan, aku ini laki-laki.. tidak Mito, tidak Kushina bahkan sekarang si teme itu memanggilku dengan suffix –chan..hah..**' Batin Kyuu lagi dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja dan Hashirama juga membuat kamar sendiri untuknya.

.

.

* * *

Skip Time : 4 Tahun lewat 10 bulan, tanggal 10 oktober..

"Hosh..hosh.." Terdengar suara seperti seseorang yang seperti sedang mengatur nafasnya.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Kemudian, dari arah belakang orang tadi, terdengar suara seperti suatu kerumunan yang sedang mengejar sesuatu.

Orang tadi pun terlihat panik dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali berlari walaupun ia terlihat sangat kelelahan,terbukti dengan banyaknya keringat sehingga pakaiannya terlihat sangat basah.

"Hiks.. hikss.. seseorang..tolong aku.." Gumam orang itu yang ternyata hanyalah seorang anak berusia empat tahun yang terlihat menangis sembari berlari.

"Berhenti kau bocah iblis!" Teriak salah satu orang dari kerumunan itu dan ternyata ia adalah shinobi. Terbukti saat orang itu mengeluiarkan sebuah kunai dan ia melemparnya kearah betis anak itu.

"Akh!" Teriak anak itu kesakitan dan setelahnya ia terjatuh ketanah dengan posisi tengkurap dan juga sembari merintih kesakitan. Darah pun mengucur dengan derasnya dari betis anak tersebut.

"_Madara, Naru-.."_

"_Aku tahu itu. Kita biarkan saja agar sharingannya bangkit_"

"_M-memangnya bisa? Dia tidak memiliki darah Uchiha sama sekali"_

"_Hn, aku sudah memberikannya sejak hari kedua kita berada disini.. kau lupa ya?"_

"Hehehe..hari ini, aku akan membunuhmu iblis.. dan aku akan disanjung sebagai penyelamat desa ini..hahahahaha!" Ucap Shinobi itu dengan nada kejam dan juga..agak gila.

"_Pathetic.. apakah ini adalah desa yang kita impikan dulu, Hashi?"(P.s : Kalau udah italic begini, langsung Hashirama atau Madara yg ngomong. Author gk pake tanda mindscape kalau dialog begini..kecuali jika scenenya perlu pake kata mindscape.. )_

"_Mereka melukai cicitku! Kenapa Konoha seperti ini? Bahkan sejak Naru-chan masih bayi, sudah banyak suster-suster yang ingin membunuhnya. Aku harus keluar sekarang juga"_

"**Jangan bertindak gegabah, Hashirama.. kau mau monyet tua itu mengintrogasi cicit tercintamu itu huh?**"

"_Tidak, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku-.."_

_"Hashirama! Lihat!_" Madara berteriak sembari menunjuk kearah depan yang sebenarnya menggambarkan situasi anak itu saat ini.

Sementara dari luar mindscape atau bisa kita katakan dunia yang sebenarnya, Naruto, nama anak yang tadi dikejar-kejar oleh kerumunan penduduk itu masih terlihat menangis sembari bersender di dinding disebuah gang yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh kerumunan tersebut.

Naruto masih dalam posisi duduk menekuk sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Kenapa harus dirinya yang diperlakukan seperti ini? Ia bukanlah Kyuubi dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah kasih sayang dari orang tua, namun kenyataan saat ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diharapkannya karena dia tidak memiliki orang tua dan bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya.

"A-aku .. apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Tanya Naruto yang masih berlinang air mata. Seperti inilah makanan sehari-harinya. Ia ingat sekali kalau saat dimana ia baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan ataupun ketahuan melewati jalur utama, maka dia akan berakhir dengan dikejar-kejar seperti ini.

"Heh, yang kami inginkan adalah balas dendam dan juga nyawamu monster! Aku akan membalaskan kematian orang-orang yang kau bunuh empat tahun yang lalu!" Ucap seseorang dari antara kerumunan tersebut.

"T-tapi.. bahkan aku baru lahir saat itu! Mana mungkin aku membunuh orang-orang?" Teriak Naruto mencoba membela diri. Apa mereka tidak punya pikiran? Mana mungkin seorang bayi yang baru lahir bisa membunuh orang-orang sebanyak itu dalam semalam? Yang benar saja!.

"Jangan banyak omong lagi bocah. Minna! Ayo kita bunuh dia!" teriak salah satu dari mereka dan diikuti sahutan dari yang lainnya.

"T-TIDAAAKKK! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI!" Teriak Naruto histeris dan saat itu juga, kedua mata berwarna biru safirnya itu berubah menjadi warna merah crimson. Madara yang melihat dari dalam mindscape Naruto pun menyeringai senang.

"_Lihat.. dia sudah membangkitkan sharingannya" _Madara pun menyeringai senang meliihatnya.

"_Madara, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberikan kekkei genkai klanmu ke cicitku ini.." _Ucap Hashirama dengan nada datarnya.

"_Yah..tidak masalah..lagipula dia juga ditakdirkan menjadi muridku dan aku memang sudah berencana memberinya darahku dan membiarkannya membangkitkan sharingannya secara_ alami" Sahut Madara lagi.

"**Ini tidak bagus.. dua pengguna sharingan disini dan seorang penyuka tanaman bonsai.. apa yang bisa kuharapkan?**" Gumam Kyuubi.

.

"Hyahh!" Teriak Naruto yang saat itu tidak sadar jika dirinya telah menjebak beberapa orang yang berada dibarisan paling depan dengan menggunakan genjutsu. Walaupun hanya satu tomoe, namun itu cukup untuk menggenjutsu penduduk.

"Sh-sharingan!? Tidak mungkin!" Teriak salah satu genin yang ikut-ikutan.

Tep! Tep!

Tiba-tiba, dua orang berseragam Anbu muncul dan membelakangi Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Pergi atau kami terpaksa mengusir kalian dengan cara keras" Ancam Anbu bertopeng gagak dan terlihat sharingan 3 tomoe muncul di matanya dan menyinari lubang topeng yang gelap itu.

Para penduduk dan beberapa genin dan chunin itu pun kabur karena tidak mungkin bagi mereka melawan seorang Anbu. Anbu bertopeng Inu dan Crow itu pun melihat sekeliling mereka. Untung saja penduduk-penduduk bodoh ini tidak mati.

"Raven, kau bawa dia ke rumah sakit dan Aku akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Hokage-sama setelah aku mengurus sampah-sampah ini" Ucap Inu.

Raven pun hanya memberikan anggukan dan ia menghilang dengan shunsin sembari membawa Naruto yang digendong dibelakang punggungnya.

~**Location : Konoha's Hospital**~

Naruto pun membuka kedua matanya dan merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya itu. Naruto meringis menahan sakit ketika ia menggerakan kaki kanannya yang masih terluka karena bekas tusukan kunai tadi. Kemudian Naruto kembali terduduk disana dengan posisinya yang memeluk kedua kakinya dan ia pun merenungi nasibnya.

"Apa aku memang monster kyuubi seperti yang mereka katakan? Lalu, siapa aku sebenarnya dan untuk tujuan apa aku hidup didunia ini? Apakah Kami-sama tidak mempunyai hati sehingga membiarkan anak berumur 4 tahun sepertiku mengalami hal seperti ini secara berulang-ulang dan .. tidak memiliki orangtua?" Naruto pun mulai bermonolog sendiri.

"Dimana..DIMANA SEBENARNYA MEREKA BERADA!?" Teriak Naruto pada kehampaan di ruangan yang terlihat seperti tempat pembuangan air.

"Huh..sepertinya aku dibuang setelah mereka selesai menyiksaku.. lihat saja..suatu hari nanti akan kutunjukan kepada mereka kalau-.." Naruto baru saja ingin meyelesaikan kata-katanya, namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara. Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti..iblis..

"**Kemarilah bocah! Jangan bermonolog sendirian disana!**" Perintah suara itu. Walaupun takut, Naruto tetap berjalan maju kearah suara itu dan sesampainya ia disana, ia melihat sebuah jeruji raksasa dengan aura berwarna merah yang menguar dari sana.

'Ini..sama sekali tidak bagus' batin Naruto yang melihat sosok raksasa berwarna merah itu.

"Kau..Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"**Hoho..rupanya kau sudah tahu aku ya.. "**Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada ala demonic.

"Bukankah, Yondaime telah membunuhmu malam itu, hm.. tapi kalau kau disini, itu membuktikan bahwa Yondaime tidak berhasil membunuhnya. Tentu saja! Kyuubi adalah bijuu dan ia immortal..jadi.." Naruto baru saja kembali bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Ini merupakan salah satu sifat Naruto.

"Jadi.. aku.. Jinchuriki?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kyuubi setelah ia bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri sebelumnya.

'**Dia pintar. Dalam umurnya yang sekarang masih 4 tahun, ia mampu berpikir seperti itu..apa jangan-jangan karena gen Minato lebih dominan pada dirinya dan…**' Pikiran Kyuubi berhenti saat ia mendengar suara langkah kak dari arah yang berlawanan.

Naruto yang juga mendengar suara langkah kaki itu pun menoleh kebelakang dan sejenak ia memandang kedua orang yang berada diruangan yang sama dengannya saat ini.

"Kalian… Shodaime Hokage dan Uchiha Madara?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kaget. Naruto tentu saja mengenal wajah kedua orang ini karena ia sangat suka dengan sejarah Konoha. Jadinya, setiap ia pergi ke perpustakaan, ia selalu membaca buku yang berbeda, namun jika waktu menjelang sore hari, ia akan kembali meminjam buku tentang sejarah Konoha dan Naruto sudah diberi izin oleh Sandaime untuk meminjam buku itu kapanpun dia mau.

"_Aku suka dia..dia genius" Ucap Madara_

"_Tentu saja.. dia adalah kebanggaanku. Datanglah pada Ojii-san!" _Ucap Hashirama sembari bertelut dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, bermaksud untuk memeluk cicitnya itu.

"_Hm.. sepertinya ia masih kaget Hashi..lebih baik kau jelaskan padanya" _Ucap Madara memberi opininya.

"_Hm.. baiklah kalau begitu" _Dan akhirnya Hashirama pun menceritakan semua tentang pengalamannya dan ia terpaksa memberitahu Naruto bahwa dia adalah putra dari Yondaime Hokage dan juga Uzumaki Kushina atau Senju Kushina.

Naruto tidak mampu berkata apa-apa kecuali mengalirkan air mata dan memeluk Hashirama dengan erat, melampiaskan semua rasa rindu dan keinginan untuk memiliki orang tua pada kakeknya itu.

'I-ini..gila! AKu cicit dari Shodaime-sama dan sekarang Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa diberikan tugas menjadi senseiku.. gomen ne Kami-sama..sepertinya aku telah berprasangka buruk tadi' batin Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Hiks..hiks.. a-aku selalu ingin mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuaku.. apakah mereka menyayangiku atau tidak dan aku ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga.." Ucap Naruto yang rambutnya sedang dielus-elus oleh Hashirama yang berusaha menenangkan perasaan anak itu. Well, hal ini memang cukup berat untuk dihadapi oleh anak berumur 4 tahun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?.

"_Jii-san tahu itu. Lagipula, sekarang Naru-chan sudah memiliki Jii-san dan juga Madara-sensei dan Kyuu-nii.. jadi Naru-chan tidak akan terlalu kesepian_" Ucap Hashirama yang menenangkan Naruto.

Madara hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Cara Hashirama menenangkan Naruto, sama seperti saat Madara menenangkan Izuna yang saat itu hatinya sedang terguncang karena kematian salah satu adiknya dan juga ibunya dihari yang sama.

"_Kurasa sudah waktunya kau kembali. Hiruzen pasti khawatir"_ Ucap Hashirama.

Ya..Naruto sudah berada disini sekitar 2 jam dan seharusnya ia kembali saat ini juga untuk menenangkan kegelisahan orang-orang yang menyayanginya disana.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Jii-chan, Sensei dan juga Kyuu-nii" Dan setelahnya Naruto menghilang seperti debu yang ditiup oleh angin.

Out of Mindscape..

Akhirnya setelah keluar dari mindscapenya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah warna putih. Ia pun menyadari kalau dirinya ada di...

'Rumah sakit lagi? Oh.. menyebalkan' Batin Naruto.

"_Memangnya kenapa terasa menyebalkan jika kau berada dirumah sakit Naru-chan?_" Tanya Hashirama

'Yah.. itu hanya mengingatkanku pada traumaku dulu.. dan..hey, kenapa kalian bisa mendengarkanku saat bicara dalam hati?' Tanya Naruto

"_Kami berada dalam dirimu, kau lupa Naru?_ " Kali ini giliran Madara yang menjawabnya.

"Oh.. souka" Gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-san, anda sudah sadar rupanya" ucap sebuah suara dari arah sofa.

"Anbu-nii? Sedari tadi kau sudah ada disini?" Tanya Naruto sementara Anbu itu mengangguk.

"Yah.. aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal-hal seperti ini terjadi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu sampai kau sudah siuman.." jawab Anbu itu

"Arigatou Anbu-nii. Tapi, bisakah aku mengetahui nama aslimu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Anbu itu pun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia membuka topengnya.

Wajah Anbu itu terlihat masih seperti anak berumur 11 tahun. Dia memiliki mata dan rambut yang berwarna senada. Anbu itu pun terlihat tersenyum kepada Naruto.

'D-dia.. jangan bilang...'

"_Ciri-ciri dari penampilannya terlihat seperti seorang..Uchiha..." _

_"Yah..dia memang seorang Uchiha, masa kau tidak menyadari itu? Dia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Naruto sejak 3 bulan terakhir, dobe.."_

_"Hn,terserahlah.."_

"Perkenalkan, namaku Itachi Uchiha.." Ucap Anbu bernama Itachi itu memperkenalkan diri. Mata Naruto pun melebar, bukan karena kaget, tetapi senang.

"I-Itachi-nii! " Teriak Naruto sembari melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Itachi yang berada didepannya. Yah, 3 bulan yang lalu mereka sudah saling kenal.

Namun, tiba-tiba suara pintu pun mengganggu pendengaran mereka dan masuklah seorang pria tua dengan seragam Hokage memasuki ruangan Naruto. Dia adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang Sandaime Hokage.

"Sandaime-sama.." Itachi pun membungkuku hormat dihadapan Sandaime. Sandaime pun tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya Itachi pamit dari ruangan itu karena ingin memberi privasi kepada mereka berdua.

"Naru-chan..bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" Tanya Hiruzen. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum ia menjawab

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jii-san" Jawab Naruto sembari memakan jeruk yang sudah dikupas oleh Sandaime. Sandaime pun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Hiruzenpun menanyakan suatu hal pada Naruto.

"Naruto.. kudengar kau memilikin sharingan.. apa itu benar?" Tanya Hiruzen. Ia harus memastikan hal ini. Jika sampai itu benar dan para tetua mengetahuinya, maka persoalan ini pasti akan bertambah berat.

'Bagaimana ini?' Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"**Bilang saja tidak tahu. Selesai kan?**" Ucap Kurama. Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Kurama.

'Tidak semudah itu bola bulu!' balas Naruto.

"**Kau-.. Teme-gaki! kau dan Madara sama saja menyebalkan! sama-sama memiliki sharingan dan-..**" Belum selesai Kurama menyelesaikan perkataanya, Madara menyela.

"_Kyuu, diamlah! Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan monyet tua itu!_" Ucap Madara

Kyuubi pun kembali menghela nafas dan ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ritualnya tadi. Tidur.

"Aku..aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku saat itu hanya berteriak kalau aku tidak mau mati dan setelahnya, semuanya gelap" Naruto pun berbohong pada Hiruzen dan ia bisa mendengar dari Hashirama kalau ia menuruni sifat membohongnya itu.

"Begitu.. kalau begitu, aku akan memnbuat perhitungan kepada mereka semua. Dan mungkin, aku bisa menempatkan Itachi untuk menjagamu Naruto" Ucap Hiruzen dan membuatkedua bola mata berwarna biru safir itu menjadi senang.

"Apa? Yang benar?" Tanya Naruto. Ia sangat senang mendengar hal ini.

"Hm.. tentu saja.. Nah, sekarangJii-san ingin pergi bekerja dulu. Besok siang, datanglah kekantorku dan kita akan pergi akan ramen bersama" Ucap Hiruzen

"Ha'i!" Jawab Naruto dengan semangat karena ia tidak pernah tidak semangat jika berurusan dengan ... makanan dewa.

To Be Continued..

Balasan Review :

aldo namikaze : Soal word klo khusus chp skrg msh agk pendek..hehe..tp tenang aja..chap dpd bakal lbh panjang lg soalnya aq memang rencananya begitu buat dua chapter ini..makasih buat reviewnya

Vivi novita : Ini sudah dilanjut kok..makasih buat reviewnya..

Ndah. : Hahaha.. kira-kira begitu deh..ntar HashiMada masih dalam tubuh Naruto..kecuali klo mau keluar ntr ada jurusnya sndiri..makasih buat reviewnya..

Uciha ryu'tto : Iya ini fict baru dn fuct lain gk di disc kok..makasih buat reviewnya..

Guest : Naruto ketemu sm Yugito msh agak lama..

: Makasih senpai..smoga chap ini nisa lebih menarik lg..walaupun msh agk pendek..makasih buat reviewnya..

Khioneizys : Hahaha..ini sudah dilanjut kok senpai..makasih buat reviewnya^^

Naluto Romi Ucumaki : Gomen ne senpai, tp disini gk ada harem..hehe..tp makasih ud mw mereview^^

dragfilia hasnah : sudah terjawab di chap ini

Aiko Aizawa : Iya..hashimada temenan kyk dulu..dan untuk sifathashi..tenang saja senpai... ud mulai balik kok..walaupun msh sedikit kurasa.. makasih buat reviewnya...

Thanks to : maddhune, ahmad. .9, , The KidSNo OppAi, dianrusdianto39, viraoctvn, yuuki uzumaki naruto, Awim Saluja, uzuchi007,thedy76,Gabby blueSapphire, Sederhana

A/N : Oke.. inilah chapter dua.. yah..walaupun wordnya masih kurang panjang juga sebenarnya, tapi kira-kira seperti inilah. Klo ada pertanyaan, tinggal ditulis di kotak review atau bisa pm ke author..

Review please~

Next chapter..

Chapter 3 : Training and Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3 : Training and Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 3 : Training and Sasuke Uchiha

.

Title : Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Naruto

Genre : Adventure and Friendship

Main Pair : Naruto x Yugito, Hashirama &amp; Madara

Rate : T (Mungkin bisa jadi M For NaruYugi, NOT Yaoi)

Preview Chapter…

"Begitu..kalau begitu, aku akan membuat perhitungan kepada mereka semua. Dan mungkin, aku bisa menempatkan Itachi untuk menjagamu, Naruto" Ucap Hiruzen dan membuat kedua bola mata berwarna biru safir itu menjadi senang.

"Apa? Yang benar?" Tanya Naruto. Ia sangat senang mendengar hal ini.

"Hm..tentu saja.. Nah, sekarang Jii-san ingin pergi bekerja dulu. Besok siang, datanglah kekantorku dan kita akan makan ramen bersama" Ucap Hiruzen sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ha'i!" Jawab Naruto dengan semangat karena ia tidak pernah tidak semangat jika berurusan dengan .. makanan dewa.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Training and Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

"_Makanan dewa? Apa maksudnya itu adalah ramen yang dibicarakan mereka tadi, Madara.?" _Tanya Hashirama yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Hokage Ketiga dengan cicit tercintanya itu. Madara yang mendengarnya pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dengan posisi dimana ia masih bersidekap.

"_Memangnya kau tidak dengar apa yang pak tua itu katakan tadi? Dan juga..untuk apa kita membicarakan ramen yang sama sekali tak berguna hah?"_Tanya Madara balik dengan nada marah, sementara Hashirama hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Kemudian Madara melihat kearah Hashirama yang tertawa. Hashirama..tertawa?. Dan setelahnya, sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirnya itu.

"_Wah..wah..sepertinya sudah mulai berubah ya sifatmu itu, dobe.._" Kata Madara dengan nada malas sembari melanjutkan bermain kartu bersama Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang mengambil wujud manusia itu.

Kemudian, sebuah seringai kemenangan pun terpampang saat melihat kartu miliknya dan milik Kyuubi. Kedua mata Kyuubi membulat seketika dan setelahnya ia menatap Madara dengan malas.

"_Aku menang..hahaha..sepertinya memang tidak ada pelayan yang bisa menang dari tuannya huh?_" Ejek Madara sembari terkekeh pelan. Sementara Kyuubi, atau dengan nama aslinya yaitu Kurama yang mendengarnya pun rasanya ingin sekali meninju wajah mantan pemimpin klan Uchiha tersebut.

"**Aku bukanlah pelayanmu, Teme! Aku kalah karena kau curang dengan menggunakan mata terkutukmu tadi, huh!**" Balas Kurama sembari mendengus kesal. Madara yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian ia membereskan kartu-kartu yang berserakan itu. Darimana sebenarnya ia mendapatkan kartu remi seperti itu?.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dari arah kegelapan disebuah lorong, terdengar sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti orang yang berjalan. Madara dan Hashirama pun menengok kearah sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan Naruto yang berjalan sembari berpegangan pada dinding disebelahnya dan dengan kaki sebelah kanan yang dibalut perban.

"_Naru-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja"_ Tanya Hashirama dengan nada khawatir. Sebelumnya ia belum sempat menyembuhkan luka Naruto, tapi dengan adanya Kyuubi didalam Naruto, pemulihan luka Naruto bisa lebih cepat pulih.

"Ya..aku tidak apa-apa..hanya saja masih terasa sedikit nyeri.." Jawab Naruto seadanya sembari duduk disebuah kursi yang sebelumnya sudah dibentuk oleh Hashirama dengan Mokuton miliknya.

Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar teriakan dari Naruto yang sangat kencang dan membuat ketiga orang yang berada didalam mindscape bocah berambut pirang itu menutup kedua telinga mereka secara serempak.

"UWAHH! APA YANG TERJADI DATTEBAYO? KYUUBI MENGHILANG!**" **Teriak Naruto panik dan membuat Hashirama dan juga Madara menepuk jidat mereka secara bersamaan setelah mereka merasa Naruto sudah selesai berteriak .

"_Naru-chan..Kyuubi tidak menghilang, tapi ia memasuki Human Form karena tadi aku mengajaknya bermain kartu karena bosan.._" Jelas Madara pelan-pelan, berharap agar bocah jenius itu mengerti.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk sembari melirik kearah pemuda berambut oranye kemerah-merahan yang terlihat memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan lambang rubah dibelakangnya.

"Souka..jadi Nii-san yang disana adalah Kyuubi.." Ucap Naruto pada diri sendiri. Madara dan Hashirama hanya mengangguk saja mengiyakan perkataan Naruto.

'Hah.._dia memang anak yang jenius..hanya saja ia berisik seperti Hashi-dobe..sepertinya anggota klan Senju yang berisik hanya Hashirama dan Naruto atau mungkin..Kushina juga seperti itu? Senju tampaknya sangat merepotkan..'_Batin Madara sembari mengutip salah satu kata dari klan Nara.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Omong-omong, kata pak tua itu, kau akan ditemani oleh Itachi mulai sekarang ya..yah..aku setuju juga sih..dia itu mirip dengan Izu-chan_" Ucap Madara pada Naruto. Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun mendelik kearah Madara.

"_Kenapa sampai bawa-bawa nama adik manismu itu? Kau tidak takut jika tiba-tiba ia muncul dihadapanmu?_" Tanya Hashirama, sementara Madara hanya tersenyum.

"_Izu-chan tidak akan bisa menakutiku kau tahu.. dia itu hanyalah adik kecilku yang manis..jadi, sekalipun ia menjadi hantu, ia tidak akan bisa menakutiku.."_ Jawab Madara sembari tersenyum pedih. Ah, seandainya saja ia bisa melakukan misi ini sekaligus dengan adik manisnya itu..pasti menyenangkan..

"_Ya..Izuna memang manis..tapi tidak dengan kau Madara. Wajahmu agak menyeramkan, kau tahu?"_ Ucap Hashirama dengan nada mengejek dan membuat perempatan muncul di kepala sang Uchiha.

"_Kau mau kubunuh hah!?_" Tanya Madara disertai tampang sangar plus EMS aktif dikedua matanya.

Hashirama yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas lelah sembari memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "_Untuk apa kau mau membunuhku huh? Kita kanmemang sudah mati.._" Sahut Hashirama sembari bersidekap.

"Ah..sudahlah.. bagaimana kalau kita memulai latihan kita hari ini, Sensei, Jii-san?" Tanya Naruto yang mencoba menyudahi pertengkaran tidak elit tadi.

Madara dan Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun menengok kearah Naruto dan setelahnya terbentuk seutas senyuman di sudut bibir Madara.

"_Wah..kelihatannya kau bersemangat sekali hari ini Naru-chan.. kalau itu maumu ya..aku setuju saja..lagipula itu memang tugasku bukan?" _Ucap Madara sembari melirik kearah Hashirama dan Hashirama hanya memberikan jawaban berupa anggukan.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita akan berlatih dengan tenang? Maksudku sekarang Itachi-nii bertugas mengawasiku agar kejadian seperti kemarin malam? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka tahu tentang hal ini bukan?" Tanya Naruto. Hashirama terkejut mendengarnya. Yah, jarang sekali ada bocah berusia 4 tahun (menuju 5 tahun) yang bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Berbeda dengan Madara yang saat ini sedang tersenyum. Anak didepannya memang menarik, dan bahkan tentu saja jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan mantan 'murid'nya dulu.

"_Hm.. apakah Itachi bisa dipercaya? Maksudku saat ini kau tidak akan bisa berlatih disini karena tempat ini terlalu penuh dengan dua buah kamar, dapur, kamar mandi dan perabotan rumah lainnya..kau bisa lihat sendirikan..hehe..jadi, kita hanya bisa latihan diluar.."_Jelas Madara yang menjadi pelaku dari banyaknya ruangan yang ada di mindscape Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya menghela nafas. Jadi, memang harus diluar mindscape? Kalau begitu, pasti Itachi akan melihatnya dan mungkin saja akan melaporkannya kepada Sandaime. Padahal Naruto ingin sekali untuk menganggetkan Jii-sannya itu suatu hari nanti.

"_Yah..mau bagaimana lagi? Setidaknya saat ini hanya dia saja yang boleh mengetahui hal ini..ini juga gara-gara kau Madara.."_ Ucap Hashirama sembari mendelik kearah Madara. Madara yang mendengarnya pun menaikan sebelah alisnya kesal.

"_Apa maksudmu Senju? Dan, kalau aku tidak membuat banyak ruangan seperti ini, kau memangnya mau tidur dilantai yang penuh genangan air selama 4 tahun hah?_" Tanya Madara balik dengan nada kesal. Hashirama hanya tertawa kikuk mendengarnya sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tentunya sama sekali tidak gatal itu dan setelahnya ia pun mulai berdebat dengan Madara.

Naruto sweatdropped mendengar pertengkaran kecil dari kedua orang didepannya. Apakah mereka berdua itu benar-benar God of Shinobi seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang?.

Kyuubi yang mendengar pemikiran Naruto yang diutarakan oleh Naruto didalam hati pun juga ikut menghela nafas. Yah..memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Dua orang bodoh didepannya adalah dua orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai shinobi terkuat sepanjang masa. Dan sekarang kedua shinobi terhebat itu bertengkar kecil gara-gara hanya membangun beberapa kamar? Ayolah.. itu tidak elit sama sekali.

"Eum… Jii-chan, Madara-sensei, aku harus kembali dulu.. nanti siang aku akan berada di training ground 23 untuk memulai latihan. Jadi jika kalian melihat aku sudah sampai disana, kalian tinggal beritahu apa yang harus kulakukan.." Ucap Naruto.

Madara dan Hashirama yang akhirnya telah selesai berdebat pun hanya menganggukan kepala dan melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

**Out of Mindscape..**

Naruto terbangun kembali dari tidur malamnya dan ia pun memegangi bagian kanan kepalanya yang terasa pening tersebut. Sembari memegangi sebelah bagian kepalanya, Naruto memandangi sekelilingnya dan menemukan Itachi yang tertidur di sofa sembari meringkuk didalam selimut.

Naruto langsung bangun dan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Itachi yang terlihat mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

Kedua mata Itachi pun terbuka dan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah seorang bocah berambut blonde yang memandanginya dengan pandangan bingung, seolah-olah bocah didepannya itu memliki segudang pertanyaan yang akan diajukan kepadanya.

"Naruto? Kau baru bangun ya?" Itachi pun memulai pembicaraan sembari mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Itachi hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya Naruto pun dapat kembali ke apartemennya setelah Itachi bertanya pada dokter apakah Naruto sudah boleh kembali. Dan tentunya dokter itu mengiyakan saja pertanyaan Itachi karena ia juga tidak mau membiarkan 'monster' itu berlama-lama di rumah sakit tempat dimana ia bekerja.

Dijalan, Naruto diajak Itachi untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya dengan alasan karena ia juga tidak pulang semalaman dan berniat untuk memberikan Naruto teman bermain yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

Awalnya Naruto menolak ajakan itu karena takut jika para Uchiha nantinya akan memberinya tatapan yang sama seperti yang penduduk desa berikan padanya, namun Itachi mengatakan tidak apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Madara. Karena jika sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, maka Madara yang akan turun tangan sendiri sembari mengambil alih tubuh Naruto sesaat.

Tak terasa sudah 20 menit mereka berjalan dari Konoha Hospital menuju Uchiha Compound. Para penjaga dari klan Uchiha seperti biasa melakukan tugasnya seperti menanyakan pada tamu mereka, khususnya Naruto yang saat itu sedang bersembunyi dibelakang Itachi. Itachi saat itu hanya mengelus kepala Naruto dan menjelaskan kalau Naruto kesini hanya untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya dan mau tak mau, para penjaga pun mengizinkan Naruto bersama Itachi memasuki Uchiha compound karena mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan Itachi yang saat itu sudah menjadi Anbu, walaupun baru mulai sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu.

"Tadaima!" Itachi menyahuti dari depan pintu sembari melepas sandal ninjanya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Naruto yang masih malu-malu saat itu hanya bisa terus-terusan menarik bagian belakang baju Itachi.

"N-Nii-san.." Gumam Naruto. Itachi hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya Naruto masih takut, tapi sepertinya wajar saja karena selama ini ia hanya hidup sendiri.

"OKAERI NII-SAN!" Teriak seorang anak dengan baju berlambang klan Uchiha berwarna coklat gelap dengan lengan panjang yang saat ini berlari menuju Itachi. Itachi pun menangkap anak itu dan mengelus kepalanya. Anak itu terlihat senang sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kalau Itachi bersama seorang anak lainnya.

"Nii-san, dia siapa?" Tanya anak itu dengan nada polos.

"Namanya Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah anak yang Nii-san bicarakan. Ingat kemarin sore saat Nii-san diberi misi untuk menjaga seorang anak di rumah sakit?" Tanya Itachi dan anak itu pun mengangguk.

Setelah mendengarnya, kedua mata anak itu berbinar. Ternyata dia adalah anak yang dibicarakan oleh Nii-sannya tersebut.

Sementara didalam mindscape, Madara terlihat memasang wajah kaget bercampur horor saat melihat objek yang tersaji didepan matanya.

"_Madara, ada ap-.."_ Belum selesai Hashirama bertanya, Madara pun memotongnya dan berteriak.

"_FOR KAMISAKE! ITU IZUNAA!_" Teriak Madara membahana sampai-sampai Kyuubi yang jaraknya sekitar 3 meter dari tempat Madara berdiri pun menutup telinganya. Apalagi Hashirama yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan dengannya?.

"_Berisik teme.. lagipula dia bukan Izuna. Dia hanya mirip"_Ucap Hashirama. Madara hanya melirik kearah sampingnya itu.

"_Mirip itu berarti dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Izuna. Oh ya ampun..akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan my cute baby brother.."_ Ucap Madara dengan nada bahagia, sementara Hashirama kembali sweatdropped mendengarnya.

'_Brother-complexnya itu terlalu berlebihan.._' Batin Hashirama.

Back to real world..

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau bisa, kau bisa datang setiap hari agar kita bisa bermain bersama. Kau tahu, nii-san itu terlalu sering pergi menjalankan misi jadinya aku tidak ada teman bermain.." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada senang. Naruto yang mendengarnya sebenarnya ingin menangis bahagia, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menangis sekarang.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto..salam kenal Sasuke" Jawab Naruto sembari menerima jabatan tangan dari Sasuke.

"Wah..ternyata kita kedatangan tamu hari ini.."Ucap Mikoto yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sembari membawa sebuah panci besar. Di meja makan, tertata berbagai makanan untuk makan siang, salah satunya adalah..

"_INARI SUSHI!"_Madara pun kembali berteriak saat dirinya melihat Inari Sushi yang terpampang di atas meja. Hidangan yang satu ini merupakan makanan terfavorit Madara dan baginya Inari Sushi adalah makanan para dewa, sama seperti Naruto yang mendewakan Ramen.

Hashirama kembali menutup kedua telinganya bersama Kyuubi. Sungguh! Apa yang dimakan Madara semalam sehingga ia bisa berteriak-teriak seperti ini?. Hashirama ingat kalau dulu Madara adalah seseorang yang terlalu mementingkan harga dirinya dan jika sekarang Madara masih bersifat seperti itu, mana mungkin ia akan berteriak-teriak seperti ini?.

"Nah, Sasu-chan, ayo ajak Naru-chan untuk ikut sarapan. Kita akan makan berempat saja karena Tou-sanmu tadi sudah berangkat pagi-pagi." Ucap Mikoto lagi. Sebelum Mikoto kembali lagi untuk mengambil priring dan gelas tambahan, Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Naruto yang sepertinya masih agak takut untuk sedikit beradaptasi di lingkungan baru dan juga untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

'Kushina, seandainya kau masih hidup sekarang..mungkin saja kau akan mengamuk pada penduduk Konoha karena mereka ingin membunuh anakmu..' Batin Mikoto. Mikoto itu sebenarnya bukanlah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Dia masih menjadi Jounin sampai saat ini, hanya saja Hokage jarang sekali memberinya misi karena ia sudah berkeluarga dan harus mengurus rumah tangga, namun MIkoto saat itu meminta agar dirinya tidak diberhentikan menjadi shinobi.

Dan.. Mikoto merupakan salah satu dari ahli Kenjutsu di Konoha. Yang lainnya seperti Uzuki Yugao dan Uzumaki Kushina atau Namikaze Kushina.

Akhirnya ketiga anak itu pun menuju ke meja makan. 'Tenang saja sensei. Nanti aku akan membelikanmu Inari Sushi..' Batin Naruto sementara Madara dari dalam mindscape pun mengangguk senang. Akhirnya, setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun ia hidup, ada hari lagi dimana ia akan memakan makanan dewanya. Hashirama dan Kyuubi pun sweatdropped ditempat. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau Madara akan kelewat OOC begini.

"A-Ano.. Sasuke-nii.." Naruto memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar akhiran –nii dibelakang panggilan namanya pun menjadi bingung.

"Hm? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan akhiran –nii? Kita seumur bukan?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Naruto menggeleng.

"Itu..kita berbeda 3 bulan..jadi kau lebih tua dariku.." Jawab Naruto. Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa para penduduk desa menyiksa anak imut seperti Naruto?.

"Hah..terserahlah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan sekarang!" Ajak Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengangguk. Mereka berempat pun bersarapan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya Sasuke menanyakan suatu hal yang membuat Naruto agak tersentak kaget.

"Aniki, kenapa Naruto harus di kawal olehmu? Memangnya kemana orang tua Naru? Apa mereka pergi dalam misi ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan polos. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga jika adiknya yang polos itu akan menanyakannya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam saja.

Itachi melirik Naruto dan Naruto yang merasa dilirik oleh Itachi pun menoleh kearahnya. Naruto yang mengerti maksud Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Begini Otouto, saat Naru-chan lahir, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat insiden penyerangan Kyuubi. Jadi sejak lahir Naruto sudah tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan kenapa Naru-chan harus dikawal, mungkin karena ada beberapa orang yang tidak suka dengannya" Ucap Itachi pelan, dan ia juga berharap agar perkataanya tidak menyinggung perasaan Naruto. Sejujurnya, saat ditanya oleh adiknya, ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa, jadilah ia membuat alasan.

Hashirama terlihat mengangguk dari dalam mindscapenya. Madara dan Kyuubi hanya saling bertatapan karena mereka bingung kenapa Hashirama tiba-tiba saja mengangguk.

"_Dobe, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengangguk sendiri huh?"_ Tanya Madara dengan nada datar, Kyuubi pun terlihat mengangguk juga tanda ia juga satu pendapat dengan pria didepannya itu.

"_Hm..tidak..aku mengangguk karena alasan yang diberikan Itachi cukup bagus._" Jawab Hashirama sembari meminum the hijaunya tersebut.

"_Oh.. jadi begitu. Yah, aku juga sebenarnya satu pikiran denganmu.."_ Sahut Madara lagi.

Setelah percakapan singkat antara Sasuke-Itachi-Naruto, Mikoto pun datang ke ruang makan dan akhirnya mereka sarapan bersama. Setelah makan, Kedua anak itu (Naruto dan Sasuke) mengikuti Itachi yang saat itu hanya diberi misi hanya untuk mengawal Naruto, jadi Sasuke bisa memanfaatkan waktu luang ini untuk berlatih bersama kakaknya dan ia juga ingin memperlihatkan kemampuan kakaknya kepada Naruto.

….

Skip Time : Training Ground 23 – Pkl. 12.30.

.

Naruto berjalan melewati jalan utama Konoha menuju training ground 23 sembari membawa sekantung plastik berisi Inari Sushi yang dijanjikan Naruto untuk Madara karena ia mendengar kalau Madara sangat menyukai Inari sushi. Lagipula ia juga sudah menjanjikan padanya kalau ia akan membelikannya.

Itachi juga membuat sebuah bunsin untuk mengikuti Naruto karena tugasnya mengawal Naruto karena dirinya yang asli sedang ditawan oleh adiknya untuk..yah..kalian tahulah..

Akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di training ground. Udara disana cukup sejuk dengan angin yang terus meniup-niup helaian rambut pirang Naruto. Rumput-rumput pun menari ditiup angin dan didepannyam dari jarak sekitar 20 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat sebuah air terjun yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar.

Naruto pun menarik nafas dan kembali menghembuskannya, mencoba menghirup udara segar yang masuk melalui hidungnya dan Hashirama yang melihat tempat tersebut dari dalam juga merasa ingin cepat-cepat keluar.

"_Dulu kita pernah sparring disini, kau ingat tidak Hashi?"_ Tiba-tiba Madara menanyakan hal yang sudah berlalu dan Hashirama hanya mengangguk.

"_Ok, sekarang seharusnya aku mulai melatih Naruto. Tapi bunshin Itachi masih disini.. apa aku harus keluar dan membuatnya pingsan dengan genjutsu? "_ Tanya Madara. Hashirama menggeleng pelan.

"_Tidak mungkin. Kau lupa kalau ia hanya bunshin? Yang ada dia akan kembali ke diri Itachi yang asli dan Itachi yang asli akan kesini begitu ia tahu kalau bunshinnya terkena genjutsu" _Jelas Hashirama.

"_Ah ya..aku lupa..kalau begitu ya sudahlah..biarkan saja dia"_ Sahut Madara lagi.

Kembali kepada Naruto yang masih terlihat bersantai dibawah pepohonan. Ia bingung karena baik Senseinya, maupun Jii-sannya tidak mengatakan kepadanya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"_Naruto. Sekarang aku akan keluar dari tubuhmu dan kita akan memulai latihan kita saat ini juga_" Suara Madara menggema didalam pikiran Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya sensei?" Tanya Naruto balik. Naruto pun mendengar sebuah kekehan pelan dari Madara sebelum akhirnya pria itu kembali menjawab.

"_Kau ikuti intruksiku dan kita akan bisa berlatih_" Sahut Madara. Naruto mengangguk.

Kemudian Naruto membuat sebuah tanda segel berbentuk plus dan ia pun melafalkan sebuah nama.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Ucap Naruto.

POFT!

Kemudian muncullah sebuah bunshin didepan Naruto. Penampilannya pun sama dengan Naruto.

Brukkh!

"Hosh..hosh.." Naruto terlihat sedikit mengatur nafasnya. Sebenarnya jurus apa ini? Dan ayolah, ia masih berumur 4 tahun saat ini dan apa mungkin jurus yang baru saja diberitahu oleh senseinya itu adalah jurus tingkat tinggi?.

"_Soul clone technique_" Gumam Madara dan saat Naruto melihat kearah Bunshinnya, ia kaget karena sekarang yang berdiri dihadapannya bukanlah bunshinnya,melainkan senseinya.

"S-Sensei? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Madara pun mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto dengan tujuan membantunya berdiri dan tentunya Naruto menerima uluran tangan itu.

"_Tentu saja bisa.. jiwaku yang berada didalam alam bawah sadarmu itu bisa memasuki bunshin yang kau buat. Hashirama dan Kyuubi juga bisa melakukan itu, hanya saja kalau untuk kasus Kyuubi, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini untuk saat ini karena kalian berdua belum bisa melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Jinchuriki yang sudah berpengalaman, seperti menggunakan kekuatan dan mengendalikan kekuatan bijuunya. Nah, kalau urusan itu masih lama. Jadi, hari ini kita akan memulai latihanmu dari dasarnya. Dan.. pelatihan ini akan sangatttt panjang dan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun agar kau kuat. Jadi, bersiaplah Senju.." _Ucap Madara sembari menyeringai. Naruto pun menelan ludahnya karena pastinya pelatihan tersebut akan sangat mengerikan.

'Jii-san, tolong aku..' Batin Naruto. Hashirama hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya.

'_Gomen Naru-chan, giliranku melatihmu adalah minggu depan..jadi bersabarlah dan lagipula Madara memang ditugaskan menjadi senseimu, sementara aku hanya sebagai pengawas jika Madara melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak'_ Jawab Hashirama .Naruto pun menjadi pundung mendengarnya sementara Madara hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan Hashirama.

Sementara itu ditempat Itachi..

Itachi masih menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Saat ini..dihadapannya atau lebih tepat dari jarak sekitar 20 meter dari lokasinya bersembunyi, seorang pria dengan kimono berwarna hitam dengan lambang klan Uchiha dipunggungnya berdiri dihadapan anak yang menjadi target misinya tersebut.

'D-dia..orang itu..' Batin Itachi kaget. Itachi pun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya tersebut.

'Tidak salah lagi..dia adalah..Uchiha..Madara..' Batin Itachi kembali. Sharingannya menganalisa tentang apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukannya, mengapa ia bisa disana dan apa alasannya, dan yang terpenting adalah bagaimana bisa seseorang yang seharusnya sudah mati sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu itu masih bisa berdiri disana dengan penampilan saat Madara Uchiha berada dalam masa kejayaanya.

'Tapi..sepertinya dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada Naruto..' Itachi kembali menganalisa lagi saat ia melihat Madara memberikan Naruto sebuah kertas chakra dan Itachi kaget saat ia melihat bahwa Naruto bisa menggunakan elemen api yang ia lihat sebagai elemen yang pertama kalinya muncul di kertas tersebut dan juga 4 elemen lainnya. Tunggu sebentar, berarti Naruto memiliki 5 elemen?.

'Gila' Batin Itachi kembali saat ia mengetahui hal tersebut. Oke, ia rasa sudah cukup baginya untuk melihatnya dan ia rasa ia harus kembali ke tubuh aslinya sekarang karena ia yakin jika ia masih disini, ia mungkin saja akan mengganggu Naruto yang ia asumsikan sedang dilatih oleh Madara.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi satu hal yang pasti ia akan lakukan, ia akan menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto dengan segera. Karena hal ini juga berkaitan dengan tugasnya sebagai pengawalnya untuk memastikan keselamatan Naruto.

Ia juga tidak mau jika Uchiha legendaris didepannya itu berbuat hal yang tidak baik dan apalagi yang menyangkut keselamatan Naruto.

POFT!

Akhirnya Itachi yang sebenarnya adalah bunshin pun meninggalkan tempat bersembunyinya dankembali ke tubuh aslinya yang mungkin saja sampai saat ini masih melatih Sasuke dalam teknik shuriken.

Sementara itu dengan Madara &amp; Naruto..

Madara hanya menatap Naruto sembari tersenyum sendiri seolah-olah ia telah menemukan suatu hal yang sangat luar biasa. Naruto yang saat itu sedang berlatih melempar kunai dengan benar pun menyadari senyuman yang tiba-tiba saja terukir di sudut bibir senseinya dan setelahnya ia pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Ano, sensei..kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada polos. Madara yang mendengarnya pun menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak..aku hanya merasakan chakra dari pengawalmu itu sudah menghilang, jadi kita bisa latihan dengan tenang sekarang. Dan alasan lainnya karena aku merasa bangga menjadi senseimu. Kau adalah anak yang sangat unik dan berbakat, Naru-chan.." Jelas Madara. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun memerah wajahnya karena malu saat menerima pujian dari senseinya. Alasan lainnya karena ia tidak pernah dipuji oleh orang lain lagi selain Hiruzen dan Teuchi juga Ayame, plus 2 anggota klan Uchiha yang sudah mengenalnya tadi pagi.

"O-oh..begitu ya..kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan latihanku sensei" Sahut Naruto kembali sembari melanjutkan melempar kunai yang pastinya masih acak-acakan dan terus meleset.

Oke..selama 3 tahun kedepan, Madara bertekad untuk membuat Naruto setidaknya mencapai High Chunin Level atau Low Jounin Level. Setidaknya.. itulah isi pikirannya saat ini…

TBC..

A/N : Hai..hai.. maaf ya kalau author kumat telat apdet lagi..hehe.. setidaknya, chapter 3 seperti ini..dan sekarang saatnya membalas review..

Donquixote676 : Humornya berasa ya? Hehe..kukira enggak, dan makasih buat reviewnya^^

Vivi novita : Iya..smoga bisa dilanjut sampe tamat dan akan author cb buat pertahanin friendshipnya. Dichap ini Hashi mulai sedikit melepas sifat datarnya kok..hehe^^

uzukin : ini sudah lanjut kok.. makasih buat reviewnya..^^

.52 : Salam kenal juga^^. Oh..untuk pair hanya NaruYugi..aku gk berencana membuat harem disini karena ternyata membuat harem memang jauh lebih sulit..hehe.. makasih buat reviewnya..^^

D : Makasih buat reviewnya^^

aldo namikaze : wah..jangan panggil senpai soalnya masih amatiran..hehe.. dan yah..smoga aja bisa membuat beberapa kejutan di beberapa chapter soalnya kadang kan ide suka buntu di tengah jalan..hehe.. makasih buat reviewnya..

: Klo disini kemungkinan iya, tp mesti liat kedepannya. Soal pemicu aku sendiri masih kurang tahu..entah apa nanti ngikutin canon atw aku bikin sendiri..dan iya..Yugito jinchuriki disini.. makasih buat reviewnya..^^

darky : Ini sudah dilanjut dan saya akan mencoba mengapdet kilat biar darky-san bisa berimajinasi..hehe..dan makasih buat reviewnya^^

Ndah D. Amay : Pembantaian tetep ada karena chap yang keluar selanjutnya adalah pembantaian klan Uchiha.. dan enggak, aku disini membuat Naru dan Sasu bertemu lebih awal dan itu 3 tahun sebelum pembantaian terjadi soalnya setahu aku pembantaian terjadi pas pada umurnya sekitar 7 tahunan dan sasu uda masuk akademi saat itu. Klo soal Naru ntar jd anbu masih rahasia..hehe.. dan klo ketemuan sm Yugito itu nanti masih beberapa chapter lagi.. makasih buat reviewnya..^^

Guest : Disini enggak yaoi guest-san. Itu pas dulu saat aq ud publish, terus yg tulisan yaoi (Sebenernya rencana awal memang begitu) gk keliatan pas mw diedit, alias terlewatkan, jadilah begitu..gomen karena kesalahpahaman tadi.. dan makasih buat reviewnya..^^

tripel X : update juga ..soalnya tugas bertambah banyak sekarang..gomen dan akan kuusahakan untuk apdet cepat

.792 : Makasih buat reviewnya..ini uda lanjut kok..hehe

The Amityville Horror of phyco : Pembantaian itu di chap berikutnya senpai..hehe

Esya. :iya..diusahakan untuk lanjut terus..makasih buat reviewnya..hehe

: Hm..bisa, tp sayangnya kemungkinan Cuma bakal sekali keluarnya karena chap depan itu pembantaian..gpp kah? Dan makasih buat reviewnya randy-san..hehe

Guest : Iya..emang dari situ sih idenya..tp tenang aja krn walaupun idenya dr situ, tp gk seterusnya sama denganchap2 fict itu..hehe makasih buat reviewnya^^

Nanase Akira : Iya nih..soalnya ide itu susah dibendung..hehe.. soal pertanyaan Nanase-san, Madara sm Hashirama kembali ke dunia dalam wujud roh, tetapi masih bisa masuk ke bunshin Naruto buat latihan..hehe

dianrusdianto39 : makasih banyak dan sepertinya memang susah lepas dari typo..ahaha.. smoga chap ini lebih baik..soalnya terkadang saat aku cek di ms word, uda gk ada typo lg, trus pas ud dipublish, malah ternyata ada typo..soalnya aku suka update lewat hp..makasih buat reviewnya..^^

Madara Ootsutsuki: Wah..aq lupa ud bls review km atw blum nih,, tp gpp ya klo ud kebales soalnya lupa dan dirumah gk ad wifi..oh..aq kira Hashi masih hidup setelah dia nusuk Madara dari belakang (Kyk canon) soalnya kupikir disitu dia masih hidup sampe perang dunia ninja pertama..hehe.. oke..makasih buat reviewnya^^

dragfilia hasnah : kemungkinan sih dikasih kuchiyose sama Kurama soalnya klo kyk naga aq sendiri juga bingun klo mw bikin jurus barunya lagi…makasih buat reviewnya^^

HanaYuki : Iya..Hashirama sama Madara just friend..yg waktu itu Cuma kesalahpahaman..jadi sebenarnya itu seharusnya dihapus karena aq gk ngeliat tulisan yaoi nya pas mw diedit alias terlewatkan..makasih buat reviewnya^^

Akaisora hikari : Iya..disini Itachi kubuat ada sedikir hubungan kakak-adik sm Naru..dan emg Kyuu-chan disini agak ooc soalnya ada Madara ..kan dia gk suka sm Madara..hehe..makasih buat reviewnya..^^

uzumaki-irat :Gomen..tp udah diilangin kok..makasih buat reviewnya..

yuuki uzumaki naruto : klo ttg itu, akan diperlihatkan di satu chapter sbg flashback, tp bukan skrg dan iya..Naruto punya sel hashirama pas dulu masih tinggal sm madara..makasih buat reviewnya..

The KidSNo OppAI : Gk yaoi..waktu itu cm bagian yg gk ke hapus pas diedit..makaish buat reviewnya..

maddunuhe : gomen ne, jd salah tulis nama ya..ahaha..ini sudah dilanjut kok..

Dan terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview fict ini..^^..tanpa kalian yang mereview, mengkritik dan memberi saran, fict ini (Dan tentunya ketiga fict saya yang lainnya ) mulai berkembang kearah yang lebih baik..

Can you give me your precious review?

Next Chapter :

Chapter 4 : Academy , Fake Madara and The Uchiha Massacre


	4. Chapter 4 Academy and Uchiha Massacre 1

Chapter 4 : Academy , Fake Madara and The Uchiha Massacre

A/N : Akhirnya bisa apdet fic ini juga..oh ya..setelah dipikir2, Itachi tidak membantai klan Uchiha, tp didahului Obito dan otomatis, Obito yg membantai klan Uchiha..soalnya author pengen pake Itachi buat jd sensei dr team 7 ntar. Soalnya kn author jarang bc fict yg Itachi jd senseinya gtu..dan ya, kemarin author lupa bikin sasu dan naru agak cadel ngomongnya karena mereka masih 4 tahun..jd disini akan dibikin rada cadel gtu..haha…jika ada pertanyaan, kritik atau saran, jangan sungkan dan dichapter ini akanlebih banyak Itachi karena disini akan kubuat adegan-adegan sebelum pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Maaf jika nanti adegan sebelum pembantaiannya rada gaje soalnya kalo di canon, itachi sm obito ngomongnya cuma gitu2 aja..haha.. maksudnya kyk jgn nyakitin sasuke atau nyerang konoha gtu..dan kyknya beberapa alir dr pembantaiannya mungkin jd berasa kyk versi sendiri soalnya klo di canon sepertinya lebih banyak skip time..Satu lagi, disini Mikoto hidup dan kubuat dia gak terlibat apapun dengan kudeta klan..

Ok.. after all..enjoy this chapter..

Title : Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Naruto

Genre : Adventure and Friendship and a little bit of humor

Main Pair : Naruto x Yugito, Hashirama &amp; Madara

Rate : T (Mungkin bisa jadi M For NaruYugi, NOT Yaoi)

Warning : Strong!Naru, Senju!Naru, Mokuton!Naru, Sharingan!Naru, NaruYugi,Alive!Mikoto.

Don't like, Don't read..

Preview Chapter …

"Ano, sensei..kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada polos. Madara yang mendengarnya pun menggeleng singkat.

"_Tidak..aku hanya merasakan chakra dari pengawalmu itu sudah menghilang, jadi kita bisa latihan dengan tenang sekarang. Dan alasan lainnya karena aku merasa bangga menjadi senseimu. Kau adalah anak yang sangat unik dan berbakat, Naru-chan.."_ Jelas Madara. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun memerah wajahnya karena malu saat menerima pujian dari senseinya. Alasan lainnya karena ia tidak pernah dipuji oleh orang lain lagi selain Hiruzen dan Teuchi juga Ayame, plus 2 anggota klan Uchiha yang sudah mengenalnya tadi pagi.

"O-oh..begitu ya..kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan latihanku sensei" Sahut Naruto kembali sembari melanjutkan melempar kunai yang pastinya masih acak-acakan dan terus meleset.

Oke..selama 3 tahun kedepan, Madara bertekad untuk membuat Naruto setidaknya mencapai High Chunin Level atau Low Jounin Level. Setidaknya.. itulah isi pikirannya saat ini…

**Chapter 4 : Academy , Fake Madara and The Uchiha Massacre**

.

.

.

Singg!

Itachi yang tadinya sedang menemani Sasuke berlatih melempar kunai pun merasakan kepalanya agak sedikit pening secara tiba-tiba. Itachi yang tahu penyebab dari pening di kepalanya karena bunshinnya sudah menghilang pun memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar sembari memegangi bagian kiri kepalanya dan beberapa saat kemudian, kedua matanya membulat lebar tidak percaya dengan informasi yang didapati oleh bunshinnya yang dikirimnya untuk mengawasi Naruto jika anak itu berada dalam bahaya.

'I-Ini..Ini mustahil! Ba-bagaimana bisa dia masih hidup?' Batin Itachi kaget karena ia melihat ingatan dimana Madara muncul begitu saja dihadapan Naruto dan selanjutnya ia melihat Madara melatih Naruto cara melempar kunai dan shuriken dengan benar.

Sasuke yang melihat Itachi yang sedari tadi memegangi kepalanya pun bertanya.

"Aniki, aniki kenapa? Kalau cakit, mending aniki bobo aja..Cacu bica latihan cendili kok.." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada polos ditambah kedua bola mata onyx nya yang terlihat besar dan itu membuat Itachi menjadi melupakan pening di kepalanya itu dan Itachi pun memberikan senyuman kepada adiknya itu.

"Aniki tidak apa-apa.. sekarang Sasu lanjutkan saja latihannya ya.." Jawab Itachi dan ia mendapat anggukan kencang dari Sasuke dan Sasuke pun mulai berlatih melempar shuriken , walaupun tidak ada satupun yang tepat sasaran, maklum kan masih 4 tahun.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang sedang asik sendiri melempar-lempar shuriken kesana-kemari. Merasa tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, Itachi pun duduk di lapangan berumput itu dan mulai berpikir tentang ingatan yang dibawa bunshinnya kepadanya. Itachi hanya berharap, jika suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Madara seperti yang ada didalam ingatan bunshinnya, ia harap tidak ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Sasuke yang masih asik melempar shuriken pun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan dengan segera, ia berlari kearah Itachi yang sedang bersender dibawah rindangnya pohon. Itachi pun langsung membuka matanya saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang berlari kearahnya dan saat ia membuka kedua mata onyxnya, ternyata orang tersebut adalah adiknya yang berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa lagi, otouto?" Tanya Itachi sembari mengelus rambut milik Sasuke.

"Ano.. nii-chan..apa Nalu besok main lagi ke lumah?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Kalau Sasu mau, Naru bisa aniki ajak setiap hari untuk menemani sasu main kok." Ucap Itachi dengan senyuman khasnya dan membuat Sasuke senang sembari menutup kedua matanya. Namun..

Poke!

"Ouchh.. Nii-chan!" Sasuke berteriak dengan nada ngambek saat Itachi melakukan kebiasaanya, yaitu menyentil dahi adiknya yang langsung saja memasang wajah ngambek.

"Tapi, tergantung pada Naru-chan juga apa dia mau ikut Nii-chan kerumah kita atau tidak.." Itachi pun menyambung perkataannya yang sebelumnya dan dirinya sendiri merasa seperti ia adalah seorang PHP (Pemberi Harapan Palsu) dan itulah salah satu alasan kenapa terkadang Sasuke suka ngambek dengan Itachi.

-LINEBREAK—

Syuut! Jleb!Jleb!Jleb!

Naruto pun kembali melemparkan kunainya untuk yang kesekian kali setelah ia sudah melewati dua jam bersama Madara dengan latihan melempar kunai dan shuriken yang sekarang sudah Naruto mulai kuasai sedikit. Dan jika dibuat persen, maka presentase Naruto menguasai latihan melempar dua senjata dasar shinobi ini sekitar 27%.

Madara hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Baru melewati dua jam berlatih lempar kunai dan shuriken, Naruto mulai bisa menguasai dan ia juga sudah bisa melempar dengan benar, walaupun kebanyakan meleset karena tangan kecilnya yang mulai kelelahan.

'_Impresif sekali cicitnya si dobe. Baru dua jam berlatih melempar kunai dan shuriken dan dia sudah mulai bisa mempraktekannya dengan lumayan baik walaupun banyak yang tidak tepat sasaran. Berarti, Naruto adalah tipe orang yang langsung mempraktekannya dengan latihan ketimbang mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu dengan teori. Sama seperti saat aku melatih Izuna dulu sebelum akhirnya ayah memperbolehkannya terjun ke medan perang.._' Batin Madara yang menganalisis muridnya didepannya itu dan sedikit bernostalgia sendiri, sementara Hashirama yang melihat latihan cicitnya dari dalam tubuh cicitnya sendiri itu hanya tersenyum puas.

Ternyata Naruto adalah tipe yang sama seperti dirinya, yaitu lebih suka langsung mempraktekannya sendiri secara langsung daripada belajar melewati teori. Perbedaanya adalah Naruto memang suka membaca buku, sementara Hashirama jarang sekali membaca buku semasa hidupnya dan saat ia menjadi maid pribadi Shinigami, ia harus berhadapan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang sama persis seperti saat ia menjabat sebagai Hokage dulu dan mengurusi administrasi para roh yang baru saja meninggal.

Madara pun akhirnya berjalan menuju Naruto yang terlihat tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan. Madara kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto dan otomatis membuat anak kecil itu terkaget.

"_Sudah cukup Naru, sekarang Sensei akan kembali dan Naru bisa istirahat karena kau sudah lumayan menguasai tekhnik melempar shuriken dan juga kunai. Jadi, kita akan memulai latihan selama seminggu bersamaku, lalu seminggu kemudian bersama Hashirama dan minggu depannya lagi bersamaku dan seterusnya sampai kau benar-benar menguasai tekhnik-tekhnik kami.."_Jelas Madara dan Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Nalu mengelti , Madala-cencei.." Ucap Naruto dengan nada cadelnya. Madara dan Hashirama yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa geli. Naruto yang melihat wajah Madara yang sedang tertawa pun bingung.

"Cencei, kenapa teltawa? Memangnya ada yang lucuuuu yah?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Madara yang mendengarnya hanya mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Naruto dan ia pun menghilang dan rohnya keluar dari bunshin Naruto dan kembali memasuki tubuh asli Naruto setelah sebelum rohnya sendiri keluar dari bunshin Naruto, Madara membuka kekkai yang menyembunyikan diri mereka selama berlatih itu.

.

.

**Skip Time :3 Years Later..**

.

Setelah 3 tahun lewat, saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama berusia 7 tahun dan hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka memasuki Akademi. Tempat dimana mereka menuntut ilmu dan belajar dasar-dasar menjadi seorang ninja sebelum akhirnya mereka dimasukan kedalam sebuah Team Genin dengan seorang Jounin pembimbing yang nantinya akan membantu para Genin dalam melaksanakan misi, melatih dan membimbing mereka dijalan yang benar. Karena itulah, seorang Jounin pembimbing memiliki tanggung jawab besar terhadap anak didiknya nanti.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang tadinya bertemu didepan gerbang Akademi pun langsung menuju kedalam Akademi setelah mereka melambaikan tangan ke Itachi. Itachi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum akhirnya raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali dan setelahnya, ia menghilang menggunakan shunsin menuju gedung Hokage karena ia harus memberikan laporan misi tahun ini.

Ya.. misi mengawal Naruto membuat Itachi melihat banyak kejutan. Salah satunya adalah hari dimana ia akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan duo legendaris shinobi dari Konoha sekaligus Founding Father Konohagakure yang tak lain adalah Hashirama dan Madara.

_Flashback.._

_Seperti biasanya, Itachi menjalani misi mengawal Naruto secara diam-diam, seperti Anbu yang sedang melindungi seorang Kage dari tempat persembunyiannya. Biasanya Itachi hafal betul jadwal Naruto selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Bangun tidur langsung sarapan dan ia menjemput Naruto untuk bermain dan berlatih bersama adiknya dan dirinya, terkadang bercanda dengan Mikoto, dirinya dan Sasuke untuk membuat hari-hari Naruto lebih berwarna, tidak seperti sebelum Naruto dikawal oleh Itachi._

_Dan hari ini, ia langsung mengikuti Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju Training Ground sedetik kemudian, raut wajah Itachi menampakan ekspresi kebingungan. Bukankah, kalau ingin menuju ke TG 23 belok kanan? Dan Naruto malah kebalikannya?._

'_Jangan bilang kalau..' Itachi sepertinya sudah mengetahui akan pergi kemana bocah berambut pirang itu sudah tahu, tetap saja Itachi membuntutinya dari belakang dan akhirnya dirinya sampai didepan gerbang Shi no Mori._

_Alis Itachi pun berkerut bingung. Kenapa hari ini Naruto memilih untuk mengunjungi Shi no Mori? Itachi pun sampai berpikir Naruto akan dibunuh oleh Madara sendiri setelah ia melatihnya selama 1 tahun. Oke, Itachi pun mengesampingkan pikiran Negative yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di otaknya. Untuk alasan apa memangnya Madara ingin membunuh Naruto setelah ia bersusah payah melatihnya bersama Hashirama (Yang Itachi suka lihat setiap seminggu sekali pergantian Sensei untuk mengajari Naruto) selama setahun dan pada akhirnya akan dibunuh? Tidak masuk akal._

_Itachi pun akhirnya terus mengikuti Naruto sampai ke pusat Shi no Mori. Seketika, Itachi kembali menurunkan intensitas chakranya agar tidak ketahuan dan ia juga sudah sampai batas maksimal dimana ia dapat menyembunyikan kehadirannya._

_Sesaat kemudian,ia melihat Madara yang seperti biasanya muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan Naruto. Sampai saat ini, jujur saja, selama setahun ia menjadi pengawal pribadi Naruto, ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini (Kemunculan Madara) pada Naruto. Dan setelah melihat kemunculan Madara, seperti biasanya Itachi hanya mengawasi jalannya pelatihan Naruto yang bagaikan neraka dunia itu._

_Itachi hanya melihat mereka berdua yang hanya diam saja dan mereka terlihat seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Apakah dirinya ketahuan oleh Madara? Atau apakah Naruto juga bisa merasakan kehadirannya? Merasa sepertinya kedua orang itu menunggu kedatangan dirinya, Itachi berniat untuk memunculkan dirinya di hadapan kedua orang itu sebelum akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat sebuah kepulan asap didekat mereka._

_POFT!_

_Setelah asap putih itu menghilang, muncullah seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat memakai kimono tradisional khas klan Senju. Itachi pun semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya, kenapa Naruto bisa kenal dengan orang-orang kuat dari Konoha? Khususnya dua orang shinobi legendaris Konoha._

'_Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah Shodaime Hokage-sama. Tapi..kenapa bisa?' Batin Itachi._

_Sementara itu dengan Hashirama dan Madara yang terlihat sedang berunding mengenai latihan apa yang akan dijalani Naruto hari ini. Dan setelahnya, Hashirama mengubah topik pembicaraan._

"_Oi, bagaimana kalau kita suruh keturunan dari klanmu itu keluar? Kau tahu, sudah satu tahun dia terus mengintai seperti itu, bahkan dia menahan dirinya untuk menanyai Naru. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Madara yang mendengarnya hanya menguap bosan._

"_Terserah saja. Tapi, aku tidak mau jika hal-hall buruk sampai terjadi pada muridku." Ucap Madara. Hashirama yang mendengarnya hanya menatap bosan Madara. _

"_Aku juga sama. Mana mau aku membahayakan cicitku. Lagipula, kurasa dia sudah bisa cukup dipercayai untuk menyimpan rahasia besar ini." Jawab Hashirama. Madara hanya mengangguk lalu memanggil Itachi untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu._

"_Keluarlah Uchiha!" Perintah Madara dengan nada arogan miliknya seperti biasanya. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun kaget. Kenapa ia baru dipanggil hari ini setelah satu tahun terlewatkan? Apakah Madara tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya atau..apakah ada alasan yang lainnya?._

_Itachi pun hanya menghela nafas dan akhirnya ia turun dari atas pohon dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Naruto yang melihatnya pun menjadi bingung._

"_Nii-chan? Kok Nii-chan bica ada dicini?" Tanya bocah berusia 5 tahun tersebut. Itachi hanya tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada polos yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto._

"_Tentu saja mengawalmu seperti biasanya, Naru-chan.." Jawab Itachi. Kemudian Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya kearah duo sahabat itu._

"_Sepertinya, kau sudah mengetahui kehadiranku sejak lama?" Ucap Itachi, namun dengan menggunakan nada bertanya. Madara yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus._

"_Tentu saja Uchiha muda. Aku sudah mengetahui kehadiranmu setiap hari saat jam satu siang yang merupakan jadwal Naru untuk berlatih. Aku juga sudah mengetahui kehadiranmu sejak hari pertama aku melatih Naru. Jika aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranmu, maka aku tidak perlu dijuluki Shinobi no Kami bersama Hashirama oleh orang banyak" Jelas Madara dengan nada angkuh seperti biasanya._

_Hashirama pun facepalm dibuatnya. Bisakah Madara berhenti menggunakan nada arogan itu? Sepertinya kebiasaannya tidak pernah berubah._

"_Oi teme. Bisakah kau bicara lebih sopan sedikit? Walaupun dia itu umurnya lebih kecil darimu, tetap saja kau tidak bisa berbicara dengan nada arogan seperti itu, kecuali jika kau bertemu musuh.."Hashirama mencoba menasihati sahabatnya itu dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman sebal dari Madara. Benar-benar seperti seorang ibu yang suka menasihati anaknya jika berbuat hal yang tidak baik._

"_Jadi, apakah tidak ada alasan lain kenapa aku dipanggil untuk memperlihatkan diriku? Jika tidak, aku ingin kembali mengawasi Naru-chan dari atas pohon lagi.."Ucap Itachi dengan nada datar khas Uchiha._

"_Tentu saja ada, Uchiha-kun.." ucap Hashirama. Sementara Naruto dan Madara hanya diam saja sembari membiarkan Hashirama yang menjadi Juru Bicara mereka._

"_Jadi?" Itachi pun bertanya dengan nada menggantung._

"_Kami sudah memperhatikanmu selama setahun belakangan ini dan kamu juga tahu bahwa kau setiap minggunya melihat kami bergantian melatih Naruto. Maka dari itu, kami ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu dan mungkin hanya kau saja satu-satunya yang mengetahui hal ini karena saat ini yang pernah melihat kami hanya kau dan juga saat ini, hanya kaulah yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengan Naru-chan selain diriku dan si teme disana itu" Jelas Hashirama sembari menunjuk si teme yang dimaksud dan membuat perempatan muncul di kepala Madara._

"_Hei!" Madara berteriak protes mendengarnya. Hashirama pun tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali menatap Itachi yang saat ini masih menunggunya untuk berbicara._

"_Ini..adalah sebuah kehormatan untuk mendengarkan 'Hal' tersebut, Hokage-sama, Madara-sama" Ucap Itachi sembari menunduk hormat kepada kedua orang didepannya._

"_Tidak perlu seformal itu Itachi-san. Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak pernah membeberkannya kepada siapapun kecuali jika diantara kami bertiga ada yang menyetujui kau untuk membicarakan hal ini. Dan Naruto.." Setelah Hashirama menjelaskan maksudnya pada Itachi, ia menatap cicitnya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam._

"_Iya Jii-chan?" Tanya Naruto._

"_Jii-chan juga ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak membeberkan rahasiamu ke sembarang orang, kecuali jika kau mendapat persetujuan dari kami, mengerti?" Tanya Hashirama setelah ia menjelaskan maksudnya kepada Naruto._

"_Oke!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat dan setelahnya Hashirama mulai menjelaskan pada Itachi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto, dirinya dan juga Madara. Setelah mendengarnya, Itachi pun mengucapkan sumpah._

"_Aku, Uchiha Itachi dengan ini bersumpah untuk tidak pernah membeberkan informasi ini kepada siapapun, kecuali jika aku mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hashirama-sama dan Madara-sama sendiri. Jika aku melanggar, maka aku akan mati mengenaskan" Ucap Itachi yang baru saja bersumpah dengan saksi Madara, Hashirama dan Naruto sendiri, walaupun saat itu Naruto masih tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Itachi sebenarnya._

"_Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih karena telah menjaga cicitku walaupun itu hanya sebatas misi.." ucap Hashirama sembari memamerkan senyumannya dan membuat Itachi menjadi sedikit kikuk._

_"Itu bukan apa-apa Hokage-sama. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebaik mungkin.." jawab Itachi sembari menunduk hormat._

_"Kalau begitu, kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu disini selagi kami melatih Naru-chan.."ucap Madara dengan nada datarnya dan Itachi hanya mengiyakan usul dari mantan pemimpin klan Uchiha itu._

_End of flashback.._

Itachi yang saat ini sudah sampai di hadapan sang Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen pun langsung menyerahkan selembar kertas yang membuat Hiruzen langsung membelalakan kedua matanya karena laget dan setelah ia meredakan rasa kagetnya, ia menyuruh semua Anbu didalam ruangannya untuk keluar.

"Jadi, mereka benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini? " Tanya Hiruzen yang mencoba memastikankebenaran dari informasi yang didapatnya barusan.

"Ya, Hokage-sama.." Jawab Itachi.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang, Itachi?Ada kemungkinan mereka akan melakukan kudeta dalam waktu dekat..atau begini saja.. kita akan mendiskusikan ini bersama tetua Konoha.." jelas Hiruzen yang sebenarnya juga tidak mau memberitahu ketiga tetua Konoha lainnya yang tak lain adalah Koharu, Homura dan Danzo.

"..." Itachi diam saja karena ia sendiri juga bingung harus melakukan apa disaat genting seperti ini. Shisui sudah memberitahunya untuk segera melakukan persiapan sementara ia merencanakan sesuatu untuk mencoba menghentikan kudeta tersebut.

Akhirnya Itachi berjalan pulang menuju mansionnya karena Hiruzen mengatakan kepadanya untuk mendatangi pertemuan rahasia besok malam. Kalau bisa, yang datang adalah dirinya dan juga Shisui karena saat ini hanyalah mereka berdua yang menjadi agen ganda di kedua kubu.

Akhirnya malam pun tiba. Itachi saat ini baru sajakembali daripertemuan rahasia yang biasanya setiap dua hari sekali diadakan di kuil Nakano. Itachi pun terlihat kebingungan saat ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Shisui. Biasanya saat pertemuan, ia dan Shisui selalu datang bersama dan memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang paling belakang dari semua anggota klan.

'Kemana Shisui? Aku harap dia tidak dalam masalah besar..' batin Itachi yang tidak mengetahui jika sahabatnya itu berada dalam keadaab antara hidup dan mati.

Itachi akhirnya memilih untuk mengunjungi sungai yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kuil Nakano dan ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Shisui disana karena ia dan Shisui selalu janjian untuk bertemu disini.

Tep!

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah sebuah langkah kaki. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun langsung menghadap kebelakang dan bersiaga saat ia lihat kalau orang yang datang adalah orang lain dan bukanlah Shisui.

Srek!

Orang itu pun membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya yang saat ini tertutup oleh sebuah topeng. Itachi mengernyit bingung. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

"Kau tidak perly khawatir Itachi Uchiha. Aku kemari bukan untuk bertarung" ucap orang itu memulai percakapan.

Itachi yang mendengarnya pun mulai sedikit tenang, namun ia tidak melepas kesiagaanya karena siapa tahu akan hal-hal yang akan dilakukan pria misterius dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tahu namaku, bukankah tidak adil jika hanya kau yang mengetahui namaku? " tanya Itachi dengan nada sinis. Orang itu hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbicara

"Hn, kau benar. Baiklah..namaku adalah Madara. Uchiha Madara." Jawab pria itu yang ternyata adalah Madara Uchiha

Itachi terkejut mendengarnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia pun mulai berpikir jernih.

'Tidak.. dia tidak mungkin Madara karena saar ini Madara masih tersegel didalam tubuh Naruto bersama Hashirama. Jadi, siapa sebenarnya dia? Apakah ia pernah mengenal Madara sebelumnya sampai-sampai ia berani menggunakan nama Madara?' Batin Itachi bingung. Tentu saja Itachi bingung karena Hashirama maupun Madara belum pernah memberitahu tentang proyek Mugen Tsukiyomi Madarasejak saat itu. Jadi wajar saja jika Itachi bingung saat ini.

Madara pun kemudian kembali bersuara lagi saat ia melihat Itachi yang sepertinya sedang asik sendiri dengan pikirannya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kalau klan Uchiha ingin melakukan kudeta. Jika para tetua konoha memilih untuk membantai mereka, aku bisa menawarkan bantuan untukmu sekaligus membalaskan dendamku saat aku pernah diusir keluar dari klan karena mereka berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang haus perang..itu jika mereka memilih untuk membantai klanmu" ucap Madara dengan nada santai.

Itachi kembali berpikir. Untuk apa sebenarnya ia menawarkan bantuan pada dirinya dan apa pula untung-ruginya? Dan, kenapa orang itu bisa dengan santainya berpikir kalau klannya akan dibantai? Jika klan Uchiha dibantai, maka...

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? " tanya Itachi dengan sharingan 3 tomoe aktif di kedua matanya. 'Orang ini benar-benar berbahaya.' Pikir Itachi.

"Hoho.. tenang saja Itachi. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak ingin bertarung? Atau begini saja, jika besok sudah diputuskan kalau klan Uchiha akan dibantai, aku bisa menawarkan bantuan kepadamu. Jika kau memerlukan bantuanmu, aku ada disini, ditempat ini." Ucap Madara.

"Dan aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa.. bukankah sudah kubilang tadi jika aku hanya ingin membalas dendam atas perbuatan mereka dulu?" Lanjut Madara lagi.

Itachi pun menonaktifkan sharingan miliknya dan menatap'Madara' dengan tatapan tajamnya itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal - hal yang tidak-tidak, Madara.." ucap Itachi sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari sana. Apakah keputusannya sudah benar untuk meninggalkannya disana? Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Saat berjalan pulang menuju kediamannya, Itachi melihat siluet bayangan hitam yang menuju sebuah hutan. Dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak, Itachi pun mengikutibayangan itu dari arah belakang dan akhirnya ia menemukan dirinya dan sosok yang diikutinya yang sedang membelakanginya itu berada ditepi jurang yang dibawahnya mengalir air sungai Nakano.

"Shi-sui? '' Tanya Itachi dengan nada ragu. Orang yang dipanggil pun menolehkan badannya dan menatap itachi dengan wajah datar.. dan juga berdarah...

Shisui pun menatap Uchiha yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu dengan pandangan datar dan juga sayu.

"Itachi..aku-.." Belum selesai Shisui menyelesaikan ucapannya, Itachi sudah memotong perkataanya terlebih dahulu.

"Shisui! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada panik, khususnya saat ia melihat sebelah mata kiri Shisui tidak ada disana, seperti ada seseorang yang mengambilnya.

"Yah..Tadi Danzo memanggilku dengan alibi ingin membicarakan tentang rencana kudeta klan kita. Jadi aku datang saja dan saat aku datang, aku diserang oleh 10 orang Anbu Ne ditambah dirinya sendiri dan saat aku lengah dia merebut mata kiriku secara paksa setelahnya aku berteleportasi kesini dengan shunsin dan akhirnya menuju kesini saat aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku, dan ternyata itu kau,," Jelas Shisui. Itachi menatap Shisui dengan pandangan iba.

"Kau tahu Shisui.." Ucapan Itachi menggantung. Shisui hanya menatap bingung Itachi yang seketika raut wajahnya berubah drastis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shisui.

"Klan Uchiha.. akan menjalankan rencana sekitar dua hari dari sekarang. Dan baru saja, aku bertemu seseorang yang mengaku kalau dirinya adalah Madara Uchiha yang ingin membantuku jika hasil rapat para tetua besok adalah membantai klan. Aku..saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.." Jelas Itachi dengan raut wajah depresi. Shisui yang mendengarnya pun kaget mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu jika sekarang masalahnya bertambah semakin rumit sekarang.

Namun, Shisui tidak punya banyak waktu lagi sekarang. Ia harus memberitahu hal penting kepada Itachi.

"Itachi, Waktuku sepertinya sudah tidak lama lagi. Aku hampir sekarat sekarang. Jadi, aku mau kau sekarang membunuhku agar kau bisa membangkitkan mangekyo milikmu dan tolong ambillah mata kananku. Aku tidak mau mata kananku juga diambil oleh Danzo. Lalu, sebenarnya Danzo juga sudah memulai pergerakannya dan .. sebenarnya, orang yang mengaku sebagai Madara yang kau temui malam ini telah mengadakan perjanjian dengan Danzo. Aku mendapatkan informasi itu dari Uchiha Hikaru yang menjadi rekan Anbu ku dan ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi mendapat informasi ini." Jelas Shisui. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk setelah ia menyerap informasi itu dan menyimpannya dalam otaknya, tapi.. bagaimana bisa dia membunuh sahabatnya itu sendiri?.

"Shisui.. " Lirih Itachi. Shisui hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu waktuku tidak lama lagi, jadi aku .. harap kau bisa .. menyelesaikan masalah ini.." Ucap Shisui dan ia pun akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah. Itachi tidak membunuhnya , tapi karena ia merasa kehilangan, malam ini ia membangkitkan mangekyo miliknya.

Sementara itu dengan Madara, Hashirama dan Naruto...

Prang!

Madara yang sekarang sedang kembali bermain kartu remi dengan Hashirama dan Kurama pun tiba-tiba tersentak kaget saat gelas ocha miliknya jatuh ke lantai. Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menonton jalannya permainan sembari sesekali ingin menutup kedua matanya karena mengantuk pun langsung terbangun. Hashirama yang melihat jatuhnya gelas ocha tersebut secara tiba-tiba ke lantai pun memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Begitu juga dengan Madara yang tertegun melihatnya

'Ada suatu hal yang terjadi..' Batin kedua orang itu, namun karena mereka pikir tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi dan menimpa Naruto jadi mereka diam saja.

With Itachi..

Saat ini Itachi sedang disebuah ruangan bersama Sandaime Hokage, Homura, Koharu dan Danzo. Perundingan sengaja dimajukan karena Itachi yang langsung melaporkan beberapa hal (Kecuali tentang Danzo karena menurutnya, ia harus membicarakan hal ini secara privasi ke Sandaime) dan membuat ketiga tetua itu tercengang.

"Jadi, klan Uchiha benar-benar ingin melakukan kudeta ya.. " Ucap Homura.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Jika mereka berhasil melakukan kudeta, maka akan terjadi perang Saudara antara klan Uchha dan Konoha.." Kali ini giliran Koharu yang memberikan opininya

'Sebaiknya kita membantai klan Uchiha agar mereka tidak melakukan kudeta dan agar tidak terjadi perang saudara.." Ucap Danzo dengan nada datar. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun berpikir sembari mencoba untuk menemukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada untuk menyambung puzzle-puzzle kasus yang berantakan ini.

'Jadi, memang benar yang dikatakan Shisui jika Madara palsu dan Danzo bekerja sama.. tapi, untuk apa? Walaupun Danzo memang bertugas menangani bagian gelap desa Konoha, tapi ia tidak mungkin semudah itu bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Madara. Jadi, ada kemungkinan jika ada suatu hal yang membuat Danzo ataupun Madara tertarik sehingga mereka memutuskan bekerja sama.. dan kemungkinan membuatku dan Madara bekerja sama untuk membantai klan. Hn, pantas saja ia terus menerus mengatakan tentang 'membantai' tadi..' Batin Itachi. Mungkin, jika ia bertemu dengan Naruto nanti ia akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Madara asli dan meminta pendapatnya.

"Tidak. Permasalahan ini akan kucoba selesaikan dengan menggunakan kata-kata. Dan Itachi, tolong berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk mengurusi masalah ini. Aku tidak mau hal – hal buruk terjadi pada keluargamu, khususnya adikmu Sasuke dan ibumu karena dari informasi yang kau berikan dulu, mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang kudeta klan Uchiha.. " Jelas Hiruzen dan ia pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan bergegas menuju kantornya.

.

"Itachi, aku tahu ini adalah hal terberat untukmu. Dan sebaiknya, aku langsung saja.. Aku ingin kau membantai klan Uchiha karena mereka akan membuat banyak kekacauan di Konoha jika benar-benar terjadi perang dan ada kemungkinan desa lain akan menyerang Konoha dan akhirnya membuat Konoha hancur." Jelas Danzo.

Itachi hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Jujur saja, bagi semua orang , membantai klan sendiri merupakan hal terberat yang pernah ada karena klan adalah tempat dimana orang-orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama denganmu dan tempat dimana keluargamu berkumpul. Tapi, saat ini Itachi dihadapakan dengan dua pilihan. Membantai keluarganya sendiri atau kehancuran Konoha..

"Aku akan melakukannya tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Baiklah, katakan.." Jawab Danzo.

"Aku ingin kau tidak pernah menyentuh Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke dan.. Uzumaki Naruto.." Ucap Itachi dan membuat Danzo bingung. Mikoto dan Sasuke sih tidak masalah karena mereka tidak ada kaitannya dengan kudeta walaupun mereka Uchiha. Tapi..Naruto?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa kau memilih dia juga?" Tanya Danzo dengan nada datar.

"Dia itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku. Jadi kusarankan padamu agar tidak berbuat apapun padanya, dan jika aku mendengar Naruto kenapa-kenapa dan ternyata pelakunya adalah dirimu, maka aku akan membunuhmu secara mengenaskan.." Ancam Itachi dengan sharingan aktif dikedua matanya.

Sementara Danzo hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.. beraninya dia mengancamnya seperti itu..

"Hn, baiklah.." Jawab Danzo dan dengan itu Itachi pergi dari sana dan bersiap untuk menemui Madara palsu untuk meminta bantuan dan juga..membantai klannya..

With Sasuke and Naruto..

Sasuke saat ini sedang tertidur dikamar Naruto dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas ranjang, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ternyata mereka berdua hari ini mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan Sasuke ingin mengerjakannya di apartemen Naruto karena ia jarang sekali main ke apartemen Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua mata onyx Sasuke terbuka dan ia pun langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan beranjak turun dari kasur Naruto.

"Naru, ayo bangun.. kita ketiduran dan seharusnya aku pulang sekarang. Jadi, bisakah kau menemaniku?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto. Naruto pun langsung terbangun dan mengucek kedua matanya.

"Menemanimu ya? Un, baiklah.. tapi aku harus cuci muka terlebih dulU.." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Setelah dua menit berlalu, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju Uchiha Compound, dan saat mereka berdua sampai didepan gerbang klan Uchiha, mereka terdiam.

"_Ada yang tidak beres disini.._" Ucap Madara tiba-tiba dan membuat Hashirama bingung.

"_Tidak beres? Apanya?"_ Tanya Hashirama.

"_Entahlah... perasaaanku sudah tidak enak sejak gelas ochaku terjatuh secara tiba-tiba dan saat kita semua sudah sampai didepan gerbang klan Uchiha, perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja.._" Jelas Madara.

"_Kalau begitu, kita harus mengeceknya dan memasuki Uchiha Compound. Nah, Naru-chan ayo ajak Sasuke untuk segera kedalam._" Ucap Hashirama. Naruto mengangguk dan mengajak Sasuke untuk memasuki Compound klan Uchiha.

Baru berjalan 6 meter dan saat mereka berbelok arah, mereka melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan...

Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang bergelimpangan di tanah dan darah mereka pun mengalir. Terlihat pula lambang klan Uchiha yang ditusuk oleh kunai dibagian tengahnya.

Madara yang melihatnya dari dalam tubuh Naruto hanya bisa shock melihatnya. Klannya..dibantai? Siapa yang bisa melakukannya..?

"APA-APAAN INI!?" Teriak Sasuke Naruto dan Hashirama bersamaan. Sementara Madara hanya bisa memandangi objek di depannya dalam diam. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

'_Ini terasa agak memalukan..bagaimana klan yang sangat kuat seperti Uchiha dibantai dalam waktu semalam seperti ini? Mana ini klan pernah jadi top 3 klan terkuat pas era perang antar klan.._' Batin Madara sedikit kebingungan.

TBC..

.

.

A/N : Upps..maaf harus di cut disini karena lanjutannya akan dilanjutkan di chapter depan. Oh ya..disini Naruto itu seharusnya seorang Senju karena ia cicit dari Hashirama. Alesan kenapa judulnya ada Uchiha nya soalnya kan ada Madara dan Shinigami nyuruh Madara buat ngajarin semua yang dia bisa, jadi termasuk Sharingan dong karena perintahnya kan 'semua' jadinya di judulnya di pakelah 'Uchiha'..dan kenapa Madara disini kelihatannya shock saat dy liat klo klannya dibantai pas Naru ma Sasu nyampe di compound karena Madara disini gk tw apa-apa mengenai pembantaian dan perintah terakhir madara ke obito kn seingat author cm ngejalanin proyek, jd Madara disini gk ad sangkut pautnya dengan pembantaian atw klo mungkin ada ternyata, kalian bs ksh tw author di kolom rev..

Oke..gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Memuaskan ? Atau sebaliknya?

Dan sekarang, saatnya membalas review :

maddunuhe : Untuk kekkei genkai Naru, msh agk lama bro..jdnya ditunggu oke?

uzumaki raito : untuk itu masih lama..jd ditunggu saja ya.,,oke?

.1: Disini udah kubuat rada cadel, walaupun dialog cadelnya cm sdikit..hehe

Aldy874 : Akan diusahakan untuk memanjangkan alurnya dan untuk madara menjadi musuh baru? sepertinya tidak dan brp lm mada tinggal di tubuh Naru? kta liat aja ya?"

TheHalfSoul : Makasih dan ini sudah apdet..maaf ya lama, soalnya jg ngerjain fict yg lainnya kmarin..hehe

yuuki uzumaki naruto : Iya, tp akan kuusahakan ada beberapa yg gk ngkiutin alur..gpp kn?

.792 : Obito yg membantai klan uchiha...

Dan makasih juga buat yg sdh mereview fict ini. Jdnya bs smpe ke chap 4 ini..so..

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5 Uchiha Massacre 2 and Team 7

Chapter 5 : Uchiha Massacre part 2 and the Aseemble of Team 7.

A/N : Sebenernya mau apdet fict Uchiha Naruto dulu, Cuma file nya hilang entah kemana, dan karena pada minggu ini, sebenernya author janjiin salah satu dr fict ku apdet, aq milih yg ini aja yg apdet dulua deh..hehe..gomen ya bagi yg menunggu fict Uchiha Naruto untuk apdet.. :D. Dan jangan sungkan jika para readers ada yg ingin memberikan saran, kritik ataupun bertanya..heheh. Dan untuk chap kemarin, ada beberapa yg mungkin rada bingung kenapa Madara malah 'narsis' padahal klannya dibantai, itu maksudnya bukan Madara gk peduli sama klannya.

Dia peduli, Cuma karena ia menyambungkan pembantaian klan ini sm ingatannya waktu perang (Karena dulu klan Uchiha dan Senju adalah yang terkuat), jadi dia heran jadinya kenapa klan sekuat Uchiha bisa dibantai..gitu…dan..jika filenya sudah ketemu, akan author coba untuk apdet secepat yg author bisa mengingat tgl 18 nanti author akan ujian kenaikan kelas dan mungkin saja akan mengambil HIATUS selama dua bulan karena author harus menjalani PKL selama dua bulan.. author harap, para readers sekalian bisa mengerti^^..

And…also enjoy yourself to read my fict..

Title : Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Naruto

Genre : Adventure and Friendship

Main Pair : Naruto x Yugito, Hashirama &amp; Madara

Rate : T

Don't like, Don't read..

Preview Chapter …

"APA-APAAN INI!?" Teriak Sasuke, Naruto dan Hashirama bersamaan. Sementara Madara hanya bisa memandangi objek di depannya dalam diam. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

'_Ini terasa agak memalukan..bagaimana bisa klan yang sangat kuat seperti Uchiha dibantai dalam waktu semalam seperti ini? Mana ini klan pernah jadi top 3 klan terkuat pas era perang antar klan..'_ Batin Madara sedikit kebingungan.

Chapter 5 : Uchiha Massacre part 2 and Academy Graduation

.

.

.

Darah..

Hanya darah yang sekarang mewarnai tanah dengan warna merah pekatnya. Sama seperti warna mata Sasuke berubah menjadi sharingan dengan 1 tomoe, sementara tomoe milik Naruto yang awalnya hanya satu tomoe, sekarang bertambah menjadi dua buah tomoe.

"A-Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? A-Ayah? I-Ibu? A-Aniki? Apa mereka semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto yang juga baru pertama kali melihat mayat dan juga pembunuhan seperti ini juga merasa takut.

Masalahnya, baginya ada beberapa anggota klan Uchiha yang bersikap baik padanya dan hal itu membuat Naruto agak melupakan kejadian mengerikan yang diberikan oleh penduduk Konoha selama 4 tahun sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Senju dan juga seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke sejenak melirik kearah Naruto dan disaat itu juga, kedua matanya membulat kaget karena ia melihat mata milik Naruto. Mata yang sama dengan milik klannya. Mata yang merupakan sumber kekuatan utama bagi klan Uchiha, namun juga menjadi sebuah kutukan disaat yang bersamaan.

Dan kutukan itu bernama..

Kebencian..

"Naruto..kau.." Sasuke bingung mau mengatakan apa lagi saat ia melihat kedua mata Naruto yang tak lain adalah Sharingan dan sharingan milik Naruto memiliki dua buah tomoe.

Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya pun menjadi bingung sekarang. Sekarang ia harus melakukan apa? Ia bahkan tidak diperbolehkan oleh kakeknya, dan juga senseinya tentang menceritakan siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"_Tidak apa Naruto. Kali ini sudah tidak bisa miliknya sudah bangkit dan jika kita tidak memberitahu apa yang ia mau, mungkin saja suatu saat nanti ia akan termakan kedalam kutukan klan Uchiha dan mungkin saja berakhir dengan nasib yang sama sepertiku dulu.._" Jelas Madara dari dalam mindscape Naruto.

'Baiklah sensei..arigatou..' ucap Naruto dari dalam pikirannya.

"Ano..Sasuke..sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengatakan tentang hal ini sampai aku mendapatkan persetujuan dari dua orang dan sebenarnya Itachi-nii juga sampai mengucap sumpah dihadapan mereka berdua.." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia ingin mengetahui rahasia apa yang sebenarnya dipegang oleh Naruto, tapi disatu sisi, ia harus mencari tahu apakah keluarganya masih hidup.

"Aku akan mendengarkannya nanti, sekarang kita harus mencari Nii-chan dan juga Kaa-chan" ucap Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarya mengangguk mengerti. Syukurlah kalau Sasuke tidak marah padanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto mulai berlari secepat yang mereka bisa menuju kediaman Sasuke. Mereka berdua masuk dan langsung mencari kesemua tempat sampai akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang merupakan ruangan latihan keluarganya selama ini.

Kriet..

Sasuke dan Naruto pun membuka kedua pintu itu secara bersamaan karena pintu tersebut terbagi menjadi dua buah pintu yang terbuka kearah yang berlawanan.

Deg!

"K-Kaa-san!" Pekik Sasuke kaget saat melihat tubuh Mikoto yang ada dalam posisi tertidur dilantai. Bahkan ada tubuh Fugaku yang sudah terbaring dengan tubuh penuh darah dimana-mana. Mayatnya masih memegang sebuah katana pendek ditangannya yang berarti Fugaku sempat bertarung dengan sang pembunuh.

Perlahan-lahan, Mikoto mulai membuka kedua mata onyxnya. Wanita itu mulai melihat sekitar walaupun masih terlihat blur, namun ia masih bisa menangkap dua sosok yang saat ini sepertinya sedang terlihat duduk disampingnya.

"S-Sasuke? N-Naruto? Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanya Mikoto dengan suara parau.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Mikoto langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kedua anak itu sudah menonaktifkan sharingan mereka sepanjang perjalanan, jadi Mikoto belum tahu akan hal ini.

"Huwaa! Kaa-chan! Sasu kira Kaa-chan akan mati!" Teriak Sasuke sembari menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukan Mikoto. Mikoto hanya mengelus rambut lembut milik anak berusia 7 tahun itu dengan lemah lembut.

Naruto hanya berdiri disana sembari tersenyum tipis. Andai saja Kaa-sannya masih hidup saat ini…pasti..

Grep!

Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dengan..

'Hangat..' batin Naruto.

Naruto menoleh keatas dan mendapati kakeknya yang memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Hashirama memejamkan kedua atanya sembari memeluk Naruto karena baik Hashirama, Madara maupun Kurama tahu kalau Naruto masih anak kecil dan membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang tua dan saat ini, satu-satunya orang tua yang dimiilikinya hanyalah kakek kandungnya, Senseinya, Kurama, Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, Hiruzen, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame dan juga Kakashi.

"_Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau sendirian..Naruto..kami selalu ada bersamamu.._" Ucap Hashirama menenangkan. Ia sudah pernah menjadi seorang ayah dikehidupan sebelumnya dan mungkin inilah saatnya baginya untuk menunjukan kasih sayang seorang ayah untuk Naruto, walaupun ia bukan ayah kandung dari Naruto.

Madara dan Kurama hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat kedua Senju itu saling berbagi kasih sayang yang belum pernah Naruto rasakan sebelumnya.

Di dunia nyata, Naruto masih dengan mata terpejam merasakan kalau dirinya masih dipeluk. Saat ia membuka kedua mata safirnya, ia mengira kalau kakeknyalah yang masih memeluknya, namun pemikirannya salah.

Mikoto juga memeluknya bersama dengan Sasuke. Mikoto yang menyadari tatapan Naruto pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak perlu bingung seperti itu Naruto-kun. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri sejak kau kemari. Mungkin kau akan menerima kebenarannya suatu hari, tetapi ketahuilah kalau aku adalah sahabat baik dari Kaa-sanmu..jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.." ucap Mikoto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk saja. Ya..mungkin mereka bertiga akan ada disini untuk beberapa saat. Ya..hanya beberapa saat ..

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Itachi berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat dimana Madara dan dirinya bertemu pertama kali, yaitu saat ia dan Madara membicarakan tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Dengan Mangekyou yang bersinar, Itachi menuju hutan kecil yang berada di bagian utara compund klan Uchiha. Ia tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Madara mengingkari janjinya? Bukankah ia bilang ia akan membantai klan bersamanya? Tapi, saat ia baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Danzou dan saat ia akan memulai misi pembantaian klannya itu, ia sudah melihat keadaan di dalam compound klan Uchiha yang sangat mengenaskan.

Darah.. Mayat..dan bau anyir darah yang bersatu dengan udara.. membuat siapa saja merasa mual jika mereka adalah orang yang tidak tahan dengan adegan semacam ini.

Tapi Itachi berbeda. Ia cukup kuat untuk menahan perasaan mual itu karena profesinya sebagai seorang shinobi. Sama halnya dengan shinobi-shinobi lainnya.

Tap!

Itachi akhirnya menapakan kakinya di tanah setelah beberapa saat ia melompat-lompat melewati batang-batang pepohonan di hutan klan Uchiha..

"Kau!" Desis Itachi marah. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Madara yang sedang bersender di batang pohon sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?Kau mengatakan untuk membantai klan Uchiha tepat disaat aku diberikan misi untuk membantai klan Uchiha." Tanya Itachi dengan Mangekyo yang masih aktif di kedua matanya dan menatap nyalang pria didepannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi? Bukankah aku sudah membantumu untuk membantai klanmu sendiri huh? Bukankah itu lebih bagus daripadakau harus turun tangan sendiri? Aku juga sudah tahu kalau Shisui sebelumnya memberikanmu informasi bahwa aku dan Danzo memiliki kerja sama. Karena hal itu jugalah, aku tidak jadi merekrutmu untuk masuk dalam grupku. Lalu..untuk menjaga privasi kita, aku akan memberimu dua pilihan.." Jelas Madara dengan nada dinginnya. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun tetap menatap pria itu dalam diam. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan lebih tepatnya?.

"Kau memberitahu rahasiaku, maka aku akan membunuh ketiga orang yang kau sebutkan pada Danzo tadi, kedua, kau diam dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu dan jalani hidup secara damai bersama sisa keluargamu.." Lanjut Madara lagi dan kali ini Itachi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya lebih erat.

Jika ia memilih pilihan pertama, maka adiknya, Naruto dan ibunya akan terbunuh dan jika itu terjadi, maka ia akan menjadi Uchiha terakhir yang ada di Konoha dan pastinya akan menyesali pilihan ini seumur hidupnya..

'Tapi..jika aku memilih pilihan yang kedua..sepertinya aku masih bisa memberitahunya.. ya..kalau begitu..' Itachi pun memikirkan nasib yang kemungkinan akan menimpa dirinya jika ia memilih salah satu dari kedua pilihan yang diberikan Madara tadi.

"Baiklah.." Kata Itachi dengan nada tenang sembari menutup kedua matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan saat ia membuka kedua matanya, bukanlah warna crimson merah darah yang terpampang di matanya, melainkan warna hitam onyx legam.

"Jadi, kau memilih pilihan yang kedua? Kalau begitu..sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pilihan kedua tadi. Diam dan ketiga orang yang berharga bagimu akan baik-baik saja. Namun, jika suatu hari aku menemukan bahwa kau memberitahu monyet tua itu, atau siapapun, aku akan membuat sisa keluargamu yang hidup itu menderita sampai-sampai mereka berharap untuk mati." Dan dengan ancaman yang telah dijelaskan oleh Madara tadi, tubuhnya terserap kedalam sebuah portal berbentuk vortex dan akhirnya ia menghilang bagai di telan bumi.

Setelah melihatnya, Itachi pun menghela nafas panjang. Terlalu banyak informasi saat ini dan sepertinya satu-satunya yang bisa dipercayai hanyalah..

"Aku akan membutuhkan bantuan kedua orang itu.." Gumam Itachi pelan dan selanjutnya ia juga pergi dari sana. Ya..setidaknya Ibu dan adik kesayangannya itu..dan Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

.

Itachi berjalan dengan langkah lesu sembari menyusuri jalan utama klan Uchiha. Dirinya merasa benar-benar tidak berguna saat ini. Entah mengapa, tapi ia merasa seperti itu.

"Sochi!" Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari kejauhan. Itachi yang pandangan matanya sedari tadi lesu, pun berubah menjadi sedikit cerah saat melihat Kaa-sannya bersama Sasuke dan Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"K-Kaa-san..A-Aku.." Ucap Itachi terbata-bata, namun ia masih tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Mikoto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sedih, mengerti maksud Itachi.

"Tidak apa, Sochi.. Kaa-san, Sasuke dan juga Naruto ada disini. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana saja kau tadi? Kaa-san sangat khawatir." Ucap Mikoto sembari mengajak semua orang untuk berjalan keluar dari compound klan Uchiha karena beberapa Anbu, ketiga tetua desa dan juga Sandaime sudah sampai di compound klan Uchiha.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan nada bingung.

"Ah..itu..aku..aku menemani Sasuke untuk pulang setelah ia dan aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama dari akademi. Lalu, saat kami sampai didepan gerbang klan Uchiha dan juga baru berjalan sekitar 6 meter, kami melihat banyak mayat..se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Jiji? Kenapa mereka semua mati seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih.

Hiruzen yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. Kehilangan salah satu klan terkuat yang telah berada di Konoha sejak pertama kalinya perjanjian perdamaian dibuat antara klan Senju dan Uchiha. Sekarang, klan yang pernah menjadi saksi dimana perjanjian itu dibuat pun musnah sampai hanya menyisakan 3 dari mereka saja.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu Naruto karena masalahnya sebenarnya belum jelas disini.." ucap Hiruzen bohong.

Naruto yang mendengarnnya pun menyadarinya. Ia bukanlah seorang keturunan Uchiha asli. Ia hanya mendapatkan sel dan darah dari Madara sendiri sehingga ia bisa membangkitkan sharingan.

"Gomen..aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." ucap Naruto dengan nada datar. Sasuke pun bingung mendengar perubahan pada nada bicara Naruto, tapi ia biarkan saja untuk sekarang. Toh, ia juga akan menanyainya nanti.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah Naruto-kun mengajak Sasuke-kun kembali ke apartemenmu Naruto-kun? Jiji punya beberapa urusan dengan Mikoto dan Itachi disini..setelah selesai mereka berdua pasti akan menyusulmu menjuju apartemen.." Jelas Hiruzen.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengajak Sasuke untuk kembali keapartemenya saat ini juga. Ia yakin pasti Sasuke sudah menyiapkan beribu pertanyaan di benaknya tentang kejadian tadi. Tapi, apakah setelah ia menceritakannya, apakah Sasuke juga harus mengambil sumpah? Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Itachi dua tahun yang lalu?.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu dimana Hiruzen, Mikoto dan Itachi berbicara. Itachi menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui, minus tentang hal yang ia ketahui tentang Madara imitasi itu. Karena ia sudah tahu kepada siapa ia harus menceritakan hal ini.

"Begitu ya..aku tidak menyangka jika Danzo yang memintamu untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi..sebenarnya siapa pelaku pembantaian klan masih tidak diketahui sampai sekarang. Itachi, apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang sang pelaku?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Sama sekali tidak, Hokage-sama. Aku memang ditunjuk sebagai eksekutor klan Uchiha, namun saat aku sampai, aku sudah melihat anggota klan Uchiha sudah tidak bernyawa dan aku juga sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, mencoba untuk mencari jejak atau apapun yang tertinggal. Tapi hasilnya nihil." Jelas Itachi bohong. Hiruzen terlihat mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan kedua Uchiha itu untuk pulang ke apartemen Naruto.

Untuk sesaat mereka akan tinggal disana sampai Hiruzen memberikan sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar bagi mereka semua, termasuk jika Naruto ingin tinggal bersama dengan mereka.

.

.

5 years later after the massacre – Academy.

.

Suara yang terdengar ramai terdengar dari sebuah kelas di sebuah koridor panjang di Akademi ninja. Ya..hari ini adalah hari pembagian team bagi mereka yang telah lulus dari tes kelulusan genin kemarin yang diselenggarakan oleh Iruka dan beberapa chunin sebagai pengawas.

"Hah..seperti biasanya.." Desah Naruto lelah saat ia melihat dua orang wanita yang saling berdempetan ditengah-tengah pintu masuk kedalam kelasnya. Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berdua adalah gadis yang menurut Naruto cukup mengganggu dan bawel karena selalu memintanya untuk bertukar tempat agar mereka bisa duduk dengan Sasuke.

Berbicara tentang Sasuke, setelah seminggu ia tinggal di apartemen Naruto saat itu, mendengar kebenarannya dan juga ikut bersumpah untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun dan berlatih bersama dengan duo legenda yang ternyata memiliki sifat yang cukup nista.

Madara dengan kebiasaanya yang suka bermain kartu remi dan berjudi dengan Hashirama. Dan Hashirama yang selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan Madara dalam permainan judi. Terkadang Sasukee juga merasa agak ragu apakah Madara itu benar-benar pendahulunya?.

Yang ia dengar, Madara Uchiha merupakan orang yang sangat-teramat sangat membenci Senju. Tapi disini, ia memiliki dua orang Senju. Hashirama dan Naruto dan sepertinya sejarah itu tidaklah selalu benar karena sekarang Sasuke melihat jika Madara tidak terlalu membenci seorang Senju.

"Teme.." Panggil Naruto. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang melamuni masa lalunya itu pun tersentak saat mendengar panggilan dari Naruto. Naruto saat ini mengenakan jaket berwarna putih dengan zipper berwarna biru muda dan ditarik sampai sebatas dadanya saja juga celana pendek berwarna biru tua yang dipakainya membuat gayanya tampak casual.

Bahkan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu sejak Naruto mengganti gaya berpakaiannnya, terbentuklah Naruto FC dan Naruto merasa sial saat ia mengikuti saran Sasuke untuk mengganti model berpakaianya saat itu.

"Hn?" Seperti biasanya, Sasuke menyahuti Naruto dengan gumaman yang sudah menjadi tradisi turun-temurun dari klan Uchiha. Yaitu 'Hn'.

"Apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari harus seperti ini terus?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan. Bahkan dari dalam mindcape, Madara mengangguk menyetujui pertayaan Naruto pada keturunan dari klannya itu.

"_Naruto benar. Memiliki Fansgirl itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku jadi ingat saat aku pertama kali menjadi pemimpin klan Uchiha dan semua wanita langsung membuat kelompok Madara FC ..Hah..sepertinya aku lebih baik bertarung denganmu dobe, daripada berurusan dengan mereka.."_ Gumam Madara sembari sedikit ber-flasback ria dan membuat Hashirama hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

"_Kalau begitu kita bernasib sama, Madara.. aku juga seperti itu.. bahkan dulu ada yang nekat sampai-sampai memasuki onsen khusus pria dimana aku dan Tobirama baru mulai ingin memasuki kolam.._" Ucap Hashirama dengan nada sweatdropped saat ia sedikit bernostalgia tentang masa lalunya yang menurutnya cukup menyeramkan..fansgirl dengan keakutan tingkat dewa.

"Ya.. aku juga bosan dobe, tapi setidaknya kita sudah lulus dan.." Seketika Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Berdoalah agar kita tidak satu tim dengan salah satu dari dua gadis itu" Bisik Sasuke sembari menunjuk kedua gadis yang saat ini sedang berargumen untuk duduk disisi Sasuke-kun-nya.

"Tentu.." jawab Naruto sembari mengangguk kalem dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan kembali ke posisi duduknya saat Iruka memasuki kelas dan mulai membacakan nama-nama murid yang akan disatukan menjadi sebuah team genin baru.

"Selanjutnya Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.." Sejenak kedua sahabat itu ber-tos ria karena mereka berdua ada dalam satu team. Namun, kalimat terakhir dari Iruka membuat mereka hampir mendapatkan serangan jantung.

"Dan Haruno Sakura.."

"YEYYY! SATU TIM DENGAN SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak Saskura kesenangan. Sasuke?.

"Tidak mungkin…" Gumam Sasuke dengan wajah depresi. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan Iba.

"Yang sabar ya teme.." ucap Naruto sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Dengan Jounin pembimbing..Uchiha Itachi.."Lanjut Iruka lagi.

"APAAAA!?" Teriak Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Ya..mereka berdua tidak menyangka jika Nii-san mereka akan menjadi Jounin pembimbing mereka.

.

Setelah selesai membagi-bagikan team, para Jounin pembimbing pun masuk satu-persatu.

"Team 7 temui aku segera di Training Ground 23" Dan dengan itu Itachi menghilang dengan menggunakan shunsinnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Ia tidak menyangka jika Itachi akan mengambil Training Ground 23 sebagai tempat dimana team mereka untuk berkumpul pertama kali. Ya..tempat itu penuh dengan kenangan.

Ketiga genin itu pun mengangguk dan langsung menuju tempat dimana mereka disuruh untuk berkumpul.

Skip Time..

"Baiklah..sebagai bahan awal, kita akan mulai dari hal yang mudah seperti perkenalan. Jadi, kita akan memulai memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing mulai dari nama, hobi, kesukaan dan cita-cita.."Jelas Itachi dengan nada santai sembari..makan dango.

"Ano..kenapa tidak kau duluan saja sensei? Maksudku sebagai contoh.." Ucap Sakura.

Itachi melirik sekilas pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Hobiku adalah makan dango dan berlatih bersama kedua adikku. Yang kusukai adalah dango dan keluargaku, juga perdamaian. Yang tidak kusukai adalah peperangan. Lalu,untuk cita-cita..aku masih belum memikirkannya.." Jelas Itachi

"Sekarang giliranmu gadis kecil" Tunjuk Itachi. Sakura pun memerah wajahnya seketika. Siapa yang tahu jika dirinya cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkan dua pangeran Uchiha ini berada dalam satu timnya?.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Hobiku adalah membaca buku dan..uhmm.. yang kusukai..uh.. yang tidak kusukai adalah Ino pig dan Naruto no baka. Lalu untuk cita-cita.." Sakura pun kembali blushing saat ia memikirkan cita-citanya. Sejenak Itachi melirik kearah Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Selanjutnya kau.." tunjuk Itachi kearah Sasuke.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Hobiku adalah berlatih dengan kakakku dan juga Naruto, dan aku juga suka tomat. Yang tidak kusukai.. entahlah..yang kusukai adalah tomat dan untuk cita-cita, bukan, lebih tepatnya aku akan menyebutnya sebuah untuk mengembalikan kembali klanku dan membunuh orang yang telah menjadi penyebab dari semua bencana ini.."Jelas Sasuke dan ia sedikit mendesis dikalimat terakhir dengan nada penuh kebencian.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti akan mengatakan hal ini.

"Dan terakhir kau.." Tunjuk Itachi pada Naruto yang sedari tadi melamun.

"_Hei, sudah giliranmu tuh.."_ Ucap Madara yang mengusir Naruto dari mindscape.

Naruto yang sudah kembali kesadarannyapun mendengus kesal. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Hobiku adalah makan ramen dan berlatih dengan kakak angkatku dan juga Sasuke, lalu memelihara tanaman bonsai milikku. Hal yang kusukai adalah Ramen tentunya dan mencari inovasi juga jurus baru. Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah melihat seseorang jatuh kedalam lubang kebencian. Dan cita-citaku..aku akan menjadi Hokage yang lebih hebat daripada Hokage sebelumnya dan membawa perdamaian pada dunia ini!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api.

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. 'Kau akan mencapai cita-citamu Naruto.. akan..' Batin Itachi.

"Baiklah.. karena kita sudah selesai dengan sesi perkenalannya, sekarang kita akan memasuki tahap keduanya yaitu survival training yang akan diadakan besok pagi." Jelas Itachi.

Ketiganya menatap bingung Itachi. Survival Training?.

"Survival training..seperti ujian genin, hanya saja ujian ini adalah ujian penentu untuk menentukan apakah kalian cukup memenuhi standar untuk menjadi seorang genin atau tidak. Dan juga, survival training itu memiliki adrenalin tersendiri. Dan jujur saja, ini adalah tahun pertamaku menjadi seorang Jounin sensei. Jika biasanya mereka akan melakukan bell-test, maka aku akan membuat taman bermainku sendiri" Ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Apa maksudmu sensei? Jadi..kita akan kembali mengikuti ujian genin? Bagaimana jika kami gagal?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung.

"Pertanyaan yang cukup bagus. Jika salah satu dari kalian gagal, maka dia akan dikembalikan kembali ke akademi untuk mengikuti satu tahun lagi pelajaran.." Jelas Itachi dengan nada senang dan membuat ketiga murid dadakannya itu sweatdropped.

"Nah, sekarang untuk peraturanya. Peraturannya cukup mudah. Yaitu kalian harus datang pagi pada pukul 6. Bawa saja apa yang menjadi keperluan kalian karena aku sudah menyiapkan taman bermain yang cukup cocok untuk menguji adrenalin kalian.." Jelas Itachi kembali.

"Dan..dimana tempat itu Sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius. Jadi, Training Ground 23 hanya digunakan untuk tempat berkumpul team saja?.

"Compound klan Uchiha dan Hutan terlarang.." Ucap Itachi dan membuat kedua mata Sasuke dan juga Naruto kaget. Mereka akan melaksanakan ujian genin..di dua tempat itu?.

'Shi no Mori.. ah.. sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi hutan itu..' batin Naruto.

'Tapi kenapa Shi no Mori terlihat seram ya?' Tanya Naruto lagi dalam hati.

"_Karena Shi no Mori merupakan hutan buatanku dan hutan itu berisi emosi negatif dari diriku. Lebih tepatnya saat aku merasa membunuh Madara dulu.."_Jelas Hashirama. Madara yang mendengarnya pun melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"_Karena kematianku, kau membuat hutan dengan penuh emosi negatf seluas ini?"_ Tanya Madara. Hashirama hanya mengangguk saja.

"_Ne, Naruto..sepertinya ujian geninmu itu akan terlihat menyenangkan..ah..seandainya aku bisa ikut.."_Ucap Madara.

"Baiklah..kalau begitu pertemuan hari ini sudah selesai dan silahkan lakukan aktivitas kalian.." Dengan itu Itachi pun pergi dengan menggunakan shunsin.

Zrut!

Tiba-tiba saja,Naruto menemukan dirinya disebuah tempat bernuansa gelap. Naruto bingung. Kemana semua orang? Mana Sasuke dan Sakura? Kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang berada ditempat penuh kegelapan seperti ini?.

"**Kulihat kalian melakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan bagus. Madara..Hashirama**" Ucap sebuah suara demonic dari dalam kegelapan.

Tak lama, roh Madara dan Hashirama pun keluar dari tubuh Naruto, menyebabkan kebingungan pada Naruto.

"_Kenapa kau membawa kami semua kesini, Shinigami-sama?"_ Tanya Hashirama bingung. Madara pun mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"**Aku membawa kalian kemari karena kurasa tugas kalian cukup sampai disini, Hashirama dan juga Madara**" Jelas Shinigami. Seketika raut wajah kesedihan muncul diwajah Hashirama dan juga Madara. Pasalnya, mereka berdua sudah terlanjur menyayangi anak ini.

Naruto juga kaget mendengarnya. Ia juga tidak mau kehilangan dua orang yang sudah ada bersamanya sejak ia lahir, walaupun hanya terkadang muncul di dunia nyata.

"_T-Tapi..kami..-.._" Belum sempat Madara menyelesaikan perkataanya, Shinigami pun memotong perkataanya.

"**Kubilang tidak, Uchiha Madara..**" Desis Shinigami dengan nada tajam. Madara pun akhirnya diam sembari menundukan wajahnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak ingin berpisah dari bocah itu.

Duk!

Sebuah adegan mengejutkan pun terjadi dan membuat Hashirama maupun Madara membulatkan kedua mata mereka saat melihat legacy mereka berlutut dihadapan Shinigami yang agung itu.

"S-Shinigami-sama..a-aku tahu aku tidak cukup pantas untuk mengatakan ini..t-tapi,,ini permintaanku..aku ingin Hashirama-jiichan dan Madara-jiichan selalu ada bersamaku. Aku tahu ini terdengar egois, tapi, untuk seseorang yang belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga, pasti mereka akan melakukan apa saja agar mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga, begitu juga denganku. Jadi kumohon Shinigami-sama.." Pinta Naruto sembari menundukkan kepalanya sampai menyentuh ubin.

Seketika suasana hening. Hashirama dan Madara juga masih terdiam. Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya untuk memohon dan pada akhirnya membuat sang Shinigami tersenyum tipis.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu. Hashirama! Madara!**" Panggil Shinigami setelah ia menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Yah, walaupun sedikit dari hatinya memintanya untuk menolak permintaan anak itu.

"**Misi baru untuk kalian. Aku ingin kalian menemani Naruto Uzumaki sampai akhir hidupnya dan setelahnya jiwa kalian bertiga akan bisa diterima di surga..**" perintah sang Shinigami dan membuat Hashirama dan Madara menampakan wajah berseri-seri. Mereka harus berterima kasih pada legacy mereka.

TBC

A/N : Maap jika masih pendek soalnya author pake sistem SKS jadi begini deh..dan dari chapter ini, author merasa sudah menjawab pertanyaan dari ..klo gk salah inget ada dua orang readers deh.. nah..silahkan tinggalkan review anda..kritik maupun saran diterima ya..

Next chapter : Survive on Uchiha compound and Shi no Mori


	6. Chapter 6 : Survive!

Chapter 6 : Survive on Uchiha Compound and Shi no Mori part 1

A/N : Wow…author gk nyangka..setelah 5 chap update, author banyak mendapatkan review yang positif dari para readers dan karena itu, sebelum hiatus author up chap ini terlebih dulu dan tenang aja karena 3 fict lainnya akan menyusul untuk up juga..hehehe…

Ngomong-ngomong, aku bakalan bener2 Hiatus pas tgl 1 juni sampai 31 juli soalnya dlm dua , seperti yg kalian tau klu aku bakal magang..hehe

Balasan review :

Guest : Ini sudah apdet..maap ya klo agak lamaa..hehe

Lucifer : Iya.. HashiMada dikasih misi keduanya untuk menemani naruto seumur hidup..hehe.. dan klo ems Naru pasti dapet + jutsu2 madara..mokuton hashirama jg..tp akan diperlihatkan step by step..hehe

Mao-chan : Yap..disini itachi gk bergabung sm akatsuki karena jd senseinya team 7..hehe ..makasih dan ini sudah dilanjut..^^

Guest : Makasih buat reviewnya^^

Guest : Kakashi tetep menjadi ..hehe.. makasih buat semangatnya jugaa..hehe^^

MATAkami : gpp.. tp kan saya hiatusnya karena magang dua bulan soalnya bln juli nnt saya ud klas 3 smk, jd pasti bakalan cukup sibuk..hehe..

It : Ini ud apdet lagi..makasih buat reviewnyaa^^

Akira741 : Tnang aja karena hanya itachi, mikoto dan sasuke yg baru tahu hal ini..mungkin nanti tambah 3 org lagi yg tahu kyk hiruzen, jiraiya dan tsunade(gmana?) karena menurutku mereka org yg cukup penting untuk mengetahui info ini..

Bolt Gremory : Klo itu, kita lihat saja nanti kedepannya..tp sepertinya sih masih lama..hehe

Saikari Ara Nafiel : Ini udah up.. kok..hehe..

: hehe..makasih buat penyemangatnya..iyaa..tenang aja nnt setelah selesai PKL, akan ku up smua fictnya..ya..klo bs nyuri2 waktu sih..hehe..

Uzumaki namikaze 3: Gomen ne, tp disini pairnya udah Naruto x Yugito dan itu sudah solid senpai..gomen yaa..tp klo mw NaruHina, aq lg bikin satu lagi fic khusus NaruHina..klo mau silahkan di tunggu, klo gk ya juga gpp sih..hehehe

.1 : Makasih yaa..dan ini ud up kok..

istiartika (kyknya ud bls lewat PM yah? ): emm..yah..soalnya aq juga emang belum pernah baca fict lain ttg sensei team 7 selain Kakashi dan pendapat anda benar ttg mencoba untuk membuat fict ini sdikit berbeda..yaa..emg bener sih dan lagi mencoba-coba untuk membuat alur sendiri di beberapa chapter nanti.. dan sori nih senpai..pair Naruto x Yugito itu udah solid..soalnya aq emg dr pertama emg mau bikin untuk pair ini..maaf yaa.. tp aq tetep mengapresiasi keingingan senpai..dan mungkin saja Ino akan kubuat jd temen Naruto (Dalam artian seperti sahabat gtu)..hehe..makasih ya..dan maap klo balesannya kepanjangan..hehe

Khioneizys : Untuk tes lonceng itu disini.. cm aku bikin sedikit lebih..em.. gimana ya.. yah tergantung penilaian senpai sendiri sih..heheh

Esya. : Klo soal itu..gomen ne karena masih dirahasiakan..heheh..kita lihat saja apakah nanti bisa atau tidak, dan jika iya..apakah alasannya..hehe..gomen ne..dan makasih uda mau reviewwww…

Adityapratama181113 : ini sudah up senpai..makasih buat reviewnya..

DrunKenMist 99: Wah..ternyata cukup mengharukan ya akhirnya..aq kira bakalan biasa aja..hehe..dan makasih buat reviewnyaa..

.94 : Future in your hand sekitar hr jumat up nya, maaf ya kelamaan up soalnya lg mikirin buat alur kedepannya yg lebih penting..hehe..dan..soal pertanyaan senpai, gomen ya belum bs dikasih tau karena masih dirahasiakan..hehe

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview fict ini untuk lanjut..jadinya malah jd dilanjut duluan deh ni fict..dan tenang aja karena seminggu ini, akan author update satu-satu chapter dari keempat fictku sebelum hiatus..oke?.

I present to you all..

Title : Senju Uchiha Naruto : Legacy of Hashirama and Madara

Genre : Adventure and Friendship (Romancenya masih lama..hehe)

Main Pair : Naruto x Yugito, Hashirama &amp; Madara

Rate : T

Don't like, Don't read..

Preview Chapter …

"S-Shinigami-sama..a-aku tahu aku tidak cukup pantas untuk mengatakan ini..t-tapi,ini permintaanku..aku ingin Hashirama-jiichan dan Madara-jiichan selalu ada bersamaku. Aku tahu ini terdengar egois, tapi, untuk seseorang yang belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga, pasti mereka akan melakukan apa saja agar mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga, begitu juga denganku. Jadi kumohon Shinigami-sama.." Pinta Naruto sembari menundukkan kepalanya sampai menyentuh ubin.

Seketika suasana hening. Hashirama dan Madara juga masih terdiam. Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya untuk memohon dan pada akhirnya membuat sang Shinigami tersenyum tipis.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu. Hashirama! Madara!**" Panggil Shinigami setelah ia menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Yah, walaupun sedikit dari hatinya memintanya untuk menolak permintaan anak itu.

"**Misi baru untuk kalian. Aku ingin kalian menemani Naruto Uzumaki sampai akhir hidupnya dan setelahnya jiwa kalian bertiga akan bisa diterima di surga..**" perintah sang Shinigami dan membuat Hashirama dan Madara menampakan wajah berseri-seri. Mereka harus berterima kasih pada legacy mereka.

Chapter 6 : Survive on Uchiha Compound and Shi no Mori

.

.

.

.

"_N-Naruto.."_ Madara dan Hashirama hanya bisa menatap murid dan cicitnya itu sembari tersenyum bahagia. Ya..mereka tidak menyangka jika Shinigami akan mengijinkan mereka berdua untuk tinggal bersama Naruto. Dan..yang lebih hebatnya lagi.. mereka berdua akan tinggal bersama Naruto sampai maut menjemputnya.

Sementara dengan Naruto? Tentu saja wajahnya langsung berseri-seri. Ia tidak menyangka jika Shinigami akan menerima permohonannya itu.

"**Ah ya..aku juga baru ingat.. Kami-chan bilang, musuh kalian dimasa depan bukan hanya Obito seorang. Masih ada 3 orang lagi..yah..walaupun salah satunya itu lemah, tapi ia memiliki otak yang cerdik dan juga licik. Kalian harus hati-hati..**" Seketika Madara dan Hashirama langsung diam ditempat setelah mendengar informasi yang baru mereka dapatkan dari Shinigami.

Bukan hanya Obito seorang saja?. Lalu..siapa ketiga orang itu?.

"_Hah..masalah datang silih berganti.._" Desah Madara lelah karena harus mendapatkan satu masalah lagi yang sebenarnya juga menjadi masalah bagi Hashirama dan juga Naruto.

"_Hei, jika seandainya dulu kau tidak pernah meninggalkan Konoha dan memikirkan rencana Tsui..Tsu-.. apalah itu namanya, aku yakin juga kita tidak akan berakhir dengan banyak masalah seperti ini.._" Jelas Hashirama sembari menatap Madara dengan tatapan bosan.

"_Hei! Kau ini mau kubunuh hah!?_" Teriak Madara dengan penuh emosi.

"_Aku memang sudah mati, Madara.. lagipula aku memang mengatakan hal yang benar bukan?_" Balas Hashirama sembari menatap Madara sengit.

"**Kalian berdua, hentikan ocehan tidak berguna kalian!**" Perintah Shinigami dengan nada marah. Yah.. dia tidak terlalu suka jika terjadi keributan, apalagi dihadapan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"_Gomenasai Shinigami-sama.._" Ucap Hashirama dan Madara berbarengan.

Shiningami hanya mengangguk dan memulai melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi.

"**Aku juga akan memberikan segel khusus kepada kalian berdua. Segel itu hanya akan bekerja jika Naruto menghadapi ketiga orang ini secara bersamaan. Jika hanya satu atau dua dari mereka, segel itu tidak akan bekerja. Segel ini khusus untuk membantu Naruto saat dia mengalami kesulitan nanti karena musuh memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Jadi..kuharap di masa depan nanti, kalian semua bisa menyelesaikan misi ini. Khususnya kau Naruto Uzumaki, atau Naruto Senju..**" Jelas Sang Shinigami panjang lebar kepada mereka bertiga.

"I-Iya Shinigami-sama.." Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit takut. Karena ia sedang berbicara dengan salah satu dari tiga dewa.

"**Nah..sekarang kalian semua bisa kembali..**" Dan dengan itu, pandangan ketiga orang itu menjadi gelap untuk sesaat.

Saat membuka kedua matanya, Naruto melihat kalau dirinya ternyata tertidur di atas kasur di kamarnya sendiri. Naruto bingung, padahal ia tadi masih di lapangan Training Ground 23 sebelum kejadian itu terjadi..ya..kejadian dimana Naruto beserta kakeknya dan juga senseinya bertemu dengan Sang Dewa Kematian.. Shinigami.

"Uhng..kepalaku sakit.." rintih Naruto sembari memegangi sebelah kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Sepertinya sekarang ia harus menambah jam latihannya setelah mendengar wejangan dari Shinigami tentang ketiga musuh misterius yang dibicarakannya tadi. Ia juga berpikir, orang seperti apakah Obito itu?.

"Kau sudah sadar, Naruto-kun?" Tanya sebuah suara feminin dari arah luar pintu kamar Naruto.

"Mikoto Oba-chan? Ano..kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba ada dirumah?" Tanya Naruto setelah ia melihat Mikoto yang memasuki kamarnya sembari membawa segelas coklat hangat untuk Naruto.

"Iya..Itachi yang menggendongmu pulang. Dia bilang saat baru saja team kalian selesai briefing, kau tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Jadinya Itachi langsung mengantarmu pulang sebelum ia pergi lagi ke kantor Hokage.." Jelas Mikoto sembari merapikan selimut Naruto yang berantakan dan juga mengambil beberapa baju kotor.

"Jika kau merasa sudah lebih baik, kau bisa kembali mengurusi tanaman bonsaimu itu Naruto.. sepertinya tanaman bonsaimu itu adalah tanaman tersehat di Konoha.." Ucap Mikoto lagi dan akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Naruto dengan pintu yang masih terbuka.

"_Nah..sekarang ayo kita menemui tanaman bonsai kesayangan kita Naruto.. ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu.._" Ucap Hashirama dengan bersemangat. Akhirnya setelah 7 tahun terlewatkan (Lebih tepatnya saat pembantaian klan Uchiha), Hashirama sudah kembali lagi pada sifat aslinya 100%.

Madara hanya menatap bosan sahabatnya itu dan lebih memilih untuk sparing taijutsu bersama mokuton bunshinnya. Ia terpaksa melakukan sparing dengan mokuton bunshinnya karena..

Kurama masih didalam kandangnya dan juga Naruto masih belum bisa untuk mengontrol chakra Kurama walaupun sudah berteman dengan baik dengan rubah pemalas itu. Walaupun Kurama sering terlihat bermain kartu remi bersama Madara dan Hashirama, itu karena Madara yang melonggarkan segelnya sedikit dan Kurama hanya menggunakan 5% chakranya untuk berubah ke Human-form nya.

Hashirama sedang sibuk memberi intruksi kepada Naruto tentang tanaman bonsainya. Ya..mereka berdua adalah pecinta tanaman bonsai. Alias, sesama maniak karena mereka pengguna Mokuton asli, tidak seperti Madara yang dulu mencuri sel Hashirama untuk dapat membangkitkan Rinnegannya.

Back to Hashirama and Naruto..

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku Hashi jii-san?" Tanya Naruto sembari menyirami dan memberikan pupuk pada tanaman itu. Hashirama tersenyum saja mendengarnya sebelum ia menjawab..

"_Aku ingin kau mencoba untuk menyatu dengan alam.._" Naruto yang mendengarnya bingung sejenak. Menyatu dengan alam? Apa maksudnya?.

"_Maksudku begini. Kita ini sesama pengguna elemen Mokuton bukan?, karenanya, kita harus mengetahui kenapa Mokuton adalah kekkei genkai yang paling kuat dibandingkan kekkei genkai lainnya. Dengan menyatu dengan alam, sama saja artinya dengan berteman dengan alam. Alam akan memberikan segalanya bagimu jika kau tahu bagaimana caranya berteman dengan alam.. mengerti sampai disitu?" _Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya. Jadi, apakah karena Hashirama bersahabat dengan alam baru bisa mengendalikan Mokuton secara efektif?.

"_Tidak Naruto. Begini .. bagi pengguna elemen kayu seperti kita, khususnya tipe sensor sepertimu, hutan, pepohonan, tumbuh-tumbuhan, bahkan bunga sekalipun adalah teman terbaik yang bisa membantumu untuk menemukan seseorang atau apapun yang ingin kau cari jika kau dalam suatu kesulitan. Misalnya seperti sensormu tidak bekerja. Dan dengan menyatu dengan alam, maka kau bisa merasakan seperti apa rasanya menjadi pengguna elemen kayu sungguhan. Aku juga seperti itu saat pertama kalinya aku menguasai elemen ini. Alasan lainnya, Mokuton memiliki energi kehidupan didalamnnya_.." Jelas Hashirama panjang lebar.

"Souka.. aku mengerti Hashi jii-chan! Aku akan mencoba mempraktekannya saat latihan nanti.." Ucap Naruto dengan nada senang bersemangat. Mungkin saja lathannya nanti siang hanya akan melakukan meditasi.

"_Hm.. ngomong-ngomong..kenapa kau ingin menjadi seorang Hokage, Naruto?_" Tanya Hashirama penasaran. Karena sebagai mantan Hokage, ia ingin tahu apa alasan generasi saat ini yang memiliki impian menjadi Hokage.

Madara yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Hashirama pun menghentikan latihannya sejenak. Penasaran dengan jawaban dari muridnya itu.

"Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan agar para penduduk desa mau mengakui keberadaanku, bukan sebagai iblis rubah.." jawaban darI Naruto pun membuat Madara tertawa, sementara Hashirama hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Ia sudah lama berpikir jika menjadi Hokage adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat seluruh penduduk desa mengakuinya sebagai seorang Uzumaki Naruto, bukan sebagai jelmaan Kyuubi.

"_Dengar ya Naruto..walaupun aku tidak pernah menjadi seorang Hokage,aku tahu kalau itu adalah alasan yang bodoh jika kau ingin menjadi seorang Hokage.." _Naruto hanya termenung mendengar jawaban dari Madara. Kenapa alasannya disebut bodoh?.

Hashirama hanya menghela nafas melihat Naruto yang murung tiba-tiba itu. "_Madara benar Naruto. Seseorang tidak mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang banyak hanya karena menjadi seorang Hokage. Tetapi pengertian sesungguhnya dari menjadi Hokage adalah seseorang yang akan memberikan nyawanya untuk teman-temannya dan juga tempat yang dianggap 'rumah' dan yang terpenting adalah seseorang yang memilikii tekad api yang membara didalam dirinya. Semua negara yang memiliki seorang 'Kage' juga memiliki pengertian yang sama, hanya saja bagian 'tekad api' nya saja yang berbeda.."_Ceramah Hashirama.

Madara pun hanya tersenyum. Ia jadi teringat hari dimana Hashirama menusuk jantungnya dengan pedang dan mengatakan hal-hal yang intinya sama dengan yang Hashirama sekarang bagikan pada cicitnya itu.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak tahu kalau pengertian aslinya seperti itu. Tapi, mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi teman-temanku apapun resikonya!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"_Itu bagus Naruto. Tapi juga jangan sampai terlalu memaksakan diri. Oh ya..nanti siang kita akan mempelajari dua jenis jutsu dari Gunbaiku. Uchiha Gaeshi dan juga Uchiha Kaenjin karena minggu ini giliranku untuk mengajar..mengerti?_" Jelas Madara dan Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

Naruto pun kembali mengurus tanaman bonsainya sementara kedua pria itu kembali duduk di meja dekat teras didalam mindscape Naruto itu.

"_Aku melihatnya.." _Hashirama menengok kearah Madara yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"_Melihat apa, Madara?"_ Tanya Hashirama bingung. Apa jangan-jangan ada penampakan di mindscape Naruto?. Kalau iya, apakah berarti Madara memiliki indra keenam?. Madara yang mengetahui isi pikiran sahabatnya itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Hashirama memang sudah kembali ke sifat asalnya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, tapi bukankah yang ia minta hanya sifat dan tidak dengam kedobeannya?. Akhirnya Madara memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"_Aku melihat..tekad api yang sangat membara didalam dirinya.._" Ucapan dari Madara membuat Hashirama tersenyum bangga pada cicitnya itu.

.

.

Skip Time : Keesokan harinya..

Team 7 sudah berkumpul di dalam Compound klan Uchiha bersama Itachi yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga. Ketiga genin yang baru lulus itu pun menatap Itachi dengan tatapan serius.

"Baiklah.. sebenarnya tes ini tidak jauh-jauh dari bell test yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Genin yang baru lulus. Kalian pasti tahu itu bukan?" Ketiganya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku disini sedikit mengupgradenya agar kalian bisa menikmati taman bermain buatanku" lanjut Itachi lagi sembari tersenyum tipis. Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdropped mendengarnya. Oke, sepertinya aniki mereka tidak main-main kali ini.

" Tugas kalian disini adalah mencari satu buah bel untuk kalian dengan aku yang akan selalu mengintai dan menyerang kalian. Kalian bisa mencarinya dimanapun, kecuali didalam rumah-rumah itu. Kalian pasti tidak mau menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk mencari bel itu disetiap rumah bukan? Jika kalian sudah mengambil satu buah lonceng untuk kalian, maka kalian harus segera menuju Shi no Mori untuk melanjutkan tugas kalian itu, mengerti?" Jelas Itachi panjang lebar. Sakura yang mendengarnya menjadi gugup. Ia sekarang merutuki nasibnya ditempatkan di team ini. Ternyata Itachi cukup sadis karena memberikan ujian genin yang cukup sulit bagi genin yang baru lulus akademi, apalagi dengan keberadaan Itachi yang akan mengintai dan menyerang mereka. Apa yang lebih baik lagi dari ini?.

Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ternyata hanya mencari bel dengan mengikuti rute yang telah tertulis di kertas, tetapi Itachi adalah mantan ANBU jadi pasti ia menyiapkan beberapa jebakan kecil disana. Dan itulah bagian 'terbaik'nya.

"**Memang benar kalau Itachi menyiapkan beberapa jebakan disekitar sini. Itu sudah pasti dan asal kau tahu gaki, walaupun kau telah diangkat menjadi adik angkat Itachi, ia pasti tidak akan memudahkan ujian ini..**" Jelas Kurama dengan nada khasnya itu.

Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah rubah itu dengan tatapan sweatdropped.

'Aku juga sudah tahu itu bola bulu! Memangnya siapa yang memintamu berkomentar uh?" Tanya balik Naruto dengan nada bosannya. Kurama pun mendelik kearah Naruto dengan perempatan yang muncul dikepalanya sementara Hashirama dan Madara hanya menepi saja dan membiarkan kedua orang, ralat, satu anak kecil dan rubah jadi-jadian itu berargumen.

"**Aku mengatakan itu karena aku mau dan asal kau tahu aku peduli pada-.. upss..**" Kurama langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat Naruto tersenyum kemenangan.

'Jadi, kau ternyata peduli padaku, ne Kurama-chan?' Tanya Naruto sembari menyeringai.

" **KELUAR SANA!**" Teriak Kurama sembari mengusir Naruto dari mindscapenya.

'DASAR RUBAH TUA SIALAN!' Teriak Naruto membahana dan akhirnya ia keluar dari mindscapenya. Kurama hanya menghela nafas dan seketika kedua matanya menangkap kalau dua orang yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama 12 tahun ini hanya berdiri mematung di pojokan sana.

"**Apa?"** Tanya Kurama. Madara dan Hashirama menggeleng cepat dan kemudian mencoba mencari kesibukan sendiri-sendiri sembari menghindari rubah raksasa yang sedang marah-marah itu.

Real world..

"Oh ya... jumlah bel disini ada 3 buah dan setelah kalian bisa menyelesaikan tugas pertama kalian disini, kalian bisa langsung menuju hutan kematian untuk melaksanakan tugas selanjutnya. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan rute dibelakang kertas itu karena siapa tahu ada diantara kalian yang belum pernah ke hutan kematian.." tambah Itachi lagi.

Naruto tersenyum sekali lagi. Hutan kematian merupakan tempat dimana kakeknya itu melatihnya menggunakan Mokuton untuk pertama kalinya dan disana, ia merasakan kalau ada suatu perasaan aneh pada dirinya. Seperti.. menyatu dengan alam yang dikatakan oleh kakeknya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Namun, seperti yang ia ketahui bahwa Hutan kematian memiliki banyak hewan berbahaya dan tumbuhan beracun disana yang dapat membunuh manusia. Entah seperti apa rasanya saat kakeknya yang sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk saat itu sembari membangun Hutan yang penuh dengan emosi negatif itu.

"Karena sekarang masih jam 8 pagi, aku akan memberikan batas waktu sampai jam satu siang. Dan bagi siapa yang sudah menyelesaikan misi pertama duluan, boleh mendapatkan makan siang yang sudah kusiapkan di Training Ground 23.." ucap Itachi. Great, sekarang mereka memiliki 3 tempat yang harus dikunjungi. Itachi sepertinya telah merencanakannya dengan baik.

Naruto dan Sasuke membatu seketika. Jadi, inikah alasan Mikoto tidak memberikan mereka sarapan pagi tadi?.

'Terkutuk kau Baka-Aniki!' batin Sasuke dan Naruto nista. Mereka berdua sedang kelaparan saat ini. Itachi pun hanya bisa menahan tawa yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang seperti orang kebelet BAB itu.

"Lalu, ini untuk misi kedua yang akan kalian lakukan di Hutan kematian. Yaitu mengambil dua buah lonceng emas yang berada padaku. Kenapa aku memilih hutan kematian karena hutan kematian memiliki medan yang lebih baik untuk bersembunyi dari pada training ground biasa. Pastikan kalian tidak kehilangan kertas itu atau tidak kalian pasti akan tersesat didalam sana. Dengan ini, ujian survival training DIMULAI!" Dan setelah memberikan penjelasan terakhir, Itachi menghilang dengan menggunakan Shunsinnya.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura saat ini sedang berhadapan. Dan mereka membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil sembari menundukan badan mereka untuk mendiskusikan rencana.

"Kalau begitu, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mencari ketiga bel itu untuk kita sendiri-sendiri terlebih dahulu. Menurutku, ujian pertama ini bertujuan untuk mengetes kemampuan per-individu. Apalagi dengan jebakan yang menunggu kita di tempat dimana bel itu berada." Jelas Naruto setelah ia menganalisa keadaan dan penjelasan-penjelasan Itachi sebelumnya.

Sasuke kagum karena temannya atau bisa dikatakan adik angkatnya karena dirinya dan Naruto itu sebenarnya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan itu dapat menangkap maksud tersembunyi Itachi dari ujian bagian pertama ini.

"Jika begitu, maka rencana apa yang bagus untuk kita lakukan saat ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mundur kebelakang sembari menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

BOFT!

Seketika muncullah 3 ekor kucing dengan headband lambang klan Senju di kepala mereka masing-masing.

Kucing pertama memiliki bulu berwarna oranye dengan warna hitam onyx, dan kucing itu bernama Orenji. Kucing kedua memiliki bulu berwarna coklat keputih-putihan dengan matanya yang berwarna merah, dan nama kucing itu adalah Shin. Kucing ketiga memiliki bulu berwarna putih dengan warna mata coklat, dan namanya adalah Shiro.

"Kawaii ne~" Komentar Sakura sembari melihat ketiga kucing ninja milik Naruto tersebut.

"Nah..aku menggunakan kuchiyose kucing ini untuk kalian bawa salah satunya agar memudahkan kita berkomunikasi dan membuat rencana. Aku akan membawa Orenji. Nah, kalian berdua tinggal pilih dan jangan kaget atau berteriak saat kucing itu berbicara pada kalian ya." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke memilih untuk membawa Shin sementara Sakura memilih untuk membawa Shiro.

"Kalau begitu, kita berpencar sekarang!" perintah Naruto dan akhirnya mereka bertiga melompat ke tujuan masing-masing sembari membawa kuchiyose kucing yang dipinjamkan Naruto untuk berkomunikasi.

With Naruto..

Saat ini, Naruto berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah lama dari ketiga anggota Uchiha terakhir yang tinggal bersamanya saat ini. Rumah itu sudah sangat berdebu dan dipenuhi dengan bekas sabetan-sabetan kunai.

"_Aku masih tidak percaya kalau sekarang klanku sudah hampir punah..dan kenapa Obito membantai klan Uchiha? Untuk apa sebenarnya?_" Tanya Madara pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah mendengar dari Itachi saat itu kalau ada seorang pria yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Uchiha Madara dan membuat Madara bisa langsung menebak siapa orang itu. Tapi, kenapa Obito harus membantai klan Uchiha?.

"_Mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan Danzou.. dia dulu murid Tobirama.._" ucap Hashirama.

Madara menaikan alisnya sejenak. "_Tobirama? Jadi dia itu muridnya Tobirama? Pantas saja.. dari yang kudengar dari Itachi, ia memiliki idealis yang sama dengan adikmu itu..._" ucap Madara.

Oke.. kita kembali lagi pada Naruto dan kita tinggalkan saja kedua shinobi itu berargumen.

Syut! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seketika, puluhan kunai meluncur kearah Naruto yang saat itu telah menemukan sebuah lonceng. Tadinya ia berniat mengambilnya sendiri, namun ia menggunakan bunshin terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan keadaan dan benar saja, disini sudah disiapkan sebuah jebakan dan ia yakin kalau Itachi pasti akan menyiapkan lebih dari satu jebakan.

"Ne, tidak kusangka kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan bel itu, Naruto-kun.." ucap sebuah suara dari balik kegelapan pepohonan. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terrsenyum tipis.

"Oh benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus, Itachi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto sembari menyiapkan sebuah kunai yang segera dialiri chakra angin olehnya untuk bersiap-siap bertarung dengan Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis."Hn, itu benar, asal kau tahu, Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini sedang bertarung dengan bunshinku. Jadi, bersiap untuk bersenang-senang, Naruto.." ucap Itachi dan ia pun mulai melaju kearah Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang langsung melaju kearah Itachi sembari membawa kunainya itu.

Trank! Krak!

Baru satu kali kunai mereka saling bertabrakan, kunai yang dipegang Itachi langsung terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan di telapak tangan Itachi, terlihat luka gores karena chakra angin yang mengalir di kunai Naruto tadi.

Sejenak, Naruto melihat ketempat dimana kucingnya yang masih memperhatikan pertarungannya, kemudian, ia membuat bunshin untuk menuju pada kucing itu untuk memberitahukan sebuah pesan agar bisa disampaikan ke masing-masing rekannya.

"Pintar.. mempertajam senjata dengan chakra angin.. aku jadi ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi kemampuanmu Naruto-kun.. dan juga..untuk aoa kucing kecil itu, Naruto?" ucap Itachi yang mulai serius dan mengaktifkan sharingan 3 tomoenya.

'Sial.. dia mulai serius sampai-sampai mengaktifkan sharingan..' batin Naruto. Walaupun ia sudah kuat, tetap saja ia merasa Itachi masih lebih kuat darinya. Ia adalah mantan captain Anbu dan ia sendiri masuk kedalam kesatuan Anbu dalam usianya yang maih sangat muda dulu.

Naruto pun merapal segel tangan dan meneriakan. "**Katon : Goukkakyu no jutsu!**"Naruto pun menyemburkan bola api yang langsung menuju kearah Itachi dengan cepat.

"**Suiton : Suijinhekki!**" Itachi menyemburkan air dalam jumlah cukup banyak untuk menahan bola api yang menuju kearahnya.

'Huh? Dia juga memiliki elemen air? Sejak kapan?' batin Naruto bingung.

"_Hm, jarang sekali anggota klan Uchiha yang memiliki elemen air.."_ Komentar Madara.

"_Huh? Jadi, memangnya rata-rata anggota klan Uchiha hanya memiliki elemen api saja?_" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Madara menggeleng pelan."_Tidak juga.. aku bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke memiliki elemen petir didalam saja suatu hari nanti ia bisa membuat kekkei genkai dari kedua elemen yang dibawanya, begitu juga dengan Itachi.._" Balas Madara lagi dan Naruto pun mengangguk.

Syuut!

Sebuah kunai melesat disamping Naruto. Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari mindscapenya pun kaget.

"Jangan melamun. Jika aku benar-benar seorang musuh, maka kau pasti sudah ada di alam sana sekarang.." saran Itachi.

'Ha'i!" jawab Naruto dan mereka mulai bertarung kembali.

With Sasuke..

Sasuke saat ini bertanding Taijutsu dengan Itachi. Sasuke mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah wajah Itachi yang langsung saja ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Itachi. Kemudian, Sasuke melompat sedikit keatas sembari mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk menendang wajah Itachi, namun dengan tangan Sasuke yang masih ditahan oleh Itachi, Itachi pun menggunakannya untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke.

Krak!

Itachi sedikit memelintir pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke dan melempar tubuhnya kearah batang pohon. Sasuke sedikit meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo keluarkan kemampuanmu Sasuke. Kemana semua hasil latihanmu selama ini?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin sembari mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Cih.. akan kutunjukan padamu hasil latihanku selama ini.." ucap Sasuke dengan sharingan 2 tomoe miliknya.

"Hyaa!" Sasuke kembali menuju kearah Itachi sembari meningkatkan kecepatannya dengan melepas Gravity sealnya yang sudah dipasangnya selama ini saat ia berlatih bersama Naruto dan kedua shinobi itu.

Syut!

Sasuke mengambil posisi kebawah Itachi sembari mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menendang dagu Itachi dengan telak dan membuat tubuh Itachi terhempas ke udara, dan tak lama Itachi sudah ada diposisi dengan kepala yang menghadap ke tanah dan ia berjarak sekitar 9 meter dari tanah.

Sring!

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berada dibelakangnya dengan perban yang langsung saja melilit keseluruhan tubuhnya, kecuali bagian kepalanya.

'Apa? Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi secepat ini? Dan jurus apa ini?' Batin Itachi bertanya-tanya.

"**Shinsi Rendan!**" teriak Sasuke dan akhirnya kedua tubuh itu meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan penuh.

BRAKKH!

Tanah pun menjadi hancur setelah dua kakak-beradik itu melakukan pendaratan yang cukup bagus dan tak lama Sasuke keluar dari lubang yang telah diciptakannya dengan jurusnya itu.

Tak lama, ia melihat tubuh Itachi yang seketika berubah menjadi kumpulan gagak-gagak hitam. 'Dia tidak memakai tubuh aslinya. Jadi kuasumsikan ia sedang bertarung dengan Naruto, kalau tidak Naruto maka Sakura. Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari bel itu..dan mungkin saja aku harus berterima kasih pada Lee saat itu karena telah mengajakku latihan..' batin Sasuke.

Tak lama, kucing yang tadi disuruhnya untuk bersembunyi pun muncul dan memberitahukan pesan yang disampaikan oleh bunshin Naruto tadi.

'Hm.. begitu ya.. kalau begitu, aku harus cepat-cepat..' batin Sasuke sembari mencari lonceng itu dan sesegera mungkin menuju tempat Naruto untuk mendiskusikan rencana berikutnya.

With Sakura..

Sakura saat ini telah pingsan dalam genjutsu Tsukiyomi Itachi. Itachi memberikannya sebuah mimpi yang indah dimana Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke didalam genjutsunya.

'Setidaknya, genjutsunya akan bertahan cukup lama..hah.. kenapa aku harus memiliki anggota team fansgirl? Aku harus melatihnya untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan Fgnya itu..' pikir Itachi dan membopong tubuh Sakura setelah sebelumnya mengikat kedua tangan Sakura kebelakang.

Back to Naruto..

"**Shuriken kagebunshin no jutsu**!" ucap Naruto sembari melempar 10 buah shuriken yang tak lama berubah menjadi 50 buah shuriken yang menuju kearah Itachi dengan cepat.

"**Katon : Hosenka no jutsu!**" lanjut Naruto lagi dan tak lama ia membuat ke-50 shuriken itu terlapisi oleh api.

'Ia bisa menggunaka Hosenka dengan menggunakan shuriken sungguhan, bukan dengan shuriken yang terbuat dari chakra api? Menarik..' batin Itachi menganalisis.

"**Katon : Ryuen Hoka no jutsu!**" ucap Itachi dan tak lama muncul 5 buah kepala naga yang menyerang ke-50 shuriken Naruto dan membuat kedua jurus itu saling menimbulkan ledakan-ledakan kecil disana.

'Dia menguasai jurus api buatan Madara-sensei?' batin Naruto bingung. Ia tidak ingat, memangnya sejak kapan Madara melatih Itachi tentang jurus itu?.

"_Sepertinya ia mencopynya dengan sharingan saat Madara melatihmu saat itu.."_Ucap Hashirama sembari melirik Madara yang sedang tidur siang di sofa saat ini. Huh.. sepertinya Uchiha Madara saat ini menjadi seorang Tukang Tidur.

"Begitu ya" Gumam Naruto.

Setelahnya, Naruto saat ini menuju kearah Itachi sembari merapal jutsu.

"**Kokuangyo no jutsu!**" ucap Naruto dan seketika, daerah dimana itachi sedang berdiri saat ini menjadi gelap.

'Ini..kalau tidak salah, ini adalah jurus milik Nidaime Hokage..' batin Itachi.

Buagh!

Itachi pun terpental dengan telak setelah ia ditinju oleh sebuah kepalan tangan yang ia yakini adalah Naruto.

Itachi pun bangun sembari mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya itu dan bergumam. "Kai!" dan setelahnya, kegelapan pun memudar dan digantikan dengan cahaya terang dan juga ia ternyata masih berdiri ditempatnya sebelum jutsu yang dikeluarkan Naruto itu membuatnya terpental tadi.

'Ini aneh.. kenapa aku masih berada disini? Aku tadi terpental dan seharusnya aku berada sekitar satu meter dari tempatku berdiri disini..' batin Itachi.

"Rasakan ini! **Hi no dama!**" ucap Naruto sembari membawa sebuah bulatan yang terbuat dari api dan menekannya ke perut Itachi.

Dhuar!

"Ahk!" Itachi meringis kesakitan dan setelahnya tubuhnya berubah menjadi genangan darah.

Naruto menatap genangan darah itu dengan bingung.'Chi bunshinkah? Kukira yang tadi adalah Itachi-sensei yang asli..' batin Naruto dan ia pun kahirnya melanjutkan pencarian belnya itu tanpa tahu kalau Itachi yang asli telah menyusun permainan yang lebih mengasyikan di Hutan kematian..

'Cepatlah datang kesini Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.. ujian sebenarnya baru dimulai..' batin Itachi sembari melihat kearah Sakura yang telah menjadi tawanannya.

TBC..

A/N : Maaf ya baru diupdate hari ini..hahaha.. ne, bagaimanakah menurut kalian chapter ini? Membosankankah? Menarik? Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian baik itu kritik, saran, masukan ataupun pertanyaan..oke? Dan maap ya kalau adegan fightnya masih jelek..hehe..author masih belajar dlm membuat adegan fight.

Keterangan jutsu :

1\. Hi no dama : Author terinspirasi dari rasengan normal, cuma Hi no dama ada sedikit lapisan-lapisan api di sekelilingnya dan ukurannya lebih besar sedikit dari rasengan normal.

Next Chapter : Survive on Uchiha Compound and Shi no Mori part 2


	7. Chapter 7 : Survive! Part 2

Chapter 7 : Survive on Uchiha Compound and Shi no Mori part 2

Title : Senju Uchiha Naruto : Legacy of Hashirama and Madara

Genre : Adventure and Friendship (Romancenya masih lama..hehe)

Main Pair : [Naruto U., Yugito N.,], Hashirama S., &amp; Madara U.,

Rate : T (masih aman kok )

Don't like, Don't read and Don't Flame..

Preview Chapter …

"Rasakan ini! **Hi no dama!**" ucap Naruto sembari membawa sebuah bulatan yang terbuat dari api dan menekannya ke perut Itachi.

Dhuar!

"Ahk!" Itachi meringis kesakitan dan setelahnya tubuhnya berubah menjadi genangan darah.

Naruto menatap genangan darah itu dengan bingung.'Chi bunshinkah? Kukirayang tadi adalah Itachi-sensei yang asli..' batin Naruto dan ia pun kahirnya melanjutkan pencarian belnya itu tanpa tahu kalau Itachi yang asli telah menyusun permainan yang lebih mengasyikan di Hutan kematian..

'Cepatlah datang kesini Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.. ujian sebenarnya baru dimulai..' batin Itachi sembari melihat kearah Sakura yang telah menjadi tawanannya.

.

.

.

**S****urvive on Uchiha Compound and Shi no Mori**** part 2!**

.

"Kerja bagus Orenji, Shin, Shiro.. nah, sekarang kalian bertiga boleh kembali dulu.." Kata seorang anak berambut pirang sembari membentuk sebuah segel tangan dan pada akhirnya kucing yang tadi ada didepannya pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap, begitu juga dengan kedua kucing lainnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! ...

Beberapa detik setelah menghilangnya ketiga kucing itu, anak yang bernama Naruto itu mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki yang ia rasa berjalan kearahnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis pun terukir di wajahnya karena ia sudah mengetahui siapa orang itu, apalagi karena chakra dari orang itu sangat familiar baginya.

"Huh.. biar kutebak.. Itachi-sensei yang kau lawan pasti juga hanya Bunshin bukan?" Tanya Naruto sembari memutar balikan tubuhnya ke arah belakangnya dan yang saat ini ia lihat adalah seorang anak yang usianya sepantaran dengannya yang saat ini hanya berdiri di depannya dengan jarak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri dan anak itu hanya diam saja sembari memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Hn." Dan anak itu pun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkatnya yang khas.

Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas karena ia juga sudah tahu model jawaban seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan dari mulut teman Uchihanya ini.

'Apakah semua Uchiha seperti ini?' batin Naruto sembari memandang anak yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"_Tidak juga.. misalnya saja adikku Izuna. Dia itu memiliki sifat yang sama sepertimu tahu. Berisik, cerewet, dan juga suka melakukan kejahilan. Tapi, terkadang dia juga bisa seperti Uchiha pada umumnya jika dia sudah marah.." _Sahut Madara sembari mengingat-ingat kembali adik tercintanya itu.

'Begitukah? Jadi adiknya sensei itu sepertiku ya.. pantas saja. Aku merasa kau pernah mengatakan kalau aku itu mirip sekali dengan adikmu itu..' komentar Naruto dan saat ia melirik kearah Madara, ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat ia melihat senseinya dan Jii-sannya kembali melakukan sparing singkat mereka dikarenakan tidak ada kerjaan sekarang.

'Hanya saja jangan sampai mereka merusak mindscapeku seperti waktu itu..' Gumam Naruto lagi sambil mengingat saat dimana kedua orang itu melakukan sparing untuk pertama kalinya dan baru saja 5 menit Naruto pergi ke dunia nyata, ia dikagetkan dengan dinding yang penuh lubang disana-sini, dan juga kerusakan-kerusakan lainnya yang membuat Naruto jawsdrop dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget, Madara hanya mengatakan dengan gaya santainya kalau mereka hanya sparing Taijutsu ringan.

Dan.. Naruto kembali memikirkan ulang hal tersebut. Seperti apa parahnya kerusakan di Shumatsu no Tani saat kakeknya dan senseinya bertarung untuk yang terakhir kali kalau Taijutsu ringan saja seperti ini dampaknya?.

**-Real world-**

"Lalu, bagaimana? Apakah kau juga sudah mendapatkan loncengnya?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang ia rasa baru saja keluar dari mindscapenya itu.

"Tentu saja aku sudah dapat. Hanya saja tinggal Sakura karena ia gagal dalam ujian ini dan pada akhirnya ia tertangkap oleh Sensei. Benar-benar merepotkan.." Jawab Naruto sembari mengutip salah satu kata favorit dari temannya yang berasal dari klan Nara itu.

"Huh.. mau bagaimana lagi dobe, dia itu tetap saja anggota team 7 dan walaupun ia masih lemah sekarang, kita pasti bisa mengajarinya suatu jutsu untuknya bertahan dalam pertarungan.." Komentar Sasuke dan seketika, sebuah seringaian terbit dan terbentuk di wajah Naruto.

"Jangan bilang... KAU SUKA SAKURA-CHAN, -TTEBAYO!?" Teriak Naruto dan karena teriakannya yang sangat kencang itu, Sasuke harus menutup kedua telingannya agar ia tidak tuli mendadak.

Dan saat Sasuke melepas kedua tangannya dari telinganya, ia meluruskan statement yang barusan Naruto teriakan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya dobe. Yang kumaksud adalah jika ia gagal dalam tes-tes berikutnya, maka ia tidak akan bisa lulus dari ujian ini dan pada akhirnya kita juga akan ikut mengulang akademi satu tahun lagi.." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Hahaha.. ya aku tahu itu teme dan aku hanya bercanda tadi.." ucap Naruto sembari menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju lokasi dimana lonceng milik Sakura seharusnya berada.

Mereka pikir, setidaknya Sakura harus memiliki satu buah lonceng untuknya karena mereka tahu kalau selanjutnya bel yang ada hanya ada dua buah dan dengan jumlah itu, Sasuke dan Naruto tahu bahwa Itachi berniat agar mereka semua saling menyerang satu sama lainnya.

"Simpan dengan baik Teme.." perintah Naruto sembari melempar lonceng itu kearah Sasuke dan Sasuke pun menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sembari melihat teman se-timnya itu yang umurnya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Karena lonceng itu milik Sakura dan kau kan suka-.." belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas kalau ada suatu aura kegelapan yang menguar di balik tubuh Sasuke.

"Berani kau selesaikan kalimat itu, akan kubuat kau tidak bertemu dengan ramen selamanya, Uzumaki Naruto.." Ancam Sasuke, masih dengan aura kegelapan yang menguar dari balik tubuhnya itu.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin tertawa karena ia merasa sangat lucu jika ia melihat seorang Uchiha yang marah hanya karena digoda seperti Sasuke.

"Hehehe.. baiklah tuan Uchiha.." ucap Naruto yang saat ini masih saja tersenyum jahil. Dan setelahnya, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Shi no Mori.

.

.

.

**A few minutes later..**

**-Shi no Mori-**

.

Tap! Zwush!

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang melompati satu persatu batang pepohonan sembari menuju ke tempat dimana Sakura dan Itachi berada. Dan untungnya bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah tipe ninja sensor dan jadinya mereka berdua tidak perlu kesulitan mencari satu persatu tempat di hutan super luas ini hanya untuk mencari tempat dimana mereka berdua berada.

Apalagi saat Naruto mengatakan padanya kalau Itachi menekan chakranya agar mereka berdua dipersulit untuk menemukannya, namun sayangnya bagi Itachi, kemampuan sensor Naruto sudah mampu menandingi adik dari Shodaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

"Disana!" Tunjuk Naruto kearah sebuah Goa yang terlihat sangat besar itu. Sasuke yang tidak sabaran untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ujian sialan dari Itachi ini pun langsung turun ke tanah dengan tergesa-gesa, namun saat ia sudah terlanjur meloncat turun, Naruto meneriakinya dari atas pohon.

"Teme! Jangan turun dulu dasar bodoh! Ada jebakan!" Teriak Naruto dari atas pohon sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun merutuki kegegabahannya dan saat ia merasa kakinya sudah menginjak tanah, ia melihat suatu benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cahaya dari sana dan sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menyadari apa benda itu sebenarnya.

'Kertas peledak!?. Sialan kau kau adalah Aniki yang paling GILA!.' Batin Sasuke sembari mengutuki Anikinya itu yang kelewat batas karena memberikan ujian seperti ini. Oh, ayolah.. walaupun mereka berdua dilatih oleh dua shinobi terkuat sepajang masa di dunia shinobi, tapi tetap saja status mereka adalah Genin yang baru lulus.

Dengan segera, Sasuke melompat mundur dan ia melihat kalau dibelakangnya ada lebih banyak lagi kertas peledak dan saat ia mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya, ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"**Mokuton : Mokujohekki!**" Dan setelahnya, yang dilihat oleh Sasuke selanjutnya adalah sebuah kubah yang terbuat dari kayu yang melingkupinya dari segala sisi dan pada detik selanjutnya, terdengarlah ledakan diluar sana.

DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR!

Sebuah ledakan beruntun pun terjadi dan dari dalam Goa sana, Itachi hanya tersenyum saat melihat kalau kedua anggota teamnya sudah hadir disini. Oh.. ayolah.. bagi Itachi ini sangat menyenangkan saat melihat raut wajah kaget Sasuke tadi.

With Sasuke and Naruto.

Setelah asap bekas ledakan mulai menghilang, kubah kayu yang tadinya melindungi Sasuke pun terbuka dan saat Sasuke menoleh kearah sampingnya, ia melihat kalau Naruto sedang berdiri disampingnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya ditambah dengan ekspresi stoic yang tercetak di wajahnya.

'Shit! Dia terlihat seperti Madara jika seperti itu..'batin Sasuke sambil menatap wajah stoic Naruto yang sepertinya tidak senang.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang ceroboh seperti tadi.." Kata Naruto, masih dengan posisinya yang melipat kedua tangannya itu dan dengan tatapan datar yang tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Ya baiklah.. Aku minta maaf. Aku tadinya hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ujian bodoh ini.." Tutur Sasuke sembari sedikit membela dirinya dan yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah Naruto yang menghela nafas panjang, namun masih dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

"Baikah. Aku mengerti kau ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ujian ini, tapi tidak perlu sampai segegabah itu. Kau tidak ingat ya perkataanku tentang kakakmu yang mantan Captain Anbu itu dan juga tentang kalau dirinya akan mempersiapkan banyak jebakan seperti tadi?" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kau ini terdengar seperti ibuku saja jika sedang marah.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Apa katamu!?" Tanya Naruto balik sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya dan hal tersebut sontak membuat Sasuke langsung mengelak.

"Tidak-tidak.. bukan apa-apa.. jangan dipikirkan.." ucap Sasuke. Ia hanya tidak mau membuat Naruto mengamuk.

"Hn.. kalau begitu ayo kita segera masuk ke Goa itu. Chakra sensei sangat terasa, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tentu saja.." jawab Sasuke sembari mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka berdua menuju kedalam goa tersebut dan saat mereka sudah masuk, mereka kembali disambut oleh puluhan kunai yang terbang menuju arah mereka.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menangkis kunai-kunai tersebut dengan kunai yang mereka pegang saat ini. Sementara Hashirama dan Madara hanya menonton acara menarik ini dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"_Well, Hashirama. Apakah kau yang membuat ujian survival training seperti ini?_" Tanya Madara sembari menatap Hashirama yang masih menghirup aroma teh yang entah mereka dapatkan darimana.

"_Aku memang membuat tes semacam ini untuk para genin yang baru lulus dan kalau untuk yang satu ini, Itachi sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi lebih menantang.._" Jelas Hashirama sementara Madara hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengarnya.

.

Itachi tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka setelah sebelumnya ia menyembunyikan dirinya, namun ia teringat dengan kemampuan sensor milik Naruto sehingga ia akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Maa.. akhirnya kalian tiba juga di tempat ini. Sebelumnya, aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian berdua karena sudah berhasil melewati tahap pertama bersama bunshinku. Sekarang giliran tahapan kedua, jadi dengarkan penjelasanku dengan seksama.." Itachi pun berdehem sejenak sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Tugas kalian di tahap kedua ini adalah melawanku. Aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian dengan mata kepalaku sendiri karena sebelumnya kalian hanya melawan bunshinku.." Jelas Itachi dan penjelasan itu pun membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bingung. Mereka merasa seperti ada yang janggal disini. Seperti, kenapa dia tidak membawa nama Sakura sedari tadi?. Apakah ada alasan tertentu.

"Tidak hanya melawanku, kalian juga harus berusaha untuk mengambil dua buah lonceng emas ini.." Itachi pun memperlihatkan sepasang lonceng emas yang sudah diikatnya menjadi satu dengan sebuah tali kecil berwarna merah.

"Jika kalian berhasil mendapatkan salah satu dari lonceng ini, berarti kalian memiliki dua buah lonceng dan itu berarti kalian lulus dan boleh mendapatkan makan siang di TG 23, tetapi.." Sejenak Itachi menghentikan penjelasannya itu dan membuat dua genin yang ada didepannya menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Tetapi.. jika salah satu dari kalian tertangkap olehku lagi seperti Sakura, maka aku akan memberikan kalian berdua pilihan... yang sulit untuk kalian pilih.." Baik Naruto dan Sasuke pun sama-sama tercengang saat mendengarnya. Mereka bertekad untuk berhati-hati dan tidak jatuh dalam perangkap Itachi agar mereka tidak mendapatkan pilihan yang hanya Itachi dan Kami-sama yang mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah.. ujian survival training yang sebenarnya akan dimulai dari.. Sekarang!" Akhirnya Itachi pun mengumumkan bahwa ujian yang sebenarnya telah dimulai, tidak seperti ujian yang pertama yang hanya bertujuan untuk mengecek kapasitas masing-masing itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menghilang dan bersembunyi diantara pohon-pohon berukuran besar yang berada di Hutan terlarang itu. Cukup beruntung Itachi memilih tempat itu. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau mereka bertiga pernah menghabiskan waktu disini untuk latihan.

~With Naruto and Sasuke~

Saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang duduk berhadapan di belakang sebuah pohon berukuran besar dan letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat Itachi berada. Sengaja agar mereka bisa mendiskusikan rencana singkat mereka dan membuat Itachi agak lama untuk menemukan mereka.

"Kau tahu teme, aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang pilihan yang akan diberikan Itachi-sensei jika kita benar-benar gagal.." Naruto pun memberikan opininya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga sama. Tapi, kau tahu, kita harus menyelamatkan Sakura terlebih dahulu. Kita tidak akan lulus jika Sakura tidak bersama kita." Jelas sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau aku akan menjadi umpan agar Itachi-sensei bertarung melawanku sementara kau pergi menyelinap dan menyelamatkan Sakura?." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun berpikir sejenak, mencoba memikirkan resiko keberhasilan dan kegagalan dari rencana ini. Dan setelah hampir dua menit berpikir, Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Akan kulakukan.. tapi, bagaimana dengan loncengnya?" Tanya Sasuke setelah ia menyetujui rencana Naruto.

"Haduh..bagaimana ya..sebentar.. akan kupikirkan dulu.." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke pun hanya berdiam diri sembari bersender di batang pohon dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sembari menikmati semilir angin yang membuat dirinya menjadi agak mengantuk.

Naruto yang akhirnya memiliki ide pun dengan bersemangat ingin memberitahu sohibnya, namun saat ia menengok kesampingnya, ia mendapati kalau sang Uchiha bungsu itu dengan seenaknya bersender di batang pohon sambil bersantai dan juga sambil menikmati semilir angin yang juga ikut membelai rambut pirang Naruto.

Dengan senyuman jahil, Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke samping telinga Sasuke dan berkata..

"Teme, Madara-sensei disini dan dia akan melakukan suatu jurus untuk membuat hujan tomat!" Seru Naruto dengan nada antusias.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"APAA!? LAKUKAN SEKARANG JURUS ITU SENSEI!" Teriak Sasuke dengan antusias dan juga semangat berapi-api, namun pada detik selanjutnya, ia melihat Naruto yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sembari tiduran di tanah dan juga sembari memegangi perutnya yang agak sakit karena tertawa.

Didalam sana, muncullah perempatan di atas kepala Madara sembari menatap kesal Naruto.

"_Apa-apaan kau bocah!?. Mana mungkin Uchiha tampan dan legendaris sepertiku memiliki jurus tidak berguna seperti itu?. Kalau pun punya, tomat-tomat itu akan menjadi milikku sendiri.."_ Protes Madara dengan nada kesalnya, sementara Hashirama dan Kurama hanya menghela nafas secara berbarengan.

Madara melirik kearah kedua orang, ralat, satu orang dan seekor rubah yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

"_Kenapa kalian menghela nafas bersama-sama, hah!?. Kalian tidak suka dengan protesku tadi_" Tanya Madara dengan nada kesal dan juga membuat Hashirama bingung.

'_Apa Madara sedang pms?. Eh? Tapi mana mungkin dia pms.. dia itu kan laki-laki.. tidak seperti Kurama yang sampai sekarang tidak kuketahui jenis kelaminnya..' _Batin Hashirama dan pada akhirnya ia merutuki pikirannya sendiri tadi karena ia lupa kalau mereka bertiga saling bisa membaca isi pikiran masing-masing dan saat ini, Hashirama mendapatkan deathglare dari Madara dan juga Kurama.

"_Apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau diriku sedang pms, Hashirama Senju!?" _Tanya Madara dengan EMS yang menatap nyalang Hashirama.

"**Asal kau tahu, aku ini laki-laki tulen tahu! Bukankah kau sudah berulang kali melihatku menggunakan wujud asliku!?**" Kata Kurama sembari menatap Hashirama sengit.

'Gawat... aku lupa.. dasar bodoh!' Hashirama pun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dan untuk saat ini, kita tinggalkan Hokage kita dengan nasibnya yang malang itu.

.

"Menggunakan iwa bunshin? " Tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto mengangguk saja sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Iya... tadi aku sempat memikirkan untuk menggunakan Iwa bunshin atau Moku bunshin untuk menjebak sensei.. kau tahu? Untuk mengambil loncengnya.." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Jadi.. hanya seperti itu?. Kalau begitu, kita lakukan rencana ini sekarang. Semoga berhasil!" Dan dengan itu, Naruto menghilang duluan bersama shunsinnya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke masih harus menggunakan handseal untuk menggunajan shunsin karena dirinya belum memasteri pengendalian chakra seperti Naruto.

.

.

Naruto pun sampai juga pada akhirnya dan saat ini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Itachi yang sepertinya tengah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk melawanku, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Itachi dengan sedikit nada meremehkan. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Saatnya, memulai rencananya.

"Tentu saja..sekarang.. BERIKAN AKU LONCENG SIALAN ITU, -TTEBANE!" Naruto berteriak sembari berlari menuju Itachi dengan sebuah kunai yang ia ambil dari kantung senjatanya.

Itachi pun agak sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun prioritasnya sekarang adalah menguji ketiga geninnya itu.

Naruto pun mencoba menggoreskan kunainya ke arah pipi Itachi, namun serangan seperti itu dapat dielak dengan mudah oleh Itachi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ia pun menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto. Naruto yang kaget pun tidak dapat banyak berkutik dan ia merasakan kalau dirinya dilempar kearah sebuah batang pohon berukuran besar dan punggung Naruto menabrak batang pohon itu.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha itu?. Ia melihat kearah batang pohon yang tadinya menjadi target dimana Itachi melempar tubuh Naruto. Ia yakin Naruto sudah pingsan dengan menabrak batang pohon itu dan saat Itachi melihat kearah sana, Naruto sudah tidak ada, yang ada sekarang hanya sebuah tubuh yang terbuat dari kayu.

'Moku bunshin?' Pikir Itachi terkejut. Ia langsung mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan meneliti ke daerah sekitar sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan ada sebuah signature chakra di belakangnya.

Dengan otomatis, Itachi menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat Naruto yang berada di atas udara bersama dengan bola-bola api yang berukuran sedang mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau memang ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha.." Komentar Itachi. Naruto tersenyum ala rubah saat mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, sekarang rasakan ini, Sensei!"

Itachi pun bersigap dan melakukan handseal Suiton jutsu dan membuat kedua jutsu itu berbenturan dan menciptakan kabut asap yang cukup tebal.

Madara dan Hashirama, tak lupa dengan Kurama tentunya saat ini sedang menonton pertarungan antara Sensei-murid itu dengan penuh keantusiasan.

"_Hah..kenapa aku tidak pernah memberikan latihan Survival training semacam ini dulu ya?"_Pikir Hashirama. Madara hanya menatap Hashirama dengan bosan sebelum akhirnya menyahutinya.

"_Mudah saja.. karena kau itu seorang Dobe! "_

"_Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Teme!"_

"_Aku hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalam isi kepalaku!"_

"_Aku-.."_

"**BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!? PERLUKAH AKU MENDENGARKAN OCEHAN TIDAK BERGUNA KALIAN INI HAH!?**" Dan sang Rubah tua a.k.a Kurama kembali marah-marah karena acara menontonnya terganggu oleh dua orang pendiri Konoha yang belakangan ini selalu berdebat tentang hal yang tidak jelas sama sekali.

"_Huh.._" Mereka berdua pun mendengus sebal layaknya anak yang baru saja dimarahi oleh Ibu mereka.

.

"Naruto.. aku yakin kau pasti tahu jurus ini.. jurus paling mematikan di seluruh Konoha, bukan, lebih tepatnya di seluruh dunia shinobi.." Ucap Itachi dengan nada serius. Naruto menelan ludahnya saat ia mendengar penuturan Itachi tentang jutsu terhebat yang katanya paling mematikan sapai seantero dunia shinobi.

"Heh... aku tidak peduli! Yang kupedulikan hanyalah lulus dari ujian sialan ini." Ucap Naruto yang tentunya kita ketahui kalau ia sebenarnya hanyalah pura-pura tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya.

"Bersiaplah.." Dan dengan itu Itachi berlari menuju Naruto yang kembali menyiapkan handseal untuk Mokuton.

Dalam hati Itachi membatin. 'Kenapa Shinigami-sama bisa menyegel Hashirama-sama danMadara-sama kedalam tubuh Naruto?. Padahal di ujian ini Naruto tidak menunjukan kepeduliannya pada temannya sama sekali. Sasuke jug-.. tunggu sebentar.. dimana Sasuke?' Itachi pun akhirnya teringat dengan keberadaan adiknya itu. Namun sayangnya, ia harus menyelesaikan yang satu ini terlebih dahulu.

"Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi.."

"_Oh sialan! Naruto! Menghindar sekarang, Cepat!"_ Madara berteriak memperingatkan Naruto dari dalam mindscapenya. Naruto bingung seketika.

"Kenapa? Jutsu mematikan pun pasti masih bisa ditahan dengan Moku-.."

"_Tidak ada waktu! Madara benar, cepat KABUR!" _Hashirama memperingatkan.

Naruto pun kembali dari mindscapenya dan ia kaget saat ia merasakan Itachi berada dibelakangnya. Ia membentuk Tiger seal dengan jarinya dan berteriak dibelakang Naruto.

"Sennen Goroshi!" Itachi pun akhirnya menyebutkan jurus paling mematikan itu, namun sebenarnya nista dan dalam 3 detik, Naruto mampu menghindar dan melompat keatas pohon yang cukup tinggi.

Naruto yang merasa lega pun terduduk disana sembari memegangi dadanya yang ia rasa berdetak dengan cepat karena ketegangan tadi.

"Fiyuuhh.. syukurlah.. jika aku kena... pasti.." Naruto bergidik ngeri jika ia membayangkan kalau dirinya terkena jurus itu. Ia penasaran tentang siapa yang menciptakan jurus nista itu tanpa ia ketahui kalau orang yang menciptakannya adalah Jii-sannya sendiri.

Naruto memandang Itachi yang ada di bawah dan ia pun melompat turun dari atas sana dengan sebilah kunai yang sudah dialiri chakra angin.

"Hyaahh!"

Jleb!

Naruto menusuk bahu kiri Itachi. Naruto yang menyadari adanya kejanggalan disana pun segera mundur kebelakang dan setelahnya tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi gagak-gagak yang berterbangan.

Setelah gagak-gagak itu menghilang, Naruto pun mencoba untuk mencari Itachi lagi didalam Goa tersebut. Namun, belum ada setengah meter ia berjalan, Itachi keluar dengan membawa kedua temannya yang saat ini berada dalam ikatan tali. Iya.. Sasuke tertangkap rupanya saat ia ingin menyelamatkan Sakura. Ternyata Itachi juga mempersiapkan jebakan didalam sana.

"Kuakui caramu mengecohku itu cukup bagus dengan membiarkan Sasuke menyelamatkan Sakura sementara Kau sendiri melawanku dan berusaha mengambil lonceng ini sendirian.." Komentar Itachi. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Gomen Sensei.. aku hanya berpura-pura untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih mementingkan diri sebelumnya agar kau tidak terlalu memikirkan Sasuke, tapi, sepertinya rencanaku gagal.." ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

Ini gawat!. Itachi telah menawan dua anggota teamnya dan sekarang hanya tersisa dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke didorong oleh Itachi menuju tempat Naruto dan hal itu pun membuat kedua anak itu menjadi bingung.

"Sekarang.. akan kuberikan pilihan bagimu, Naruto.." Dan inilah bagian yang paling ingin dihindari oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan Sakura, kau harus.." Naruto masih menunggu bagian terakhir yang ingin diucapkan oleh Itachi.

"Membunuh Sasuke.."

Deg!

Naruto kaget saat ia mendengar penuturan Itachi. Ia melihat lagi kearah bola mata berwarna hitam yang dingin itu. Apa dia sudah tidak waras!?. Kira-kira, begitulah isi pikiran Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin memilih untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua, maka kau yang harus mati.."

"Naruto..apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Naruto hanya diam untuk sejenak dan akhirnya ia mengangkat kunainya tinggi-tinggi dan mengarahkannya kearah Sasuke.

"Naruto! Jangan!" Sakura berteriak sembari menangis. Naruto tidak mungkin akan membunuh Sasuke, kan?.

Crash!

Sasuke pun membelalakan matanya kaget. Ternyata.. Naruto.. melepaskan ikatan talinya dan itu membuat Sakura bernafas lega, namun ia masih bingung. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto selanjutnya?.

"Sasuke.. lanjutkanlah ujian ini.. jangan sampai gagal." Hanya itu kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto sebelum ia mengarahkan kunai tersebut kearah jantungnya.

Hashirama dan Madara terperangah dari dalam sana. Ini.. seperti saat Madara mencegah Hashirama untuk bunuh diri!. Tapi, kali ini, siapa yang akan mencegahnya?.

"Selamat tinggal" Naruto pun menghunuskan kunai tersebut ke arah jantungnya sembari menutup mata, namun sedetik sebelum dirinya berpindah ke alam sana, ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Dan, saat Naruto membuka kedua matanya, Ia melihat Sasuke yang memegang tangannya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara dirinya sendiri (Sasuke) masih dalam keadaan duduk di tanah.

"Baka! Kita ini satu team! Jadi kalaupun kita gagal, kita gagal sebagai satu team! Kalaupun kita harus mati disini.. kita.. mati sebagai satu tim! " Ucapan dari Sasuke pun membuat semua orang tercengang disana. Baik Itachi, Sakura maupun Naruto. Naruto yang pada awalnya kaget atas penuturan Sasuke, tiba –tiba tersenyum tipis dan ia pun menatap Sakura yang juga ikut menatap kedua anggota teamnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kau benar Sasuke. Kalau kita mati, temui aku di alam sana ya...haha.." Naruto pun mencoba bergurau dan mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama sebelum akhirnya untuk kedua kalinya tangannya kembali di tahan.

"Cukup.. aku sudah cukup melihat kesungguhan kalian. Dengan ini kunyatakan.. kalian semua.. lulus!" Itachi pun mengumumkan kelulusan ketiga genin itu. Otomatis, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung berkumpul dan saling mengucapkan selamat sembari menangis bahagia.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling menegangkan bagi mereka bertiga.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa aku memilih metode seperti ini dalam ujian ini?" Ketiga genin itu pun menggeleng pelan. Walaupun Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu, ia tidak mau sok tahu untuk saat ini. Entah kenapa, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Di dunia shinobi, tidak semua hal berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Sewaktu-waktu, kita akan dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sangat sulit. Pilihan yang memiliki resiko yang sama-sama besar. Karena itu, aku membuat ujian seperti ini dengan maksud seperti itu.." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar dan ketiga genin dihadapannya pun mengangguk.

.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat ia kembali kedalam mindscapenya dan bertemu dengan ketiga orang kesayangannya.

"Ojii-chan!, Sensei!, Nii-chan! Aku lulus –ttebane!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan.

"_Sshh, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Naru.. kami tahu kau lulus.. oh.. ngomong-ngomong, pilihanmu tadi saat kau ingin mengakhiri nyawamu sendiri itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian saat aku sendiri juga ingin mengakhiri nyawaku sendiri.." _Jelas Hashirama.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

Madara pun mengangguk. "_Itu benar Naru.. huh.. untung saja waktu itu aku menahan dirinya untuk tidak benar-benar bunuh diri, kalau tidak..aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.._" Sahut Madara dengan nada yang terdengar seperti orang yang mau curhat.

.

.

.

TBC..

A/N : Oke... entah kenapa saat aku menulis chapter ini, aku merasa ada yang kurang atau agak aneh mungkin?. Yah..tapi gimana ya? Beginilah chapter 7 .. maap ya jika agak aneh, masih gaje dan sebagainya..hahaha..

Oh iya.. disini Naruto aku pakein suffic yang sama kya Kushina, soalnya dattebayo kan udah keseringaan, jadi.. yg ini juga ikut diubah aja.. jadi dattebane.. hehehe..entah kenapa, aku suka aja

Oke.. please give me your precious review or critsim.. i would glad to receive them..

See you next time!

Next Chapter : The First C-Rank Mission


	8. Chapter 8 : First C Rank Mission 1

Chapter 8 : The First C-Rank Mission : Part One

Balasan Review :

Namikazeshinigami007 :Yo! Gomen ne kelamaan keluarnya.. abisnya dari kemarin Queen lagi dalam kegiatan pkl dan ngetik dua fict sebelumnya jdnya susah juga nyari waktunya..hehehe..

teddy-chan : Makasih..hehe.. ini sudah lanjut.. silahkan membaca..hehe

cpa ajh : Makasih senpai.. hehe.. ini sudah lanjut..review lagi ya.. :D

FaMoDeAn : Wah, makasih ya karena udah suka sama fict2nya Queen..hehe.. yah, sebenernya sih itu juga ud lumayan buat newbie macam aq..hehe.. penggemar? Etto, jadi malu..hehe.. tapi makasih banyak ya senpai..semoga senpai suka dengan chapter ini.. :D

yuko : Ini sudah dilanjut..hehe..

Namikaze Uzumaki : Ini sudah dilanjut senpai..

Reyfanrifqi : Ini sudah next, review lagi ya senpai..hehe

.16 : Makasih sudah mereview ya senpai..hehe.. wah, jangan panggil Queen senpai dulu soalnya Queen juga belum lama-lama amat di FFN...hehehe..ooh, soal fict NH itu ada request dari temennya Queen..hehe.. cm sepertinya masih agak lama soalnya Queen juga masih banyak fict yg hrs dituntasin..hehe.. makasih banyak buat review dan sarannya ya senpai.. :3

hakam : Ini sudah dilanjut.. selamat membaca ^^

RyuukiNamikaze : Ini sudah dilanjut.. makasih sudah mau review yaa..:)

adi senju : Jd author fanfiction?. Etto... maksudnya kyk mw bikin accountnya sm publish story gtu ya?. Klo aq sih, pertama ya bikin account dulu, tinggal tunggu aja sampe accountnya ud bener2 bisa dipake dan selanjutnya tinggal publish story yg kamu mau publish, tp mendingan di edit2 dulu sebelum di publish..hehe..queen juga pas pertama kali publish itu cari2 lewat mbah google caranya.. nah, banyak tuh cara buat publish ff kamu disitu..hehe.. kukira itu aja sih cara simpel nya..smoga dapat membantu adi-san..hehehe.. dan sekalian, arigatou ya udah mau mereview di ceritaku..hehehe.. :D

guest : Masih berlanjut kok.. cuman kemarin susah nyari waktunya soalnya masih dalam kegiatan PKL..jadinya susah juga cari waktunya..hehe..

Rafi madani : Naruto punya, tp nanti.. ceritanya masih lama selesainya senpai..hehehe..

AngGa504 : Yo juga SobaThor..hehehe.. makasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca ffnya Queen..hehe.. maap ya apdetnya kelamaan dan maap juga reviewmu baru dibales..hehe.. (chap 6)

mimi senju : sayangnya jawabannya bukan itu Senju-san..heheh.. maap ya bru dibales reviewnya..hehehe (chap 6)

agisummimura : Ini sudah di lanjut..maap juga bru dibales ya.. (chap 6)

Lucifer : Maap ya bru dibales..hehhe.. iya, Naru sama Sasu ud mulai tunjukin sdikit dr hasil latihannya..hehe, dan makasih juga buat ucapannya yg ttg pkl..hhehe, cuman sih sekarang sih udah selesai pkl-nya..hehehe (chap 6)

RIKUDOU SEIN : Hm.. kita akan lihat nanti senpai.. hehehe .. tapi sayangnya masih lama..

kashira uciha : yap, Cuma mangekyounya belum bangkit. Akan ada waktu dimana mangekyou nya bangkit kok :D

...

AN : Yah, itu dia beberapa balasan review dari chap 6 &amp; 7\. Gomen ne minna-sama karena updatenya itu ... lamaaa banget yaah.. ahaha.. oke deh, tanpa banyak basa-basi, ini dia chapter 8 Senju Uchiha Naruto. Selamat membaca yaa~..

Senju Uchiha Naruto : Legacy of Hashirama and Madara by Madara's Queen

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure and Friendship

Main Pair : {Naruto U , Yugito N} , {Hashirama S , Madara U}

Rate : T

**Chapter 8 : The First C-Rank Mission**

**Keesokan Harinya : Uchiha's Apartment..**

.

"Sasuke, jangan lupa bawa scroll senjata. Kau tidak akan bisa bertarung jika tidak bawa senjata, okey?"

"Hn."

"Naruto, jangan tinggalkan baju-bajumu diatas meja seperti itu, hadeuh.."

"G-Gomen Kaa-san.. tadi Naru sedang menyiram tanaman bonsai"

"Memang merawat tanaman itu penting, tapi baju-bajumu yang berserakan itu juga penting. Ayo ditaruh di mesin cuci sekarang."

"Yaa.."

Dan itulah sedikit dialog di pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto yang sibuk dengan kegiatan pagi hari yang biasa dilakukan oleh ibu-ibu, khususnya karena hari ini ketiga anaknya (Naruto sudah jadi anak angkat) akan berangkat untuk misi C-rank pertama mereka.

Ya, setelah melaksanakan misi D-rank selama 20 kali berturut-turut, Team 7 bosan dengan misi D-Rank sialan yang kerjanya hanya membantu membersihkan ternak, mencabut rumput dan pekerjaan menyebalkan lainnya. Apalagi saat-saat dimana mereka menangkap kucing neraka bernama..Tora.

Berbicara tentang misi C-rank pertama mereka, mereka kali ini ditugaskan oleh Hokage untuk mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan bernama Tazuna untuk membangun jembatannya dengan damai dari sekumpulan bandit-bandit yang mengganggu dirinya dan warga desanya. Hal ini meresahkan warga desa karena gerombolan bandit-bandit itu dan akhirnya Tazuna meminta tolong kepada Konoha untuk melakukan misi ini.

Awalnya Naruto tidak suka dengan gaya kakek tua yang kemarin terlihat mabuk-mabukan sembari membawa sebotol sake di tangannya. Apalagi kakek tua tidak tahu diri itu sempat mengatainya lemah.

Cih, jika saja tidak ada Itachi, maupun Iruka-sensei atau Sandaime disana, sudah dipastikan kehidupan kakek sialan itu akan berhenti sampai saat itu juga. Dan juga..ingin rasanya Naruto meninjunya jika bukan karena Itachi yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyerang klien. Kakeknya dan Senseinya bahkan juga mendukung dirinya. Hah.. benar-benar hari yang merepotkan kemarin itu. Seharusnya, mereka berempat berangkat kemarin, namun karena si kakek-kakek menyebalkan ini meminta untuk menunda keberangkatan dengan menghabiskan satu malam lagi di Konoha.

Dan sekarang, mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan keempat orang itu di pagi hari yang indah ini.

...

Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memasukan beberapa barang penting seperti scroll senjata, penyimpanan dan lain sebagainya, sementara Naruto lebih memilih untuk merawat tanaman bonsai tercintanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum berangkat daripada mengepak-ngepak barangnya itu dan-.. ah, ternyata Naruto sudah menyuruh Bunshinnya untuk menyiapkan barang yang akan di bawanya. Sungguh pintar.

Sementara Itachi sendiri saat ini sedang membantu sang ibu untuk beberes rumah dengan mencuci piring dan menyapu lantai yang kotor. Yah, kelihatan sekali anggota keluarga di kediaman Uchiha sedang bekerja dengan cukup keras pagi ini.

"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai.. Yatta!" Kata Naruto dengan riang sembari menenteng sebuah tas ransel berwarna biru tua dengan gantungan rubah kecil dibagian pegangan resletingnya tersebut.

"Aku juga sudah selesai.." Kata Sasuke sembari menaruh tas ransel berwarna abu-abunya dengan lambang klan Uchiha di bagian kantung depannya itu. Ia lalu bersama Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju meja makan untuk sarapan pagi.

Itachi pun menaruh sapunya dan menyeka sedikit keringat yang ada di dahinya itu. "Beres sudah.." Dan setelahnya ia juga ikut pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi, dan juga menyiapkan sedikit bekal untuk di perjalanan. Siapa tahu ada yang mulai lapar.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto membungkus 6 buah Inarizushi yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi makanan favoritnya selain ramen dan juga sup miso jamur itu. Sementara dari dalam mindscape mata onyx milik Madara mulai berkaca-kaca dengan mulut yang sudah menganga lebar dan juga sedikit _ngiler _sembari memperhatikan objek bertekstur lembut yang ada didalam sebuah kotak bekal berwarna abu-abu yang kemudian dimasukan kedalam tas berwarna biru tua.

Setelah melihat objek yang disukainya tidak ada lagi, Madara menghela nafas kecewa yang diikuti gelak tawa dari ketiga orang (Hashirama, Naruto dan Kurama) yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya tersebut. Yah, walaupun Naruto tidak masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya sekalipun, ia tahu jika senseinya akan _ngiler_ saat melihat makanan dewa yang menjadi bekal di perjalanannya hari ini.

...

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah siap, mari kita berangkat sekarang. Tazuna-san, silahkan pimpin jalannya.." Kata Itachi sopan sembari menggerakan tangannya dengan gaya memepersilahkan kepada Tazuna agar Tazuna bisa memimpin jalan menuju lokasi misi mereka berada tersebut.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan beruntungnya, tidak ada kejadian apapun seperti bandit dan yang lainnya yang mengganggu perjalanan mereka. Sedari tadi juga, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura bersenda gurau untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa bosan mereka walaupun pada akhirnya Sasuke hampir selalu bertampang stoic. Walaupun begitu, ketiga Genin ini juga mewaspadai keadaan sekitar karena siapa tahu, musuh akan menggunakan waktu dimana mereka lengah untuk menyerang.

"Jadi, Tazuna-san.. kenapa kau menyewa kami dan bukannya menyewa ninja-ninja dari desamu saja?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menatap kakek-kakek yang sedang berjalan disebelah Itachi itu.

"Kami tidak memiliki satupun ninja di Nami no Kuni.. semuanya hanyalah penduduk biasa.." Kata Tazuna singkat. Itachi mengangguk singkat sebelum menambahkan penjelasan.

"Lalu, bukannya Nami no Kuni masih ada dalam bagian dari Kirigakure? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan pada mereka saja?" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

"Karena di Kirigakure saat ini sedang terjadi perang Saudara. Jadinya itu adalah hal yang mustahil bagi mereka untuk meminta bantuan ke Kirigakure. Mau tak mau, desa-desa kecil seperti Nami no kuni harus meminta bantuan dari luar daerah mereka sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka dan mencari perlindungan. Contohnya saja misi yang kita jalankan saat ini." Jelas Itachi dan bisa ia lihat, ketiga Genin imutnya itu mengangguk semua. Kemudian, Itachi pun melanjutkan penjelasannya kembali.

"Tapi di negara lain, banyak desa-desa tersembunyi yang memiliki shinobi-shinobi didalamnya. Bagi orang-orang, eksistensi dari desa ninja terletak pada kekuatan militernya, dan dengan kata lain, itu adalah cara dimana mereka bisa melindungi desa mereka dan menyeimbangkan kekuatan desanya dengan desa-desa ninja yang bertetangga dengan desa mereka. Lima negara besar seperti negara api, tanah, angin, air dan petir masing-masing memiliki desa ninjanya sendiri-sendiri.

Negara api yang memiliki Konohahakure no sato, Negara tanah yang memiliki Iwagakure no sato, Negara air yang memiliki Kirigakure no sato, Negara petir yang memiliki Kumogakure no sato dan Negara angin yang memiliiki Sunagakure no sato. Setiap desa shinobi memiliki masing-masing pemimpin. Mereka adalah para 'Kage' yang berarti bayangan, seperti Hokage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Raikage dan Kazekage.. mereka berlima adalah pemimpin pada masing-masing dari lima negara besar" Jelas Itachi panjang lebar, berharap agar sedikit pelajaran yang diberikannya dapat dimengerti oleh ketiga Genin manisnya itu, yah walaupun Itachi sudah sangat yakin karena mereka bertiga memiliki kapasitas IQ yang bagus.

'Apakah benar bahwa Hokage itu adalah orang yang paling hebat? Jika ia bertarung dengan orang 'itu', apa yang akan terjadi?. Ah, pokoknya aku harus menjadi kuat agar bisa membunuh orang sialan itu!' Pikir Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas. 'Kakek tua itu saja langsung kalah dengan Oiroke no jutsu milikku..huft.. tapi, aku memang mengakuinya hebat karena ia pernah menahan amukan Kurama sih..' batin Naruto.

"_Dasar kau ini Naruto!. Kau memiliki mantan Hokage tersegel disini dan kau masih meragukan kekuatan seorang Kage?_" Kata Hashirama dengan nada sedikit kesal, tidak setuju dengan pemikiran cicitnya itu tentunya..

"Yah, kau ini kan kasus berbeda Ojii-san.. kau pasti tidak akan terpengaruh oleh Oiroke no jutsu milikku.."

"_Ralat, milikku"_ Kata Hashirama lagi sembari menekankan kata milikku dan kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"A-apa!? J-Jadi kau yang membuat jutsu ini , Jii-san?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya, namun tak lama ia mendengar sebuah tawa kecil dari Madara.

"_Kau menggunakan jutsu bodoh miliknya tapi kau tidak tahu kalau kakek mesummu itu yang membuatnya? Dia pernah menceritakannya padaku kalau jutsu ini tercipta dari tindakan mesumnya saat mengintip Mito-hime di onsen. Dan satu hal lagi, Hashirama akan terpengaruh dengan jutsu itu dan aku ingat saat kau mengeluarkan jurus bodohmu itu didepan monyet tua itu.. dia juga ikut-ikutan mimisan.." _Kata Madara dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya sementara Hashirama menatap tidak percaya pada sohibnya itu.

"_A-Apa kau bilang? Hei teme, kau kan sudah pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah memberitahukan siapapun tentang ini!_" Kata Hashirama kesal. Sementara Madara hanya melirik sedikit kearah mantan Hokage itu, kemudian mendengus.

"_Aku memang pernah berjanji seperti itu. Lagipula, kau memintaku untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada adikmu itu dan istrimu serta orang-orang Konoha pada 'masa itu'. Tapi aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada cicitmu, dasar dobe.._" Jelas Madara dengan santainya dan bisa kita lihat kalau Hashirama langsung depresi ditempat.

"_Benarkah?" _Tanya Naruto tidak percaya, namun tak lama keluar sebuah kekehan kecil dari mulutnya itu.

"Ah, jadi begitu rupanya._." _Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Madara hanya memasang ekspresi tidak peduli dan kembali memasuki rumahnya, namun sebelum memasuki rumahnya, ia teringat sesuatu.

"_Hei Naruto, bisa tidak kau ubah pemandangan disini? Kau tahu? Sudah 12 tahun pemandangan yang kulihat ini hanyalah tempat pembuangan air. Setidaknya, aku membutuhkan udara segar disini.." _kata Madara lagi, disusul anggukan setuju dari Hashirama dan juga Kurama_._

"Etto, itu ide yang bagus Sensei, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya.._"_ Sahut Naruto sembari menaikan kedua bahunya tersebut.

Kurama hanya mendengus pelan. "**Itu mudah. Kau tinggal bayangkan sebuah tempat dan dalam beberapa saat, tempat ini akan merefleksikan objek apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu.."** Jelas Kurama.

"Baiklah.. akan kucoba.." Naruto menutup kedua matanya, berusaha membayangkan sebuah tempat yang memiliki udara yang segar, rimbun dan sejuk.

Tak lama, gambar tempat pembuangan air itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sebuah hutan yang sangat luas. Kandang tempat Kurama disegel pun berubah menjadi sebuah rumah raksasa yang mirip seperti rumah tradisional jepang. Dan, segel yang sebelumnya ada di tengah-tengah pintu kandangnya itu berubah menjadi sebuah kalung dilehernya itu.

"_Ah, tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik selain hutan.. tempat ini dapat menyegarkan pikiran kita.."_ Komentar Hashirama sementara Madara hanya mengangguk setuju saja disana. Dan setelahya, ia keluar dari mindscapenya tersebut.

...

Untuk megusir rasa bosan sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto menceritakan sedikit hal yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Naruto menceritakan kejadian dimana kucingnya si Orenji yang sempat mencuri pakaian dalam Sasuke saat di Onsen, Sakura langsung saja tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Sasuke pun memberikan deathglare kearah Naruto, menjanjikan penderitaan yang sesakit-sakitnya pada bocah pirang itu.

Namun anehnya, Sasuke malah tidak melihat tanda-tanda seperti depresi berlebihan yang sama seperti Hokage Pertama, ataupun Naruto yang meminta maaf sembari mengatakan 'Aku kan hanya bercanda, Teme'. Melainkan, ekspresi Naruto yang saat ini dilihatnya adalah serius, seperti.. ada sesuatu yang berbahaya disekitar.

Berbahaya!. Tentu saja. Naruto itu tipe sensor yang sama seperti Hokage Pertama (Hashirama juga punya sensor yang bagus ceritanya disini, jadi nurunin Naruto) . Pantas saja raut wajahnya serius sekali. Dan pada akhirnya, sampailah saat dimana Sasuke melihat sebuah genangan air di pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati itu. Sasuke melihat semua orang yang ada disekitarnya.

'Sepertinya hanya Sakura saja yang masih tidak menyadari hal ini' pikirnya sambil melirik kembali kearah Naruto yang terlihat mengangguk kearahnya, memberikan sinyal.

Dari depan, Itachi melirik sekilas kebelakangnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui kalau Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menyadari keberadaan musuh, sayangnya Sakura belum. Itachi bersumpah, ia benar-benar harus mempertajam kemampuan gadis permen karet itu agar ia benar-benar berguna dalam teamnya.

Namun, saat Itachi ingin berbalik ke depannya lagi, tiba-tiba saja dua buah rantai dari arah berlawanan melilit tubuhnya itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, muncullah dua orang berjubah hitam dengan suatu benda keras yang ada di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Kalian orang-orang Konoha, jika kalian ingin nyawa orang ini selamat, serahkan pak tua itu kepada kami. Maka kami akan melepaskan orang ini.." Kata salah satu dari mereka berdua dengan nada angkuh. Sementara pria yang satunya lagi hanya tersenyum.

Sakura terlihat ketakutan kali ini saat melihat sang Sensei yang diikat dengan kuat dengan rantai besi yang memiliki sisi-sisi tajam di setiap bagiannya, Sasuke yang mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan Naruto yang...

"Hahahahaha! Ninja kelas teri seperti kalian tidak layak untuk berdansa bersamaku.. " Kata Naruto sembari tertawa jahat yang dapat kita asumsikan kalau hal tersebut menurun dari Madara dan perkataan tadi membuat kedua musuhnya menjadi bingung.

"Apa katamu bocah sialan!?" Namun, yang didapat oleh mereka bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaan merek, tetapi..seperti sebuah lanjutan dari kalimat sebelumnya..

" Jadi..." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang pedang khususnya yang dibuat dengan menggunakan chakra Hashirama dan Madara sehingga tampilannya seperti kalung kristal milik Hashirama, namun yang namanya pedang, tentu saja sangat tajam.

"Bisakah kita mulai berdansa?" Lanjutnya lagi sembari memasang seringaian ala psikopat dan hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Itachi sweatdropped saat melihat seringaian yang lebih mirip seperti _rape face _itu (Anggap saja Madara rape face..khukhukhu..)

"_Hei, itu kan kata-kataku, dasar bocah sialan!" _Protes Madara yang tidak terima trademarknya yang dicuri itu. Sementara Naruto hanya memberikan tatapan yang sangat dikenal oleh Madara, dan membuat Uchiha tua itu kembali protes.

"_Dobe, lakukan sesuatu kek pada cicitmu itu! Tadi ia mencuri trademarkku, sekarang gaya mendelikku itu tahu!_" Dan kali ini, daripada ia memprotes kepada muridnnya, ia lebih baik memprotes pada sang kakek yang hanya tersenyum kikuk disana sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal tersebut.

"_Yah, bagaimana yah.. ahahaha.. "_

.

"**Suiton : Ja no Kuchi!**" Salah satu dari shinobi misterius itu menyerang Naruto yang sedang bertarung dengan menggunakan pedangnya melawan shinobi yang satunya lagi. Serangan jutsu elemen air berupa ular air itu pun menuju kearah Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto kemudian hanya mengangkat sebelah pedangnya yang berada di tangan kanannya keatas dan..

Blast!

Dalam sekali tebasan, jutsu air itu terbelah menjadi dua dan menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran air kecil di udara. Sakura dan Tazuna hanya bisa menganga melihatnya, sementara Itachi dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis disana. Sedangkan musuh mereka yang bernama Gozu dan Meizu itu terperangah melihatnya.

"Di-ditebas? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Gozu tidak percaya.

"Hah.. sudah kubilang bukan.. ninja kelas teri seperti kalian tidak layak untuk berdansa bersamaku.. dan.." Kata Naruto sambil menatap datar kedua orang yang menjadi musuhnya, kemudian kedua matanya melirik kearah 'Itachi' yang masih dililit dengan kencang oleh rantai tajam itu sehingga terlihat banyak bagian dari tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Maa, Sensei.. kenapa kau masih mempertahankan Genjutsu itu huh? Kau tidak kasihan pada mereka berdua?" Lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman 'manis' bertengger di wajah tampannya itui. Dan saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto, kedua mata Meizu membulat lebar dan kemudian ia melirik musuh berpangkat Jounin yang ia tangkap sebelumnya itu sekarang sudah tidak ada dan digantikan dengan batangan kayu.

Kemudian ia kembali mendengar suara laki-laki yang lainnya dari atas pohon dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat mata sang Jounin yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam sekelam malam yang sekarang berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tanda koma yang mengelilinginya.

"S-Sharingan! Dia Uchiha!" Pekik kedua chunin itu kaget.

"Pasti dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Kudengar itachi adalah mantan ketua Anbu. Dia menjadi ketua Anbu dalam usia yang sangat muda. Kita harus pergi dari sini.." Bisik Gozu pada Meizu.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka memilih untuk kabur, namun saat mereka membalikan badan mereka kearah sebaliknya, kedua mata mereka tak sengaja menatap ke mata yang sama dengan yang dideskripsikan tadi. Sharingan.

Itachi yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil, kemudian turun dari atas batang pohon dan berjalan mendekati kedua missing-nin berpangkat Chunin yang sekarang tidak sadarkan diri itu berkat Genjutsu rank B milik Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto sendiri hanya menatap datar semua hal itu kemudian ia memasukan kedua pedangnya yang ternyata menyatu menjadi sebuah pedang dan pedang tersebut dimasukan kedalam sarungnya kembali dan pada akhirnya disegel kembali didalam sebuah gulungan dengan lambang klan Senju disana.

'Hah.. tidak ada hal yang menarik disini.. lawannya saja.. tunggu dulu.. mereka kan Chunin.. jadi.' Sembari berpikir, Naruto melirik kearah Tazuna dengan tatapan tajam. Dan ia bisa melihat ada sedikit bulir-bulir keringat yang turun dari keningnya itu.

'Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu ..' Lanjut Naruto lagi dalam pemikirannya.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto, Sasuke.." Puji Itachi pada kedua anggota Geninnya itu, dan yang dipuji hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Kemudian, matanya menatap kearah Sakura yang hanya tertunduk malu disana. Ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna sekali di tim ini.

Perlahan, ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya dan ia melihat sang Sensei tersenyum kecil disana. "Nanti kita semua akan berlatih, jadi jangan terlalu pesimis seperti itu Sakura. Pasti ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan sebagai seorang ninja.." Kata Itachi pelan dan Sakura yang mendengarnya menjadi bersemangat dan ia pun menganggukan kepalanya pada Senseinya itu.

Itachi pun melihat tubuh Gozu dan Meizu yang tak sadarkan diri disana, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah gulungan tali dari kantung senjatanya dan mulai mengikat tubuh keduanya di batang pohon, namun belum saja menyentuh salah satu dari tubuh itu, ia sudah mendengar Naruto yang mengangkat suara. Dan suaranya terdengar dingin. Hah, Naruto benar-benar mengambil semua sifat dari kedua senseinya itu.

"Langsung saja dan aku juga tidak suka berbasa-basi. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, apa ada hal yang kau sembunyikan, uh?" Tazuna yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut terlontar keluar dari bibir anak berambut pirang itu pun membulatkan kedua matanya kaget.

"Aku bisa melihat ekspresimu itu Tazuna-san. Tidak ada hal yang perlu disembunyikan lagi.." Lanjut Naruto lagi sembari mengambil gaya bersidekapnya itu dan melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasinya kearah Tazuna.

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan lagi, ia hanya menghela nafas pasrah pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya maafkan aku karena aku terpaksa berbohong dengan mengganti misi ini ke tingkat C. Alasan kenapa aku meminta kalian sebagai pengawalku dalam membangun jembatan adalah untuk melindungi kami semua dalam pembangunan jembatan dari serangan-serangan ninja-ninja suruhan Gatou-.."

"Tunggu sebentar.. Gatou? Si milionaire itu? Semua orang mengenalnya. Ia adalah pengusaha tersukses.." Potong Itachi. Tazuna mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, tapi dibaliknya ia memiliki segudang rahasia kotor dalam urusan bisnisnya itu. Ia banyak menyewa ninja-ninja missing-nin demi kepentingannya. Gatou juga ingin menghentikan pembangunan jembatan kami, makanya aku meminta kalian mengawal kami agar kami tidak terbunuh saat sedang membangun jembatan. Semenjak kedatangan Gatou ke desa kami, ia dengan seenaknya meningkatkan harga-harga penyewaan transportasi, kebutuhan pokok dan yang lainnya.." Jelas Gatou.

"Tapi, untuk apa ia ingin membunuhmu kalau hanya urusan jembatan, Tazuna-san?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto menghela nafas saat ia mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Jadi begini Sakura.. Nami no Kuni merupakan desa kecil yang dikelilingi perairan yang sangat luas. Dan mayoritas penduduk disana pasti memilih untuk menjadi nelayan dalam rangka mendapatkan kebutuhan hidup mereka. Lalu muncul Gatou yang ingin menguasai desa mereka dengan menaikan semua harga-harga kebutuhan dan transportasi mereka. Karena nelayan harus bekerja dengan menggunakan perahu, Gatou memanfaatkan hal itu dengan menaikakan harga sewanya agar ia mendapatkan lebih banyak uang.

Penduduk tidak tahan lagi dan tidak mampu lagi untuk membayar harga-harga yang sudah ditetapkan dan akhirnya mereka bersatu dengan Tazuna untuk membangun sebuah jembatan besar yang dapat menyambungkan mereka dengan desa-desa lain untuk bertransaksi. Nah, menurutmu, jika pembangunan jembatan itu gagal, maka apa yang akan terjadi?" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan kemudian ia memberikan Sakura sebuah pertanyaan kecil di akhir penjelasannya.

Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto pun membulatkan kedua matanya lebar.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi dan tidak bisa bertransaksi dengan desa lain?"

"Bingo! Makanya Tazuna membohongi kita dengan membuat misi ini hanya untuk melindunginya dari bandit-bandit biasa padahal sebenarnya misi ini memiliki tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi.."Kata Naruto lagi sembari tersenyum tipis.

Tazuna pun menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Kurasa kalian sudah mengerti pokok permasalahanku. Tapi, aku tidak akan menahan kalian untuk pulang ke desa kalian dan untuk tidak melanjutkan misi ini dan meninggalkan kakek tua ini pulang kembali ke rumahnya dan akhirnya terbunuh disaat perjalanan pulang. Mungkin saja anak perempuanku akan membenci shinobi Konoha yang membiarkan ayahnya mati begitu saja dan cucu kecilku yang akan menanyakan keberadaanku.."

Dan, semua orang pun sweatdropped mendengar perkataan kakek tua menyebalkan itu.

"_Dia bercanda kan!?" _Kata Hashirama dengan nada sweatdropped.

"_Entahlah.."_ Sahut Madara yang tidak kalah sweatdroppednya itu.

Itachi yang telah sembuh dari sweatdroppednya itu pun membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mulai berkata. "Ehem.. kurasa kita harus melanjutkan misi ini.. bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Itachi dengan lirikan matanya yang masih menatap kesal pak tua disana. Terlihat perempatan yang masih bertengger dengan manis diatas kepalanya. 'Hah, kalau mau minta dilanjutkan misinya kenapa tidak tinggal bilang saja? Dasar merepotkan..' Batin Itachi.

"Tentu saja dattebane! " Sahut Naruto setuju.

"Hn, tentu saja.." Sahut Sasuke sembari mengangguk

"Kita harus melanjutkannya, Sensei.." Sahut Sakura merespon pertanyaan Itachi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kalau kita akan melanjutkan misi ini. Mari kita pergi dan Tazuna-san, tolong pimpin jalannya.." Kata Itachi dan Tazuna pun mengangguk sembari mengucapkan Terima Kasih Banyak pada keempat shinobi itu sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Dilain tempat...

"Mereka gagal? Kenapa bisa mereka berdua gagal hah?" Teriak seorang pria tua berbadan pendek dengan wajah yang tentunya dan sudah pasti tidak tampan itu sembari melototkan matanya kearah seorang pria berbadan kekar dan tegap ditambah lilitan perban yang menutupi wajahnya tersebut.

Pria itu kemudia mengacungkan pedang berukuran raksasanya kearah wajah pria bertubuh pendek itu sembari menatapnya sinis dan tajam.

"Tenang saja. Kali ini aku akan turun tangan sendiri dan akan kupastikan kalau pedangkulah yang akan menjadi hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh mereka..khukhukhu.." Kata pria itu sembari tertawa sinis dan merendahkan musuh yang akan bertarung dengannya.

.

.

.

TBC..

A/N : Ano, maaf ya updatenya ke-delay..hehe.. untuk bulan ini queen sepertinya bakalan super sibuk karena banyak hal yang harus queen kerjakan, apalagi udah kelas 3 smk jadi yah.. kalian pasti tahu lah apa-apa saja yang dikerjakan anak kelas 3..hehehe.. dan queen akan berusaha untuk update fict ini seminggu sekali..heheh.. dan maap ya chapter kali ini masih pendek. Queen akan usahakan chapter selanjutnya panjangan lagi..hehehe..

Mind to review?

Next Chapter : The First C-Rank Mission : Part 2 : The Hidden Mist Assasin


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : The First C-Rank Mission : Part 2 : The Hidden Mist Assasin

A/N : Oke.. queen tahu sudah bulan september skrg dan belum saja di update-update fict yang satu ini... Queen mohon maaf sekali lagi karena yah.. ternyata bulan agustus, september dan pasti seterusnya tuh buat anak kelas 3 itu terlalu rumit dan tugas sekolah semakin menumpuk.. hah.. gomen ne minna-san dan para senpai sekalian atas keterlambatan updatenya yaa.. #puppyeyesnojutsu.

Oh ya, kalau misalnya ada yang punya ide buat adegan action atau semacamnya, bisa kasih sarannya tuh ke queen..hehe.. terkadang kayaknya bosan juga Cuma adu jutsu-jutsu saja..

After all, enjoy the story.. :D

...

Senju Uchiha Naruto : Legacy of Hashirama and Madara by Madara's Queen

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure and Friendship

Main Pair : [Naruto U, Yugito N] &amp; [Hashirama S, Madara U]

Rate : T

DLDR!

...

**Chapter 9 : The First C-Rank Mission : Part 2 : The Hidden Mist Assasin and Group and Awakening of the Rinnegan**

.

.

.

"Gomenasai, aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai disini saja. Kau tahu kan kalau-.." Perkataaan sang tukang perahu terpotong begitu saja oleh Tazuna yang saat itu sedang merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang kepada si tukang perahu yang telah mengantarkan mereka ke perbatasan Nami no Kuni tersebut.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kami semua kemari.." Kata Tazuna sopan dan sang tukang perahu hanya mengangguk kecil sembari memutar haluan perahu kecilnya tersebut dan meninggalkan kelima orang yang tadi menjadi penumpangnya itu.

"Jarak rumahku masih sekitar dua kilometer lagi dari sini, apa kalian tidak ingin beristirahat dulu?" Tazuna bertanya pada kelompok penjaganya yang sekarang sedang melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar itu.

Itachi yang menjadi sensei dari Team 7 sekaligus ketua kelompok dalam misi itu pun menjawab pertanyaan dari kliennya tersebut. "Tidak usah. Kami masih belum lelah. Lagi pula bagi shinobi seperti kami, dua kilometer itu bukan jarak yang terlalu jauh.." Kata Itachi sembari melirik kearah ketiga Genin manisnya yang langsung mengangguki perkataanya itu.

"Uh.. baiklah kalau begitu.." Sahut Tazuna dan akhirnya mereka berlima melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kediaman Tazuna.

_Senju Uchiha Naruto_

Sudah setengah jam mereka berjalan dalam keheningan di sekitar suatu daerah yang memiliki pepohonan yang sejuk dan rimbun itu. Sesekali terdengar suara jangkrik yang bersuara dan berbagai suara binatang lainnya yang juga saling bersahut-sahutan.

Mereka semua memakluminya karena kawasan yang sedang mereka lewati adalah sebuah hutan. Berbagai binatang pun tak jarang mereka lihat. Dari serangga, hewan melata sampai hewan buas, namun untungnya tidak ada satupun yang mendekati mereka.

Sedari tadi, gerakan kedua mata dark-blue milik Naruto (Sekarang mata Naruto jadi dark-blue karena perpaduan dengan mata onyx para Uchiha yg biasanya mau digunakan untuk sharingan) menatap tajam jalan lurus yang akan mereka lewati. Dia merasakan.. chakra yang kuat dari sana. Dan mungkin dalam beberapa menit, mereka akan bertemu dengan musuh mereka.

Dan sekarang, setelah beberapa menit tersebut berlalu, mereka melihat seekor kelinci dengan bulu berwarna putih yang putihnya menandingi putih salju yang saat ini sedang terkena jebakan dari pemburu yang mungkin saja sengaja menaruh jebakan untuk binatang bernasib malang yang kebetulan melewati daerah itu.

Sakura berniat untuk menolong kelinci mungil nan lucu yang membutuhkan pertolongan tersebut, namun seketika ia merasa ada sebuah genggaman tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

Dan saat ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia melihat Naruto yang tengah memandangi sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia sedang perhatikan karena Naruto hanya memandang lurus kedepan. Tatapan dari kedua matanya yang berwarna dark-blue itu kini menatap tajam dan lurus kedepan. Chakra yang sudah dirasakannya sedari tadi semakin dekat dan semakin lebih jelas, sampai ia tahu siapa saja orang-orang itu.

"!" Sakura kembali tersentak kaget saat ia merasa dirinya tertarik kebelakang dan setelahnya ia kembali mendengar sebuah suara ledakan dan saat ia mencari asal ledakan tersebut, ia merasa sedikit sedih karena dari kelinci itulah ledakan itu berasal. Namun akhirnya Sakura menyadari satu hal, yaitu... mereka sedang diserang..

Zwung!

Tepat setelah seluruh anggota team 7 plus Tazuna sang klien menunduk, dari arah atas kepala mereka meluncur sebuah pedang berukuran besar yang langsung menancap di batang pohon yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Team 7.

"Khukhukhu.. reaksi yang cukup bagus dari kalian semua.." Komentar sebuah suara yang terdengar berat. Itachi yang tadi sempat menunduk pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan pada saat itu, sharingan dengan tiga tomoe muncul dan menatap datar orang yang tadi menjadi pelaku pelemparan pedang.

"Hm.. ternyata hanya sekumpulan anak-anak kecil? "Komentar seorang wanita berambut merah dengan dua buah pedang yang terlihat sama persis di kedua tangannya. Ekspresinya menatap bosan mereka semua.

"Hah.. ini membosankan tahu.. kupikir Gatou membayar kita untuk membunuh shinobi tingkat Jounin, tapi.. huh.. untung saja masih ada dua orang Uchiha disana. Bagaimana kalau kita bunuh mereka berdua dulu dan ambil matanya? Lumayan untuk kita bukan?" Komentar seorang pria dengan sebuah pedang yang terlihat tipis, namun tajam sekali di ujungnya.

Naruto memperhatikan mereka bertiga dengan mata dark-blue nya. 'Sepertinya misi ini akan menjadi tingkat A atau tingkat S mungkin? Hah.. merepotkan..' Batinnya dan ia pun juga mengutip salah satu kata favorit teman bersifat malasnya itu.

"_Selamat untukmu.._" Kata Madara dengan nada bosan, disetujui dengan anggukan kepala dari Hashirama dan Kurama. Naruto pun hanya menatap bosan sang Sensei, kakeknya dan rubah tua sialan itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada ketiga musuh dadakannya itu.

Itachi merutuk sebal dalam hatinya. Ia pikir yang keluar hanya shinobi tingkat C atau B seperti dua orang yang tadi mereka hadapi sebelumnya..

Tapi yang ia tidak sangka adalah kedatangan 3 orang dari seven swordsman dan mau tidak mau, Itachi harus menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk melawan salah satu dari mereka karena ia harus melawan pria dengan perban putih yang menutupi wajahnya itu, atau Sasuke dan Naruto bekerja sama untuk melawan seorang saja, sementara ia akan bertarung dengan dua orang saja? Ia merasa Sasuke sepertinya belum mampu untuk mengalahkan lawan setingkat mereka bertiga.

"Ameyuri Ringo, Zabuza Momochi dan juga Kushimaru Kuriarare.. pemegang pedang Kiba, Kubikiribocho dan Nuibari dan anggota dari Seven Swordsman of Mist" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba dan membuat baik Sasuke maupun Sakura menengok kearahnya.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Ya, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak mengenalku.. hahaha.." Dan jawaban dari Naruto pun membuat kedua anggota teamnya dan sang klien sweatdropped ditempat. "**Dasar baka-gaki. Tentu saja mereka belum mengenalmu karena kau belum memiliki reputasimu sendiri seperti kami bertiga..**" Komentar Kurama dengan nada bosan.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau tahu reputasimu itu, hah!? Rubah jelek!" Balas Naruto dan ia pun segera memutuskan _link_ nya dengan Kurama agar ia tidak bisa mendengar balasan dari rubah tua itu.

.

Zabuza yang mendengar perkataan dari anak berambut pirang tadi hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berkata. "Hoho.. guru yang pintar selalu mempunyai murid yang pintar. Tidak buruk..tapi sayangnya kalian semua harus mati disini jika kalian menolak untuk menyerahkan pak tua disana.." Ancam Zabuza sambil memanggul Kubikiribochounya yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipegang olehnya.

"Hn.. terserah apa katamu.." Sahut Naruto singkat dengan wajah malas yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah mulai merasa bosan disini. "Naruto dan Sasuke, kau lawan Ameyuri Ringo. Sakura, kau jaga Tazuna dengan baik sementara aku akan melawan Zabuza dan Kushimaru. Jika kalian sudah selesai, aku janji untuk memperbolehkan kalian membantuku.. " Kata Itachi tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun mengangguk, sementara Naruto..

"Hee? Aku melawan seorang perempuan? Oh ayolah.." Naruto tidak terima kalau dirinya yang harus melawan perempuan. Itachi pun menghela nafas lelah pada sifat Naruto yang terkadang suka sekali meremehkan lawannya.

"Naruto, jangan remehkan lawanmu baik dia pria atau wanita. Jika kau tetap seperti itu, hal itu malah akan menjadi awal dari kejatuhanmu.. mengerti? Lagipula Ameyuri Ringo adalah seseorang yang tidak akan melepas _mangsa_nya dengan mudah.." Kata Itachi. Naruto pun hanya menunduk sembari mengangguk.

"Baiklah Sensei, maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto meminta maaf sembari mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang. Dibukanya gulungan tersebut dan seketika, lambang klan Senju tertera di bagian tengah gulungan tersebut. Naruto menggigit jempolnya sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan dengan cepat mengoleskannya ke bagian tengah dari gulungan tersebut dan dalam hitungan yang kurang dari 3 detik, dari tengah-tengah gulungan itu keluarlah sebuah item yang muncul dalam kepulan asap.

Naruto mengambil item yang tak lain adalah sepasang pedang kristalnya itu dan detik selanjutnya, Sasuke datang dan berdiri disampingnya dengan kedua Sharingan dengan full tomoe aktif di kedua matanya.

"Hm.. ternyata kau kelihatannya sudah memasteri Sharinganmu, anak kecil..?" Tanya Ameyuri Ringo sembari tersenyum meremehkan kearah kedua anak yang berada didepannya. Khususnya pada sang Uchiha.

Itachi pun bersiap dengan kedua Sharingan yang menatap fokus kedua orang didepannya. Tak lama, Zabuza pun mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang dapat membuat area sekitar menjadi dikelilingi dengan kabut dan hal itu membuat Sharingannya tidak berfungsi sama sekali untuk melihat gerakan musuh. Asap dari kabut itu pun juga sampai di lokasi pertarungan Naruto, Sasuke dan Ameyuri.

"Aku akan memberikan 8 pilihan pada kalian semua.." Kata sebuah suara yang dikenali sebagai suara Zabuza didalam kabut yang semakin menebal setiap detik itu. "Sensei.." Gumam Sakura ketakutan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan suatu intensitas membunuh sebesar ini sebelumnya dan hal itu wajar saja karena ini adalah misi tingkat A pertamanya, begitu juga dengan kedua rekan satu timnya yang lain itu.

"Tenggorokan, punggung, paru-paru, hati, leher, perut, pembuluh nadi, ginjal, jantung. Yang mana yang harus menjadi titik utama untuk membunuh kalian semua, hmm? Kalian pilihlah salah satu, jika alian tidak memilih, maka aku yang akan memilihkannya untuk kalian...khukhukhu..."

.

Sasuke yang berada disekitar Naruto sekarang hanya mendengar dentingan antara kedua pedang kembar yang saling beradu tersebut. Sasuke masih belum maju untuk melawan Ameyuri sementara Naruto masih melakukan _pemanasan _dengan lawannya tersebut. Dan seketika, Naruto merasakan chakra Sasuke sedikit aneh pergerakannya dan sekarang.. ia juga bisa.. merasakan emosi.. emosi yang Sasuke alami. Kegelisahan, ketakutan.. dan ia pun menyadari kalau sekarang ia memiliki kemampuan baru itu.

"_Wow.. kemampuan yang sama seperti Mito-chan..kemajuan yang bagus Naruto.._" Komentar Hashirama dan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa memberikan senyuman lebar pada sang kakek.

'Sialan.. aku tidak mengira kalau intensitas membunuhnya segila ini. Satu gerakan yang salah dan ia akan membunuh salah satu dari kita cepat atau lambat. Aku merasa aku... seperti akan menjadi gila. Pertarungan seperti ini dan intensitas membunuh segila ini belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya dan rasanya nyawaku seperti ditarik keluar pelan-pelan..' Pikir Sasuke dan ia pun langsung saja mengambil sebuah kunai dan diarahkannya kearah lehernya.

'Tidak.. aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Lebih baik aku-..' Belum selesai ia menyelesaikan pemikirannya, ia merasa kunai yang ia pegan ditahan oleh tangan seseorang dan orang itu adalah Naruto, atau mungkin lebih tepat diikatakan sebagai bunshin dari Naruto karena ia melihat kalau Naruto dan Ameyuri masih bertarung disana.

"Tenanglah Sasuke.. tidak perlu takut seperti itu dattebane!" Kata Naruto riang, berusaha menenangkan pikiran Sasuke yang kalut. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak bisa menahan intensitas membunuh itu lebih lama lagi. Dalam hati, Naruto merasa senang karena satu lagi abilitinya terbuka, yaitu merasakan emosi seseorang sampai yang terdalam sekalipun.

"Aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku mati. Percayalah padaku" Dan setelah mengatakan itu, kedua tangan Naruto membentuk sebuah segel.

"**Fuuton : Daittopa!**" Dan dengan jutsu angin yang termasuk dalam kategori basic itu, kabut disekitar pun menjadi lenyap. Itachi yang sedari tadi masih beradu Taijutsu dengan Kushimaru pun langsung melompat mundur kebelakang setelah asap kabut itu menipis perlahan-lahan berkat jutsu angin Naruto. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan api berbentuk naga dari mulutnya yang langsung menerjang kearah dua orang Jounin Kirigakure itu.

"**Suiton : Suijinhekki!**" Zabuza pun berdiri diatas sungai sembari mengeluarkan jutsu pertahanan airnya yang memblokir gerakan jutsu api yang akan menyerang dirinya dan Kushimaru.

"Khukhukhu.." Sebuah gelak tawa kecil terdengar oleh Itachi. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat melihat Kushimaru yang mengeluarkan tawa tersebut dan saat ia melihat kebawah, ternyata sudah ada benang-benang yang akan melilit dirinya sebentar lagi dan..

_Crash!_

Tubuh Itachi terbelah berkeping-keping setelah ditarik kuat oleh benang-benang tersebut, namun tak lama tubuhnya berubah menjadi gagak-gagak hitam yang berterbangan diudara.

'Itachi Uchiha tidak mungkin mati hanya dengan tekhnik seperti itu saja. Kalau begitu.. gagak-gagak ini..'

"Sial! Ini Genjutsu! Kai!" Dan setelah kedua orang itu melepaskan diri mereka dari Genjutsu, gagak-gagak yang berterbangan di udara tadi berubah menjadi shuriken-shuriken yang menuju dengan cepat ke mereka berdua dalam jumlah banyak dan tentu saja, semua shuriken itu dapat ditangkis oleh mereka dengan mudah.

"**Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku!**" Dan pada akhirnya Itachi pun mengeluarkan jurus api ciptaan nenek moyangnya yang tak lain adalah Madara Uchiha itu sendiri. Walaupun intensitasnya belum mencapai luas yang dihasilkan seperti Madara, tapi luas lingkup jutsu api yang dikeluarkan oleh Itachi juga mampu untuk menghanguskan lawan dalam sekali serang. Sayangnya bagi Itachi, jutsuu tersebut sudah memakan seperempat bagian dari chakranya karena jutsu tersebut memang di desain untuk seseorang yang memiliki kapasitas chakra sebesar Madara. Itupun kalau mereka bisa melewati jutsu ini, maka Itachi sudah bersiap dengan kejutan-kejutan yang akan ia berikan pada mereka.

_With Naruto and Sasuke.._

Kali ini, giliran Sasuke lah yang maju kedepan sembari terus menyerang Ameyuri dengan jutsu Raiton dan Katonnya tersebut. Ameyuri yang semakin lama semakin merasa bosan pun hanya menangkis semua serangan itu dengan mudah namun..

Buakk!

Kesalahannya yang terlalu terfokus pada sang Uchiha bungsu dan juga meremehkan lawannya membuatnya lupa kalau ia masih bertarung dengan seorang lagi. Itulah Naruto yang menyelinap kebelakangnya dan menendang punggungnya dengan cukup kuat sampai Ameyuri terpental dan menabrak batang pohon yang langsung menyebabkan batang pohon itu mengalami retakan yang cukup besar.

"Ohok!" Dan wanita itu pun langsung mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Ameyuri pun mulai bangkit berdiri kembali sambil menancapkan kedua pedangnya di tanah.

"**Raiton : Thunder Gate!**" Dan seketika, aliran listrik yang banyak langsung mengarah ke kedua anak itu dengan kecepatan kilat. Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil berkata "**Mokuton : Jukai Heki!**" Dan sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari kayu muncul dan melindungi Naruto beserta Sasuke dari serangan listrik beribu-ribu volt itu sehingga kedua elemen yang bertabrakan itu menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar.

Asap pun mulai menipis dan memperlihatkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada dibalik dinding kayu yang sudah setengah hancur berkat jutsu raiton ribuan volt dari Ameyuri. Ameyuri pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua anak kecil yang ternyata memiliki kekkei genkai-kekkei genkai yang tidak ia duga.

"Mokuton? Huh, tidak kusangka anak kecil sepertimu menguasai Mokuton. Kalian berdua terlihat seperti Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara.. dengan elemen kayu dan Sharingan seperti itu.." Komentar Ameyuri sedikit terpukau. Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil saja mendengarnya dan kemudian..

"Yah, terima kasih atas pujianmu, Ameyuri-san. Tapi.." Naruto mulai kembali menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan Sasuke yang mengetahui jurus apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto pun mulai melangkah mundur sembari bersiap-siap dengan kuda-kuda menyerangnya.

"**Mokuton : Jukai K****ō****tan**" Dan dari tanah, keluarlah akar-akar berukuran besar yang langsung menuju untuk menikam Ameyuri dengan cepat. Ameyuri yang masih shock tadi pun mulai melangkah mundur dengan cepat sembari sesekali menyilangkan kedua pedangnya didepan dadanya dan dari sana, keluar listrik-listrik yang menghancurkan akar-akar itu setiap kali jaraknya sudah mendekatinya.

'Sial! Aku terlalu meremehkan kedua anak ini tadi..' batin Ameyuri, namun saat ia akan menghancurkan sebuah akar yang jaraknya sudah sangat dekat dengannya, ia dapat mendengar kalau ada suara seseorang lagi dari arah belakangnya.

"**Katon : Cho Goukkayu no jutsu**" Dan ternyata, pemilik suara itu adalah suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dibelakangnya sembari menembakan sebuah bola api yang ukuran dua kali besar dari ukuran biasanya yang siap menghanguskannya dengan cepat jika ia tidak melompat keatas. Karena dari arah dan belakangnya saja ia sudah dikepung dan..

"Kena kau!" Kedua mata Ameyuri membelalak lebar saat ia mendengar suara anak yang lainnya lagi. Ia mendongak keatas dan melihat sebuah kaki yang siap untuk memukul dirinya ke bawah.

Trank!

Dan kaki kanan Naruto pun ditahan dengan pedang Kiba miliknya sebelum kaki itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas kecil dan sayangnya, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi seperti itu karena dua orang bunshin yang menyerupai anak berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di samping kiri dan kanannya dengan membawa sebuah bola yang dialiri chakra api ditangan mereka.

Tidak mau terkena, Ameyuri kembali mengeluarkan jutu Raitonnya yang tak lain adalah Raiton : Thunder Gate dan membuat kedua bunshin itu menghilang. Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia tidak kehabisan akal.

"**Doton : Chidokaku**"

Naruto pun menghentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah dan membuat Ameyuri yang masih melayang di udara tadi terkena dengan telak tubuhnya dan membuatnya terdorong kembali keatas.

"Sekarang, Sasuke!" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua matanya melebar kembali saat ia bisa merasakan chakra listrik yang berkumpul disekitar tubuh bocah Uchiha itu. Dan listrik-listrik yang awalnya ada di sekujur tubuh Sasuke pun mulai merambat dengan cepat sekarang berada di kepalan tangan Sasuke, bersiap untuk meninju sang wanita berambut merah pemegang Kiba no Ken tersebut.

"**Thunder Fist**" Dan alhasil, Sasuke dengan telak meninju Ameyuri Ringo dan membuat tubuh wanita itu terpental kebawah dengan cepat setelahnya dan menimbulkan suara dentuman yang cukup besar karena jarak jatuhnya yang tidak terlalu jauh itu.

Sasuke pun mendarat dengan baik dan Naruto pun memberikan cengiran khasnya karena Sasuke berhasil meninjunya dan membuat rencana yang disusun Naruto sukses, walaupun ia belum sempat memberitahukannya pada Sasuke.

_With Itachi.._

Itachi kini memandang datar kedua Jounin yang sudah setengah sekarat keadaanya itu. Bekas kehancuran dimana-mana, Zabuza masih tetap mengeluarkan naga airnya kembali dan kali ini ia mengeluarkan 6 buah sekaligus dan membuat Kushimaru kaget.

"Hei, kau ingin mati duluan apa? Mana boleh kau mengeluarkan 6 buah naga air secara langsung?" Protes Kushimaru pada temannya itu. Zabuza yang mendengarnya pun hanya melirik kearahnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya menyahutinya.

"Diam! Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan! Lagipula, siapa kau berhak mengaturku, hah!?" Kata Zabuza dengan keras kepala setelahnya, namun saat keenam naga air itu akan menabrak seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya, tiba-tiba, muncul seekor naga kayu yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari keenam naga air itu, namun naga kayu itu dapat menerjang keenam naga air itu dan membuat keenam naga air itu menghilang di udara dan hal itu membuat Zabuza kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya mencari siapa pelaku pengguna naga kayu tersebut dan kedua matanya tertuju kepada seorang anak berambut blondie yang masih memasang kuda-kudanya tadi.

Namun dilihat dari wajahnya, wajah anak berambut blondie itu terlihat mulai kelelahan, terbukti dengan beberapa peluh keringat yang mulai bermunculan di dahi dan pipinya tersebut.

'Jadi.. anak itu memiliki elemen Mokuton? Ck, harusnya aku tidak meremehkan anak itu tadi. Dan sekarang chakraku sudah hampir sampai pada batasnya. Aku masih belum bisa membunuh pak tua itu..jika tidak ada anak itu tadi, pasti mereka bertiga (Itachi, Sakura &amp; Tazuna) sudah terhanyut dengan jutsuku...' batin Zabuza dan setelah ia keluar dari pemikirannya, ia melihat anak berambut blondie itu menunjuk ke sebuah arah dan saat kedua matanya dan Kushimaru mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh anak itu, terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah terbujur kaku disana.

Kedua shinobi dari Seven swordsman of mist itu pun hanya diam sebelum pada akhirnya mengambil tubuh sang wanita berambut merah itu dan pergi menghilang dengan Shunsinnya.

Itachi pun menghela nafas lega karena pertarungan sudah selesai. Untungnya, ia juga sudah memberikan berbagai kejutan pada kedua shinobi itu yang membuat mereka mendapatkan luka-luka yang cukup serius, jadi kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat.

Kemudian kedua matanya melirik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri mematung disana dan sesaat, ia melihat sebuah pedang kembar yang berada ditangan Sasuke.

"Apa itu punya Ameyuri Ringo?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ia memberikan pedang ini padaku karena dia senang dengan semua caraku memblokir jutsu Raitonnya dengan Raitonku. Dia juga mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingin aku menjadi pengguna Raiton terbaik dan ia memberikan pedang Kiba ini untukku.. Aneh.. aku belum pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh musuh.." Itachi tersenyum kecil dan kemudian ia melakukan kebiasaannya dengan meng-_poke_ dahi Sasuke dan setelahnya Sasuke merasa malu karena ia dipoke didepan banyak orang.

"Asal kau tahu, Otouto.. tidak semua orang jahat itu kelihatan sangat jahat dan tidak semua orang yang baik itu kelihatan sangat baik. Jadikan pertarungan hari ini sebagai pelajaran kalian semua.." Dan setelahnya ia mendengar sahutan serempak dari ketiga muridnya.

"Ha'i , Sensei!" Sahut ketiganya dan setelahnya, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan pandangannya mulai menghitam dan hal terakhir yang ia ketahui adalah teriakan panik dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

_Senju Uchiha Naruto_

Naruto pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dedaunan yang banyak dan lebat yang berada beberapa belas meter dari dirinya. Ia pun bangun dengan perlahan dan saat ia menatap lurus kedepan, ia melihat Hashirama dan Madara yang terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang kelihatannya serius.

Naruto yang ingin tahu pun mulai menggerakan tangannya dan saat tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, ia melihat kembali ketempat dimana ia terbaring dan ternyata ia terbaring di sebuah kasur didalam mindscapenya sendiri. Ia juga merasa sistem chakranya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya sang kakek yang sudah menyembuhkan lukanya dan juga sistem chakranya yang anehnya tiba-tiba menjadi sakit setelah pertarungannya melawan Ameyuri.

Mungkin saja karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia melawan ninja yang cukup tangguh? Karena semasa latihannya bersama Madara dan Hashirama, keduanya tidak bisa mengajaknya sparring dengan leluasa dikarenakan chakra mereka yang hanya akan terkumpul sebanyak 10-15% saja jika menggunakan soul clone jutsu atau jutsu transformasi jiwa. Lagipula, jika ia melakukan sparing bersama Madara sampai-sampai menggunakan full power, maka bisa dipastikan Konoha akan hancur.

.

Madara pun mengangkat gelas ocha-nya dan meminumnya dengan anggun sembari melirik kearah samping kanannya karena ia merasa kalau anak didikannya itu sudah terbangun dari pingsannya itu, harus kembali menyemburkan ocha dari mulutnya itu saat ia melihat objek yang ada disana.

Hashirama dan Kurama yang melihat kelakuan Madara yang berada diluar Uchiha-ism nya atau image Ke-Uchiha-annya itu pun mau tak mau ikut menoleh kearah yang dilihat oleh Madara dan setelahnya kedua mata dari kedua orang berbeda jenis itu melebar sempurna.

"_R-Ri-Rinne-Rinnegan?_" Tanya Madara tak percaya. Bukan karena tidak percaya kalau Naruto akan memiliki Rinnegan tapi.. tidak harusnya secepat ini kan? Bahkan ia belum melewati situasi berbahaya, seperti kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya atau apapun yang Madara tahu yang harus seseorang lewati untuk membangikitkan Mata kehidupan yang dapat menguasai dunia itu.

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'Rinnegan' meluncur dari mulut Madara pun langsung ikut membelalakan kedua matanya kaget. Kemudian, ia turun dari ranjangnya itu dan berlari menuju sumber air terdekat dan setelah ia sampai, ia langsung mengarahkan wajahnya ke permukaan air dan disana ia melihat kedua matanya bukanlah warna dark-blue lagi, tapi berwarna silver dengan pola riak air disana.

"T-Tidak mungkin.." Gumam Naruto tidak percaya. Setahunya, Rinnegan hanya dapat dibangkitkan bila seseorang melewati suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan batiniah dan Naruto merasa ia belum melewati hal semacam itu sejak pertemuannya dengan kedua orang yang dijuluki dewa shinobi itu saat umurnya menginjak usia 4 tahun, kecuali kejadian-kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirinya saat itu. Tapi kejadian di hari-hari itu hanya membuatnya membangkitkan Sharingan saja dan Naruto menjadi bingung saat ini.

"Sensei?" Naruto mencoba memanggil Madara yang saat ini masih kalut dan bingung pikirannya tersebut. Merasa tidak ada respon dari Uchiha tua itu, Hashirama menepuk pundak temannya dengan cukup keras dan ternyata hal tersebut berhasil menyadarkan sang Uchiha dari pikirannya yang terlalu banyak tersebut.

"Sensei? Kenapa aku-.." Madara memotong perkataan Naruto karena ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh si blondie itu.

"_Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa Rinnegan-mu bisa tiba-tiba bangkit seperti itu. Untuk milikku saja, aku harus menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya sampai pada hari dimana aku ingin mati, kedua Rinneganku bangkit begitu saja.._"

Naruto mengangguk kecil mendengarnya. "Jadi, apakah hal ini bisa disebabkan oleh memori pahit masa laluku? " Dan sebuah gelengan kepala adalah jawaban yang diberikan oleh Madara pada Naruto.

"_Kalau berhubungan dengan hal itu.. harusnya kau membangkitkan Rinnegan langsung daripada Sharingan terlebih dulu.._"

Dan Hashirama yang mendengar perdebatan tentang mata itu pun menghela nafas panjang sambil berkomentar. "_Siapa suruh punya mata yang merepotkan seperti itu.._"

TWITCH!

Perempatan pun muncul di dahi Madara dan dengan secepat kilat ia meninju wajah Hashirama sampai ia terpental dan menabrak sebuah batang pohon. "_Jika aku masih memiliki Rinneganku pada mataku, akan kubuat kau menderita sampai kau berlutut memohon padaku, Senju!"_ Dan sebuah bulir keringat pun tercipta di belakang kepala Hashirama. '_Apa.. dia sedang kena pms?_' batin sang Shodai Hokage saat melihat sohibnya itu kembali... marah-marah lagi..

"_Hah.._" Madara menghela nafasnya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya kembali, kemudian kedua mata onyxnya menghadap kearah Naruto. "_Yah.. setelah kau merasa sudah bisa dan ingin berlatih, aku akan melatihmu tentang berbagai macam kekuatan yang ada pada Rinnegan, tapi jangan terlalu berharap untuk memasterinya dalam waktu dekat karena aku sendiri juga butuh waktu untuk menguasainya sampai sempurna, mengerti?_" Dan sebuah seruan singkat pun menjadi jawaban dari penjelasan dan pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan oleh Madara.

"Ha'i, Sensei!" Madara mengangguk kecil setelahnya. Kemudian, setelah menjawab hal tersebut, pandangan Naruto beralih kearah Hashirama yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja setelah insiden kecil tadi.

"Etto, Ojii-san? Apakah orang dengan kapasitas chakra sepertiku masih bisa mempelajari jutsu medis? Yah, walaupun memang sudah ada Kurama yang pastinya akan menyembuhkan lukaku, aku juga ingin bisa menggunakan jutsu seperti itu disaat-saat genting.." Hashirama berpikir sejenak sembari meneliti chakra Naruto.

"_Hm... kurasa kau masih harus mengambil latihan penyempurnaan chakramu lagi, Naruto.. aku masih merasa kontrol chakramu masih belum sampai 100%.._" Komentar Hashirama. Naruto mengangguk kecil setelahnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. aku akan latihan kembali, dattebane!" Kata Naruto dengan semangat yang kembali memenuhi dirinya dan kemudian ia langsung pergi keluar dari mindscapenya dan meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih duduk melingkar di sebuah meja bundar.

Madara ingin kembali mengambil gelas ochanya, namun belum sampai tangannya untuk memegang gelas tersebut, sebuah retakan kecil muncul disana. Dan hal itu mengundang perhatian dari kedua orang yang lainnya.

"_Ada apa?_" Tanya Hashirama khawatir. Madara diam saja sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Shodai Hokage tersebut.

"_Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.."_ Jawabnya singkat sembari membereskan gelas yang sudah retak itu. Kurama pun terus mengamati gerakan Madara dan ia sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuan sang Uchiha tua itu jika ia sudah mempunyai sesuatu yang harus di khawatirkan..

'**Kuharap tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi..**' Batin Kurama.

TBC...

A/N : Yap, inilah chapter 9 dari Senju Uchiha Naruto dan walaupun adegan fight nya masih begitu dikarenakan Naruto nya juga masih baru-baru lulus dari akademi, jadi gak langsung kekuatannya yang dikeluarin langsung wow kan? Tapi disini queen keluarin mokuton dulu aja..hehe.. soalnya queen sih rencana kedepannya mau dibikin semi godlike atau mungkin godlike gitu.. . Dan maaf ya review belum bisa dibalas karena lagi off nih.. hehe.. jadi nanti dibarengin ya di chapter 10, okay?

See you on the next chapter...

Madara's Queen, out!


	10. Chapter 10 : The end of mission part one

A/N : Gomenasai Minna karena ketelatan update yang sangat lama..hehe.. selain terkena _virus WB,_ queen juga harus memperbanyak jam belajar queen dikarenakan ujian praktek dan teori sudah dekat, yaitu bulan november dan desember ini..hehe ..oh ya, queen lihat banyak yang tanya soal rinnegan Naruto ya?

Hmmm.. di chapter ini akan ada flashback atau bisa dibilang dengan mimpi yang membuat Naruto membangkitkan Rinnegannya.. nah.. kalau ada pertanyaan bisa langsung PM kok.. atau kalau ada ide.. boleh banget tuh..hehehehe...

Dan satu lagi, suffix Naruto disini Dattebane. Dia ngikutin Kushina dan queen juga tahu kok kalau aslinya pake dattebayo..hehehe.. gak tahu tapi queen suka aja rasanya karena jadinya Naruto mayoritas nurunin sifat Kushina :D

Enjoy the Chapter ^^

* * *

**Chapter 10 : The end of mission part one**

* * *

Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya secara langsung saat ia merasakan kesadarannya kembali dan saat membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah futon berwarna putih dan ternyata saat ini ia berada didalam suatu ruangan yang bisa diasumsikannya dengan kamar tidur.

Keringat pun membanjiri wajahnya disaat ia mengingat hal tak terduga yang dilihatnya tadi, namun itu juga menjadi sebuah kebenaran besar yang telah tersembunyi selama bertahun-tahun. Air mata dari mata yang saat ini berpola riak air berwarna ungu muda itu pun meluncur turun membasahi pipinya.

_Flashback [Naruto's Dream]_

_Saat ini dirinya bingung harus mengatakan apa disaat ia melihat sebuah adegan yang ada dihadapan dirinya ini. Dua orang pria yang saat ini saling berhadapan. Salah satunya seorang pria yang memakan sebuah topeng dengan corak hitam yang aneh dan seorannya lagi memiliki penampilan wajah dan rambut yang mirip dengannya. Atau.. ia yang mirip dengan pria itu._

"_Kau.. jangan-jangan adalah Uchiha Madara.." Naruto terkejut saat mendengar nama sang sensei meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut pria berambut pirang yan mirip dengan miliknya itu._

_Pria yang satunya tidak mengatakan apapun, namun yang dilakukannya adalah membuka hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya tersebut. Dan yah.. seperti yang kita ketahui, hanya bagian rambutnya saja yang terlihat, sementara wajahnya tertutupi penuh dengan topeng jeleknya itu._

"_Tapi.. itu tidak mungkin. Dia sudah lama mati." Lanjut pria yang diketahui sebagai Hokage Keempat itu. Naruto pun masih bingung saat ini. Otaknya tiba-tiba bekerja sangat lamban untuk mengerti keadaan didepannya itu._

_Sang pria yang dikira Uchiha Madara itu sebelumnya hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Wah.. bagaimana ya?"Hokage Keempat pun menajamkan tatapannya kearah pria itu._

'_Che! Tentu saja dia bukan Madara-sensei. Lagipula, mana mungkin sensei ingin memotong rambutnya sampai sependek itu? Dia akan lebih memiliih mati daripada rambutnya dipotong seperti itu..Tapi, apakah dia adalah orang yan dibicarakan sensei saat itu?' Pikir Naruto._

"_Tapi.. aku tidak peduli siapa kau ini. Namun, kenapa kau mengincar Konoha? Bahkan sampai melepaskan Kyuubi," Tanyanya sembari mempersiapkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah kunai bercabang tiga._

_Pria tersebut hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum memberikan jawabannya. "Bisa dibilang.. Keisengan sekaligus bagian dari rencanaku. Demi peperangan.. sekaligus perdamaian." Naruto yang mendengarnya pun menjadi bingung dengan perkataan pria bertopeng itu. Apa maksudnya ini? Demi peperangan dan perdamaian katanya?_

"_Kau tak punya harapan lagi!" Teriak pria bertopen itu sembari berlari kearah Hokage Keempat yang tadinya masih termenung dengan pemikirannya. Hokage Keempat pun mencoba menyerang sang lawan dengan kunainya, namun berakhir dengan kunai dan dirinya yang menembus tubuh orang itu bagaikan menembus tubuh hantu._

_Tanpa disangka olehnya, pria bertopeng itu menarik rantai yang dipegangnya dan membuat sang Hokage Keempat terikat diantara rantai besi pertarungan tidak hanya sampai disitu. Hokage Keempat pun menggunakan jutsu perpindahannya dan alhasil ia terbebas dari ikatan rantai besi si pria misterius tersebut._

_Mereka kembali berlari kearah masing-masing lagi. Bersiap untuk memberikan serangan dan pada akhirnya berakhir dengan pria misterius itu yang terluka dikarenakan sang Hokage Keempat menggunakan teknik Hiraishin level dua miliknya, sekaligus dengan sebuah jutsu berbentuk bola berwarna biru yang dinamakan Rasengan._

"_Hokage keempat memang hebat.. bisa melukai serta melepaskanku dari Kyuubi. Taoi, Kyuubi pasti akan jadi milikku," Hokage keempat memicingkan matanya tajam menatap musuhnya itu. Pasti ia memiliki rencana tersembunyi dan takutnya, rencana tersebut akan beraksi di tahun-tahun mendatang._

"_Akulah yang akan menguasai dunia ini. Banyak cara untuk mewujudkannya.." Lanjut pria itu lagi dan dirinya pun terhisap kedalam sebuah lubang pusaran misterius yang entah muncul dari mana._

"_...Terus.. carilah teman..sedikit juga tidak apa-apa.. cukup beberapa teman yang bisa dipercayai..Lalu, belajarlah dan kuasailah Ninjutsu.. jangan seperti Kaa-san yang payah.. patuhilah para guru dan senior di peruruan. Naruto pasti.. banyak penderitaan dan kesedihan yang menunggumu. Tetaplah ingat jati dirimu.. dan milikilah cita-cita.. lalu percaya dirilahkalau kau bisa mewujudkannya. Kaa-san sebenarnya.. ingin lebih banyak mengajarimu macam-macam hal dan lebih lama bersama serta menicintaimu.." Naruto menangis saat mendengar perkataan terakhir yang sangat 'pendek' yang meluncur keluar dari mulut wanita berambut merah atau yang bisa ia sebut dengan Kaa-sannya. Iya.. ia sudah tahu wanita tersebut adalah Kaa-sannya dikarenakan dirinya terus memanggil namanya sedari tadi._

"_Maaf Minato.. jadi aku terus yang berbicara.."_

_Tak apa.. Naruto.. apa yang ingin Tou-san katakan..sama seperti ibumu yan cerewet ini.." Katanya sembari tersenyum kecil sementara wanita didepannya menangis karena tidak akan bisa melihat anak didepannya lagi, atau lebih tepat, anak mereka berdua._

"_Hakke..fuin.."_

* * *

Saat ini, cicit dari Hashirama Senju ini sedang merenung disebuah hutan dengan wajahnya yan menunduk terus kebawah. Matanya pun hanya menatap koson rerumputan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Sedari tadi, memori kematian orang tuanya terlintas terus menerus dikepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak yang sudah usang. Walaupun ia melihat kalau kedua orang tuanya mati karena Kurama, ia tidak menyalahkan Kurama atas yang diperbuatnya karena Kurama saat itu hanya digerakan instingnya karena sudah lama rubah itu tidak merasakan kebebasan di udara terbuka sejak pertarungan Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan merenung seperti itu ditengah hutan. Nyawamu bisa terancam bahaya lho..." Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang dan saat ia menengokkan kepalanya keatas, ia dapat melihat seoran gadis tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bingung saat ini.

Gadis ini... rasanya tidak asing baginya..chakranya juga tidak terlalu asing..

"Nona siapa? Kurasa tidak baik bagi seorang gadis untuk berkeliaran sendirian di hutan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bercanda dan juga curiga. Iris mata riak airnya menyipit tajam melihat gadis tersebut memasang ekspresi datar sebelum ia memaksakkan dirinya untuk tersenyum manis. Tentu saja senyumannya itu palsu.

"Kurasa kau benar. Tetapi tidak baik juga bagi seorang anak kecil berkeliaran di hutan yang sepi. Apalagi yang sedang merenung sedari tadi. Kau tahu? Tadi kau itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru putus dengan kekasihnya tahu.." Naruto pun sweatdropped mendengar balasan yang diberikan gadis didepannya itu.

"Hahaha.. " Naruto pun tertawa kikuk mendengarnya saat ia mendengar gadis itu memutarbalikkan perkataannya. Dan sang gadis hanya kembali memberikan senyuman manis.. yang palsu tentunya.

Naruto pun saat ini sedang membantu gadis bernama Haku ini mencari tumbuhan herbal yang dapat digunakan sebagai obat dan juga untuk menyembuhkan luka. Ia juga sudah tahu bahwa ia adalah bawahan dari Zabuza dan Kushimaru karena walaupun saat itu ia tidak menampakkan dirinya, ia dapat merasakan chakranya dan ia menghafal chakra ini.

"Ano.. Naruto-san. Kulihat kau adalah shinobi, iya kan?" Naruto pun mengangguk sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Haku. "Ya..seperti yang bisa kau lihat dari ikat kepala ini. Aku adalah shinobi dan masih berpangkat Genin.."

"Lalu, hal apa yang memotivasimu untuk menjadi shinobi? Dirimu sendiri atau.. orang tuamu?" Naruto pun menghentikan acara cabut-mencabut tanaman obatnya itu. Apa yang diinginkan gadis ini sebenarnya? Geez, bahkan ia membawa-bawa orang tua. Padahal hal itulah yang membuatnya termenung saat ini. Dan satu hal yang ada dipikirannya adalah menemukan pria bertopeng yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui identitasnya itu.

"Diriku sendiri.. aku tidak memiliki orang tua karena mereka sudah mati setelah aku dilahirkan.." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Haku pun kaget mendengarnya karena ternyata bocah didepannya bernasib hampir sama dengan dirinya. Sama-sama seorang yatim piatu.

"Oh maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk-.."

"Tidak masalah.. banyak orang yang tidak sengaja mengungkit hal itu..ahaha..."

"Etto, lalu.. apa yang memotivasimu untuk menjadi shinobi?"

"Untuk dapat melindungi apa yang berharga bagiku –ttebane.." Kata Naruto dengan nada riang. Yah.. sebenarnya ada alasan lainnya lagi bagi dirinya untuk menjadi shinobi.

"Hmm...jika seperti itu.. kau harus menjadi lebih kuat agar dapat melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagimu.. iya 'kan?" Balas Haku lagi tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya dari aktivitasnya itu.

"Yap.. dan aku sedang melakukannya. Berlatih dan mengenali karakteristik dan kemampuan berbagai macam kemampuan shinobi-shinobi lainnya yang menjadi musuhku, termasuk dirimu.."

Haku pun membeku ditempat saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kemudian, kedua mata hitamnya melirik kearah remaja berusia 12 tahun yang masih dengan santainya mencabut tanaman obat dengan lihainya.

"Hmph.. sepertinya aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan diriku didepan kalian hari itu.." Kata Haku dengan nada datar, namun tetap sembari mencabuti tanaman-tanaman obat itu dan posisinya membelakangi Naruto.

"Heh.. kalau kau mengamati pertarungan saat itu, aku yakin kau pasti melihat sebuah naga kayu yang menghadang enam naga air milik Zabuza, iya kan?" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Hn.. " Balas Haku.

Namun tidak ada balasan dari yang bersangkutan dan hal itu membuat Haku bingung."Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan naga kayu itu dan kenapa kau bisa memiliki kekkei genkai yang sangat langka seperti itu?" Tanya Haku lagi.

Naruto pun menyeringai kecil mendengarnya. "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi seperti itu pada sembarang orang."

"Ah ya.. tentu saja.." Sahut Haku dengan nada kikuk.

Setelah lima belas menit keheningan sehabis percakapan mereka sebelumnya, Haku pun berdiri, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Naruto pun menyerahkan keranjang berisi tanaman obat untuk Haku dan ia pun mengantongi tanaman obat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Naruto-san.." Kata Haku dengan nada sopan setelah ia menerima keranjang berisi tanaman obat itu.

"Tentu.. Itu tidak masalah untukku. Dan bisakah aku titip pesan pada Zabuza, Haku-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada ramah yang terlihat dibuat-buat, dan Haku pun memicingkan kedua matanya kearah Naruto sebelum ia menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

"Tentu.. apa itu?"

"Beritahu dia agar jangan bersikap arogan didepan Itachi-nii. Tsukuyomi miliknya akan membuatnya menderita.." Kata Naruto sembari tertawa kecil. Haku pun ikut tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ketiga shinobi itu (Ditambah Madara dan Hashirama) terkaget masal.

"Ano.. sebenarnya aku ini laki-laki.. Jaa ne, Naruto!" Katanya dan ia pun pergi sembari meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung ditempat sebelum akhirnya..

"APA!?" Berteriak dan diikuti kedua shinobi didalam mindscapenya itu. Tidak percaya bahwa bisa-bisanya ada laki-laki yang memiliki wajah cantik seperti gad-.. ehem.. maksudnya laki-laki tadi.

"Darimana saja kau, Naruto?" Tanya Itachi yang saat ini sedang memantau latihan mengontrol chakra yang dilakukan Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang. Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu pun hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk.

"Aku hanya berolah raga kecil saja dan mencari tanaman obat jika ada yang terluka nantinya. Lagipula, mungkin saja tanaman obat ini akan jadi berguna nantinya.." Kata Naruto dengan nada cerianya yang sudah khas ditelinga sang Uchiha sulung.

Itachi pun akhirnya mengangguk saja dan menyuruh Naruto untuk melakukan pengendalian chakranya. Walaupun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Naruto, tetapi ia pikir yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah membiarkan Naruto berurusan dengan masalahnya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Naruto pun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memulai latihan pengendalian chakra Mokutonnya yang sempat ditundanya dulu. Bersatu dengan alam. Ia belum menguasainya semaksimal mungkin saat itu. Geez, bahkan ia ingat kalau seluruh punggungnya bengkak semua dikarenakan Hashirama yang memukulnya dengan tongkat kayu agar tubuhnya tidak berubah menjadi patung kayu.

Tidak mungkin jiika dirinya, anak dalam ramalan berakhir menjadi patung kayu dan bahkan sebelum misi seumur hidupnya ini mencapai 20%. Apa kata dunia nanti?

* * *

_[Another Place...]_

"Apa mereka sudah datang?" Kata seorang pria tua berambut abu-abu dengan tubuhnya yang pendek dan ia terlihat sedang mengisap sebuah puntung rokok dimulutnya.

Salah seorang samurai yang kelihatannya adalah bawahannya pun menunduk hormat padanya. "Ya, Gatou-sama. Mereka berdua sudah datang kemari.." Kata samurai tersebut.

Gatou pun tersenyum licik jadinya. "Kalau begitu, suruh mereka berdua kesini. Aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka.." Perintah Gatou pada bawahannya itu. Orang tersebut pun mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan akhirnya ia kembali lagi.. dengan dua orang berjubah hitam dengan sebuah corak berbentuk awan berwarna merah yang menghiasi jubah itu.

"Woah.. ruangan ini begitu mewah ya Kii-senpai! Coba saja Leader-sama bermodal sedikit untuk menghias ruang pertemuan kita. Kan jadinya tidak akan sesuram itu..." Kata seorang pria berambut hitam dengan sebuah topeng berwana oranye yang terlihat sangat...bodoh menurut orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Tentu saja.. topeng seperti itu sangat tidak cocok untuk ukuran pria dewasa. Apalagi jika orang tersebut adalah penjahat disebuah organisasi yang berisi penjahat kelas kakap.

Temannya yang mendengarnya pun hanya menghela nafas lelah. "Idiot. Kakuzu akan memenggal kepalamu dan mengambil jantungmu nanti jika ia tahu kau ingin menggunakan uang hanya untuk menghias ruang pertemuan bodoh itu.." Gerutunya.

'Aku tidak menyangka jika organisasi seperti mereka memiliki seseorang yang mengalami cacat mental seperti itu..' Batin Gatou yang sweatdropped saat melihat tingkah keautisan pria berambut hitam itu.

Gatou pun hanya tertawa sarkas mendengarnya. "Tidak perlu seperti itu. Jika tugas yang kuberikan kepada kalian berhasil, maka upah dariku itu cukup untuk menghias ruang pertemuan yang kalian bicarakan terus sedari tadi itu.."

"OKAY! Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan misi bodoh itu secepat mungkin dan membawa pulang uang kita Kii-senpai!" Kata pria itu lagi dengan nada bicaranya yang sekarang semakin terdengar kekanakan dan membuat pria yang dipanggil Kii-senpai itu ingin memenggal kepalanya langsung ditempat jika ia bukan partnernya.

* * *

"Apa!? Menyerang ke markas Gatou?" Tanya Itachi bingung. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba masalahnya. Mereka sedang sibuk mencari pakaian yang akan digunakan untuk mengikuti festival lampion besok. Tsunami dan Tazuna menyuruh mereka untuk ikut hanya untuk sekedar melepas rasa lelah. Lagipula, letak diadakan festival itu ada di kota di daerah selatan desa Nami dan jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh jika menempuh jalan darat.

"Ya.. kau tahu kan kalau Gatou itu adalah orang kaya, sementara penduduk Nami mayoritas menjadi miskin karena orang itu. Lalu, kenapa kita tidak menyerang markasnya, membunuh Gatou dan mengambil uangnya dan hartanya untuk penduduk Nami agar mereka bisa memajukan tempat ini? Siapa tahu tempat ini akan menjadi pusat pedagangan terbaik?" Jelas Naruto sembari memberikan opininya kepada seluruh anggota teamnya.

Itachi pun menghela nafas. "Itu...memang sebuah rencana yang terdengar bagus. Tapi jika kau ingin melakukan hal seperti itu, kau harus menganalisa dan menghitung resiko dari rencanamu itu, seperti bagaimana jika mereka memiliki jumlah pasukan yang jauh lebih banyak dari yang kita bayangkan sementara kita sendiri hanya berempat. Lagipula, sebenarnya hal ini tidak termasuk didalam misi.." Ketiga Genin itu mendengarkan penjelasan sang sensei dengan seksama. Itachi pun tersenyum simpul.

Mungkin jika ia mengajarkan lebih banyak tentang taktik dan strategi, teamnya akan berkembang jauh lebih baik daripada hanya mengasah kekuatan mereka, tetapi tidak menggunakan kepintaran mereka sama sekali.

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah besar, Sensei. Lagipula yang kita hadapi hanyalah sekumpulan tikus kecil yang dimiliki Gatou bukan? Aku yakin dia sendiri juga tidak tahu cara membela dirinya sendiri selain mengumpulkan uang.." Jawab Naruto.

Itachi pun menghela nafas atas sikap keras kepala Naruto, tapi.. mungkin saja hal ini bisa menjadi sedikit pengalaman tambahan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Akan kuijinkan.." Ketiga Genin itu pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi, rencanamu akan berjalan dengan lebih baik dan mudah lagi jika kau memiliki rencana untuk mengalahkan kuantitas dengan kualitas, Naruto. " Lanjutnya lagi. Dan ia bisa melihat kalau ketiga genin manisnya itu berunding saat ini.

"Hmm.. jadi sebenarnya kapan kau berencana menyerang mereka, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke memulai perundingan.

"Aku berencana untuk menyerang mereka besok malam. Aku juga sempat membuat bunshin dan melakukan henge menjadi tupai saat kukatakan kalau aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Haku dihutan kemarin. Dan dari ingatan yang kuterima dari bunshinku, letak markas itu ada dibawah tanah. "

"Diatasnya adalah sederetan toko-toko yang berjalan dibawah peraturannya tentunya dan bukankah besok adalah hari dimana Festival Lampion diadakan? Kita bisa menyelinap diantara kerumunan orang dan bertemu ditempat yang akan kutandai nanti yang merupakan pintu masuk kedalam markas Gatou saat mayoritas orang sudah mabuk. Bagaimana? Itu rencana yang mudah bukan?"

Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengangguk setuju mendengarnya ide Naruto. Namun, walaupun rencana sudah diberitahu seperti ini, mereka tentunya harus memiliki rencana cadangan jika tidak ingin misi selingan yang mereka buat sendiri berakhir gagal total.

"Lalu, apa rencana cadangan kita jika semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita bicarakan saat ini?" Tanya Itachi. Ia ingin mengetes kemampuan Naruto untuk berstrategi saat ini. Mungkin Madara atau Hashirama pernah mengajarinya caara berstrategi kepada Naruto? Mengingat perencanaanya itu cukup bagus bagi Itachi.

"Tentu saja kabur, Sensei!" Jawab Naruto dengan lantang dan dengan nada polos dan diakhiri dengan tawa Naruto yang terdengar keras dan Sakura pun menyuruh Naruto untuk megecilkan suaranya agar tidak mengganggu Tazuna dan Tsunami, begitu juga dengan Inari yang sudah lebih dahulu selesai makan malam dibanding keempat shinobi ini.

Itachi pun sweatdropped mendengarnya. Ia harap ini adalah lelucon. Ia tidak mungkin mau melakukan hal itu. Dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha tidak pernah kabur! Apa kata Madara nanti jika ia melihatnya dari dalam tubuh Naruto? Itu akan terdengar memalukan.

"Ahahah.. aku bercanda Sensei.. tentu saja kita tetap melakukan rencana kita, namun lebih cepat. Kecuali jika ada _musuh_ lainnya ya.. biarkan saja insting bertarung mengalir.." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Itachi hanya mengangguk kecil saja mendengar jawaban Naruto. Tapi, apa yang Naruto katakan tentang 'musuh lainnya' itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Entah kenapa, perasaannya mulai terasa tidak enak sejak Naruto menyebutkan dua kata tadi. Ia bukannya khawatir akan kalah, tetapi khawatir jika musuh yang dibicarakan itu menyerang salah satu dari ketiga muridnya dan Itachi tidak ingin ketiga muridnya berada dalam situasi paling berbahaya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah masuk kedalam markas Gatou? Langsung mengambil hartanya?" Itachi dapat mendengar suara Sakura yang bertanya kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pergi mencari lokasi Gatou berada dan membunuhnya bersama Itachi-sensei? Pasti ia memiliki pengawal untuk menjaga dirinya walaupun ia sedang berada dalam keadaan mabuk.." Usul Sasuke sembari mengambil sebuah dango dan langsung melahap tiga bundelan dango yan berada dalam satu tusukan itu.

"Aku berpikir jika Naruto dan Sasuke yang pergi untuk mencari lokasi harta itu. Aku saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan pasukan-pasukan Gatou dengan Sakura yang menjadi back-up untukku. Lagipula Sakura, kau sudah belajar sedikit dari gulungan ninjutsu medis yang diberikan Naruto bukan?" Sakura pun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Itachi.

"Ya, setidaknya aku sudah bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka sayatan kecil untuk saat ini, Sensei.." Jawabnya. Itachi pun mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu kalian semua bisa beristirahat sekarang untuk penyerangan besok malam. Dan besok siang kita akan berlatih mengenai pengendalian chakra dengan mencoba untuk membelah daun dan melakukan sparing Taijutsu. Dan untuk Naruto, jika kau tidak berlatih hal yang lain, kau bisa membantu Sakura untuk mempelajari ninjutsu medisnya.."

Naruto pun mengangguk, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke dan akhirnya keempat shinobi yang tadinya sedang berdiskusi mengenai rencana dadakan yang diusulkan Naruto, kini menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

* * *

_{Tomorrow Night}_

Malam ini merupakan waktu yang ditentukan bagi team 7 untuk menyelinap kedalam markas Gatou untuk sekedar menjalankan misi tambahan yang dirancang oleh mereka sendiri. Keempatnya sudah terbalut dalam Yukata untuk pria dan Kimono untuk wanita yang indah dan sesuai rencana, keempatnya pergi berpencar dalam grup masing-masing dua orang dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, mereka menggunakan sebuah alat pendengar elektronik _(Yang biasanya dipakai kalau mau komunikasi saat misi penangkapan Tora). _

Sudah dua jam mereka habiskan untuk berbaur disekeliling kerumunan orang-orang itu dan inilah saatnya bagi Naruto dan Sasuke untuk mencari jalan menuju markas Gatou yang berada dibawah tanah itu. Singkatnya, karena Naruto sudah pernah menerima ingatan dari Bunshinnya yang pernah mengikuti Haku (_tanpa ketahuan tentunya)_, Naruto dan Sasuke pun dapat lebih cepat sampai di dalam markas Gatou.

"Hum.. tempat yang menjijikan. Mirip seperti selokan bawah tanah." Komentar Naruto sembari melihat sekeliling dengan mata barunya itu. Sasuke pun menghela nafas lelah sembari menatap sepasang mata ungu Naruto. Sasuke ingat saat hari dimana Naruto bangun dari pingsannya dan ia juga Itachi dan Sakura menemukan perubahan aneh di kedua mata Naruto sampai pada akhirnya Naruto menceritakan sedikit dari rahasia kecilnya itu yang menjadi penyebab lahirnya mata yang sudah tak pernah terlihat berabad-abad itu.

"Tempat ini berlokasi di bawah tanah, makanya menjijikan. Lagipula, ini baru pintu masuk. Bagaimana dengan isinya nanti..heh.. aku tidak akan heran jika mereka akan terlihat lebih menjijikan daripada ini.." Komentar Sasuke. Naruto pun tersenyum meremehkan. "Hn, kau benar.." Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi genangan air kotor dan penerangan seadanya itu.

Sebuah tendangan menyakitkan pun sukses diberikan oleh Itachi kepada seorang samurai bawahan Gatou yang menyerangnya saat ia dan Sakura berjalan memasuki bar khusus dimana Gatou berada. Ia tidak sengaja menemukannya saat dirinya tengah berada didekat kedai dango yang bersebelahan dengan bari itu. Dan karena disana ia melihat banyak sekali penjaga, maka Itachi mengasumsikan bahwa ada seseorang yang penting disana dan ternyata orang penting itu adalah targetnya.

Buagh!

Itachi kembali melayangkan tinjunya saat ia kembali kedatangan bawahan lemah milik Gatou yang lainnya yang dengan percaya dirinya dapat membunuhnya. Che! Butuh seratus tahun lagi jika mereka berpikir bisa mengalahkan Itachi Uchiha. Itachi pun sekilas melirik Sakura yang hanya diam disebelahnya sembari menyiapkan kunai untuk berjaga-jaga jika musuh datang kearahnya. Hah.. dirinya juga bingung harus mengajarkan Sakura tipe ninjutsu seperti apa karena yang bagus darinya hanyalah pengontrolan chakranya.

"Suiton : Bakushui shoha!" Itachi cukup terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara ninjutsu tipe air diteriakkan dan sebuah ombak air besar pun datang dari bagian belakang bar itu dan menghancurkan dinding bagian belakang kedai yang dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah sungai yang mengalir. Itachi pun menarik pinggang Sakura dan melompat keluar dan menuju atap di bangunan yang berlainan dengan bar tersebut. Sementara pria misterius yang menyerangnya dengan teknik elemen air tadi saat ini tengan berdiri di atap bangunan yang berhadapan dengannya bersama dengan Gatou yang keadaanya sedang mabuk itu.

"Hohoho.. suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk dapat bertarung dengan Uchiha Itachi, salah satu Uchiha terakhir di Konoha.." Ucap pria berwajah seperti hiu itu dengan arogan. Itachi pun memicingkan kedua matanya tajam.

"Hn.." Itachi pun hanya membalasnya denan trademark ala Uchihanya dan seketika, Sharingan tiga tomoe pun muncul di kedua matanya dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun bertarung setelah Itachi menyuruh Sakura untuk membereskan Gatou.

* * *

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat seseorang yang berada dihadapannya itu. Ia yang akan menjadi lawannya. Giginya beremeletuk kesal disana. Dia.. yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Melepas Kyuubi dan membuat banyak orang mati di Konoha sehingga penduduk Konoha menyalahkan dirinya atas kematiannya dan dia yang membantai klan Uchiha.

'Aku akan membunuhnya saat ini juga!' Batin Naruto geram.

"_Tidak bisa. Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk melawannya sekaran. Lagipula, itu semua bersumber dari kesalahanku sendiri."_ Kata Madara sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Memang secara tidak langsung, dialah yang dari awal menyebabkan segala kekacauan ini, namun tanpa diketahui oleh mereka semua, hanya ada satu orang yang dapat membuat segala kekacauan ini terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei. Tidak hanya kau juga, tetapi dia juga. Aku juga yakin kalau kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk menghapus keberadaan klan Uchiha saat ia masih bersamamu dulu.." Sahut Naruto dengan nada datar, sementara Madara hanya diam saja, begitu pula dengan Hashirama dan Kurama.

"Aku tidak marah padamu kok sensei. Lagipula, kita bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain waktu bukan? Mengingat aku harus menghajar mantan muridmu ini.." Dan Madara pun hanya mendegus mendengarnya, namun juga tersenyum. Hah.. dia merasa kasihan pada mantan muridnya itu.

Naruto pun menatap tajam pria didepannya itu dengan tatapan sengit, sementara musuh didepannya mulai bertingkah bodoh dan.. autis?

"Maa, Naru-chan tidak perlu memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu. Tobi jadi takut melihatnya. Tapi,karena kau adalah musuh Tobi, maka kau harus Tobi bunuh karena itulah perintah dari Leader-sama.." Cukup dengan basa-basinya. Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak segera meninju wajah idiot dibelakang topeng itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari mulai berdansa!"

TBC...

* * *

A/N : Maa.. kurasa aku salah hitung deh minna-san.. hehehe.. aku pikir bakal mau selesai misi di Nami di chapter ini.. eh.. malah harus nambah satu chapter lagi biar selesai deh..hehehe..

Sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlamabatan updatenya ya.. queen lagi bener-bener sibuk ujian sekarang dan ujiannya itu masih berlangsung sampai tanggal 9. Hari ini baru ujian hari pertama karena dari hari selasa, try out buat kelas 3 smk di skolahu itu mendadak..hadeuh..

Would you mind to RnR? #Puppy eyes no jutsu

See you on the next time!


	11. Chapter 11 : End of Mission, Chunin Exam

Senju Uchiha Naruto : Legacy of Hashirama and Madara

Warning : DLDR!, Semi-canon, Strong!Naru maybe godlike, NaruYugi

...

Chapter 11 : The end of mission and The Chunin Exams

...

Kedua mata berpola riak milik Naruto menatap pria bertopeng oranye yang berkelakuan seperti idiot itu dengan tatapan remeh, namun Naruto tahu kalau pria itu memang jauh lebih kuat darinya sekarang dan walaupun ia sudah banyak berlatih dengan Hashirama dan juga Madara selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, ia masih ragu bisa mengalahkannya sekarang.

"_Tidak perlu buru-buru Naruto.. selama rencananya masih belum tercapai, ia tidak akan mati dan selama itu kau bisa berlatih lebih keras lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk berlatih lebih keras..." _Naruto yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk kecil.

'Kau benar Jii-san. Kalau begitu, anggap saja pertarungan ini hanya untuk mempelajari kekuatannya 'kan?" Hashirama hanya mengangguk saja mendengarnya sementara Kurama dan Madara hanya diam sembari menonton adegan didepan mereka.

'_Aku masih tidak menyangka jika mereka berdua akan bertemu secepat ini.. tapi kita semua tahu kalau pertarungan seperti itu belumlah waktunya..' _Batinnya sembari melirik kearah Hashirama dan Kurama dan kemudian pandangannya kembali menuju kearah Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk mulai bertarung dengan mantan muridnya itu.

'_Hhh.. kalau saja...'_ Sejenak Madara menghentikan pemikirannya dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia ingin pikirkan tadi dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat ia mulai mengerti apa yang tadi dipikirkannya.. Hah.. kalau begitu, Shinigami berarti sudah menyelamatkannya..

**[Real World]**

Naruto pun membuat sebuah segel tangan dan sebuah bunshin kayu pun muncul dengan model melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Naruto yang asli.

"Kau pergi dan lindungi keluarga Tazuna." Bunshinnya pun mengangguk dan ia pun menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Kau pasti menyadarinya 'kan, Naruto? Dia seorang Uchiha.." Komentar Sasuke sembari menatap tajam lawan dihadapannya itu. Ia mengetahuinya karena pria didepannya memiliki Sharingan.

"Hn" Jawab Naruto singkat sembari mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya itu. Menatap sang lawan yang masih terlihat santai. Sekuat-kuatnya seorang shinobi, suatu saat ia akan jatuh juga. Itu pemikiran Naruto saat melihat gaya Tobi yang terkesan santai. Walaupun dirinya juga bersikap santai, setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar meremehkan lawannya itu.

"Jadi, ayo kita mulai, Tobi-chan" Dan dengan itu, Naruto langsung melaju bersama Sasuke kearah Tobi yang tengah tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ia ikut melaju kearah duo itu.

Dengan segera, Naruto membentuk segel berbentuk tanda plus dan dari kepulan asap yang berda disampingnya, keluar pasukan bunshinnya yang bersenjatakan kunai dan sebagian yang masih menyiapkan tangannya di kantung senjatanya. Mereka semua berlari menerjang Tobi yang hanya meninju dan menendang pasukan bunshin itu hingga habis tak bersisa dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap tajam pria didepannya yang memang sedari awal ia rasakan sudah meremehkan kemampuannya itu.

"Naru-chan~" Tobi memanggilnya sambil bersedekap dan kaki kanannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk lantai yang diinjaknya sesuai dengan irama satu ketukan dan sekaligus menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang menghasilkan debu bekas pertarungan kecil tadi. Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan hanya menatap tajam pria lolipop didepannya itu.

"Percuma loh~..." Serunya dan Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya dan tentu saja, yang dimaksudkannya adalah serangan pembukanya tadi dengan pasukan bunshinnya yang pada akhirnya kalah dengan cepat.

"_Gahh!" _Hashirama berteriak frustasi karena sifat menyebalkan dan juga sifat keautisan musuh cicitnya itu. Madara mendelik tajam kearah mantan Hokage pertama itu.

"_Berisik!_" Komentarnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Hashirama dan kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah muridnya. "_Sudah sana serang saja!"_ Perintah sang Hantu Uchiha dan Naruto hanya menatap senseinya dengan tatapan sweatdropped.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa langsung menyerang membabi buta seperti itu, Sensei. Minimal aku harus mengobservasi lebih dalam lagi tentang kemampuan lolipopman idiot didepanku ini.." Jawaban dari sang Senju muda membuat Hashirama, Madara dan Kurama sweatdropped berjamaah.

Kemudian satu hal terlintas dibenak Madara dan ia pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Naruto. "_Naruto.._"

"Hn?" Jawabnya dengan dua huruf ambigu warisan klan Uchiha itu. Menatap sang Sensei yang sedang bersidekap sembari menengok keatas, atau lebih tepatnya pantulan dari apa yang terjadi didunia yang asli.

"_Kau tahu? Jika informasi tentangnya saja aku bisa beritahu, kenapa kau harus membuat bunshin secara masif segala? "_

"Jika itu cukup, takkan kulakukan.. Memangnya sudah berapa tahun dan berapa banyak perkembangan yang sensei tidak tahu? Lagipula bunshin hanyalah serangan pembuka dan seranga pembuka untuknya tidak harus jutsu dengan tingkat C, iya 'kan?" Madara memikirkan sejenak kata-kata muridnya hingga ia mengangguk kecil sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk.

"_Iya juga.."_ Gumamnya. Hashirama menyeringai kecil disampingnya dan kemudian dengan sikutnya ia menyenggol lengan kanan sahabatnya itu.

"_Fufufu, Madara.. sepertinya kecerdasan yang selalu kau banggakan itu sudah menumpul..._" Madara mendelik tajam kearah Hashirama sembari tetap memasang pose stay cool dengan kedua tangannya yang bersidekap didepan dadanya.

"_Diam kau dobe!"_

"_Ck, akui sajalah Madara-baka..."_

"**Diamlah kalian berdua.. kalian memang seorang dobe dan seorang teme**.."Komentar Kurama sembari mendengus bosan dan kemudian duo berambut panjang itu..

"_DIAM! / Jangan ikut campur, rubah suram!" Meneriakinya seperti itu dan mengejeknya seperti itu? Benar-benar minta ditelan bulat-bulat kedua orang ini. Dan pada akhirnya, ketiga-.. uppss.. dua hantu dan seekor rubah itu saling beradu argumen dan membuat Naruto masa bodo dan meninggalkan mindscapenya yang penuh dengan kenistaan itu sembari kembali memulai observasinya mengenai lolipopman. _

_Dan baru saja ia ingin kembali kedunia luar, Naruto kembali teringat sesuatu tentang perkataan Madara sebelumnya._

_..._

Dengan kelewat santainya, Tobi kembali mengalahkan bunshin-bunshin Naruto yang melaju dengan menggunakan Taijutsu combo campuran style klan Senju dan Uchihanya. Naruto menatapnya datar. Ia tidak terlihat kelelahan walaupun setelah melawan bunshin yang ia buat secara masif dan..

'Ini dia!' Batinnya saat ia melihat Tobi yang melangkah kearah yang salah menurutnya.

"Doton : Yomi numa!" Mendengar suara sang musuh yang mengucapkan nama jutsu yang terdengar merepotkan, Tobi meloncat keatas dan memusatkan chakranya dikedua kakinya agar menempel diatap dan sekarang Tobi berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto, dari posisinya yang terbalik saat ini.

Dengan gaya childsish dan membuang mukanya sembari kembali bersidekap Tobi berbicara "Kau ini curang, Naru-chan~~"

Naruto hanya tersenyum sweatdropped mendengarnya "Jika mau adil, kenapa tidak bermain shogi saja, Tobi-chan?~" Tobi hanya terdiam sembari menatap tajam bocah pirang didepannya itu.

'Dari informasi yang kudapatkan dari Zetsu, ia bilang ia pernah mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan Sandaime bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah seorang Senju. Jika kemungkinan besar ia bisa menggunakan Mokuton, maka tidak diragukan lagi jika ia akan menjadi penghalang besar untuk rencanaku.. ' Pikirnya. Dan kemudian, seulas senyuman kecil terbit dibibirnya. 'Inikah anakmu Minato-sensei? Kau tahu? Dia sama merepotkannya sepertimu..' Batinnya lagi.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Gara-gara ia melamun sejenak tadi, ia malah menurunkan penjagaannya dan malah disambut baik oleh musuhnya sehingga tiga kunai dengan kertas peledak yang menancap tadi meledak dan untungnya bagi Tobi, teknik kebanggaannya selalu dapat berguna dalam waktu yang tepat.

"Teme! Dia bisa menghindar secepat itu walaupun dia sedang melamun tadi." Gerutu Naruto agak kesal dengan serangan yang nyaris melukai lolipopman itu. Kepulan asap pun masih memenuhi ruangan tersebut dan Naruto tetap bersiaga sampai-sampai dari kepulan asap ia melihat ada sesuatu yang menuju dia namun..

'Celaka! Aku tertipu!' Batin Naruto dan saat ia melirik kearah sampingnya yang berlawanan dengan tempatnya tadi, sebuah kepalan tangan hampir saja meninju wajahnya jika sebuah keajaiban yang Naruto masih tidak mengerti menghentikan kepalan tangan itu dan keduanya terdiam sejenak.

'Apa ini? Kenapa tangannya berhenti bergerak tiba-tiba?' Batinnya kebingungan dan kemudian, sesuatu yang menahan kepalan tangan sang lolypopman muncul secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan seekor bunglon denga mata yang sama persis dengan milik Naruto dan membuat semua orang, termasuk tiga penghuni mindscape Naruto kaget melihatnya.

'Chikusudo?' Batin Tobi bingung. Bukankah si blondie itu pernah menyebutkan bahwa ia tidak akan mau memperlihatkan kemampuan Rinnegannya? Atau..

"Heh.. ternyata dari awal kau memang tidak mengerti cara menggunakan Rinnegan sampai pada keadaan seperti ini.." Naruto mendengarkan sang lolipopman berbicara. Jadi.. seperti ini ya salah satu kemampuan Rinnegan? Karena ia pernah mendengarkan sang Sensei yang menjelaskan teori tentang Rinnegan bahwa Rinnegan memiliki enam jalur dan sepertinya ia membuka salah satunya.

'Ck.. ini tidak adil –ttebane! Ia mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi dariku..' Batin Naruto yang depresi ala Hashirama dan setelahnya Madara pun menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan itu karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk hal bodoh seperti itu.

Naruto yang kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya mendengar sang lolipopman terkekeh dan ia melihat tangannya yang awalnya tertahan sudah tidak lagi tertahan dan kedua tangan itu membentuk sebuah segel jutsu.

"Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu!" Dengan segera, seekor naga api tercipta dan melaju dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang juga sudah siap dengan jutsunya.

"Doton : Doryuu Domu!" Dari sisinya, seekor naga yang tercipta dari elemen tanah juga melaju dengan tak kalah cepatnya dan membentur naga api sehingga menciptakan ledakan dan Naruto membuat sebuah dinding dari tanah untuk melindunginya sementara sang lolipopman kembali menggunakan jutsu andalannya, yaitu Kamui untuk menghilang dari tempat itu sejenak dan kemudian sebuah pusaran vortex kembali muncul di detik-detik berikutnya disaat ledakan tadi sudah mereda dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap yang lambat laun menghilang.

"Aku rasa..belum semua kemampuanmu kau keluarkan.." Komentarnya dan kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih dingin dan membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Sesuai dugaannya, pria ini juga sudah mengobservasi kemampuannya dari awal. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tahu pria itu jauh lebih kuat darinya..

"Tentu saja, dattebane! Lagipula aku juga tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain denganmu.. Uchiha.." Sahut Naruto dengan nada dingin yang tak kalah datar dengan Tobi yang ternyata seorang Uchiha, terlihat dari mata sebelah kanannya yang merupakan Sharingan itu.

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin bersenang-senang lebih lama disini, tapi sayangnya waktuku sudah habis disini, jadi sampai jumpa dipertemuan berikutnya, Senju.." Naruto pun terkejut saat mendengar Tobi memanggilnya dengan marga Senju yang sama seperti kakeknya itu. Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui kalau dia seorang Senju? Apa jangan-jangan...

"_Tenang saja, Naruto. Dia tidak akan tahu keberadaanku dan Hashirama...Lagipula tidak ada lagi orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaan kami kecuali mereka bertiga.."_ Dari kegelapan hutan yang ada didalam mindscapenya, Naruto dan Hashirama melihat sang Hantu Uchiha berjalan keluar dengan tenang darisana, disertai wajah datarnya yang senantiasa menemaninya itu. Sejak pertarungan dimana Naruto dan Tobi beradu jutsu naga elemen mereka, sang Uchiha sudah tidak berada ditempat, itu menurut Hashirama dan Kurama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin, Sensei?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Jujur saja, Tobi juga terasa seperti orang yang penuh dengan misteri, sama seperti Senseinya ini. Apa karena mereka sempat memiliki hubungan guru dan murid dulu?

Madara menatap datar kedua orang didepannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah genangan air yang berada tepat disisinya. "_Tentu saja karena dia mantan muridku. Dan sekarang, lebih baik kau kembali dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misimu Naruto.. ada hal yang harus kubicarakan secara pribadi dengan kakekmu disini_.." Kata Madara dengan nada datarnya itu. Naruto pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan mindscapenya. Kurama pun pergi utuk tidur dan meninggalkan kedua shinobi legendaris itu berdiri bertatapan satu sama lainnya.

"_Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Madara?"_ Tanya sang Senju dengan tatapan serius. Ia tahu jika Madara sudah seperti ini, maka hal yang akan dibicarakannya pasti serius.

"_Aku.."_ Dan Madara pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya pada Hashirama dan membuat Hashirama terkejut dan juga takjub dengan apa yang ditemukan oleh Madara. Well? Sepertinya jika hal itu berhasil dicoba, mereka akan mendapatkan beberapa hal yang menyenangkan..

...

Naruto menatap datar kepergian sang lolipopman, atau yang terus ia panggil seperti itu karena penjahat macam sepertinya tidak cocok sekali untuk menjadi penjahat yang benar-benar serius. Menghela nafas dan mengalirkan chakra penyembuh kearah lengan kirinya yang terkena sedikit luka bakar bekas ledakan tadi, Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari tempat itu dan langsung menuju keluar dari markas Gatou karena ia merasakan chakra ketiga orang anggota teamnya juga sudah berada diluar.

Sesampainya diluar, Sakura langsung bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja dan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan setelahnya keempat shinobi itu berjalan pulan menuju kediaman Tazuna dan langsung menuju kamar tidur mereka karena kegiatan sepanjang malam yang melelahkan itu. Apalagi menghadapi dua shinobi S-rank sekaligus.

Keesokan siangnya, Team Itachi berdiri berhadapan dengan Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari dan para penduduk desa Nami yang memiliki ekspresi senang diwajah mereka karena mereka sudah tahu kalau mereka semua sudah bebas dan itu semua berkat Team 7 yang membantu mereka mengalahkan Gatou dan pengikutnya. Bahkan memberikan mereka semua dokumen penting tentang perusahaan dan keuangan Gatou yang langsung Tazuna berikan pada Tsunami, mengingat wanita itu sangat paham mengenai keuangan dan mengatur perusahaan.

Setelahnya, mereka berpisah dengan Team 7 dan memberikan nama jembatan yang telah jadi itu jembatan Team 7, mereka berempat kembali menuju Konoha dan saat mereka sudah sampai dikantor Hokage, sebuah berita mengejutkan mereka dengar dari mulut Sandaime sendiri.

"Apa!?"

"Anda tidak bercanda 'kan, Sandaime?"

"..."

"Ini terlalu mendadak, -ttebane!"

Empat.. atau bisa kita bilang tiga buah respon yang diterima dari satu buah pernyataan sanggup membuat sang Sandaime yang sudah uzur usianya memijat keningnya pusing. Apalagi dua orang diantaraya memiliki volume suara yang tidak biasa.

"Aku memang sudah tahu kalau misi kalian tiba-tiba berubah tingkat mendadakditengah perjalanan. Namun, kami sudah menerima pesan dari tetua desa dan penyelenggara Ujian Chunin agar ujian chunin ini dimajukan lebih cepat dan seharusnya kalian masih beruntung karena ujian tahap pertama baru dimulai 5 menit yang lalu.." Tidak menerima respon apapun, Sandaime dan Itachi melihat ketiga genin itu bergandengan tangan dan menghilang dengan shunsin api milik Naruto sebelum pada akhirnya itachi menengokkan wajahnya kearah Sandaime.

"Apa anda yang mendaftarkan mereka?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ya, aku yang mendaftarkan mereka karena sayang sekali jika mereka tidak mengikuti ujian chunin ini disaat kemampuan mereka sudah lebih unggul daripada chunin sendiri.."

[Didalam kelas]

Morino Ibiki memgawasi jalannya ujian chunin dengan tatapan mematikan yang dikirimnya satu persatu kepada masing-masing siswa sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah kobaran api yang membentuk spiral kebawah memunculkan tiga orang anak dengan tatapan kaget.

"Sialan! Pak tua itu tidak bercanda! Kita benar-benar terlambat –ttebane!"

"Diam dobe, seharusnya sekarang kita meminta izin dari sensei untuk mengikuti ujian.."

"Sebutkan nama kalian, Jounin pembimbing dan dari desa mana kalian berasal.." Tanya Ibiki, walaupun ia sudah tahu siapa mereka dan ia tentunya tetap mengizinkan ketiga bocah yang terlambat ini tetap mengikuti ujian atas perintah sang Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin Itachi Uchiha dan Genin dari Konoha"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Jounin Itachi Uchiha dan Genin dari Konoha"

"Haruno Sakura, Jounin Itachi Uchiha dan Genin dari Konoha"

Setelahnya, Ibiki menjelaskan peraturan dengan singkat, jelas dan padat karena waktu hanya 60 menit dan waktu yang telah terlewati sekarang adalah sebanyak 15 menit. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung duduk ditempat yang sudah ditentukan dan mulai mengerjakan ujian yang telah diberikan oleh Ibiki-sensei.

'Huh? Soal ini.. kelihatanya cukup sulit..' Batin Naruto saat melihat soal nomor satu. Madara yang mendengarnya pun mulai tertarik. "_Sesulit apa? Sini serahkan padaku.. aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 5 menit!_" Kata Madara membanggakan dirinya. Dan Naruto menatap bosan sang Sensei sebelum menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Bisakah anda membagi sedikit pengetahuan tidak terbatas anda, Madara-sama?" Sindir Naruto dan Madara hanya tertawa kikuk sebelum mencoba membaca soal itu dan pertanyaan disoal itu membawa sebuah memori masa lalunya..

"_Ini... "_Hashirama langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebanyak 0,5 cm sebelum akhirnya ikut menengok kearah soal itu.

"_Ohh.. ini.. bukankah kode lama yang digunakan klanmu saat masa perang dulu? " _Tanya Hashirama. Madara mengangguk mendengarnya. "_Baiklah, sekarang tulis ini Naruto.."_ Naruto pun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk dan setelahnya ia bersiap-siap untuk menuliskann jawabannya.

"_Pesan untuk klan Yamatori. Saat ini kami, klan Uchiha sedang berada ditengah-tengah peperangan dengan klan Senju dan Hagoromo. Singkatnya, kami ingin mengadakan transaksi untuk keperluan makanan dan persenjataan. Temui kelompok dagan klan kami di desa Mayu pada jam 10 malam ini. Ttd, Uchiha Madara" _Sepanjang Madara mengartikan arti pesan dengan kode aneh yang hanya dimengerti kedua shinobi legenda didalamnya itu, Naruto mulai maju ke pertanyaan kedua dan satu hal yang membuat alisnya naik adalah satu hal.

'Aku baru menyadari.. kalau soal seperti ini seharusnya tidak akan bisa dijawab oleh seorang genin..' Batin Naruto. Hashirama, Madara dan Kurama mengangguk secara bersamaan mendengarnya.

'Hmm.. ah ya.. jadi intinya kita boleh mencontek, tetapi tidak boleh ketahuan bukan? Khukhukhu.. ini mudah..' Senyuman maniak nampak diwajah tampan Naruto dan senyuman maniak itu mengingatkan Hashirama pada sebuah moment memalukan sang Uchiha yang berdiri disampingnya, dan kelihatanya ia biasa-biasa saja. Huh, dasar Uchiha dan ekspresi minim mereka itu..

Kembali lagi kepada Naruto dan teamnya yang akhirnya sudah mengerti alur permainan dari guru killer didepan kelas itu. Naruto pun mengcopy gerakan salah satu chunin dengan bunglonnya yang tidak akan bisa dideteksi dan karena bunglon tersbut memiliki Rinnegan, jadilah Naruto menjadi santai mengerjakannya, namun tetap menyembunyikan chakra bunglonnya itu.

45 menit sudah berlalu dan Ibiki akhirnya memberikan pertanyaan kesepuluh setelah ia mendepak banyak sekali team yang sudah ketahuan mencontek dan juga yang menyerah saat ia mengajukan aturan main pertanyaan kesepuluh. Sisa team yang cukup banyak bagi Ibiki sebelum akhirnya bocah blondie dengan corak matanya yang berpola riak air membuat semangat genin seisi kelas ini menjadi kembali membara dengan perkataanya.

Dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu, kaca jendela kelas tersebut pecah dan didepan Ibiki, muncul sebuah banner dengan tulisan 'Anko si Sexi dan Single telah datang' membuat seisi kelas sweatdropped, namun tidak bagi kedua shinobi legenda yang salah satunya malah menatap dua buah gundukan yang terekspos dibelakang baju fishnet milik wanita bernama Anko itu.

"_Aku setuju.. dia sangat sexi!~" _Komentar Hashirama sembari tersenyum mesum dan membuat Madara menendang wajah sang Senju itu jauh-jauh darinya. "_Dasar pria mesum! Jika Mito tahu kau seperti ini, bayangkan saja apa yang akan ia lakukan.. hahahaha!"_ Kata Madara sembari tertawa jahat dan membuat sang Senju menjadi keringat dingin jika memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan sang istri jika ia melihatnya seperti tadi.

Kembali ke Anko dan para team genin yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu gerbang Training Ground 44... "...atau yang kalian tahu dengan Hutan Kematian, Disini, aturan mainnya hanyalah menjaga gulungan kalian dengan selamat sentosa sampai kalian sudah berada di menara pagoda yang berada didalam hutan kematian ini. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengisi formulir yang berada didekat stand chunin disamping kalian karena siapa tahu salah satu dari kalian ada yang mati hari ini..khukhukhukhu..."Jelas Anko yang membuat mayoritas genin yang berada disana ketakutan, namun tidak bagi team 7 karena..

'Tempat ini adalah taman bermain bagi kami..' Batin ketiganya, mengingat sebulan sebelum mengambil misi di Nami no Kuni, mereka selalu berlatih dan bahkan disuruh menghafal seluruh rute Hutan ini oleh Itachi.

Syuut!

Sebuah kunai melintas dan membuat pipi kanan Naruto membentuk sebuah luka melintang yang langsung meneteskan darah.

"Kau tidak telihat dengan taman bermainku, bocah.." Komentar Anko sembari tersenyum menggoda kearah Naruto dan Naruto hanya menyeringai senang mendengarnya. "Karena taman bermain yang kau sebut sedari tadi adalah taman bermain teamku juga, Anko-chan.." Anko merona kecil saat mendengar seorang genin sepertinya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –chan sebelum akhirnya a tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahahaha.. baiklah. Kalau begitu kita taruhan saja bocah.. jika yang kau bilang benar dan kau bisa mencapai pagoda dalam waktu maksimal tiga hari, maka aku akan melakukan apa yang kau suka bocah.."

"_Naruto, bawa saja dia kedalam kamar dan-.." _Mulut sang Senju mesum itu pun tiba-tiba disekap oleh Madara yang langsung mengirim deathglare kearahnya. "_Idiot! Naruto masih polos tentang hal yang berbau 'itu'! "_

"_Heh.. kau kelihatannya juga masih polos, Madara. Kau kau belum pernah melakukan itu juga..hehehe" _Kelihatannya sang Senju mulai suka untuk menggoda rivalnya yang menurutnya masih polos itu dikarenakan .. ehem.. menurutnya, Madara itu.. ehem.. belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali, apalagi melakukan itu.

"_Enak saja! Asal kau tahu, sudah banyak wanita yang tunduk padaku dan kau tidak tahu saja kalau aku itu seorang playboy, makanya aku belum mengambil istri. Tidak sepertimu yang sudah punya istri tapi masih melihat ke wanita lain..khukhukhu.." Sindir Madara sembari tertawa jahat dan Hashirama hanya menatap sebal Madara sebelum akhirnya melihat lagi kearah pantulan dunia luar. Hah.. percuma saja jika ia ingin memenangkan debat mulut dengan Madara karena pasti Madara selalu menang. Walaupun ia masih tidak yakin dengan.._

'_Tunggu.. kenapa aku bisa lupa jika Madara itu benar-benar seorang playboy? Gahh! Aku malah membuat malu diriku sendiri..' Batin Hashirama sweatdropped._

"Dan jika aku yang menang, maka kau harus mentraktirku dango sampai puas, mengerti bocah?" Tanya Anko. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tantangan diterima.." Katanya.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, baru saja ia ingin mengambil kunai Anko yang masih tergeletak ditanah sebelum pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ada tangan lainnya yang mengikuti arahnya mengambil kunai.

Dan pada akhirnya, kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Dan keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam sebelum akhirnya suasana canggung terasa diantara kedua manusia berbeda gender itu.

"Oh.. aku tadi hanya ingin mengambil kunai Anko-sensei karena kunai itu jatuh didekat kakiku.." Kata wanita berambut pirang yang diikat dua kebawah itu. Ia memakan head protector dengan lambang Kumogakure. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja sebelum ia menyahuti lawan bicaranya itu.

"Arigatou, tapi sayangnya aku sudah mengambil ini duluan, jadi terima kasih lagi atas bantuannya. Perkenalkan, Namaku-.."

"Uzumaki Naruto, betul 'kan?" Katanya sembari tertawa kecil dan Naruto hanya menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Hee? Kau tahu darimana –ttebane?"

"Siapa lagi anak berambut pirang yang datang terlambat saat ujian tadi, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan kunai tersebut kepada Anko dan para genin mulai mengantri untuk mengisi formulir yang dibicarkan oleh Anko tadi. Memanfaatkan keadaan ini, Naruto kembali bertanya pada wanita Kumo itu.

"Hei, ini tidak adil jika kau saja yang hanya mengetahui namaku, Neko-chan.." Wanita itu terdiam sejenak saat mengetahui makna dibalik panggilan Naruto tadi. Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum kecil sembari mengeluarkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Nii Yugito, senang berkenalan denganmu sekali lagi, Foxy-kun.." Naruto tertawa saat mendengar panggilan aneh yang diberikan wanita bernama Yugito ini padanya dan pada akhirnya obrolan dari duo pirang ini terhenti karena masing-masing sudah ditarik oleh team mereka untuk segera menjalankan ujian.

...

"Kita butuh kata sandi jika suatu waktu ada yang mencoba mengecoh kita.." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datarnya yang sudah menjadi habit diteam 7 ini. Naruto dan Sasuke juga Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah ide untuk kode mereka.

"Aku rasa aku menemukannya. Gaishu Isshoku.." Sasuke dan Sakura mengernyit bingung dengan kode sandi Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan artinya.

"Itu loh.. yang waktu itu aku sudah katakan pada kalian berdua saat latihan.. bukankah itu ungkapan favoritku dan _dia_?" Sejenak kedua anggota teamnya mencoba mengingatnya dan pada akhirnya mereka mengerti juga dan setelahnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju pagoda dan Naruto yakin bahwa ialah yang akan memenangkan tantangan ini..

...

"Aku ada urusan kecil, jadi kalian istirahatlah dulu disini.." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja sementara Sakura menatap sweatdropped Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju belakang semak-semak dengan tergesa-gesa.

20 menit telah berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda pulangnya bocah blondie itu sedari tadi dan membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir. Kenapa Naruto lama sekali? Apakah ada shinobi yang lebih kuat menyerangnya? Niatnya untuk mencari sang blondie akhirnya menghilang saat ia melihat sosok familiar, namun tidak terasa seperti Naruto baginya keluar dari semak-semak.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama..Gaishu Isshoku, jika kalian tidak percaya ini adalah aku.." Kata Naruto sembari memberikan mereka sebuah cengiran lebar.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengar perkataan sang blondie peniru itu. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang dibuatnya jika ia ingin meniru Naruto.

"Kami percaya padamu.." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Naruto palsu pun tersenyum kembali dan mulai berjalan kearah Sasuke sebelum tiga buah kunai peledak mendarat tepat didepan dirinya dan membuatnya melompat kebelakang, disusul kedua genin team 7 dan membuat lahan tersebut meledak dan meninggalkan kawah yang tidak terlalu dalam.

"Yah.. kami percaya jika kau adalah orang yang payah dalam melakukan penyamaran. Pertama, kau tidak memiliki tiga buah garis dikedua pipi kanan dan kiri Naruto, kedua jaketnya berwarna coklat tua, bukan hitam dan ketiga, sejak kapan warna ungu di mata Naruto berubah menjadi silver?" Menyadari bahwa penyamarannya gagal, sang peniru pun mulai menyerang kearah Sasuke sebelum sebuah tinjuan melayang kearah pipi kiri peniru itu dan membuatnya terbang melayang menabrak pohon hingga pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Itulah yang namanya Gaishu Isshoku.." Kata Sakura sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perkembangan Sakura setelah ia diajarkan oleh Itachi untuk memusatkan kontrol chakranya menjadi sebuah serangan seperti salah satu trio sannin itu.

Sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar dan membuat kedua genin itu melirik kearah Naruto asli yang masih bertepuk tangan sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya kebatang pohon.

"Aku setuju.. itulah yang namanya Gaishu Isshoku. Kau hebat hari ini, Sakura-chan.." Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya dan akhirnya ketiga genin itu kembali melanjutkan petualangan ditengah ujian mereka dan tidak tahu jika ada bahaya menanti mereka bertiga, khususnya sang Uchiha bungsu dan hal ini membuat Itachi yang saat ini sedang dirumah bersama Mikoto merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

'Jangan sampai terjadi hal buruk pada teamku..' Batin Itachi berdoa dalam hati. Khususnya perasaan buruk tersebut lebih dominan terhadap adik kesayangannya itu.

TBC...

A/N : Gomenasai minna-san! Kena WB karena awalnya bingung mau dibikin bagaimana konsep adegan fightnya Naruto dan Tobi dan setelah dapat ide dari co-author ku, akhirnya bisa lah sedikit-sedikit soalnya kayaknya sih udah lama juga gak nulis adegan fight.

Ujian chunin kubuat sedikit berbeda kali ini, udah kelihatan dari terlambatnya Naruto dkk kekelas dikarenakan dimajukan tanggal ujiannya dan formulir mereka bertiga diisi Sandaime sendiri dan ujian kedua yang hanya disuruh mempertahankan gulungan hingga sampai ke pagoda..hehe

Sejujurnya, awalnya bukan itu konsepnya. Awalnya mah mau ngikutin di canon, tp tiba-tiba idenya nongol dan jadinya begini deh.. mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update yang mungkin mengecewakan senpai dan readers sekalian karena.. mau bagaimana lagi? 15 febuari sudah ujian praktek dan banyak lagi ujian praktek, hingga uas dan kemudian un, jadi mesti bagi2 waktu dan bisa jadi lebih lambat lagi dari yang biasanya..

Ano.. balasan reviewnya di chappie mendatang ya.. aku coba balas yang login dulu jika aku sempat soalnya kalau dari hp lemot sih..hehehe

Nb : Gaishu Isshoku : Mengalahkan lawan dengan satu serangan

Mind to RnR?

See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12 : Team 7 vs Sannin Snake

Senju Uchiha Naruto : Legacy of Hashirama and Madara

Warning : DLDR!, Semi-canon, Strong!Naru maybe godlike, NaruYugi

* * *

Chapter 12 : Team 7 vs Snake Sannin

* * *

Naruto merasa sangat tidak tenang sejak pertarungan pertamanya dengan salah satu team dari Ame tadi. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa dalam waktu dekat, sesuatu yang berbahaya akan mendatangi mereka dan walaupun instingnya berkata seperti itu, suasana ditempat persembunyian mereka yang merupakan sebuah Gua didekat sungai yang dulunya merupakan salah satu tempat yang menjadi lokasi Survival Training itu malah menujukkan hal yang sebaliknya.

Hari sudah malam dan ketiga genin yang baru lulus dari misi mereka di Nami no Kuni itu sedang duduk diam didalam dan tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sebagai penjagaan, Naruto sudah membuat lima buah bunshin untuk berpatroli disekeliling tempat persembunyian mereka dan memasang Genjutsu yang memperlihatkan jika pintu masuk ke dalam Gua itu ditimbun oleh bebatuan, sehingga shinobi tingkat Genin tidak akan menyadari jika ada mereka bertiga yang sedang bersembunyi. Ini hanya Genjutsu B-rank yang diajarkan oleh Madara.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak tenang sejak tadi siang.." Kata Naruto yang sedang terlihat berada didalam mindscapenya, duduk bertiga dengan Madara dan Hashirama yang sedang membaca scroll masing-masing.

"_Kalau kau merasa seperti itu, percaya saja pada instingmu.. hal seperti itu terkadang sangat membantu kita didalam situasi seperti ini. _" Komentar Madara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari scroll bacaannya. Sang Hantu Uchiha pun tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri dan membuat Naruto bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tersenyum sendiri, Sensei? Kau sudah gila ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menjauh-dariku dan membuat Madara sweatdropped.

"_Tidak bocah sialan.. aku hanya tersenyum karena aku senang dengan hasil ekspresimenku ini.. "_ Jawabnya. Naruto pun kembali mengangguk dan kemudian kedua matanya melirik kearah sebuah scroll yang ia kenal dengan scroll tentang Rinnegan. Scroll itu Madara sendiri yang menulisnya semasa ia hidup bersembunyi dari dunia luar dan disaat ia mengetes kemampuan Rinnegan.

"Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tennin.. " Gumam Naruto saat ia membaca dua tekhnik Rinnegan yang sudah ia pelajari, namun belum mau memperlihatkannya, kecuali jika keadaan sudah genting dan membuatnya harus memperlihatkan kemampuan Rinnegannya. Yah.. sebenarnya sembari tidak memperlihatkan Rinnegannya juga bisa. Madara sudah mengambil alih agar rahasia kecilnya itu tidak ketahuan sebelum waktunya benar-benar tepat bagi dunia untuk melihat seorang shinobi terkuat yang akan berjalan di muka bumi ini..

Berbicara tentang Rinnegan, saat ia tahu ia sudah membangkitkan Doujutsu terkuat itu, ia meminta Madara memasangkan Genjutsu yang kuat disekitar matanya agar tidak ada orang yang tahu atau bahkan merasakannya. Kecuali anggota teamnya yang sudah tahu tentang hal ini dan mereka memakluminya karena hal ini berhubungan dengan rahasia yang satunya dan itupun hanya mereka saja yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan Hiruzen sang Sandaime tidak tahu menahu tentang perihal ini sama sekali. Apalagi tentang fakta bahwa dua founding-father Konoha ini juga tersegel didalam dirinya itu.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan latihan Mokutonmu itu, Naruto?_" Tanya Hashirama tiba-tiba sembari memainkan Mokutonnya untuk membuat pohon-pohon kecil di tanah.

"Yah.. seperti yang Ojii-san tahu.. kira-kira sudah bisa membuat serangan dan pertahanan sampai tingkat A-rank.. untungnya, aku sekarang sudah tahu cara yang cukup mudah bagiku untuk mengerti dan menguasainya, ttebane.." Jawab Naruto dengan nada riang. Selama latihan, ia tidak hanya berfokus pada Rinnegan dan Mokutonnya saja, tetapi juga pada elemen lainnya seperti elemen angin yang menjadi elemen utamanya. Dan sekarang ia sudah memiliki satu buah elemen angin A rank yang akan berguna jika situasinya tepat untuk melakukan hal itu.

Maksudnya, tidak hanya satu jutsu untuk satu elemen. Naruto sudah memiliki beberapa jutsu elemen angin didalam kartunya itu. Hanya saja tingkat elemen angin terkuat yang baru dimilikinya adalah A-rank.

_Syut!_

Tiba-tiba, entah mengapa ia merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar dan ia merasa harus keluar dari mindscapenya dan menuju dunia luar. Karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sejak tadi.

"Ojii-san, Sensei, aku harus pergi dulu.. sepertinya hal yang sedari tadi membuatku tidak tenang itu sudah muncul.." Ucap Naruto. Madara dan Hashirama pun mengangguk mendengarnya dan si pirang pun keluar langsung dari mindscapenya.

Dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia dapat merasakan satu sumber chakra dengan kapasitas yang besar, walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya ini. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berlatih Taijutsu dengan salah satu bunshinnya dan Sakura yang sedang membaca scroll tentang Ninjutsu medis yang kakeknya berikan kepada Sakura dengan perantaraan dirinya.

"Sasuke, Sakura.. kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Ada satu sumber chakra yang besar yang sedang menuju kearah ini dan walaupun jaraknya masih cukup jauh, kita harus bergerak sekarang."

"Sekarang? Ini sudah tengah malam dan kita akan sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan dalam gelap.." Ucap Sakura bingung. Ia memang percaya pada kemampuan sensorik Naruto yang luar biasa itu. Namun, ia pikir juga tidak bagus untuk bergerak pada malam hari. Bisa saja ada team lain yang lebih kuat dan menyerang mereka saat itu. Tetapi, saat ia pikir kembali, orang yang dikatakan Naruto memang kedengarannya sangat kuat dan mampu membuat si blondie tidak tenang sekarang.

"Justru itulah yang diincar oleh musuh. Lagipula, Genjutsu ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama untuk menghambat pria itu dan kita harus bergerak dengan cepat, namun tersembunyi sehingga team lain tidak melihat kita juga.." Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengangguk dan merapikan peralatan mereka, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan mereka bertiga pun langsung keluar dari Gua tersebut dan Naruto memanggil salah satu kucing summonnya yang bernama Rei untuk membantu mereka menemukan jalan pintas yang tersembunyi, sekaligus menuju kearah Pagoda.

"Tapi.. darimana kau tahu dia itu pria? Kau kan hanya merasakan chakranya?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Mereka bertiga kini tengah melompati dahan-dahan pohon yang berukuran besar dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau 'kan tahu sendiri kalau aku adalah tipe sensor terbaik di Konoha dan alasan kenapa aku bisa mengetahui kalau penguntit kita adalah seorang pria karena chakranya terasa mirip seperti ular, dan Anko-sensei.. jadi.. pemikiranku hanya ada satu orang pria yang memiliki chakra yang terasa seperti itu.. dan orang itu adalah Orochimaru, salah satu dari Densetsu no Sannin."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari salah satu Jounnin atau Anbu dan meminta mereka untuk melaporkan hal ini kepada Sandaime-sama.. bisa saja pria bernama Orochimaru ini memiliki suatu niat buruk kepada Konoha.." Jelas Sakura yang ikut berpendapat.

Sasuke mengangguk mendengarnya. "Hm.. kalau begitu tidak ada waktu lagi dan kalau dia seorang Sannin, kemungkinan dia bisa merasakan kalau chakra kita bergerak.." Kata Sasuke sembari menatap tajam kearah hutan dibelakang mereka itu.

"Itu benar.. dan kita juga harus lebih cepat lagi dari ini.. ayo!" Ajak Naruto. Ia pertama-tama ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa Orochimaru mengincar team mereka dan Naruto tiba-tiba teringat dengan wanita dari Kusagakure yang memiliki chakra yang mirip dengan Orochimaru.

'Ya ampun.. mengapa baru terpikirkan sekarang dattebane? Wanita itu adalah Orochimaru dan dia berdiri tepat dibelakangku!? Untung saja aku tidak mati konyol saat itu..' Batin Naruto sweatdropped. Dan ketiga genin itu pun terus berlari hingga tengah malam sudah lewat, dimana mayoritas team sudah tidur, ataupun ada yang berjaga dan mungkin saja ada yang melanjutkan misinya.

Berbicara tentang misi yang harus dilakukan didalam Ujian Chunin ini, ternyata saat semua team genin tengah melaksanakan misi menjaga scroll mereka, ada pengumuman tiba-tiba dari Anko yang mengatakan bahwa tugas yang harus mereka lakukan bertambah, yaitu menemukan batu yang disembunyikan disekitar hutan ini.

Ada tiga buah warna dari batu-batu itu. Warna merah memberikan poin 50 bagi setiap team yang mendapatkannya, Hijau 80 dan Biru memiliki poin 100. Jadi, diantara team-team tersebut, akan dilakukan penghitungan poin dan hanya 8 team yang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya, sementara team yang lainnya yang poinnya lebih rendah dari poin kedelapan team yang ditunjuk akan gagal dan didiskualifikasi.

Team lain juga boleh mengambil batu itu dari team lain, namun hanya diperbolehkan mengambil satu batu saja dan hal itu membuat Naruto langsung menyebar 20 bunshinnya ke berbagai tempat dan melakukan Henge untuk melakukan pencarian batu. Sejauh ini, mereka sudah mengumpulkan 7 buah batu. Tiga diantaranya berwarna merah, dua hijau dan dua lagi berwarna biru. Dan setelahnya, Naruto menyimpannya didalam scroll penyimpannannya agar lebih aman.

_Sing!_

Untuk sejenak, Naruto berhenti melompati batang-batang pohon yang sudah ia dan ketiga teamnya lompati selama setengah jam itu. Kedua mata dark-bluenya yang hanyalah ilusi agar dapat menyembunyikan Rinnegannya itu melirik kearah belakangnya yang merupakan hutan yang gelap itu. Seakan-akan ada suatu sosok yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka.. walaupun ia sudah tahu kemungkinan besar siapa itu..

'Aku heran, sejak kapan aku merasa bagian belakangku sangat sensitif?' Pikir Naruto.

Kemudian, ia mendengar dari mindscapenya sendiri kalau Madara, Senseinya yang overprotektif itu menguap sembari menjawab pertanyaannya. "_Kurasa kau memiliki masalah yang sama denganku.. bagian belakangku juga sensitif.. dan bahkan aku tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk buang air kecil jika seseorang berdiri dibelakangku.._" Naruto pun sweatdropped mendengar jawaban senseinya itu.

'Aku sudah tahu itu, Sensei.. tapi.. kenapa ini tiba-tiba? Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya..'

"_Mungkin karena kami sudah lama tersegel bersamamu, sehingga kemungkinan ada beberapa sifat dan 'kelainan' kami yang turun padamu.." _Jawab Hashirama dan ia mendapat sebuah glare dari Hantu Uchiha disebelahnya.

"_Aku tidak punya kelainan seperti itu, dobe! Justru kau yang punya kelainan tahu!_" Ucap Madara yang agak kesal itu. "_Eh? Tidak punya kelainan? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menamai Konoha hanya dengan melihat daun waktu itu? Itukan tidak kreatif sama sekali tahu dan aku tahu itu pasti bagian lain dari kelainanmu.._" Jawab Hashirama yang tetap mempertahankan statementnya itu dan membuat sang Uchiha ingin menggorok leher si Senju idiot disebelahnya itu.

"_Itu karena.. HANYA itu nama yang terpikirkan untuk desa bodohmu itu. Aku juga sudah bilang nama Hokagemu itu sama saja, dobe! Dan sekali lagi kukatakan kalau itu BUKAN kelainan! Lagipula, apa hubungannya kelainan dengan penamaan Konoha, hah!? Kau itu idiot sekali sih.. "_ Tidak mau terperangkap mendengarkan ocehan kedua penghuni dirinya itu, Naruto pun pergi kembali ke dunia nyata dan meninggalkan kedua penghuninya berdebat dan pada akhirnya dimarahi oleh Kurama karena mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ada yang salah, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sembari bersiap mengambil sebuah kunai kapanpun ada serangan mendadak. Yah, bukankah serangan mendadak sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari seseorang yang ingin menjadi shinobi dan sudah menjadi shinobi?

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan kemudian menjawab "Aku rasa orang yang menguntit kita sudah datang.." Kata Naruto berbisik. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun langsung terlihat khawatir sekarang.

"Apa itu Orochimaru?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada berbisik juga setelah mereka menemukan lapangan rumput yang luas jika ada yang akan menyerang mereka.

"Siapa lagi?" Jawaban dari Naruto pun membuat Sakura kembali merasa khawatir, namun Naruto mengatakan pada Sakura untuk membuang rasa khawatir itu karena hal seperti itu tidak diperlukan saat seseorang akan melawan musuh dan juga ketakutan seperti itu hanya akan melemahkan diri sendiri. Dan karena mereka bertiga merasa masih ada waktu, maka mereka pun mempersiapkan sedikit kejutan untuk sang penguntit.

Lima belas menit kemudian, terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang mendarat ditengah-tengah tanah lapang itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana kecuali dirinya dan angin pun tidak berhembus sama sekali. Menandakan bahwa tempat itu.. sangat sepi..

Wanita itu pun kelihatan seperti menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya dan sebuah senyuma-.. bukan.. tetapi seringaian lebar ala psikopat pun terbit diwajahnya yang memiliki kulit yang pucat itu. Selangkah dan dua langkah ia ambil dengan santainya menuju tujuan yang berada tepat dihadapannya, yang tersembunyi oleh pohon-pohon besar. Namun..

_Sting!_

Sialnya bagi dirinya sendiri, ia lupa walaupun masih seorang Genin, jika ia terlalu meremehkannya maka hal itu akan menjadi pedang bermata dua yang akan berbalik menyerangnya dan sepertinya teori itu benar karena baru saja kakinya menginjak sebuah benang kawat yang pada akhirnya memunculkan berbagai benang kawat yang dihiasi dengan kertas peledak dimana-mana.

'Ini jebakan mereka.. khukhukhu.. impresif juga untuk seorang Genin..' Batin wanita tersebut sembari menyeringai kecil.

Dari arah pohon, keluar seorang anak berambut pirang yang menatap _mangsanya_ dari kejauhan. Tak berselang lama, keluar lagi dua orang berbeda gender yang berdiri dibelakang anak berambut pirang yang kita ketahui dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto, atau Senju Naruto jika ia sendiri ingin mengumumkannya.

"Aww.. sangat mengaggumkan.. aku cukup terkesan melihat kekompakan kalian dalam membuat kejutan seperti ini untukku, tetapi satu hal yang kalian harus tahu, benang mainan seperti ini tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku.."Kata wanita itu dengan tenang seolah-olah benang kawat dengan puluhan kertas peledak itu hanyalah sebuah mainan kanak-kanak didepan matanya dan Naruto sudah mengetahui dengan jelas kalau ratusan kertas tidak akan bisa membunuhnya.

"Hahh.. aku tahu puluhan kertas mainan seperti ini tidak akan cukup untuk membunuhmu, Orochimaru-san..." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sengaja disopankan dan membuat sang Sannin ular tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hm.. Naruto-kun? Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dan misi teammu di Nami no Kuni, khususnya tentang misi tambahan itu dan-.."

"Memangnya aku tanya apa?" Potong Naruto dengan nada tidak peduli dan membuat perempatan muncul di atas kepala sang Sannin ular.

Dilain pihak, Sasuke yang sudah bersiaga pun mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan melepas segel pemberatnya yang ia pasang sejak kepergiannya dari Nami no Kuni menuju Konoha karena untuk latihannya itu. Tiga tomoe dikedua matanya berputar dengan pelan sembari menganalisis musuh didepannya dan ia menangkap tatapan _tertarik_ dari Orochimaru kearah dirinya itu.

"_Aku berani taruhan kalau sannin ular pedo itu berniat menyerang Konoha.. bukankah kita sudah tahu kalau dia meninggalkan Konoha untuk melakukan percobaan ilegal itu dan pastinya kau harus mencari lebih banyak informasi jika kau ingin tempat ini tidak mengalami banyak kerugian jika ia benar-benar melakukan penyerangan ke Konoha.._" Ucap Hashirama yang diikuti anggukan dari Madara pula. Naruto yang berdiri membelakangi kedua rekan setimnya itu pun menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Jii-sannya itu.

'Kau benar Jii-san.. dan kau tahu 'kan? Aku suka sekali mencari tahu _rahasia_ seseorang.. jadi kita akan bermain mata-mata? Oh.. aku tidak sabar untuk mulai bermain..' Kata Naruto sembari menyeringai dan bagi Hashirama, seringaian itu lebih mirip saat Madara memperlihatkan Kyuubi didepannya saat pertarungannya dulu. Dan itu membuatnya kembali depresi.

'_Kami-sama.. kenapa cicitku ini lebih banyak mengikuti model Madara daripada Jii-sannya sendiri?'_ Mendengar isi hati Hashirama, Madara hanya bisa tertawa ala penjahat saat mendengarnya.

Blaarr!

Sebuah ledakan pun tercipta dikarenakan sang Sannin sengaja menginjak salah satu benang kawat yang pada akhirnya membuat seluruh kertas peledak yang tertempel meledak. Namun, ia tidak akan dijuluki seorang Sannin jika ia mati hanya karena puluhan kertas peledak saja.

Orochimaru pun sudah berganti dengan Iwa Bunshinnya dan saat ini dirinya masih ada didalam kabut asap hasil ledakan sebelumnya dan ia pun memgeluarkan sebuah shuriken yang dilemparnya menuju arah Sasuke dari dalam kabut. Sasuke yang masih berada didalam kabut asap itu juga pun mengaktifkan Sharingannya, mencoba untuk melihat didalam tebalnya asap yang kini kian meluas itu dengan dua buah kunai yang sudah berada pada masing-masing tangannya.

Trank!

Melihat adanya sebuah shuriken mengarah kearahnya, Sasuke langsung menangkisnya dengan kunainya sembari mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan dua rekan setimnya itu dan menemukan lokasi mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Kau akan menjadi tubuh yang ideal untukku, Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun sweatdropped dan merinding disaat yang bersamaan.

'Apa-apaan itu? Jadi dia tidak hanya seorang Sannin dan Psycho? Namun seorang Pedo juga? Orang ini benar-benar kelainan jiwa..' Batin Sasuke dan ia pun kembali merinding saat mengingat apa yang Orochimaru katakan sebelumnya.

Dengan beberapa segel tangan, Sasuke pun melancarkan serangannya kearah yang merupakan lokasi musuhnya itu berasal. Sharingannya dapat melacaknya dengan mudah tentunya.

"Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu!" Bola api berukuran besar pun keluar dan melaju kearah sang Sannin ular yang hanya berdiri santai disana.

"Doton : Doryuuheki" Dan alhasil sebuah dinding dari tanah pun melindungi sang Sannin dari panas api milik Sasuke. Setelah ledakan dan asap kembali menghilang, Orochimaru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang lebih tertarik lagi sekarang.

"Jadi.. kuasumsikan itu _hidangan pembuka_?"

* * *

Sakura saat ini sedang sibuk meninju satu persatu ular berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk memakannya itu dan dengan chakra yang dipusatkannya di kepalan tangannya, ia dapat melawan ular-ular itu, namun saat satu tumbang, yang datang malah lebih banyak lagi dan pada akhirnya karena kesal, ia meninju tanah dibawahnya keras-keras sehingga tanah tersebut retak dan membuat gelombang besar kearah ular-ular yang menuju kearahnya sehingga semua ular itu terpental ke berbagai arah.

"Aku ini bukanlah kunoichi lemah dan aku adalah salah satu anggota team 7! Jadi jangan meremehkanku, Shanaroo!" Kata Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Yah.. semangat seperti itu sangat bagus, Sakura. Namun jangan lengah dan sekarang lebih baik kau bantu Sasuke.. aku merasa dia memiliki niat buruk pada Sasuke.." Kata Naruto yang sedang melawan 10 ular berukuran besar dan menurutnya, Orochimaru sedikit berlebihan untuk menghadapi mereka.

'Sekarang aku setuju dengan Shika karena pertarungan seperti ini sangat merepotkan..' Batin Naruto yang sedikit kesal karena kesepuluh ular didepannya itu seperti hydra. Kepala mereka bertambah satu lagi setelah mereka dilukai, atau dipenggal kepalanya.

'Aku tidak percaya kalau aku akan menggunakan salah satu kemampuan baru yang baruku dapatkan saat misi di Nami no Kuni untuk pertarungan merepotkan ini.. yah.. daripada mereka bertambah banyak dan hal itu akan lebih merepotkan lagi untuk diurus..' Batin Naruto yang pada akhirnya melepaskan Genjutsu yang ada di kedua matanya itu.

Sekarang kedua matanya pun berubah, dari dark-bluenya yang merupakan cover Genjutsu menjadi Sharingan, atau lebih tepatnya Mangekyo dengan pola Mangekyo milik Madara. Madara bilang, seiring waktu berjalan, disaat Naruto akan mengalami kebutaan, maka Mangekyo milik Izuna yang sudah menjadi milik Madara akan tertransfer dengan sendirinya ke Naruto. Dan saat Naruto bertanya kenapa hal seperti mentransfer kekuatan Mangekyo dari Madara itu akan semudah itu? Dan jawaban dari Madara hanya berupa gelengan kepala dan ia juga mengatakan kalau ia merasa itu adalah hal yang harus dilakukan.

Dan sekarang Mangekyo dengan pola milik Madara telah menghiasi kedua matanya. Ia akan mencoba salah satu jutsu Mangekyo klan Uchiha yang membuat klan Uchiha ditakuti akan kekuatannya seperti klan Senju, karena kedua klan itu merupakan klan peringkat teratas saat era Sengoku Jidai dahulu.. tentu saja karena kekuatan mereka.

Dan untungnya, tidak ada seorang pun didekatnya kecuali ular-ular menyebalkan itu dan alhasil, ia tetap bisa menjaga rahasianya.. sampai ia merasa ia tidak perlu menjaganya lagi karena kekuatan seperti ini akan ketahuan dalam waktu dekat ataupun jauh.

"Amaterasu.." Ucap Naruto yang sekalian mencoba salah satu kekuatan Mangekyo yang kakeknya jelaskan padanya dulu kalau pemiliknya tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari kutukan kebencian klan Uchiha, maka pemiliknya akan terus tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan kebencian tanpa ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Setelah mengatakan nama jutsu yang sama dengan nama salah satu dewa mitologi jepang itu, api hitam muncul tiba-tiba dan membakar semua ular-ular itu dan memakan waktu hingga dua menit sampai akhirnya mereka habis tak bersisa hingga berakhir menjadi butiran debu. Aliran darah yang keluar dari mata kirinya pun ia bersihkan dengan sebuah kain dan setelahnya, Naruto pun langsung menuju ke tempat kedua rekannya itu berada dan melawan Orochimaru setelah ia memasang kembali genjutsu pada kedua matanya..

* * *

"Goryuuka dengan ruang lingkup lebih luas ya... Kau benar-benar seorang Uchiha yang berbakat, melebihi kakakmu. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung denganku saja? Aku tahu kau ingin menjadi kuat meleibihi kakakmu itu bukan? Jika kau datang padaku, maka bukan hanya kekuatan Uchiha Madara saja yang bisa kuberikan padamu, bahkan kekuatan ini bisa merivali kekuatan Shodaime dan Uchiha Madara sekaligus!"

'Huh.. ternyata masih membutuhkan banyak chakra yang keluar untuk jutsu yang satu itu..padahal aku sudah berlatih keras agar penggunaannya tidak terlalu memakan banyak chakra seperti dulu.. dan sekarang aku menyesali pilihanku untuk mencoba mengetes jutsu ini.. ' Batin Sasuke sembari tetap memasang fokusnya pada musuh didepannya itu. Ia tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun karena bisa gawat jika ia lengah..

'Tapi.. aku sedikit penasaran dengan kekuatan yang dimaksudnya.. namun aku yakin jika ular tua ini hanya ingin menggunakanku.. dan tubuhku jika aku tidak salah dengar apa yang dikatakannya dua puluh menit yang lalu.. dan Madara-sensei pasti akan mengamuk jika ia mendengar perkataan ular tua itu karena ia bilang akan memberikanku kekuatan melebihi kekuatan dirinya.. tapi..apa kuberitahu saja pada Madara-sensei? Biar ia tahu bagaimana akibatnya jika membuat seorang Uchiha marah...' Batin Sasuke sembari terus mengaktifkan Sharingan tiga tomoenya itu dan mengunci sosok Orochimaru didalam matanya, agar ia bisa mengikuti serangannya jika ia bergerak dengan cepat.

"Tidak tertarik.." Balas Sasuke dengan nada datarnya dan dengan tatapan tajam kearah Orochimaru.

"Khukhukhu.. sayang sekali.. baiklah jika kau tidak mau sekarang, tetapi aku yakin suatu hari kau akan datang kepadaku, Sasuke. Dan sebelum pergi, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah perpisah-.." Belum selesai Orochimaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suatu suara disebelahnya dan hal itu membuatnya kaget saat ia melihat sosok pirang disebelahnya dengan mata dark-bluenya yang menatap dingin kearahnya.

'Seorang genin yang dapat mendekatiku tanpa terasa olehku? Anak ini berbakat juga.. teknik Shunsinnya juga bagus.. tetapi sayangnya ia hanya akan menjadi ancaman dimasa depan.. suatu hari nanti aku harus membunuhnya..' Pikir Orochimaru sembari menatap tajam si pirang yang tiba-tiba berada didekatnya.

Genin yang baru lulus pasti masih selalu lemah dan tidak akan bisa menyusun strategi dan jebakan seperti tadi tanpa berpikir untuk kabur.. dan tidak akan ada yang bisa bertarung dengan seorang Sannin dalam waktu selama ini.. entah mengapa, Orochimaru merasa ada yang berbeda dengan team ini.. karena menurutnya team genin ini memiliki.. sesuatu yang spesial disetiap anggotanya.. itu jika ia tidak salah perkiraan. Dan entah mengapa, ia merasa seperti melihat teamnya dulu saat mereka masih Genin berada pada mereka bertiga..

Duak!

Naruto yang tadinya akan menendang kepala Orochimaru kini berganti menjadi menendang kedua tangan Orochimaru yang tersilang untuk menahan tendangan kuat dari sang Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau cepat sekali mengalahkan sepuluh ular terbaik dan kesayanganku itu, Naruto-kun.. dan juga, Shunsin yang kau gunakan juga bagus.. cukup menarik, Uzumaki.." Mendengar itu, seringaian Naruto pun melebar, mirip seperti rape face senseinya itu.

"Oh, begitukah? Gomen ne, Orochi-chan~. Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka adalah ular kesayanganmu dan sayangnya aku sudah membakar mereka semua dalam waktu dua menit hingga habis tak bersisa..hahh.. padahal ular-ular itu bisa menjadi aset yang bagus untukku..dan untuk pertanyaan keduamu itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya tapi terima kasih atas pujiannya yaa~.." Jelas Naruto, masih dengan seringaiannya tatkala ia melihat senyuman palsu yang sedari tadi dipasang diwajah sang Sannin berubah menjadi Horror saat mendengar kesepuluh ular kesayangannya itu.. menjadi abu dalam waktu dua menit saja!? Dan apa-apaan jawabannya itu? Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya? Ketara sekali bocah ini ingin mencoba bermain-main dengannya.

"_Selamat Naruto. Kau baru saja membuat seorang Sannin marah hanya karena kau membunuh ular kesayangannya.."_ Ucap Hashirama sembari tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Orochimaru yang menurutnya priceless itu. Kurama hanya menguap bosan, dan Madara hanya diam tanpa berekspresi.

'_Mereka berdua tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama..menyebalkan.._' gerutu Hashirama dalam hati karena saat niatnya ingin membuat guyonan, ia malah tidak menerima respon apapun dari kedua makhluk yang berada bersamanya itu.

"_Kami tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, dobe/__**Hashirama..**_" Dan Hashirama pun hanya bisa kembali depresi saat mendengarnya.

* * *

"Kau bilang apa!? Bocah sialan! Kau harus membayar harga karena telah membunuh ular-ular kesayanganku!" Naruto yang melihatnya pun langsung bergerak mundur dan mengambil Kama dari scroll penyimpanannya itu. Seringaian pun tercipta diwajah Naruto dan Orochimaru memucat saat melihat senjata legendaris itu.

'Kama!? Itu senjata milik Uchiha Madara. Darimana bocah Kyuubi itu mendapatkannya?' Pikir Orochimaru dan kemudian ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang ternyata juga belari kearahnya sembari mengayunkan...

'Pedang Raijin milik Senju Tobirama!? Darimana bocah Uchiha itu mendapatkannya juga!? Tidak mungkin jika monyet tua itu memberikannya secara cuma-cuma!?' Batin Orochimaru yang saat ini dilanda kebingungan karena dua senjata bersejarah yang pernah digunakan shinobi sekaliber Madara dan Tobirama kini berada didepannya.

'Bagaimanapun caranya, suatu hari nanti aku akan mendapatkan kedua senjata itu' Batinnya sembari menahan serangan dari Kama Naruto dengan Kusanagi miliknya. 'Dia memakai Kamanya dengan baik.. aku penasaran siapa yang mengajarkannya..' Pikir Orochimaru lagi. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan menemukan beberapa hal menarik seperti ini hanya dalam waktu dua jam setelah pertarungannya dengan team 7, khususnya dengan alasan awalnya yang hanya ingin mengobservasi seberapa jauh kemampuan Sasuke dan menurutnya Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sekitar Mid-Chunin menurutnya itu.

"Aku penasaran darimana kau mendapatkan senjata itu, Uzumaki.." Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya tetap menyerangnya bersama Sasuke dari kedua sisi dan saat Sakura melihat waktu yang tepat, ia mengumpulkan chakra ditelapak tangannya dan membuat tangannya bersinar hijau dan ia pun mengarahkannya kearah bagian jantung Orochimaru seperti gaya khas seorang Hyuuga saat melakukan Juuken. (Jutsunya Kabuto pas dia lawan Tsunade sama Naruto, Cuma Sakura belum bisa make dengan sempurna..)

"Aku menemukan senjata ini di jalan bernama kehidupan, Orochimaru-san" Dan tatapan sweatdropped pun diberikan oleh kedua rekan setimnya dan ketiga penghuni tubuhnya itu.

Dakk! Poft!

"Aku tahu cara itu tidak akan berhasil.. dan apa-apaan alasanmu itu, dobe? Kau ingin mengikuti gaya Kakashi-san sekarang?" Komentar Sasuke sembari melihat tempat dimana Orochimaru berada sebelumnya dan sekarang ia menghilang. Naruto yang menjadi tipe sensor pun mencoba melacak keberadaan Orochimaru, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kurasa ia akan bertarung dengan kita diwaktu yang lain.. keberadaannya sudah tidak disekitar tempat ini lagi.. apa yang ingin dilakukannya sebenarnya? Menyerang kita, namun dengan niat bermain-main seperti itu. Kecuali.. ia.. hanya ingin mendapat informasi tentang kita.. dan.. tentu saja tidak, ttebane! Aku menggunakan alasan itu karena keren!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada riang tanpa menoleh ke arah semak-semak. Karena ia tahu team 8 sudah berada disana sejak awal ledakan dari kertas peledak itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah.. toh.. kita tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan kekuatan kita terlalu lama.. seluruh dunia pasti akan mengetahui kekuatan kita suatu saat nanti.." Lanjut Naruto lagi. Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengangguk karena setuju dengan pendapat teman mereka itu.

"Lalu.. apa kita harus membereskan sisanya?" Tanya Sasuke, memberikan kode pada Naruto dan Naruto pun hanya tertawa ringan mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak Sasuke.. biarkan saja..mereka juga teman kita.." Kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Yah.. tapi dalam ujian ini, teman-teman satu desa kita juga menjadi musuh disini.. jadi kita tidak boleh lengah, mengerti?" Kata Sasuke lagi dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Aku mengerti, -ttebane!' Kata Naruto sembari kembali tertawa kecil dan mengecek kerusakan yang ada dan setelah ia mengcover daerah sekeliling dengan Genjutsu, ia menggunakan Mokutonnya untuk memulihkan pohon-pohon yang rusak dan hancur itu. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa tidak menyesal berada di team ini bersama Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun.. " Kata Sakura tiba-tiba dan membuat kedua genin lainnya shock mendengarnya, namun ekspresi mereka tidak berubah sama sekali karena Naruto sendiri sudah lama hidup bersama para Uchiha.

"Barusan dengan apa dia memanggilmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Suffix.. kun? " Jawab Naruto. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas. "Tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Itu karena aku merasa akan lebih adil memanggil kalian dengan akhiran seperti itu. Lagipula, aku belajar banyak hal dengan berada di team ini.. " Jelas Sakura dan untuk pertama kalinya, gadis permen karet didepannya tidak semenyebalkan dulu saat mereka masih di akademi.

"Oh.. begitu rupanya.. " Hanya itu respon dari Naruto.

"Hn.." Dan bahkan respon dari Sasuke lebih singkat, dan seharusnya kita tidak terkejut dengan respon sesingkat itu bukan?

Sakura mengerang frustasi saat mendengar kedua rekan teamnya merespon pernyataan singkatnya itu dengan respon yang lebih singkat darinya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang dan jika bisa kita langsung menuju pagoda karena dengan pertarungan kita yang tadi, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur.. semangat untuk berlari lagi semalaman, Shanaroo! " Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura pun melompat duluan dan meninggalkan kedua rekan teamnya dibelakang.

"Hei, sejak kapan ia yang mengambil komando? Harusnya kan ak-.."

"Ayo pergi dari sini, dobe.. " Kata Sasuke singkat sembari langsung melaju dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar, dasar teme! Bahkan kau sama saja –ttebane!" Teriak Naruto, namun tidak terlalu kencang karena ia hanya bercanda dan tidak ingin membangunkan musuh lainnya karena ia sudah terlalu mengantuk sekarang untuk berurusan dengan mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah satu jam tiga puluh menit lebih tiga puluh dua detik, mereka akhirnya mencapai pagoda dan pada akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan gulungan mereka dan sekantung batu-batu yang dikoleksi oleh bunshin Naruto. Karena Naruto memerintahkan mereka semua untuk mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin batu.

"Wow.. total poinnya 850! Cukup banyak .. tetapi kita harus berhati-hati karena takutnya team lain mengumpulkan batu yang lebih banyak dari yang kita kumpulkan.." Kata Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tahu tentunya sehingga mereka hanya mengangguk. Walaupun mengumpulkan sampai 800 lebih cukup impresif, takutnya ada yang memiliki lebih banyak batu berwarna biru seperti mereka.

"Ayo kita buka gulungannya. Kita sudah berhasil mempertahankan gulungan ini sampai ke pagoda dan mereka bilang kita boleh membukanya setelah kita sudah berada didalam pagoda bukan?" Kata Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke pun mengambil gulungan itu dan saat Sasuke membukanya, muncul sebuah asap putih yang membuat ketiganya bersiaga dan ternyata..

"Halo genin-genin manisku.. kulihat kalian berhasil melewati babak kedua ujian ini.. aku sungguh bangga mengetahuinya.." Kata Jounin tersebut sembari tersenyum.

"Itachi-sensei!" Ketiganya berteriak serempak seperti akan membentuk sebuah grup vokal beranggotakan tiga orang dan karena cukup kerasnya teriakan Sakura, Itachi sampai-sampai menutup kedua telinganya.

Itachi pun berdehem sedikit sebelum mulai menjelaskan sedikit hal yang harus mereka ketahui setelah ujian babak kedua.

"Baiklah.. karena kalian sudah melewati ujian kedua ini dengan baik, kalian bisa beristirahat dan keluar dari hutan ini jika kalian mau dan dalam waktu kurang dari empat hari, kalian harus kembali ke pagoda ini atau tidak kalian akan didiskualifikasi, mengerti? Oh, dan kemarikan batu-batu yang sudah kalian kumpulkan.. kami perlu mengumpulkan dan menyortirnya agar tahu kelompok mana saja yang bisa mengikuti babak selanjutnya.." Ketiga geninnya pun mengangguk serempak dan membuat Itachi tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Naruto menyerahkan sekantung batu yang mereka kumpulkan kepada Itachi.

"Sensei, kami punya berita menarik yang harus dilaporkan pada Sandaime.. kau bisa ikut juga kalau mau, Sensei.." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba sembari tersenyum ala penjahat. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ini. "Berita yang menarik? Baiklah kalau begitu ikuti aku.." Kata Itachi dan mereka berempat pun keluar sebagai team pertama yang berhasil sampai menuju pagoda.. dalam waktu 26 jam.

* * *

TBC...

Jika ada pertanyaan, silakan pm aja yaa..hehehe.. dan bagi yg menunggu Rebirth masih dalam pengerjaan dan mudah-mudahan bisa update minggu ini jika tidak ada halangan.. makasih banyak juga bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini yaa ^^

* * *

Balasan Review : (Sebagian besar sudah dibalas yaa dan ini ringkasan balasan reviewnya..)

Neel : Disini sudah ketemu Oro..hehehe.. arigatou sudah rnr yaaa...

Laffayete : Sayangnya, disini gk harem senpai.. hehehe.. rada sulit klo buat aq bikin harem..karena yah.. ada pro dan kontra nya aja sih..hehehe.. arigatou udah rnr yaa...

Asyifaaulia31 : Hehehe.. iya nih.. biasanya lama update gr2 inspirasi blum dtg...hehe.. hum.. klu itu gk bisa aq jawab.. nnt jadi spoiler dong yah? Hehehe.. arigatou rnr yaaa...

Grand560 : Seperti yang senpai tahu, disini naruto sama yugito.. untuk sasuke dan sakura menyusul..hehehe.. arigatou udah rnr yaaa...

titoallstar : karena disini aku buat Kumo ikut ujian chunin dan yah.. menurutku pertemuannya juga masih datar kok.. tenang aja.. kan yang namanya bikin romance gk lgsung asal jeplak, lgsung jatuh cinta..hehehe.. disini queen buat bertahap..gk seru dong klu udah langsung jatuh cinta..arigatou udah rnr yaaa...

saktihi dan Leonardo391 : Ini sudah dilanjut..ditunggu rnr nya yaaa.. arigatou ^^

See you next time, guys!


	13. Chapter 13 : Revelation-Little Mission

Senju Uchiha Naruto : Legacy of Hashirama and Madara

Warning : DLDR!, Semi-canon, Strong!Naru maybe godlike, NaruYugi, GoodSasuke, NonMissing-nin!Itachi, Yurei-Madara&amp;Hashirama.

* * *

_"Sensei, kami punya berita menarik yang harus dilaporkan pada Sandaime.. kau bisa ikut juga kalau mau, Sensei.." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba sembari tersenyum ala penjahat. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ini. "Berita yang menarik? Baiklah kalau begitu ikuti aku.." Kata Itachi dan mereka berempat pun keluar sebagai team pertama yang berhasil sampai menuju pagoda.. dalam waktu 26 jam._

* * *

Chapter 13 : Revelation - Little Mission from Sandaime

* * *

"Mengapa kau menarikku kembali kesini, Kabuto!?" Kabuto yang tadinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada tuannya menjadi terdiam sejenak ketika melihat amarah tuannya yang meledak-ledak itu.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa dekatnya kesempatan untuk menjadikan Sasuke milikku? Hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik lagi untuk menanamkan segel kutukan padanya dan sekarang kau mengacaukan semuanya. Kuharap kau memiliki alasan yang bagus karena kau sudah menarikku kesini, karena jika tidak, maka kau yang akan kujadikan tubuh penggantiku.." Ancam Orochimaru sembari mendesis tajam.

Baginya, mendapatkan Sasuke adalah hal yang penting. Jadi, wajar saja sang Sannin ular itu naik pitam terhadap bawahannya. Medic-nin andalan Orochimaru itu mengangguk paham setelah mendengarnya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, Orochimaru-sama. Tetapi pihak dari Konoha telah mendeteksi keberadaan anda di Shi no Mori sebelumnya dan para Anbu beserta Jounin menuju ke tempat anda. Jadi aku terpaksa melakukan Gyakku Kuchiyose.." Jelas Kabuto dengan keringat yang masih bercucuran itu.

Tak pernah sekalipun Orochimaru membentaknya seperti ini. Tapi, sebenarnya wajar saja. Mengingat mendapatkan tubuh Sasuke adalah hal yang paling utama. Namun, ia tidak hanya memanggil Orochimaru seperti ini dengan Gyaku Kuchiyose tanpa alasan.

Seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya, Kabuto menyadari tuannya dapat terdeteksi oleh pihak Konoha, dikarenakan mayat shinobi Ame yang menjadi kelinci percobaan mereka gagal dan pada akhirnya malah tak sengaja terlihat oleh salah satu shinobi Konoha dan setelahnya, shinobi Konoha yang ternyata merupakan Jounin itu mengirim sinyal dan voila, para Jounin dan Anbu menuju ke Shi no Mori. Dan dengan terpaksa, pada akhirnya Kabuto melakukan Gyaku Kuchiyose untuk menyelamatkan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menghela nafas setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kabuto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita susun ulang strategi"

"Ha'i, Orochimaru-sama.."

* * *

"Sebenarnya, dalam keadaan kalian yang sedang ujian seperti ini, kalian tidak diperbolehkan menemui Hokage. Tapi, karena kondisinya seperti itu, apa boleh buat.. Kalian boleh masuk.." Kata salah satu penjaga Anbu yang pada akhirnya memperbolehkan Team 7 untuk menemui Sandaime Hokage. Hal yang wajar mengingat dua orang penjaga Anbu itu menghadang Team 7 untuk menemui Hokage sebelumnya.

Mengingat Team 7 sedang mengikuti ujian, jadi agar tidak terjadi kecurangan, Ujian Chunin memiliki peraturan yang melarang setiap team untuk menemui Hokage, atau pemimpin desa lainnnya. Namun, kalau dalam kasus seperti team 7, hal besar yang telah diamai oleh Team 7 itu merupakan hal yang memang harus dilaporkan dan tidak bisa didiamkan begitu saja karena hal tersebut menyangkut keselamatan Konoha.

Keempat orang tersebut langsung memasuki ruangan itu dan disambut oleh sang Sandaime sendiri yang saat ini tengah menatap kearah mereka berempat. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan seperti ia sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Team 7.

"Meski karena nasib kalian beruntung, kalian bertiga terbilang hebat karena mampu bertahan melawan Orochimaru selama 17 menit tanpa cedera serius. Aku, sebagai Sandaime Hokage, bangga atas kemampuan kalian. " Kata Hiruzen saat Team 7 sudah memasuki ruangannya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Dibelakangnya, Itachi tersenyum tipis pula karena merasa bangga juga melihat kemampuan dan kerja sama teamnya yang memang membuatnya kagum itu. Sakura berseru "Yeay!" sembari mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya keatas.

Sementara dengan Naruto...

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Itachi heran saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Kemana sifat bersemangatnya Naruto itu?

"Aku.. ingin waktu pribadi untuk berbicara dengan Sandaime-sama.."

Ketiga anggota team 7 yang lainnya hanya saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan rasa heran. Dan setelahnya, Itachi mengajak kedua anggota team lainnya untuk keluar dari Shi no Mori dan langsung pergi menuju rumah masing-masing, dan kembali dalam waktu 4 hari lagi dan membiarkan Naruto memiliki waktu privasi bersama Hiruzen, sekaligus memberikan laporan mengenai kemunculan Orochimaru.

Kini yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut hanyalah Sandaime yang menatap serius Naruto. Naruto masih bingung. Harus ia mulai darimana penjelasannya? Sang Hokage yang ia anggap sebagai kakek kandungnya telah mengetahui rahasia kecilnya itu.

Hiruzen yang melihat kegelisahan di wajah anak yang dianggapnya cucu kandungnya itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kurasa, aku tahu kalau kau memiliki banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan padaku?"

* * *

_Flashback..._

_**Dua hari sebelum Misi menuju Nami no Kuni...**_

_Madara terlihat tersenyum puas saat melihat kembali gulungan yang berisi hasil karyanya itu. Hashirama dan Naruto saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka bertanya pada Madara._

"_Madara/Madara-Sensei, apa itu?" Tanya kedua Senju itu bersamaan. Madara yang mendengarnya pun menatap kedua Senju yang berada di hadapannya itu._

"_Hadirin sekalian, kupersembahkan hasil karyaku ini, karyaku ini khusus untuk hantu sepertiku dan Hashirama. **Chasufomu gijutsu : Gosutofomu**__**. **__Jutsu ini mampu membuatku dan Hashirama keluar dari tubuhmu sebagai hantu, tanpa membutuhkan bunshinmu, dan mampu keluar dari segel milik Shinigami-sama. Namun, dengan jutsu ini, kita tidak dapat menyentuh manusia, namun hanya benda dan kurasa ini cukup menyenangkan.. bagaimana, Hashirama? Mau mencobanya tidak? Lumayan untuk mengis waku luang sebelum " Jelas Madara panjang lebar dengan sebelah alisnya yang beberapa kali diangkat itu._

"_Hmm.. kelihatanya menarik. Baiklah! Aku mau mencobanya!" Kata Hashirama yang terlihat sangat tertarik itu. Dengan senyuman bak seorang Sales Promotion Girl yang berhasil menjual produknya kepada sang konsumen, Madara melempar gulungan yang ia pegang ke Hashirama dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh sang Shodai dan kemudian Madara memberinya instruksi kalau Hashirama harus menghafal segel tangan yang agak panjang itu. Dan dalam waktu 5 menit, mantan Shodaime itu pun hafal._

"_Coba saja.. aku ingin melihatnya apakah ada yang kurang dengan jutsu ini.." Hashirama mengangguk dan mulai kembali merangkai segel yang sudah dihafalnya itu dan setelahnya, sebuah cahaya putih menyinari tubuhnya dan dalam beberapa detik saja ia sudah berada diluar tubuh Naruto._

"_Ini.. luar biasa!" Komentar Hashirama saat melihat tubuh tembus pandangnya itu. Naruto menatapnya kagum. Mengingat hanya Naruto yang bisa melihat Hashirama dalam versi Yurei-mode. Ini dikarenakan Hashirama dan Madara yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal didalam tubuh Naruto. Setidaknya, itu jawaban dari Madara saat Naruto menanyakannya._

"_Bagaimana? Keren bukan? Aku membuat jutsu ini untuk berbagai macam tujuan. Misalnya, jika Naruto memiliki misi pengintaian, bukankah kita bisa membantunya? Sekaligus untuk bersenang-senang juga? Lagipula, kita 'kan sudah lama tidak memiliki hiburan?" Jelas Madara seiring tubuh hantunya juga keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto menatap kagum dengan hasil karya senseinya itu._

"_Lalu, apakah semua orang bisa melihat kalian berdua?" Tanya Naruto._

"_Tentu saja tidak, kecuali untuk bola crystal miliki si monyet itu.. karena bola crystal itu memiliki chakraku dan Hashirama. Kami berdua membuatnya dulu saat Konoha baru dibangun untuk memonitor keadaan Konoha.." Naruto manggut-manggut saja mendengarnya. Berarti, mereka memang harus berhati-hati._

_Tanpa mereka ketahui, Sandaime yang tengah memantau seluruh Konoha lewat bola crystalnya tidak menyangka jika ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang.. aneh .. dan luar biasa disaat yang bersamaan._

_Ia menemukan hantu Madara dan Hashirama yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Naruto dan ia bingung sekarang. Kenapa Naruto bisa bersama hantu Madara dan Hashirama? Bukankah ia takut hantu? Dan jika memang hantu itu benar-benar ada, kenapa Madara dan Hashirama malah bersama Naruto? _

_Dan seharusnya, hantunya tidak hanya mereka berdua saja bukan? Dan yah, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Madara. Bola crystal ini juga merupakan milik Hokage Pertama dan Madara sebenarnya, namun digunakan oleh Hokage yang menjabat selama bertahun-tahun. Hingga bola itu ditangannya saat ini._

_Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk didalam pikirannya. Namun pada akhirnya, sang Sandaime hanya menghela nafas. Ia yakin kalau ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya suatu hari nanti._

_Dan saat ia melihat lagi kedalam bola crystalnya, ia tidak melihat keberadaan Hashirama disana, tanpa tahu Hashirama yang memang sedang ingin melihat ke kantor Hokage, tempat dimana muridnya itu bekerja sedang berdiri mematung saat melihat Hiruzen dengan bola crystalnya yang sedang melihat kearah Naruto dan Madara yang tengah berjalan-jalan ke distrik Uchiha, lebih tepatnya ke rumah lama Madara yang sudah agak tidak berbentuk itu._

'_Apa yang diinginkan Madara dan Naruto disana?' Pikir sang Sandaime. Hashirama pun langsung pergi dari sana dan setelah ia bertemu dengan Naruto kembali Hashirama memberitahu cicitnya bahwa rahasia kecilnya sudah ketahuan dengan cara berbisik. _

_Sandaime yang dari sana melihat keanehan Hashirama dan Naruto pun hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka sebenarnya dan pada akhirnya menghentikan aliran chakranya ke bola tersebut._

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

"Iya dan aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena aku tidak memberitahumu tentang hal 'itu'.. aku.." Naruto menghentikan perkataanya lagi. Kembali bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

Hiruzen yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lumrah. Ia tahu suatu hari akan datang hari ini, namun ia tidak menyangka jika hari inilah Naruto akan mengatakannya.

"Tidak masalah Naruto-kun, yang penting kau sudah berani mengakuinya sekarang. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah besar jadi kau bisa tenang. Dan sekarang, bisakah aku mengetahui apa-apa saja yang harus kau jelaskan padaku? Beserta pertarungan kalian dengan Orochimaru?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari awal pertemuannya dengan kedua Founding Father itu, Identitas aslinya dan garis keturunannya dari Hashirama sebagai seorang Senju, beserta ibunya. Pengetahuannya tentang orang tuanya dan perihal Sharingan dan Rinnegannya itu, bahkan perihal Mokutonnya itu. Naruto merasa, mungkin sudah cukup kalau hanya Teamnya, Mikoto dan Hiruzen yang mengetahui hal ini.

Yah, itu baru mungkin...

Lagipula, seluruh dunia sebentar lagi akan mengetahui kekuatannya bukan? Walaupun belum mencapai level diatas Kage seperti Ojii-san dan Senseiya itu.

Asal kalian tahu, Naruto sekarang lebih memilih menggunakan kacamata dengan frame berwarna hitam dan dibagian kacanya, dipasang Genjutsu agar mata berwarna dark-bluenya itu tetap terlihat dan menutupi mata aslinya yang merupakan Rinnegan itu. Perbincangan itu menghabiskan waktu dua jam, dengan segel pengedap suara yang dipasang disekeliling ruangan itu tentunya.

Hiruzen yang mendengar semua itu hanya menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto. Jadi, Naruto memang benar-benar dihantui dan dilatih oleh dua shinobi terkuat di dunia sekaligus, Founding Father Konoha itu sendiri? Dan juga.. sudah mengethui identitas aslinya?

"Maafkan aku juga, Naruto. Aku pikir aku baru akan memberitahumu identitas aslimu yang sebenarnya setelah Ujian Chunin ini. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak perlu lagi mengingat kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan bahkan, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang kuat dibawah bimbingan Madara dan Hashirama-sensei.. Aku sangat bangga padamu.. Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan mencapai mimpi menjadi Hokage seperti yang kau idam-idamkan sejak dulu.." Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Tapi, apa kau ingin hal ini disampaikan pada para tetua? Kau tahu? Cepat atau lambat, kau harus mengambil posisi kepala klan Senju dan Uzumaki, mengingat tidak mungkin kau mengambil posisi kepala klan Uchiha, karena posisi tersebut dipegang oleh Mikoto-san..." Naruto mendesah lelah mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak terlalu menyukai hal – hal yang berbau dengan yang namanya poilitik.

"_Kau tahu? Dia benar.."_ Kata Madara dengan wajah datarnya yang sedatar jalan raya itu. Hashirama hanya mengangguki saja perkataan sahabatnya itu. Lagipula, mereka sudah tahu, tak lama lagi, seluruh dunia harus tahu bahwa Senju Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto (Nama super lengkapnya) akan mengguncang dunia dengan kekuatannya.. dan juga kharismanya?

"Kau yakin, Jii-san? Aku ini masih muda dan tidak menyukai hal – hal berbau politik seperti itu.." Kata Naruto dengan nada bosan. Sembari membayangkan wajah-wajah menyebalkan yang membencinya hanya karena ia adalah seorang Jinchuriki. Tempat dimana civilian council yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan scroll dengan kunai yang menjadi isi dari scroll berada disana.

Kerutan – kerutan diwajah Hiruzen pun semakin terlihat tatkala ia tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Nah, soal itu, serahkan saja padaku. Lagipula, aku ingin melihatmu membuat Civilian Council memakan kembali perkataan mereka. Dan juga, tiba-tiba aku ingin memberikan dua tugas penting padamu setelah pembicaraan kita selesai dan sebuah lagi jika kau sudah resmi menjabat sebagai kepala klan Senju dan Uzumaki, dan yang satunya lagi akan kujelaskan sekarang.. lagipula, kau juga merupakan shinobi kepercayaanku dari segelintir shinobi yang kuberikan kepercayaan penuh seperti Itachi, senseimu..."

"Hah.. iya.. aku tahu.. mereka memang menyebalkan.. Lalu, tugas apa itu?" Sahut Naruto lagi sembari tersenyum dan penasaran dengan tugas apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sandaime..

"Nah, untuk tugas pertamamu, aku ingin kau menjadi Anbu khususku yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Orochimaru. Kau adalah tipe ninja sensor terbaik di Konoha dan tugas ini sangat cocok untukmu. Jika kau sudah menemukan beberapa hal, sekecil apapun itu, kau bisa memberitahukannya padaku.." Jelas Hiruzen dengan nada serius. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk.

Menjadi seorang Anbu? Langsung? Memang aneh menurutnya.. mengapa ia tidak memberikan tugas itu seperti kepada Jounin langsung? Atau Anbu langsung? Tapi karena alasan kemampuan sensornya itu.. yah..? Bukankah para Anbu juga banyak yang dilatih dalam hal semacam infiltrasi seperti itu?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto.. Jika aku mengirimkan Jounin dan Anbu lagi, Orochimaru dan bawahannya akan semakin sulit dilacak. Alasan mengapa Orochimaru tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah – tengah pertarungan kalian tadi karena bawahannya mengetahui kalau Orochimaru terdeteksi.. " Naruto manggut – manggut saja mendengarnya.

"_Jadi begitu.. lalu, kemungkinan besar Orochimaru akan mulai mengejar Sasuke lagi. Kau harus berhati – hati, Naruto. Siluman ular sialan itu terlihat sangat serakah soal kekuatan.. apalagi, dia tidak segan – segan mencoba mencuri kekkei genkai klan Uchiha.. Itu merupakan tindakan yang memalukan.." _Ucap Hashirama mengingatkan. Naruto dan Madara mengangguk mendengarnya. Setuju dengan perkataan Hashirama.

"Jadi bagaimana, Naruto? Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak dan mungkin saja kau kelelahan karena sepulang misimu dan langsung mengikuti Ujian Chunin dan pada akhirnya bertarung dengan Orochimaru, tapi aku berharap kau bisa menyelesaikan misi ini.. demi Konoha.. karena kemungkinan besar Orochimaru mencoba menyerang Konoha.."

"Soal itu, serahkan saja padaku, -ttebane! Karena jalan menuju Hokage bukanlah jalan yang lurus dan mulus, melainkan jalan yang sangat sulit dan panjang!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat. Hiruzen tertawa kecil melihatnya dan kemudian memperingatkan satu hal terakhir.

"Apa yang kita bicarakan adalah S – Class Secret dan A – Rank Mission, bisa jadi S – rank, itu jika kau berhadapan dengan Orochimaru lagi.. jadi jangan sampai orang lain mengetahuinya.. mengerti? Dan juga, kau bisa tetap mengikuti Ujian Chunin ini hingga selesai."

"Lalu, kapan aku bisa memulai misi ini?" Tanya Naruto sembari membetulkan kacamatanya yang mengendur.

"Terserah padamu. Tapi, kalau bisa secepatnya. Hanya saja, kau butuh istirahat Naruto. Jadi, jika kau mau, kau bisa memulainya besok. Itu saranku.. Dan juga, kau bisa langsung menuju Anbu Headquarters sore ini untuk mengambil seragam Anbu. Mulai saat ini sampai misimu selesai, kau akan kuberi code name Kitsune. Tapi, aku masih ingin melihat jika kau bisa menjadi anggota Anbu nantinya.. Mungkin saja kau bisa ikut penyeleksian anggota Anbu"

"Hm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kupikirkan soal itu aku pamit dulu, Sandaime-sama!" Ucap Naruto sembari membungkuk hormat dan sesudahnya pergi keluar dari sana dan langsung menuju kediaman Uchiha dengan menggunakan shunsin elang yang membuat tubuh asli Naruto terpecah belah menjadi sekumpulan gagak yang terbang keluar jendela dari ruangan monitoring Sandaime.

Bedanya, jika Itachi menggunakan gagak, maka Naruto menggunakan elang. Namun, ukuran tubuh elang itu juga tidak terlalu sebesar aslinya.

"Neko!" Hiruzen memanggil salah satu Anbunya dan tak lama setelahnya, seorang Anbu dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu dan dalam posisi berlutut muncul didepan Sandaime.

"Cari Jiraiya dan suruh dia kembali dengan cepat. Aku punya berita bagus untuknya.. Dan juga, siapkan seragam Anbu dan topeng Kitsune untuk anggota baru kita. Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Kitsune jika kalian bertemu dengannya nanti.."

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama" Dan dengan itu, Anbu Neko pun pergi, meninggalkan Hiruzen yang tersenyum miris.

'Minato.. Kushina.. kalian pasti bangga dengan putra kalian bukan? Kalian pasti senang jika kau mengetahui putramu itu memiliki kekuatan yang nantinya akan menyamai Rikudo itu sendiri? Dan bahkan dia memiliki Mokuton yang dimiliki kakekmu, Kushina.. dan sekarang, Naruto pasti akan menjadi Shinobi terkuat yang akan melebihi Madara dan Hashirama sendiri.. karena ia lahir dari tiga garis keturunan yang kuat. Uzumaki, Senju dan Uchiha dari chakra pemberian Madara..' Batin Hiruzen.

* * *

**Skip Time : Next Day**

Naruto menguap malas saat ia melihat jam wekernya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Suara merdu dari burung-burung menghiasi pagi yang cerah itu. Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk sembari mengucek kedua matanya agar mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih baik lagi. Tirai jendela yang tepat berada disamping kanannya disingkirkan dan dengan segera menyambut sinar mentari pagi yang menembus melalui kaca jendela kamarnya.

Membuka kedua pintu jendelanya, Naruto menghirup udara pagi yang segar yang sepertinya sudah lama ia tidak rasakan dan setelahnya, iris riak airnya itu menuju kearah taman kecilnya, tempat dimana ia merawat tanaman bonsainya.

Dengan segera, Naruto langsung turun dari kasurnya, mengambil kacamatanya yang langsung ia pakai dan langsung menuruni tangga menuju taman kecilnya untuk kembali merawat tanaman bonsainya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Beruntung, Mikoto tidak pernah lupa untuk merawat tanaman bonsainya selama ia pergi menjalankan misi itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya pagi ini disaat ia tidak sengaja teringat dengan misi tambahan mereka di Nami no Kuni. Akatsuki.. Tobi.. Apakah itu semacam organisasi? Dan siapa Tobi itu sebenarnya?

Saat ia bertanya pada Madara, ia menyuruhnya untuk mencari tahu lebih dulu tentang Akatsuki itu. Alasannya, permainan yang dibuat Shinigami-sama tidak akan seru jika Naruto hanya diberitahu langsung jawabannya.

"Naruto, ayo mandi dan sarapan dulu.. " Suara Mikoto terdengar dari dekat pintu teras. Dengan sekali anggukan, Naruto kembali masuk ke rumah dan segera mandi dan mengikuti sarapannya, sekaligus mulai menjalankan misi dari Sandaime itu. Ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha itu juga sudah diberitahunya tatkala ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali di kediaman Uchiha dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan unik yang Itachi hafal betul bungkusan apa itu.

"Hmm.. jadi kau akan mulai menjalankan misi itu, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menikmati sup tomat hangatnya itu. Sementara Itachi memilih untuk menyantap ZuppaZup hangat dan Mikoto dengan Garlic Breadnya.

"Hu'um.. mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya secepat mungkin. Takutnya Oro-teme itu benar-benar merencanakan invansi Konoha dalam waktu dekat.. haa.. baru beberapa bulan menjadi Genin dan semua masalah merepotkan ini datang begitu saja.."

"Kau terdengar seperti si bocah Nara saja, Naruto.." Komentar Itachi tiba-tiba, sementara sang adik hanya mengangguki komentar kakaknya tadi.

"Geez, Itachi-nii, kau harusnya bisa melihat perbedaanya bukan? Dia itu pemalas,-ttebane.." Jawab Naruto dengan nada bosan sembari mulai melahap kembali sesendok sup miso jamurnya itu.

Dan pada akhirnya perbincangan ringan pun memenuhi ruang makan kediaman Uchiha hingga akhirnya Naruto pamit untuk melaksanakan misinya itu.

* * *

Dengan sensornya yang aktif, Naruto mencoba mendeteksi ke seluruh penjuru Konoha, bahkan menggunakan beberapa Kage bunshin untuk berpencar. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada jejak dari Orochimaru ataupun antek-anteknya sama sekali sejak dua jam pencarian yang sudah berlalu itu, kecuali shinobi peserta ujian chunin dari desa lain tentunya.

Naruto segera menuju kearah patung wajah Hashirama untuk menuju markas rahasia yang berada dibelakang patung telinga dari pahatan wajah Shodai itu. Namun, saat Naruto sudah hampir sampai di patung wajah Hokage Pertama... ia merasakan sebuah chakra yang cukup familiar baginya.

'Chakra ini.. chakra ini milik gadis Kumo itu bukan? ... Hm.. Yugito..' Batin Naruto. Naruto memang mudah menghafal chakra milik orang lain karena kemampuan sensoriknya.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada disini, Kumo-nin? Setahuku, kau adalah peserta Ujian Chunin dan dilarang untuk berada diluar Shi no Mori.." Ucapnya pada sosok gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat sedang menatap desa Konoha dengan berdiri di lapangan luas yang berjarak satu meter sebelum mencapai bagian kepala dari pahatan wajah Hashirama.

Namun, setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pada gadis yang tengah menatapnya bingung itu, ingin rasanya ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia juga salah satu peserta Ujian Chunin dan sudah keluar dari Shi no Mori. Jadinya ia memang telah selesai menyelesaikan tahap kedua Ujian Chunin. Jika gadis ini sudah berada diluar, berarti... ia sudah menyelesaikan tahap kedua bukan?

"**Kurasa itu karena kau terlalu gugup, Gaki..**" Komentar Kurama yang pada akhirnya bersuara juga setelah penantian seabad dari ketiga sohibnya (Madara, Hashirama, Naruto – Tapi, tidak mungkin juga Kurama menganggap mereka sohibnya?)

"KURAMA!" Bentak Naruto kesal, namun tak dapat dipungkiri sebuah semburat tipis muncul dikedua pipi dari murid Madara itu.

"**Ya, terserahlah. Sekarang urus saja urusanmu dengan gadis itu. Cepat-cepat keluar dar sini kau. Shooo! Pergi sana!**" Dan anehnya, setelah sedikit meledek Jinchurikinya itu, Kurama sekarang malah mengusirnya dan Naruto hanya melempar beberapa umpatan sebelum ia kembali ke dunia nyata.

Yugito hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataannya itu. Ia tahu siapa sebenarnya Anbu didepannya ini. Chakranya sudah terlalu unik menurutnya dan akan mudah untuk dihafal.

"Maa, aku tahu siapa kau dibalik topeng rubah lucumu itu. Tetapi, untuk pernyataanmu tadi, aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Foxy-kun~ Kurasa, pekerjaanmu sebagai Anbu itu membuatmu lupa kalau kau juga salah satu peserta, iya'kan? " Ucapnya dan kemudian sang Kumo-nin a.k.a Yugito mengambil posisi duduk diatas kepala patung Hokage pertama.

"_Hei! Jangan menduduki kepala patungku!" _Protes Hashirama pada gadis Kumo yang tentunya tidak dapat mendengarnya itu. Madara yang berdiri disamping Hashirama dalam Yurei-modenya hanya mendengus geli.

"_Kepalamu memang sangat cocok untuk menjadi tempat duduk, dobe.. lihat saja, bagian kepalamu itu rata dan memang cocok menjadi tempat duduk. Kalau kau perhatikan rambut milik adik sialanmu itu, si monyet dan Yondaime, bagian rambut mereka lancip, jadi tidak mungkin dijadikan sebagai tempat duduk."_ Komentar Yurei-Madara.

Doongg!

Dan Yurei-Hashirama pun kembali depresi untuk kesekian kalinya dan membuat Madara sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencoba memaklumi kebiasaan menyebalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Hn.." Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi dan ingin segera pergi menuju ruangan yang berada di dalam patung Hokage pertama itu sendiri. Karena dibagian belakang patung telinga milik patung Hashirama, terdapat sebuah markas kecil khusus para anggota Anbu.

Namun, karena adanya Yugito disini, mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakan Shunsinnya agar ia tidak tahu jika ada ruangan didalam patung ini. Sekali masuk, maka orang lain dari luar ruangan itu tidak akan bisa mendeteksi chakra kita karena ruangan tersebut memiliki segl yang menjaga agar chakra orang-orang yang berada didalamnya tidak pernah terdeteksi.

"Ah ya, kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Foxy-kun. Dan mungkin saja kita bisa sparring kapan-kapan. Neko-chan bilang, kau sangat kuat dan aku penasaran.." Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dibalik topengnya itu, namun pada akhirnya diam saja dan pergi dengan shunsin miliknya diikuti dua makhluk halus yang ikut menghilang bagai pasir ditiup angin.

"**Ara~ Jinchuriki Kurama-nii memang tampan dan seksi! Jadi Kitten, kapan kau akan menariknya kedalam kamarmu, mengunci pintu kamarmu dan melakuk-.."**

"Matatabi! Singkirkan otak mesummu itu! Naruto-san itu hanya akan menjadi teman sparringku saja selama kita berada di Konoha. Lagipula, apa kau tidak penasaran? Seorang Genin sepertinya yang mengikuti Ujian Chunin kemarin, tiba-tiba saja sudah memakai seragam Anbu dua hari setelahnya.."

"**Mungkin ia hanya meminjam seragam Anbu ?**" Yugito sweatdropped mendengar jawaban dari partnernya itu.

Itu tidak mungkin, Matatabi-nee.. ia memiliki tato yang sama seperti Anbu Konoha.. jadi dia benar-benar seorang Anbu.. aku jadi penasaran.. umurnya mungkin hanya satu atau dua tahun dibawahku dan sudah menjadi Anbu.."

"**Lihat saja.. Kau sudah mulai memikirkannya~ Kubilang juga apa. Kau harus lebih sering membaca novel romantis daripada belajar Ninjutsu ataupun Kenjutsu yang membosankan itu. Kau bahkan sudah menguasai keduanya dengan baik.. hahh.. sekarang fokuskan kehidupanmu untuk mencari cinta!"**

"MATATABI-NEE!" Teriak Yugito kesal, rona tipis pun muncul karena malu dengan perkataan Matatabi. Sementara sang kucing raksasa hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Senang rasanya mengusili Jinchuriki manisnya yang satu ini..

* * *

**With Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi :**

"Lagi Sasuke. Dan jangan merasa terburu-buru untuk ingin menguasai teknik ini dengan cepat. Genjutsu membutuhkan ketenangan pikiran disaat seseorang pertama kali mempelajari ini..." Kata Itachi sembari mulai mengaktifkan Sharingannya lagi. Sasuke pun menjalankan hal yang sama dan mereka berdua memulai latihan pertarungan Genjutsu dengan Sharingan mereka di training ground mereka.

Sementara Sakura berlatih Taijutsu dengan bunshin Itachi. Walaupun Sakura memiliki perkembangan yang cukup pesat, namun Itachi tidak ingin muridnya yang menurutnya paling lemah ini menjadi tidak dapat diandalkan. Itachi merasa jika Sakura bisa saja mirip seperti Tsunade. Karena Sakura sudah memperlihatkan jika ia memang sesuai saat memasuki bidang medis dan Taijutsunya sudah tidak selemah dulu.

* * *

"Yosh! Kuserahkan pembicaraan kedua Jounin yang ada disana pada kalian, Madara-sensei, Ojii-san.. Nanti aku akan mengirimkan bunshinku kemari.. aku harus memeriksa bagian luar Konoha terlebih dahulu.. Jaa~" Kata Naruto.

Yurei-Madara dan Hashirama pun mengangguk saja dan mulai berjalan dengan tubuh transparan mereka menuju kedua Jounin yang baru saja sampai itu. Sementara Naruto pergi dengan menggunakan shunsin menuju keluar Konoha karena perasaannya mengatakan kalau disana mungkin saja ada petunjuk bagus.

Madara dan Hashirama yang masih dalam Yurei-modenya pun hanya berdiri didekat kedua shinobi yang tengah berbincang itu. Keduanya menatap tajam kedua Jounin itu. Untung saja mereka tidak dapat dilihat orang lain, kecuali Naruto.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari? Kau menyadarinya bukan jika kita tidak bisa sering bertemu seperti ini? Jika tidak, mungkin saja ada shinobi Konoha yang mencoba mencuri dengan pembicaraan kita.." Ucap Jounin Suna bernama Baki itu. Tanpa mereka ketahui tentunya kalau mereka memang sedang diawasi oleh shinobi Konoha, sekaligus Founding-Father desa itu sendiri.

"_Kau sedang apa sih, Madara? Dasar tidak jelas.."_ Komentar Hashirama saat ia melihat Madara dengan tatapan melotot menatap Jounin Suna yang hanya berwajah datar itu, layaknya di film horor, namun sayangnya sang Jounin tidak akan merasa takut dengan wajah seram Madara karena Madara adalah hantu yang tidak bisa dilihat.

"_Diam kau Hashirama! Aku ingin sekali membunuh orang ini untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui tahu.. makanya aku sedang mencari sebuah alasan untuk dapat membunuhnya.."_ Hashirama pun dibuat sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"_Dasar aneh.."_

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau kita memiliki sedikit perubahan rencana. Kudengar dari mata-mataku, ujian chunin babak ketiga akan dilaksanakan sebulan setelah babak pre-eliminasi nanti. Babak itu akan dilaksanakan di hari kelima disaat team-team yang berhasil sampai di pagoda akan menjalani pertarungan per-individu. "

"Lalu, Orochimaru-sama mengatakan akan lebih baik jika kita menyerang desa pada saat babak pre-eliminasi karena Orochimaru-sama hampir saja ketahuan saat kita mencoba melakukan Edo Tensei pada Hokage Pertama, yang kita ketahui malah gagal pada akhirnya. Namun anehnya, Hokage Kedua malah berhasil dibangkitkan.. hahh.." Baki terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar semua informasi itu.

Sementara kedua mata Hashirama membulat lebar disaat dirinya mendengar kalau ia ingin dibangkitkan. Namun karena misinya ini, ia tidak akan dapat diperalat dengan mudah karena misinya ini. Ular brengsek itu minta dihajar olehnya rupanya!

"_Si ular tua itu menggunakan jutsu adikmu dan adikmu berhasil dibangkitkan.. hahhh... ini akan menjadi masalah besar.." _Komentar Madara sembari mengusap dahinya pelan.

"_T-Tobirama... tidak akan kumaafkan si brengsek itu!"_ Geram Hashirama. Madara hanya terdiam mendengarnya, namun tak lama, sebuah bohlam bercahaya diatas kepalanya, menandakan sang Uchiha memiliki sebuah ide cemerlang.. atau bisa-bisa juga berujung tidak cemerlang?

"_Tidak perlu menangis, Hashirama.. aku sudah memiliki sebuah ide cemerlang.."_Kata Madara sembari menyeringai ala penjahat andalannya.

"_Siapa yang menangis, Teme no Baka.. aku hanya marah pada siluman ular itu."_ Balas Hashirama dengan nada sweatdropped. Namun amarahnya belum hilang tentunya. Ia tidak terima jika adiknya akan digunakan sebagai boneka untuk menyerang desa tercintanya.

"_Tapi, apa rencanamu?" _ Madara hanya mendengus pelan sembari tetap menyeringai

"_Lihat saja nanti.."_

"Kau yakin? Berarti kita hanya memiliki sisa waktu selama 4 hari untuk menyiapkan serangan ke Konoha? Kita masih membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu.." Ucap Baki tidak setuju. Masalahnya adalah Gaara...

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Takutnya, si monyet tua itu mengirimkan Anbu lain untuk mencari keberadaan kita. Atau, bagaimana jika kita melakukan semua persiapan di luar Konoha? Di perbatasan di bagian timur Konoha ini, terdapat sebuah goa yang dulu pernah menjadi salah satu markas rahasia Orochimaru-sama saat meneliti penemuannya. Oh ya, besok jangan lupa untuk menuju kesana di sore hari. Kita memiliki sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Orochimaru-sama."

"Yang terpenting sekarang, kalian Sunagakure harus mempersiapkan serangan sebaik mungkin dalam waktu singkat ini. Orochimaru-sama sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinannya.. kalian ingin membalaskan kematian Kazekage kalian, bukan?" Baki mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian, ia dan Kabuto berpisah jalan.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya rencana yang kau katakan tadi, Sensei? "Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bunshin milik Naruto muncul dengan menggunakan shunsin. Madara terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai menjelaskan rencananya.

"_Hmm.. kurasa rencanamu itu memang bisa berjalan dengan baik, teme. Hanya saja, bagaimana kita mengetahui lokasi dimana Oro-teme menyembunyikan Edo Tensei Tobirama?"_ Tanya Hashirama penasaran.

Madara kembali berpikir sejenak. Dan saat ia ingin menjawab, ia diinterupsi sejenak oleh bunshin Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba mengeceknya besok di goa yang disebut si kacamata itu?" Usul bunshin Naruto.

"_Perlu kuingatkan kalau kau juga memakai kacamata, Naruto?"_

"Ayolah sensei, tidak mungkin aku memakai kacamata disaat aku memakai topeng seperti ini bukan? Lagipula, aku hanya replika boss.." Kata bunshin Naruto sweatdropped.

"_Ya sudah, besok kita akan coba mencarinya di goa yang mereka bilang.." _Kata Hashirama.

Dan pada akhirnya, bunshin Naruto dan kedua pengikut makhluk halusnya itu menuju Hokage Tower dengan cepat, alias menggunakan Shunsin.. lagi. Shunsin benar-benar membuat orang-orang jadi malas untuk berjalan..

* * *

**Hokage Tower :**

Hiruzen tengah menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya disaat jemarinya menggerakan capnya diatas kertas-kertas terkutuk yang telah menjadi kutukan para Hokage selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Menjadi Hokage, huh?"

Dep!

Gumamnya sembari terus mengecap satu persatu kertas.

"Mengapa dulu aku ingin menjadi Hokage? "

Dep!

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau Hokage memiliki kutukan sialan bernama Paperwork ini.."

Dep!

"Hahh.. lagipula aku juga sudah terlalu tua untuk urusan seperti ini.. aku ingin sekali rasanya menikmati ochaku di teras dan membaca buku hasil karya Jiraiya.."

Dep!

"Tapi.. siapa yang bisa menggantikan posisiku sekarang ya, hm? Kakashi? Ah tidak, dia kemungkinan akan dibunuh Kage lainnya jika ada pertemuan dan ia datang terlambat. Hmm.. Naruto masih terlalu muda.. Shikaku? Dia terlalu pemalas, namun ia memang genius.. Hm.. bagaimana kalau Itachi? Tapi, Itachi sudah menjadi Joun-.." Tiba-tiba Hiruzen menghentikan pekerjaannya itu. Memikirkan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Itachi? Menjadi Hokage?" Gumamnya bingung, namun perasaannya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Awalnya, ia ingin memberikan posisi ini pada Jiraiya atau Tsunade. Namun sayangnya, Jiraiya terlalu mesum dan lebih suka berkeliaran di luar desa, sementara Tsunade.. yah.. membujuknya akan menjadi sedikit sulit..

Namun Itachi..

"Hm.. itu bisa diatur. Mengapa pikiran seperti itu tidak datang lebih duluan disaat Uchiha sedang mrencanakan pemberontakan saja ya? Lagipula, belum pernah ada sejarah Hokage seorang Uchiha disini.. " Gumamnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hokage-sama.." Hiruzen langsung tersentak kaget saat ia mendengar suara seseorang dan melihat Naruto, atau bisa dibilang bunshin Naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dalam posisi tegak.

Hiruzen mengalirkan sedikit chakranya untuk sekedar melihat apakah duo penjaga Naruto berada bersamanya dalam Yurei mode. Dan benar saja, Hashirama terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Madara dan yang mereka bicarakan adalah..

Mereka setuju menjadikan Itachi sebagai Hokage selanjutnya!? Apa-apaan itu? Baru saja datang dan mereka berdua sudah mencuri dengar pemikirannya?

"Jadi.. uh.. bagaimana perkembangannya? Apakah Orochimaru benar-benar akan melakukan invansi?" Tanya Hiruzen dan ia mengesampingkan masalah pembicaraan Hashirama dan Madara tadi. Jadi, mereka sudah mendengar apa yang ia katakan sejak awal?

"Ya. Boss sedang mengintai diluar Konoha. Aku disini untuk melaporkan hal menarik yang baru saja ku dapatkan." Hiruzen mengangguk, memberikan isyarat untuk terus melanjutkan perkataannya. Dan, sembari bunshin Naruto mulai berbicara, Hiruzen mengaktifkan segel kedap suara di ruangannya.

"Subyek, Yakushi Kabuto. Status Genin Konohagakure memiliki sebuah pembicaraan rahasia dengan subyek, Baki. Status, Jounnin pembimbing asal Sunagakure. Mereka membicarakan akan menjalankan rencana mereka lebih cepat, yaitu sekitar babak pre-eliminasi nanti. Mereka juga mengatakan tentang membalaskan dendam atas kematian Yondaime Kazekage yang dilakukan oleh pihak Konoha.."

Hiruzen yang mendengarnya pun memijat keningnya. "Ini pasti ulah Orochimaru. Dia yang pasti membunuh Kazekage.. hahh.. bocah itu.." Kata Hiruzen. Kepalanya sudah penat dengan urusan hari ini.

"Orochimaru juga akan menggunakan Kinjutsu ciptaan Nidaime Hokage-sama yang bernama Edo Tensei. Mereka berhasil membangkitkan Nidaime-sama, namun tidak berhasil saat mereka ingin membangkitkan Shodaime-sama karena kau-tahu-kenapa dan setelahnya, mereka bilang mereka akan mendiskusikan kembali masalah ini di sebuah goa yang ada di perbatasan Konoha bagian timur.."

Dan Hiruzen kembali mengerang frustasi mendengarnya. Melawan Edo Tensei dari senseinya sendiri? Ia akan mati sepertinya~

Dan bahkan, ia belum menemukan suksesornya jika ia benar-benar mati nanti!?

"Ano, Hokage-sama.."

"Ya, Kitsune?" Tanya Hiruzen saat ia mendengar Kitsune memanggilnya kembali.

"Shodai-sama ingin berbicara dengan anda.. silakan aktifkan kembali bola chakra anda.."

Dengan segera, Hiruzen mengaktifkan kembali bola tersebut dan melihat Yurei-Madara dan Hashirama berdiri didepan mejanya.

"_Tidak usah kuatir tentang masalah Tobirama, Saru-chan. Serahkan saja pada kami dan nanti, Naruto akan memberikan sebuah segel khusus padamu nanti agar ia bisa berteleportasi ke tempatmu. Itu bukan Hiraishin dan ini sebuah pengembangan Shunsin untuk Naruto, jadi bisa kau bilang Naruto akan menjadi ahli Shunsin seperti Shisui.._" Kata Hashirama sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah sensei.. hahh.. kurasa aku sudah terlalu tua untuk masalah seperti ini.." Gumamnya lagi. Kemudian ia mendengar Madara mendecih.

"_Makanya, kau suruh saja Itachi menggantikanmu. Dia genius, melebihi diriku dan Tobirama, walaupun belum menciptakan jutsu sendiri. Dia sangat mencintai Konoha dan dia memang cocok menjadi Hokage."_ Jelas Madara panjang. Hiruzen hanya terdiam mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya ia menyesap ochanya.

"Aku memang sedang memikirkannya.. " Katanya pada Madara. Dan anehnya, ia tidak merasa takut lagi pada mantan pemimpin klan Uchiha itu. Mengingat, dulu waktu kecil, ia pernah tidak sengaja menumpahkan es krimnya diatas pakaian kesayangan Madara dan membuat Tobirama harus berhadapan dengan murka Madara karena ia sendiri mengadu pada Tobirama...

* * *

BLAARR!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di luar Konoha. Ledakan tersebut berasal dari dua jutsu yang saling beradu. Kayu dan kristal terlihat bertebaran dimana-mana. Sosok Anbu bertopeng rubah itu menatap datar lawannya yang hanya tersenyum sombong kearahnya.

"Bukankah ini pertarungan yang bagus? Dua pengguna kekkei genkai yang sudah tidak penah terlihat lagi sedang bertarung bersama disini.." Kata pemilik suara itu yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik topengnya itu. Orochimaru memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia memiliki berbagai shinobi dan kunoichi yang memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Pantas saja ia begitu menginginkan Sasuke untuk menjadi koleksinya.

"Hn.. kurasa tidak juga. Ini baru awal saja dan akan kutunjukkan kalau tarianku lebih baik darimu, pengguna elemen kristal.." Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Heh.. bocah kemarin sore sepertimu bisa-bisanya meremehkanku. Kristalku lebih kuat daripada kayu lapukmu itu tahu!"

Twitch!

Apa-apaan dia itu. Beraninya ia mengatakan kalau kayunya lapuk. Akan ia tunjukkan padanya kalau kayu lapuk ini dapat menendang bokongnya.

"Dasar wanita gila. **Mokuton : Daijurin no jutsu!**" Puluhan akar yang terbuat dari kayu dan berbentuk runcing itu dengan cepat bergerak mengejar wanita pengguna elemen kristal yang melompat mundur, ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari hantaman kuat dari akar-akar kayu tersebut.

"Sekarang giliranku, bocah kayu! **Shoton : Tajuu ****K****urisutaruransu!**" Puluhan tombak yang terbuat dari kristal itu terlempar dari tanah kearah Naruto yang sekarang melakukan hal yang sama sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan jutsu pertahanannya.

"**Mokuton : Mokujoheki!**" Naruto menciptakan dinding kayu sebagai perlindungan dari serangan beruntun yang dilancarkan Guren.

Brakk!

Dua buah tombak kristal sukses menubruk dinding kayu yang menjadi pertahanan Naruto.

"Hahahaha! Bahkan dinding kayu lapukmu tidak mampu menahan kekuatan tombak kristalku yang hebat ini!" Kata wanita itu sembari mengejek dan tertawa jahat.

"Begitukah?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang dirinya. Wanita itu, tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangnya dan saat ia berbalik, sebuah bola api berukuran besar datang dan disaat sudah berada dekat dengannya, bola api itu menghilang tiba-tiba dan tergantikan dengan iris merah darah yang berputar cepat dan menangkap kesadarannya.

**Genjutsu World**

Naruto saat ini tengah berdiri bersidekap sembari menatap wanita berpenampilan tomboy yang sedang terbelenggu dengan naga kayu berukuran sedang yang menjadi pengikatnya itu.

"Katakan padaku, siapa sebenarnya kau? Darimana asalmu dan apa yang sebenarnya Orochimaru rencanakan.."

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Hola, Minna-san~ Akhirnya Queen sudah selesai menempuh UN dan akhirnya langsung menyelesaikan chapter ini dann voila, beginilah hasilnya. Word aq udah tambahkan, dan sekarang semua fic Queen min 5k+ lagi..hehehe..

Disini, Naruto pakai kacamata sebagai penyembunyi Rinnegannya. Biar keren dan kalau pakai Genjutsu terus jadi pemborosan chakra.. hehehe.. di kacamata itu, genjutsunya otomatis nyala saat Naruto pakai dan mati saaat Naruto ngelepas kacamatanya.

Pertanyaan, kritik dan saran diterima.. Don't Forget to Review, Guys!~

See you next time~

Madara's Queen and NaruHina Legends out!


	14. Chapter 14 : The Calm Before the Storm

.

Senju Uchiha Naruto : Legacy of Hashirama and Madara

Warning : DLDR!, Semi-Canon, Strong!Naru _maybe Godlike_ not overpowered, NaruYugi, GoodSasuke, Non-MissingNin!Itachi, Yurei!Madara Hashirama, Bahasa Campur Aduk, Typo's.

Warning #2 : Alur di chapter ini santai, jadi di bawa santai aja yah..hehehe… fight yang lebih banyak akan dimulai di chapter-chapter berikutnya desu~ :3

Btw, "Yurei" itu bahasa jepangnya "Hantu" bagi yg belum tahu :D

Maaf karna telah membuat kalian menunggu lama :3 dan maaf karna belum bisa membalas semua review dari kalian, tapi queen sudah membaca semua reviewnya dan sangat mengapresiasi semua reviewnya kok :)

* * *

Chapter 14 : The Calm Before The Storm

_Krak!_

Visualisasi Genjutsu Naruto retak begitu saja layaknya sebuah kaca yang sengaja dan 3 makhluk penghuni alam bawah sadarnya terkejut bukan main.

Tsukuyomi yang bahkan dengan Doujutsunya yang kini Rinnegan dapat patah begitu saja?

Itu.. Mustahil!

"What the f-.."

"_Jaga bahasamu, anak muda.."_ Ucap Hashirama yang menghentikan kata-kata kutukan yang akan dilontarkan oleh cicitnya itu. Naruto pun hanya tertawa hambar mendengarnya.

Mereka benar-benar tak mempercayai hal ini benar-benar nyata dan terjadi didepan mata kepala mereka sendiri, khususnya Madara yang sudah mengenal luar dalam kekuatan Sharingan hingga Rinnegan.

"_Tapi itu mungkin saja karena Rinnegan Naruto belum sepenuhnya dapat berfungsi seperti Rinneganmu dulu, Madara.._" Madara hanya menatap datar kearah layar yang menampilkan situasi di dunia nyata, menatap gadis remaja yang dihadapi muridnya.

"_Mungkin kau benar, Hashirama.."_

Tubuh terkapar Guren mulai retak dan berubah menjadi kristal, lalu pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kristal. Tak lupa dengan sebuah seringaian yang terpampang diwajahnya sebelum kristal yang menggambarkan wajah Guren itu pecah.

"_Nani?!" _ Sepasang mata onyx Madara tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sementara Hashirama malah terlihat seperti orang kebingungan, tetapi dia juga terlihat seperti tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"_Itu 'kan.. Suisho.. Bunshin?_" Hashirama menggumam, mengingat masa lalunya dimana ia pernah bertarung dengan salah satu pengguna elemen kristal yang memang kuat menurutnya.

"_Oi, kau mengetahui tentang ini dobe?" _Tanya Madara sembari melirik kearah samping kirinya, dimana sahabatnya itu sedang memperhatikan lawan Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut dan heran, namun tertarik juga.

"_Iya... Aku tahu hampir semua jutsu mereka, bahkan sampai yang mematikan sekalipun. Elemen yang dimiliki gadis itu adalah Shoton dari klan Koseki. Sangat langka. Klan ini cukup jarang mendapatkan penerus dari kemampuan ini. Keturunannya belum tentu mendapatkannya. Aku melawan salah satunya dulu_." Jelas Hashirama sambil bernostalgia dengan memasang pose berpikir.

Dan Madara hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali, menginginkan penjelasan lebih Kurama hanya melirik kearah Hashirama dalam posisi tengkurap nya itu, namun tatapannya mengarah kearah sang mantan Hokage itu.

"_Dua tahun setelah kau menjadi missing-nin, seseorang menantangku. Shoton ini sangat kuat, sama kuat dengan Mokutonku. Tidak ada tehnik dari elemen apapun yang bisa membuatnya hancur. Yang seimbang hanyalah Mokutonku." _ Kedua onyx Madara membulat lebar.

Nani?! Sekuat Mokuton Hashirama? Yang benar saja!?

"_Yah, yang namanya jutsu pasti ada kelemahannya. Bisa dikatakan kelemahan mutlak Shoton adalah suara ultrasonic. Andai kau bisa mengendalikan kelelawar, kau bisa menghancurkan jutsunya hanya dari suara kelelawar._."

Madara mencatat ini baik baik, berarti cara mengalahkannya tersisa hanya dengan Susano'o, mungkin..atau cukup dengan Mokuton dan juga trik…

"_Oh, well.. Kalau begitu, gunakan jutsu Fuuton dan Mokuton untuk menyerangnya saja. Atau tehnik apapun dengan kepadatan yang bagus…_" Sahut Madara santai.

Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk mengerti. Dengan trik, eh? Sepertinya ia akan menyukainya.. Bukankah ia dijuluki sebagai The Konoha Prankster?

Naruto mendengarkan kembali dengan seksama perbincangan mereka berdua mengenai elemen Shoton. Mendengar kalau lawan yang ia lawan sekarang adalah lawan yang kuat, ia jadi tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Darah mengalir dengan deras disetiap nadinya, terpacu adrenalinnya untuk _menari_ bersama musuh didepannya.

Ia tertantang dan juga ingin tahu sampai mana level kekuatannya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang yang sudah berjasa besar baginya. Menariknya dari kesendirian, memberinya kasih sayang, mengajarinya banyak hal dan melatihnya.

Dan untuk mengetesnya, ia harus melawan wanita didepannya dengan serius.

"Shoton : Shuriken Ranbu!"

Mendengar seseorang meneriakan nama jutsu, Naruto melompat, lalu berbalik dan segera mengeluarkan Chokuto dari punggungnya. Menangkis seluruh hujan Shuriken dari salah satu tehnik Kristal Guren.

Sukses menangkis seluruh shuriken dengan Chokuto, Naruto melesat maju mencoba tebasan diagonal dari atas . Namun Guren menahannya dengan lengan..tunggu.. itu bukan lengan yang kosong, tapi bilah pedang Kristal!

"_Suisho To, andai kau menggunakan Tanto standar Anbu tadi, itu hanya akan rusak sekali serangan seperti tadi._" Kata Hashirama memperingatkan.

'Ouch.. aku tidak mau Chokutoku rusak, dattebane' Batin Naruto yang kemudian mulai menyerangnya kembali. Kali ini lebih hati-hati agar Chokuto kesayangannya tidak rusak.

Naruto masih mencoba menyerang nya dengan serangan vertical, diagonal dari bawah dan tebasan horizontal. Namun hanya sia-sia. Sepertinya Guren memiliki kecepatan dan mampu memprediksi serangan dengan baik.

Krak !

Chokuto Naruto retak dan hancur di kembali menghatam Kristal keras dari tehnik Guren. Naruto melapisi tangan nya dengan tehnik Doton : Domu dan mecoba bertaruh dengan menguji ketahanan dari jutsu ini.

Naruto memberikan pukulan keras, segera sebelum Guren sempat perbaiki posisinya dan menyerang Naruto. Susho To hancur dengan hantaman keras tinju Naruto. Namun bukan berarti hanya itu yang Guren Guren pun terlapisi Kristal, dan langsung memberikan pukulan lurus kearah Naruto. Tepat mengenai bahunya.

Naruto bahkan terlempar jauh, hingga tubuhnya terhenti dengan menghantam pohon.

Brakh!

'O-Ow..Sakit sekali -ttebane! Uh.. punggungku sakit.. ouch..' Rintih Naruto sembari memegang punggungnya, layaknya kakek tua yang encok nya kambuh lagi.

"_Kessho no Yoroi… woah.. gadis ini gila!" _Hashirama benar benar shock dan kagum.

Seharusnya remaja seperti itu tak memiliki kemampuan abnormal sejauh ini. Bahkan di usia segitu, Hashirama meyakini bahwa Madara dan dirinya tak sejauh itu. Yahh, mungkin hanya berbeda sedikit saja..

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Seru Naruto dengan menyilangkan dua jarinya di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!

Asap tebal mengelilingi Naruto dan Guren dalam formasi melingkar. Tampak ekspresi kaget, bercampur heran terpampang jelas di wajah Guren.

'Gila ! Klon sebanyak ini..? Apa chakranya tidak terbatas? Ini bisa jadi masalah jika aku lebih dulu mencapai batas chakraku.' Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Guren melesat menuju Naruto dan mencoba menghantamkan tinjunya tepat pada Naruto yang dia pikir adalah yang asli.

Sebelum sempat menyadarinya, Guren tak pernah terpikir bahwa klon sanggup membuat sebuah jutsu. Kayu melilit tubuhnya dengan kuat sebelum bisa mencapai Naruto lain di depannya. Namun, trik seperti ini adalah trik mudah bagi meninju kayu dari Mokuton dan hancur dengan mudah.

"_Oi, katanya Mokuton mampu mengimbanginya?" _Madara dengan enteng menyindir sahabatnya.

"_Geez, Daijurin no jutsu itu adalah jutsu terlemah dari Mokuton, Teme!_" Sahut Hashirama dengan raut wajah bosan, sementara Madara mengangkat bahunya, tak peduli dengan argument dari sohibnya.

Hashirama yang melihatnya pun hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian duduk dengan posisi bersila di samping Kurama yang sedang dalam posisi tengkurap dan dengan sepasang mata merahnya yang menatap malas pertandingan Naruto vs Guren. Ia mulai bosan dan ingin mengelilingi Konoha lagi.. hahh…

Naruto mencatat ini baik baik, tehnik selain ini seperti nya mengkonsumsi chakra yang besar, untuk alasan itu, Guren menggunakan tehnik yang lebih efisien ketimbang buang buang hancur tiap jutsunya juga gila.

'Yah.. siapa yang tahu? Kurasa tidak apa bertaruh sedikit tentang hal ini..' Naruto terus mengobservasi menggunakan bunshinnya untuk menemukan trik yang cukup untuk mengalahkan manusia Kristal ini.

"_Tuh lihat, gara-gara kau, murid kesayanganku ini malah ikut-ikutan main taruhan.." _Ucap Madara dengan ketus.

Naruto sweatdropped mendengar pernyataan Madara.

"Tenang saja Sensei, aku bertaruh untuk hal yang benar kok.. aku kan tidak ada hutang pada Bandar judi manapun.." Sahut Naruto sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan kanannya, masih dengan ekspresi sweatdropped didalam sana.

"_Tentu saja karena kau memiliki keberuntungan yang gila dalam bermain! Kebalikannya dari kakek bodohmu disana! Hutangnya menumpuk tahu! Dan bahkan dia memaksaku untuk membantunya melunasi semua hutangnya hingga aku harus menjadi hunter-nin selama dua tahun!"_ Kata Madara sembari menunjuk Hashirama yang pundung di pojokan sembari membuat symbol lingkaran dengan jari telunjuknya ditanah.

"_Kau tega sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, Madara.. Lagipula, kau itu kan sahabatku, jadi kau harus membantuku.."_ Ucap Hashirama di sela-sela depresinya.

"_Tega katamu, hah?! Lalu apakah menusuk kawanmu sendiri dari belakang dengan pedang itu termasuk apa, hah? Dan sahabatmu apaan, hah? Kau memohon padaku hingga kau tidak meninggalkan rumahku dua malam! "_ Oke, kita tinggalkan duo shinobi hantu itu berargumen tidak jelas satu sama lain.

Di dunia nyata, Naruto melempar shuriken nya pada Guren secara terus menerus. Rentetan Shuriken dari Naruto asli berhasil di hindari dengan mudah oleh Guren. Namun tetap saja, menghindari shuriken-shuriken dalam jumlah banyak seperti tadi cukup menguras tenaga dan pernapasannya menjadi tidak stabil.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Guren benar-benar kehabisan nafas, bermain petak umpet dan menghajar seluruh bunshin hanya demi temukan satu orang. Dan itu benar-benar melelahkan. Namun ekspresi sombong tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya itu.

"Apa hanya ini yang kau punya eh, Anbu Konoha? Menyer-.."

"!"

Ternyata shuriken tadi hanyalah trik kecil dari tokoh utama kita, Senju Naruto. Dirinya terikat dengan kuat. Dan tali baja menyegel pergerakannya, tersambung dengan semua shuriken yang ditangkisnya.

"K-Kau-..."

"Teknik dasar memang lemah. Jadi jangan pernah meremehkan teknik dasar dan itulah pelajaranmu hari ini, pengguna elemen kristal.."

"Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu!" Setelah pidato kecilnya tadi, Naruto pun mendekatkan benang kawatnya ke dekat mulutnya dan dengan jutsunya, semburan api keluar dari mulutnya dan merambat ke benang tersebut. Intensitas api yang besar dan suhu yang panas itu mampu memanggang daging Guren mentah mentah dalam beberapa waktu.

Namun, hasilnya mengecewakan. Yang terlihat bukanlah tubuh hangus Koseki Guren, melainkan kubah Kristal yang melindungi Guren didalamnya.

"_Kurenai no Kajitsu, pertahanan dari jutsu itu cukup ekstrim dan mungkin hasilnya berbeda jika kau tak menghentikan jutsu mu, Naruto_." Hashirama yang memberikan penjelasan tiap jurus yang dipakai si pengguna shoton.

Dari kubah Kristal yang hancur dengan di batalkannya jutsu Guren, Guren melompat tinggi, melakukan jutsu Shoton : Shuriken Ranbu sekali lagi. Yang kembali membuat Naruto harus repot.

Guren yang masih berada di udara membuat sesuatu seperti tombak abad pertengahan dari Kristal yang menutupi sluruh bagian menukik menargetkan Naruto.

"Tsk…!"

Tak punya pilihan, Naruto dan salah satu Bunshinnya seakan mengerti tanpa di perintah. Melakukan tehnik Doton : Doryuheki dan Naruto melakukan tehnik Mokuton : Mokuheki yang melapisi tembok tanah tadi dengan setengah kubah kayu.

Hantaman keras dari tehnik Kristal Guren cukup mampu menghancurkan kubah kayu Naruto. Bunshin Naruto langsung tanggap dengan melempar tubuh Naruto asli ke udara.

"_Shoton : Mori memang mengerikan, eh?" _Hashirama menatap hasil karya Guren yang sukses menghancurkan dua pertahanan yang cukup kuat itu. Info dampak dari itu yang di terima melalui Bunshinnya yang menghilang membuat Naruto meringis.

Namun Naruto pun segera menyadari sesuatu yang terlihat mulai janggal.

'Sudah mencapai limit ya? Menggunakan Ninjutsu secara terus menerus memang buang buang chakra jika tanpa perhitungan begitu sih wajar saja kalau dia cepat kehabisan chakra begitu..' Naruto sepertinya harus berterimakasih pada tehnik sensornya. Tehnik yang di anggap remeh dan sedikit Shinobi yang mau meningkatkannya itu sebenarnya malah sangat berguna dalam pertarungan.

Dan sekarang.. ia sudah menguasai teknik sensor emosi pada seseorang layaknya. Bukan karena chakra Kyuubi, namun dengan pendalaman dalam teknik sensor secara tekun, dalam waktu 5 bulan terakhir ini akhirnya ia bisa menguasainya secara keseluruhan. Semua berkat bimbingan kakeknya itu.

'Tidak, aku takkan gagal disini, aku takkan pernah membuat Orochimaru-sama kecewa !' Dengan tekad itu dalam hatinya, Guren membuat perjudian dengan tehnik terakhir yang mampu dia buat.

"Shoton : Hasho Koryu!" Tiga naga kristal keluar dari tanah, dimana salah satunya membawa Guren di kepalanya. Terlihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Guren dan juga tatapan membunuh yang ia tujukkan pada Naruto yang malah melihat balik kearahnya dengan kedua matanya yang melebar kaget.

"_Dia sudah mencapai limitnya, tapi masih mampu menggunakan tehnik seperi ini? Oh wow…_" Gumam Madara yang cukup takjub dengan pertunjukkan yang dilihatnya saat Hashirama hanya mengangguk saja.

Dan Kurama?

"**Groookkk…**"

Oke, mari kita abaikan saja si rubah pemalas itu..

Salah satu dari naga Kristal itu menyerang langsung menuju Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat kesamping, dengan cepat membuat segel tangan. Dan tepat ketika dia mendarat, Naruto menghantam telapak tangannya ke tanah-

"Mokuton : Mokuryu no Jutsu!" Naga kayu juga keluar dari dalam tanah, dan melesat mencoba menyerang naga Kristal milik Guren lengah, Naruto tak menyiakan kesempatan. Mencoba tehnik hebat dari Doujutsunya.

Telapak tangannya mengarah pada tiga Naga yang sedang bertarung dan Guren yang sedang terfokus ke satu titik tanpa menyadari bahaya.

Naruto menyeringai senang melihat mangsanya jatuh kedalam perangkapnya. Dan Guren yang baru saja menyadarinya pun sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menghindarinya sehingga ia menutup kedua matanya pasrah.

"Shinra Tensei!"

.

.

.

"_Kau berlebihan, Naruto_" Hashirama menggeleng pelan karena lama-lama ia bisa melihat kalau cicitnya itu makin lama malah mengikuti sifat dan gaya bertarung sahabatnya itu. Madara yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai senang. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan si dobe disebelahnya itu.

"**Seharusnya dari tadi langsung kau bunuh saja**." Kurama berkata malas sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hahh.. baru bangun tidur rupanya.

"_Itu baru muridku. Hahaha… " _Madara berujar penuh bangga.

Naruto hanya tersenyum singkat kearah tiga penghuni alam bawah sadarnya itu. Nah, sekarang tinggal membawa hadiah kecil darinya ini kepada Ibiki. Hm.. mungkin jika bisa, ia akan mengajak Guren beraliansi dengan Konoha saja. Sayang sekali kemampuan hebat seperti ini jatuh ke tangann orang yang salah seperti Orochimaru si pedofil maniak ular dan fans nomor tiga buku terbitan Jiraiya itu.. geez..

"_Kau tahu, itu ide yang bagus juga.."_ Komentar Madara. Tentu saja. Setelah melihat kekuatan Shoton yang hampir menyamai Mokuton Hashirama itu, wajar saja ia menikmati pertunjukkan yang disuguhkan Naruto tadi.

* * *

Berlokasi di tengah hutan didalam desa Konoha, terlihat dua sosok gadis yang memiliki warna rambut pirang yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Ekspresi dari mereka pun sama-sama netral, tanpa satu kata pun terlontar dari keduanya hingga…

"Kau ini.. serius belum mendapatkan informasi apapun?!" Salah satu wanita akhirnya angkat bicara juga pada akhirnya, membuat sang lawan bicara hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Geez.. bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, Samui-senpai? Naruto itu adalah Genin yang aneh. Dia bisa menghilang dengan cepat dalam hitungan detik, dan bahkan dapat bertahan saat melawan Orochimaru.. Dan informasi itu juga sudah cukup. Kau 'kan tahu sendiri, sulit sekali untuk mendekatinya tanpa dicurigai olehnya.." Samui, nama wanita yang memberikan pertanyaan tadi terdiam, dan menghela nafas.

"Kalau soal itu aku juga tahu. Ah sudahlah.. lalu kira-kira kapan kau akan menjebaknya?"

"Menjebak?" Beo Yugito dengan ekspresi bingung. Samui hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kau lupa? Itu perintah Raikage-sama! Astaga… ada apa denganmu sebenarnya sih, Yugito? Belakangan ini pikiranmu selalu kemana-mana jika diajak bicara. Bahkan kau lupa dengan misi penting seperti ini?" Gerutu Samui, sementara Yugito malah kaget saat mendengarnya.

Pikirannya melayang-layang? Sepertinya tidak…

"**Kau memikirkan bocah Kyuubi itu, Kitten. Kau merasa ingin melindunginya, makanya kau berbohong pada Samui. Aku tahu itu. Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." **Ucap Matatabi dengan entengnya. Geez, satu lagi kucing raksasa yang sok tahu.

'Hee? A-apa maksudmu Matatabi-nee? Aku tidak mungkin langsung jatuh cinta seperti itu pada orang yang belum ku kenal tahu!' Protes Yugito dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Yugito!" Yugito mengerjapkan kedua matanya, kaget saat Samui malah berteriak didepan wajahnya.

"Gomen, Matatabi tadi berbicara padaku.." Ucap Yugito yang langsung menetralkan emosinya itu. Samui yang mendengarnya pun hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Huh, ya sudah. Kau lanjutkan misi mu lagi dan ingat, jangan sampai kau membawa perasaan apapun kedalam misi, termasuk menyukai bocah itu.." Sebenarnya Samui tidak bermaksud ingin memarahi Yugito seperti ini.

Yugito adalah orang yang ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri dan tidak ingin kalau Yugito terjebak dalam masalah. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan hal seperti ini.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Yugito mulai jatuh cinta pada bocah Kyuubi itu, terbukti dengan tatapan kedua matanya yang terlihat memiliki makna tertentu disaat melihat sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

"Ya.." Dan setelahnya, mereka pun berpisah ke jalan masing-masing.

* * *

Yugito pun berjalan di tengah-tengah desa Konoha dengan wajah tanpa emosi, namaun dalam hati ia sedang galau. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, dan hal itu berhubungan dengan kegelisahannya tentang Naruto.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bagaimana caranya menjebaknya disaat ia tahu kalau Naruto memiliki kemampuan sekuat itu? Dan bahkan ia tahu kalau Anbu yang ditemuinya di puncak gunung Hokage adalah Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki… Anak itu penuh dengan misteri. Yah, ia sebenarnya menyukai misteri yang belum di pecahkan. Dan ia menyukai misteri seperti itu.

Salah satu hal yang aneh ialah disaat ia merasa senang, seluruh tanaman di Konoha memliki warna yang sangat bagus dan indah, lebih hijau dan lebih hidup dibanding tanaman atau pohon-pohon yang pernah ia lihat.

Dan jika ia sedang sedih, tanaman-tanaman itu pun menjadi layu seketika, seakan-akan menggambarkan perasaan Naruto. Yah, ia pernah melihat dua hal itu. Ia penasaran.. apakah hal itu semacam kekkei genkai?

Pikirannya pun masih melayang-layang hingga ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Yugito-san!" Yugito langsung menengokkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara itu. Disana, ia melihat orang yang selalu menyerang pikirannya belakangan ini, Naruto.

Ia berdiri didepan kedai ramen sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sebuah senyuman pun terbit dan Yugito segera menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Maa, lama tak berjumpa Naruto-san. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat lebih keren dengan memakai kacamata seperti itu.." Kata Yugito setelah Naruto mengajaknya masuk kedalam kedai itu, untuk makan siang bersama.

"Tentu saja baik, -ttebane! Aku senang bisa berlibur selama sebulan ini sebelum ujian chunin babak selanjutnya dimulai.. ahahaha! Dan terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Yugito-san" Terang Naruto yang diakhiri dengan tawa. Yugito pun mengernyit heran mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak menggunakan waktumu untuk berlatih?" Tanya Yugito heran. Sementara Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Nah, tidak perlu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak memiliki jadwal berlatih, jadi aku butuh sedikit hiburan." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian ia mulai memesan ramen favoritnya.

"Bos, Miso Ramen dengan daging ayam super banyak dua, oke?" Kata Naruto pada Teuchi yang langsung saja mengambil bahan-bahannya.

"Wah wah wah… siapa gadis cantik yang duduk disampingmu itu, Naruto?" Tanya Teuchi, selagi ia mulai memotong bahan untuk memasak pesanan keduanya.

"Namanya Yugito, bos. Nah, Yugito-san, ini adalah Bos Teuchi, ttebane! Pembuat ramen terenak di seluruh dunia!" Jelas Naruto dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Yugito maupun Teuchi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto tersebut.

Setelah pesanan keduanya datang, mereka berdua pun makan dalam diam hingga Naruto membuka pembicaraan dengan memasang kekkai di sekeliling mereka berdua.

Yugito yang menyadarinya pun terkejut dan berusaha untuk kabur, namun pergelangan tangannya sudah dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Tidak perlu takut, Yugito-san. Aku hanya ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu.." Kali ini suara dan aura yang Naruto keluarkan mampu membuat Yugito merinding. Apa-apaan maksudnya ini?

Suasananya berubah seketika…

"Sekarang, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku, Yugito-chan.. " Kata Naruto dengan nada kanak-kanaknya yang biasa didengar oleh Yugito.

Eh, sebentar..Yugito… chan?

"Pertanyaan?" Beo Yugito yang masih bingung. Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Yup! Aku ingin tanya, kudengar Raikage mu berniat untuk menculikku. Apa itu benar? Yah, sebaiknya kau tidak berbohong karena aku bisa mengetahui apakah kau sedang berbohong atau tidak, Yugi-chan…" Yugito pun membulatkan kedua matanya lebar.

Darimana…

"Darimana aku bisa tahu maksudmu? Kalau soal itu aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu –ttebane.. itu rahasia.. hihihi.. " Jelas Naruto dengan bangganya. Sementara Yugito hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Benar-benar seorang Uzumaki, eh..?" Komentar Yugito, tertarik dengan penjelasan singkat Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya melebarkan cengiran rubahnya itu.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan jawaban dari pertanyaanku, Yugito-chan?" Tanya Naruto lagi, membalikkan pembicaraan ke topik semula.

"Ah, kalau hanya aku yang menjawab itu tidak adil. Ada beberapa pertanyaan juga yang ingin kutanyakan padamu lho, Naruto-san.." Kata Yugito sembari tersenyum.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas sembari menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ala gaya Hashirama sweatdropped.

"Hahh.. sudah kuduga…" Gumam Naruto singkat.

"Tapi, baiklah kalau begitu.. akan kujawab jika pertanyaanmu masih kuanggap boleh dijawab.." Lanjut Naruto kembali, Yugito pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah..untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu tadi, Raikage-sama hanya ingin menjadi yang terkuat.. ia ingin mengumpulkan kekuatan orang-orang yang memiliki nilai tinggi seperti dirimu. Selain kau Jinchuriki Kyuubi, kau juga seorang Uzumaki.. yah.. begitulah.. " Jawab Yugito seadanya. Yugito pun merasa bingung.. Mengapa ia bisa dengan cuma-cuma memberitahukan alasan bodoh dari misinya ini, sementara Naruto cengo mendengarnya.

"Hee? Hanya itu?" Yugito pun mengangguk saja. Dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas bosan sambil kembari memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Itu alasan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar! Geez.. orang itu.. aku tidak suka orang yang rakus kekuatan seperti Raikagemu itu. Bukannya apa, hanya saja ia akan menaikkan bendera perang kepada desa-desa lain jika sikapnya tidak berubah.. " Komentar nya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda cemberut.

Namun itu adalah hal yang menggemaskan dari sudut pandang Yugito.

Yugito pun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar komentar Naruto. Aneh sekali, ia bisa sesantai ini didepan musuhnya. Hm..apa jangan-jangan..

"**Yap! Kau benar Kitten ku tersayang! Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si Rubah tersayangmu!~**" Dan Matatabi benar-benar mengganggu disaat yang tidak tepat sama sekali. Yugito tidak akan memberinya jatah 1 ton salmon lagi untuk hari ini.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Yugito pada Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramennya, dan menghiraukan perkataan dari Matatabi. Naruto pun menghentikan acara makan nya sebentar dan lalu menatap kearah Yugito.

"Hm.. aku bisa merasakan hal yang aneh dari dirimu. Kau menyayangi Raikage..tetapi…" Perkataan Naruto terhenti sebentar, membuat Yugito semakin bingung.

"Tetapi apa? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui emosi seseorang?" Tanya Yugito lagi. Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Yugito.

"Kalau soal itu sih, hmm.. mungkin kau adalah orang pertama yang beruntung karena bisa mendengar kabar ini sebelum di publikasikan." Alis Yugito naik sebelah setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Geez, kenapa orang disebelahnya ini suka sekali berbicara dengan gaya yang misterius sih? Tetapi ia menyukai gaya bicaranya ini.. hah..

"Memangnya apa? Dan kenapa sih kau suka sekali bergaya misterius seperti itu, huft.." Protes Yugito. Naruto pun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Ahahaha..aku memang orang yang misterius kok.. tetapi.. jika kau ingin mengetahuiku lebih banyak dan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu yang tadi itu…" Naruto pun perlahan mendekatkan mulutnya hingga didepan telinga Yugito, membuat sang gadis memerah karena malu dan membuat berbagai imajinasi tak karuan muncul di pikirannya.

".. kau harus menemuiku di Sungai Naka jam 7 malam nanti.." Bisik Naruto sembari tersenyum ala pria tampan dan bisa dipastikan wajah Yugito semerah tomat dan isi pikirannya hanyalah…

'Kencan.. Kencan.. Kencan..Apa?! Aku akan kencan?! Di sungai juga! Dan malam ini kan bulan purnama! Astaga..' Batin sang Jinchuriki Nibi tersebut. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresinya.

Dan setelah acara makan siang mereka yang menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam yang dipenuhi obrolan santai itu, Naruto mengantarkan Yugito ke hotelnya dan mereka berdua pun janjian untuk bertemu jam 7 malam nanti. Yang ada, Yugito pun keluar lagi dari hotel dan menelusuri tempat belanja terbaik yang ada di Konoha.

Oh well… sepertinya Yugito mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mulai menyukai Naruto.

* * *

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumahnya, hanya terlihat Mikoto yang sedang menonton acara tv yang ternyata adalah drama romansa.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali kau tidak kelihatan di rumah, Naruto-kun.." Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk mendengar komentar Mikoto.

"Begitulah, Kaa-san.." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat putra dari sahabat terbaiknya itu. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto hanya mengatakan kalau ia sudah makan disaat Mikoto menawarinya makan siang.

"Hmm.. dimana Nii-san, Sasuke dan Sakura? Apa kau melihatnya, Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto sembari mencomot sepotong Inarizushi yang sudah tersedia diatas meja makan. Madara yang dari dalam melihatnya benar-benar ingin hidup kembali rasanya demi memakan makanan dewa yang sedang dilahap oleh Naruto.

"Oh.. selama kau sibuk, Itachi mengajari Sasuke tentang Sharingannya. Well, sebuah _insiden kecil_ mengakibatkan Sasuke membangkitkan Mangekyo nya dan itulah sebabnya Itachi melatihnya secara rahasia bersama Kakashi. Itu juga sebenarnya karena Itachi, Sasuke membangkitkan Mangekyonya. Lalu untuk Sakura, ia sedang mempelajari ninjutsu medis di rumah sakit bersama Hana Inuzuka berkat saranmu dulu itu lho." Jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Mangekyo Sasuke sudah bangkit?!

"_Jika kedua mata Itachi dan Sasuke mulai buta, mereka harus segera melakukan operasi pertukaran mata mereka agar mata mereka tidak buta."_ Jelas Madara singkat. Hm.. Mangekyonya sudah bangkit juga rupanya? Benar-benar seorang prodigy seperti dirinya, Izuna dan Itachi.

"Ah.. aku mengerti Kaa-san. Kalau Kaa-san tidak keberatan, aku ingin pergi tidur dulu. Nanti malam aku ada acara.. hehehe.." Ucap Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Ah.. acara kencanmu dengan gadis Kumo itu.."

Blush!

Sebuah rona merah terbit dikedua lesung pipi Naruto. Bukan karena mengiyakan perkataan Mikoto. Hanya saja ia malu. Darimana ia mendengar hal itu?

"Beberapa warga desa sempat melihatmu berduaan dengannya, Naru-kun. Kau tahu kan kekuatan mistis para warga desa itu? Mereka cepat sekali menyebarkan informasi.. ahahah.. " Tawa Mikoto setelah ia menjelaskan mengapa ia mengetahui kalau Naruto sebenarnya makan siang bersama Yugito.

'Akan kubunuh mereka suatu hari!' Batin Naruto. Apa-apaan mereka itu. Geez, pasti ibu-ibu tukang gossip menyebalkan itu lagi.

Kurama dan Madara pun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, sementara Hashirama hanya tersenyum tipis, mengingat dirinya juga sempat bernasib sama dengan Naruto.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasurnya sembari memejamkan mata untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Disana, ia disambut dengan para penghuni alam bawah sadarnya itu.

"_Tadi itu bagus sekali, Naruto. Itulah cara menarik perhatian lawan jenismu.. khukhukhu.. tidak sia-sia ilmu ini kuajarkan padamu.." _Komentar Madara dengan bangganya, sementara

Hashirama hanya manggut-manggut saja di sebelahnya, setuju dengan sohibnya.

Kurama?

"**Aku menantikan undangan pernikahanmu, kit**" Semua yang mendengarnya pun sweatdropped.

'Oi, pacaran saja belum -ttebane! Dan aku juga tidak menyukai Yugito kok' Balas Naruto sembari menghela nafas bosan. Kurama hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"**Yah, setidaknya jangan seperti Uchiha tua di belakang sana yang sudah jomblo sampai mati itu..**" Sindir Kurama pada satu-satunya Uchiha yang dikatakan menjomblo itu.

"_Hei!"_ Protes Madara tidak terima. Hashirama hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengarnya.

* * *

"Cukup sampai disini dulu, Sasuke.. Mari kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap" Ajak Itachi pada sang adik yang hanya mengangguk kecil. Itachi kemudian menoleh kearah Kakashi yang malah asik melanjutkan acara membaca buku nistanya itu. Serius? Dia kapten Anbu?

"Arigatou atas waktunya hari ini, Kakashi-senpai.." Ucap Itachi sopan. Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya memberikan eye smile andalannya.

"Sama-sama dan tidak perlu memanggilku senpai lagi. Kau kan sudah keluar dari Anbu, Itachi.." Sahut Kakashi dan kemudian ia pergi dari training ground 23 dengan menggunakan Shunsin.

Baru saja Itachi dan Sasuke beranjak pergi, seorang Anbu lain datang tiba-tiba dalam kepulan asap. Mencegat langkah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Itachi, anda di panggil untuk datang ke kantor Hokage saat ini juga." Mendengarnya Itachi hanya mengangguk kecil dan kemudian sang Anbu pun pergi lagi dalam kepulan asap. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas kecil.

"Padahal tinggal seminggu lagi dank au masih saja dipanggil untuk urusan ini dan itu.." Gerutu Sasuke. Itachi hanya tersenyum kikuk dan mengacak-acak rambut raven Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa 'kan? Atau mau kubuatkan satu bunshin untuk menemanimu?"

"Astaga Nii-san, aku sudah dewasa dan tidak perlu kau temani. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini masih anak kecil apa?" Gerutu Sasuke sembari mendecih pelan. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga kau harus mendekatkan matamu ke bibirnya untuk memastikan apakah ia benar-benar tersenyum atau tidak.

"Tapi bagi Nii-san kau tetap adik kecilku yang manja, Sasu-chan.. " Dan Sasuke pun hanya mencubit tangan sang Aniki sebelum ia pergi dengan menggunakan Shunsin. Itachi pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor Hokage.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia sampai di kantor Hokage, Itachi dihadapkan dengan Hiruzen, Mikoto dan Jiraiya, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Ah, kurasa lebih baik jika aku langsung ke intinya saja.." Ucap Hiruzen mulai membuka pembiacaraan.

Itachi, Jiraiya dan Mikoto pun hanya diam saja. Keheningan melanda tempat itu dalam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Hiruzen membuka suaranya lagi.

"Itachi Uchiha, mulai besok kau akan menjadi Godaime Hokage, menggantikanku. Upacara pelantikan pun akan dilakukan besok." Perkataan Hiruzen pun terasa berlalu dengan cepat, membuat seorang Itachi Uchiha yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya blank seketika.

"Huh?" Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir anak sulung pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Dirinya… Hokage? Seorang Uchiha pula…?

"Iya, kau tidak salah dengar, Sochi.." Kata Mikoto sembari tersenyum lembut dan memegang pundak Itachi. Itachi hanya menengok sedikit kearah Mikoto, lalu ke Jiraiya yang hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya, dan terakhir kearah Hiruzen yang kelihatan menunggu jawabannya itu.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Itachi jadi bingung. Padahal masih banyak ninja Konoha yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Ada Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade.. oke.. kalau soal Tsunade, seperti nya Itachi masih meragukannya. Ah, kenapa tidak menjadikan Ibiki saja sebagai Hokage sekalian? Agar satu Konoha depresi massal (?).

"Karena kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi suksesorku selanjutnya Itachi. Seharusnya, aku menjadikanmu Hokage sebelum pembantaian klan Uchiha terjadi saat into. Sayangnya.. aku tidak pernah terpikirkan ide ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku padamu dan klan Uchiha, Itachi.."

Itachi terdiam setelah mendengarkan alasan sang Sandaime. Menjadi Hokage bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tetapi…

"Kalau begitu.. aku menerimanya, Sandaime-sama.." Jawab Itachi sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya, hormat. Jiraiya pun tersenyum melihatnya, begitupun Mikoto dan Hiruzen.

"Arigatou Itachi. Nah, karena kau sudah menerima nya, maka akan kujelsakan sedikit apa yang harus kau lakukan di saat hari ujian chunin babak terakhir.." Alis Itachi mengernyit heran mendengarnya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu dari Naruto kalau saat ujian chunin babak terakhir nanti, Orochimaru dengan Sunagakure akan melakukan invansi ke Konoha. Kau tahu sendiri, Raikage pun akan hadir untuk menonton ujian disaat itu juga. Kita masih meragukan keikut sertaannya dalam rencana invansi ini atau tidak. Rencana selengkapnya bisa kau tanyakan pada Naruto. Dan tugasmu sekarang adalah beristirahat untuk upacaa pengangkatanmu besok. Karena malam ini beritanya akan ku sebar ke seluruh Konoha.." Jelas Hiruzen sembari tersenyum kecil.

Itachi hanya mendesah lelah dan setelahnya ia pamit dan keluar dari ruang kantor Hiruzen yang akan segera menjadi ruang kantornya itu. Ia pun langsung menuju kediamannya dengan shunsin.

Sesampainya di rumah, Itachi menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong melompong. Padahal masih jam 4 sore. Kemana adik-adiknya yang manis ini pergi?

Sasuke sedang pergi entah kemana dan Naruto?

_With Naruto…_

"**Kau yakin ingin membuka segel ini hari ini juga, gaki? Rencanamu yang satu ini terlalu tiba-tiba.. geez..**" Komentar Kurama. Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Ya. Lagipula kau terlihat sedikit kesulitan kalau mau bermain kartu.. ahahaha…" Mendengar alasan bodoh Naruto, Kurama hanya mendecih pelan. Hashirama dan Madara hanya diam saja sembari duduk dan meminum ocha mereka dibawah pohon yang rindang itu.

Naruto pun tanpa babibu lagi berlari kearah segel Kurama dengan chakra yang di pusatkan di kakinya. Dan saat ia baru saja mulai menarik kertas tersebut, sebuah tangan pun mencegatnya untuk menghentikannya. Membuatnya kaget dan bingung. Kulitnya berwarna putih.. apakah..

"Madara-sensei? Apa yang kau-.." Ucapat Naruto tersendat begitu meliha siapa yang sebenarnya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya saat ini. Hashirama dan Madara yang melihatnya hanya terdiam membisu.

"K-kau…" Naruto bingung saat ini harus mengucapkan apa.

"Woah.. mindscapemu terlihat lebih hidup dan berwarna daripada punya ibumu, ne Naruto?" Komentar orang tersebut. Kedua mata Naruto pun berkaca-kaca disaat melihat sosok didepannya ini.

"Tou-san.."

* * *

TBC

Gomen minna-san! #authorditimpuk

Hahaha.. aku lama updatenya karna masih beradaptasi sama kantor baru. Yah.. you know lah klu baru beradaptasi di suatu tempat yg baru itu gimana susahnya O.O

Bagi yang punya pertanyaan, silahkan langsung chat saya XD siapa tau ada hehehe

Ditunggu gajinya (review, fav and foll) minna-san :D

Maafkan daku jika chapter ini terasa gaje :v

Madara's Queen and NaruHina Legends out


End file.
